


Bound by Blood

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 121,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man didn't want to acknowledge his true identity and the other didn't want to be king.<br/>Blood binds them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black and Yellow

The shrill alarm is like nails scratching on a chalkboard to Junmyeon’s ears. He squints as sunlight, harsh and bright, falls on his face. He sits up and stretches, all the kinks in his body dissolving as he twists and turns. He rotates his neck and feels some peace at the popping sounds. He opens his eyes fully, and puts his feet down on the cold, wooden floor. Damn, did he forget to put on the heat again? Poor Jongin might be freezing!

His core temperature is beyond the average human’s, so he doesn’t feel the cold as much as his cousin would. He yawns as he walks to the living room of their house. He blinks at the thermostat. He did forget to raise the temperature. Shit. He is about to increase it when a body slumps against his.

“Hyung,” the sleepy voice behind him whines.

Junmyeon twists his neck to smile down at the messy mop of bed hair that his cousin sports, “Sorry. I forgot to raise the heat. I wasn’t awake for you to return home yesterday.” That makes him notice the faint smell of alcohol wafting from his recently turned twenty-one years old cousin. “Have you been drinking?”

Jongin was half asleep on Junmyeon’s shoulders. He blinks himself awake when Junmyeon comments. He is about to shake his head in denial, but he knows that will be futile. He pouts, “I can’t escape your freaky nose can I?”

Junmyeon chuckles and ruffles that crazy mop of hair, “Nope! Do you want breakfast?”

Jongin nods. Then his eyes get more alert, “Oh hyung! Dad said to tell you that you have an appointment at the Organisation today at ten!”

Junmyeon glances at the wall clock. He still has four more hours. He nods. “Waffles?”

Jongin grins as he nods his head. It reminds Junmyeon of an over-excited Golden Retriever puppy for some reason. He softly smiles as he prepares the ingredients for Belgian waffles. Jongin plops down on the high stool by the kitchen counter and yawns. Junmyeon looks behind him as sunlight falls on Jongin, making his tanned skin look golden. Junmyeon feels the ever-present gratitude swell in him.

Born under a cursed moon, Junmyeon had no place in his ancient family of Hunters. He was an anomaly, an abnormality, a blasphemy. And he has been reminded of his shameful existence for twenty-five years now. He had been ridiculed, shamed and abused enough. And he had struck back when they realised how strong he was, how efficient he was as a Hunter. That didn’t mean he had the respect or the acceptance, he only gained a solid (or feared, in other words) position in the Organisation that hunted any and every supernatural creature in this world.

However, he had the support of one of his uncles, Kim Hyungdon and his son’s as well, Kim Jongin, his puppy of a cousin. They gave him this home and they gave him some immunity to survive.

As he is beating the eggs, his eyes fall on the shiny surface of the toaster. He sees his own reflection, and feels disgusted and frustrated. What makes him mad about himself the most is his heterochromic eyes—one dark brown and the other a ridiculous topaz yellow fringed by a black ring. As if he needed any reminder of his cursed being. As if the world needed any more affirmation that he wasn’t completely normal. He hates his existence, forever cursing his mother for keeping him in her womb and his father for bringing him here when his mother died giving birth to him. They should have left him beside the cold, dead body of his mother. Not existing would have been better than living in this hell, where he doesn’t even feel like he belongs in his own skin.

“Hyung? Are you thinking about bad things again?” Jongin softly inquires.

Junmyeon chuckles, “How do you know?”

“You are looking at your reflection angrily.”

“I really hate my refection.”

“I still love you. I wish you weren’t so hard on yourself.”

Junmyeon turns around to smile at Jongin, who grins at him sleepily. He feels the love in his bones. It feels good to be cared when everyone else wishes he wasn’t even born. He returns his attention towards making breakfast again. He mutters, “You would hate yourself too if you were me.”

“Well, I would love you anyway because without you I just might starve and die as everyone knows how bad I am at cooking!”

Junmyeon laughs as he feels some of the heaviness lifting from his shoulders. “I knew there was a catch, you rascal!”

 

Junmyeon gets down from his car, a sleek Audi R8 that his uncle gifted him last year, and fixes his tie. Early morning Board meetings usually means formal clothes. So Junmyeon is dressed in a suit and has his dirty blond hair slicked back, his bangs away from his face. He also puts on his dark sunglasses so no one can see his eyes.

He keeps the sunglasses on even as he enters the huge, four storey commercial building. The entire compound has four different buildings—the glass fronted one he entered is the main office, there is a training facility, a hostel for trainees and teachers and lastly, the huge apartment complex where the original, founder families live. The complex is the only property where Junmyeon has no place. Not like he even wants to go there. He hates them as much as they hate him.

He steps on the private elevator. He uses his all-access card to get to the top floor where the Chairman and his minions await. He hopes Hyungdon is there. Without his uncle, it is harder to keep his cool around the others.

He walks down the carpeted floor, his shoes making no sound. He nods at the secretary at the entrance to the boardroom. She says, “Go right in Junmyeon-sshi, they are waiting.”

“Is Hyungdon in?” Junmyeon asks warily.

“Yes, he came in five minutes before you did,” she sweetly smiles, wondering why she has never seen the agreeable Kim Junmyeon without his sunglasses. However, she knows it is not her place to ask.

Junmyeon nods once more before he enters the boardroom. The room is huge and there are windows on two sides, thus bringing in as much natural light which enhances the other two oak covered walls. The elliptical mahogany table sits seven people, but today there are only three—the Chairman, a dominating man of eighty-one named Kim Jaehyuk; his second-born and successor, an intimidating woman of fifty-nine, Han Jinri; and Jaehyuk’s youngest and the only person Junmyeon can call family, a vibrant man of forty-seven, Kim Hyungdon.

Junmyeon coldly nods at the first two and smiles a little at his uncle. He whips off his glasses and takes a seat at the very end. Jaehyuk scoffs, “Can you not take off your glasses?”

“I don’t need sunglasses indoors,” Junmyeon says with a straight face.

“I don’t need to see your eyes.” The old man scowls.

Junmyeon shrugs nonchalantly. He knows this would enrage the old man further, and he absolutely loves riling him up now that he no longer lives under Jaehyuk’s roof. The old man barks, “Shame you are too old for me to discipline!”

“You call locking a child up in a dark attic discipline?” Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrows and his jaw hardens.

Jinri coughs and places a hand on her father’s shoulder, “Enough. We are here for work.”

Junmyeon glances at his aunt. He never quite knew how to deal with her. She never said anything to him, or even take her turn to abuse him when he was younger; but she never did anything to stop others either. It was always Hyungdon who stepped in and saved him.

Hyungdon claps his hands, “Thank you noona. Now, Junmyeon, you are probably thinking why we called you here and that too alone.”

 _No shit_. Junmyeon itches to say, but he opts for a slight nod. He did think why he was called alone. Hunters never go on lone missions. He was usually paired with Lee Ye-ji, an orphan and not connected to any of the founder families. Hyungdon throws a file at his direction. Junmyeon catches it swiftly thanks to his exceptional reflexes.

“Freak,” he hears Jaehyuk mutter under his breath. Junmyeon gnashes his teeth.

He opens the file and the name and picture on it surprises him—Wu Yifeng. He glances up at his uncle in confusion. “This is a Royal,” he says.

“Yes,” Hyungdon says. “He is rumoured to be back on Korean soil.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows. He looks down at the folder to stare at the handsome face of the every Hunter’s number one public enemy.

Vampires were divided into three categories—Royals, Nobles and Metas. Royal were vampires who have been around since the dawn of humanity. They are purebloods. Their eyes are always red; ruby, garnet, scarlet, and so on. Their powers are still unrecorded because they are mysterious beings who are hardly seen. But they are the strongest. Trying to kill a Royal is next to impossible, but it doesn’t mean it is _not possible_. It is just a lot more work and a whole lot more luck. And the number of humans killing Royals can be counted on one hand since both species have existed.

Nobles are not exactly purebloods but they are powerful. Usually when a Royal turns a human, they become Nobles—immortal and powerful beings who mostly accompany their Sires and form their courts. They are loyal to their Sires to the core. Their eyes are usually shades of purple—amethyst, mauve, lilac and so on.

Metas are vampires created by Nobles. Other Metas can create vampires too. The result of this is weakened bloodlines and Metas aren’t that strong. They have power, but they are easily defeated. Also compared to the first two kinds, Metas can hardly control their bloodlust. There have been exceptions, but those are far and between. Their eyes only glow a violent orange when they are feeding, agitated or they are attacking someone.

Wu Yifeng is a Royal, and the most ruthless Royal at that. The Wu Clan is the oldest, the first son is always crowned king of the vampire world. Wu Yifeng is the first son of the last King. But he was the one responsible for the last great war between the Hunters and vampires a hundred years ago. The loss was staggering and the founder bloodline was a hair’s breadth away from complete extinction. Since then Yifeng hadn’t shown up anywhere. But apparently according to the folder in Junmyeon’s hand, he is back and the Organisation feels threatened. They did kill his mate after all, a beautiful witch named Haruka.

“So you think he is back for revenge?” Junmyeon asks.

Jinri nods, “Yes. He hates Hunters with a vengeance. This is government sanctioned.”

Hyungdon says, “And you are our strongest.”

“Fight fire with fire,” Junmyeon says and stands up, folder in hand. “I get it. When do I leave?”

Hyungdon scowls, “Within two days. Our sources say he is somewhere up in north, near Gangwon-do.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon bows, “Good morning.” He turns around and leaves without much words. He knows why he was chosen. After all he is disposable. Besides Jongin and Hyungdon, no one else will care if he dies hunting a powerful Royal like Wu Yifeng. But he straightens his back and strides out, not letting anyone see his fear and hurt.

He hears footsteps behind him as he waits for the elevator. His sunglasses are back in place. He knows whose footsteps they are. His uncle says, “Jun, a word.”

Junmyeon turns around. “Hello uncle.”

Hyungdon sadly smiles, “I didn’t want to do this.”

Junmyeon shrugs, “I know. I also know I am disposable. So stop worrying.”

“Jun, stop,” Hyungdon shuts his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose. “Stop saying such things. I don’t want to bury you.”

“I don’t have a spot in the Kim graveyard uncle. They will probably order to burn my body. Please promise me you won’t keep my ashes in a jar above your mantelpiece like some Hitchcockian psychopath.” Junmyeon grins, thankful that his glasses hide the desolation in his eyes.

Hyungdon growls, “Don’t joke. You are my son, just like Jongin is. I lost my brother, I don’t want to lose you. Try to come back alive, okay?”

Junmyeon gulps and nods. The elevator arrives. He gets in and as the door is going to close, he says, “This is the death order that came twenty-five years too late. You can't keep saving me uncle.”

The doors shut and he catches the last, tortured expression on his uncle’s face. He feels terrible but that is the truth. Kim Jaehyuk wanted him dead the moment Hyungdon and his father brought with him in his arms to Kim manor. Jaehyuk had always despised Junmyeon. He blamed Junmyeon for the death of his third child, Junmyeon’s birth father. Whenever Hyungdon was away on missions, Jaehyuk would lock him up in the attic and mistreat him. He has those scars still on his back.

He leans back and thinks how he woke up happy this morning making waffles, now he is heading towards his final mission. Funny, how life works.

The doors open and he heads for the entrance. He plans to visit the hostel. Ye-ji resides there. He walks through the grounds, briefly glancing at new recruits training. There are two wings of multi-storeyed living quarters, but he bypasses them and goes behind it where a dozen or so cottages where built fifty years ago when a teacher complained of cooped up spaces being bad for personal health. Word on the complex was that the then Chairman was sweet on the teacher.

Junmyeon finds cottage number four and knocks. Ye-ji yawns and opens the door. She smiles, “Junmyeon? What brings you to my humble abode? Come in, I made my infamous apple pie last night!” Before Junmyeon can get a word in, she has grabbed his hands and dragged him in. She even pushes him down on a chair and proceeds to cut him a slice. She does make amazing pies, and Junmyeon knows he cannot refuse. He quietly finishes his plate while Ye-ji sits opposite him and watches him eat with a little smile. When he is done, she says, “You know what, I will pack some for Jongin.”

Yezi gets up to pack some pie for Jongin when Junmyeon says, “I need my blades.”

The pie cutter drops from Ye-ji’s hand. She whips her head around and gapes. Her eyes are wide. She mutters, “Junmyeon? Why do you need them? I thought you never wanted to use them…after…after.” She gulps and finds herself unable to finish her sentence.

Junmyeon quietly says, “They are sending me after a Royal.”

“No,” Ye-ji gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. Junmyeon gets to his feet when he sees her swaying. Ye-ji and Junmyeon had trained together. She is three years his junior but her skillsets were as good as his is. They met when Junmyeon was fifteen and Ye-ji was only twelve. He had been the older brother she never had; and she had filled in the role of a sister, a sibling and a friend. This news has unimaginable despair knocking her chest as tears pool in her eyes. She whispers as she cries, “No, no, no.”

Junmyeon walks over and hugs her tightly. Ye-ji leans into him and says, “Please, please tell me you are joking.”

He sighs, “I am not.”

“But you are strong,” she pulls back and semi-glares at Junmyeon. She knew about his origins. “You can come back alive. You _will_ come back alive.”

Junmyeon’s cups her face and dryly chuckles, “I can try.” He kisses her forehead. “Can I get the blades now?”

She nods and steps out of his embrace. She heads for her attic where she kept the blades under heavy security. They are after all one of a kind.

Ye-ji returns after five minutes, hefting a heavy leather briefcase behind her. Junmyeon helps her put it on the dining table. He unlocks the clasps and sighs when he sees the blades nestled in wine-coloured velvet, still not rusted, still perfect, still shiny even after not using for six years.

The blades belonged to his mother. They are no normal blades. They are crescent-shaped blades, imbued by strong magic. The blades are made with a mix of silver and steel, with its handle of titanium. The blades curve smooth like water and the tips curl down in a sharp edge that cuts through anything. Each blade has a small gem in it—a yellow sapphire. There are runes engraved along the curve of the blade, and the runes are activated when he sheds blood on the gems. That activates the magic in them. Since blood empowers it, no one besides Junmyeon can use it. It is like a biological lock. The last time he unlocked it, he went on a rampage. He had vowed to never use it when he saw how much blood he had shed, and given it to Ye-ji for safekeeping. But since this will be his last rodeo, he will go down with a spectacular fight.

Ye-ji says, “I remember our instructor telling how crescent blades are the hardest to wield. But you used it like it was nothing.”

“I am out of practice though,” Junmyeon smirks as he runs one fingers over the cold metal.

“Nonsense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me @ConsultinWolf on Twitter (if you want to) (I am lonely) (I have no one to spazz about kpop with) (my sister doesn't count)


	2. The Act of Preparing I

Wu Yifan sits down on his bed and sighs. His Coronation day is nearing. He didn’t want to be king, but what option did he have. Also he has been delaying taking the throne for a hundred years now. He knows his time is up; he can no longer make excuses. He cannot run and he cannot shun his responsibility anymore. He will have to do what his people expect him to do.

There’s a knock on his bedroom door. He gruffly says, “It is open.”

A short man with jet black hair, large eyes and full lip enters. Yifan smiles a little. He says, “Are you guys done with your rituals?”

“Yes. And the wolves with their guards have left for their cave,” the short man bows.

“Kyungsoo, stop that. You never have to bow to me, you know that. I am not your Sire.”

“You are still the King of this court,” Kyungsoo scowls, already knowing where this conversation is heading.

“I am no King. You should be King.” Yifan looks away from his only family left and stares forlornly out of the window, watching the snow fall under the full moon. Winter is here early.

Kyungsoo walks in and sits down at his feet. He puts his head on Yifan’s knee. Yifan is a little bit surprised at Kyungsoo, because this is something the latter hasn’t done since he was a child. He would always curl up at Yifan’s feet and put his head on his lap and tell him his worries. And Yifan would listen, a hand in the younger’s soft hair. So this time too, Yifan cards his fingers through Kyungsoo’s jet black hair. Kyungsoo sighs, “Please. You know I don’t want to. I am just a simple witch. You know I didn’t inherit anything from my father.”

Yifan sighs and stills his hand in Kyungsoo’s hair which has the latter put his chin on Yifan’s knee and stare at him inquisitively. Yifan says, “I know…do you wish you were never saved by me all those years ago? You would have been happier, I suppose. You could have a family. You could have watched them grow. You could have grown old and died. You wouldn’t be an immortal being living your life like this.”

“I never regret this. If you hadn’t saved me and given me your blood, I would have died so long ago. Also I can still have a family if I wanted!”

“But you don’t, do you? I wouldn’t mind tiny Kyungsoos running around this mansion!”

Kyungsoo laughs, “You will probably spoil them rotten and give them piggy back rides!” His face turns serious again as he says, “Take the throne.”

“Yup,” a voice says from the doorway. Yifan and Kyungsoo look up to see Luhan, Yifan’s closest friend and chief advisor, grinning at them. “Aw, are we having a family reunion?”

“I am just convincing someone to do something they should have done a hundred years ago,” Kyungsoo says as he gets to his feet. Luhan comes to stand beside him and throws his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“He is right you know,” Luhan says gently, his voice devoid of any amusement.

“Your Highness!” another person joins the trio as she comes running in, her footsteps barely resonating on the floor.

Luhan removes his hand off Kyungsoo and turns around. He says, “Soojung?”

“Oh, hello Lord Luhan, master. Well it is good that you are here,” Soojung bows to him and then focuses back her attention on Yifan, “Your Highness, I have news about your brother.”

Yifan quickly gets to his feet. Luhan audibly gasps while all the blood leaves Kyungsoo’s face.

“Wu Yifeng is back on Korean soil,” Soojung solemnly informs.

Yifan’s mouth hangs loose as fear, base and potent, flares in his blood. He hasn’t seen his brother for a century. The last time they met was bad and bloody. It ended up in a fight that would have gone on forever if Kyungsoo hadn’t intervened and nearly lost his life in the process. Yifan remembers how ugly it was, and how uglier it became when the Hunters interfered. He fists his hands and says, “If brother is here, then means the Hunters will soon swarm us.”

“Obviously,” Kyungsoo nods. He knows the Hunters are the least of their worries.

“Is he here because of the Coronation?” Luhan asks nobody particular as he stares up at the ceiling, as if expecting some divine confirmation of his theory. Then he focuses his attention on the beautiful woman in front of him, “Who told you?”

Soojung sighs, “My kindred higher in the east. Our kind do not socialise with each other much, but some of us did witness Yifeng’s carnage. One of the elders saw him in Gangwon-do. She sent me the message.”

Luhan nods. He catches Yifan’s eye. “We need to beef up security. Gangwon-do isn’t too far from here. I will inform the wolves when they return. Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo’s jaw hardens as he says, “I will get the Coven ready.”

Soojung says, “I will keep my ears and eyes open. I might take a detour to the east.”

“You do that,” Luhan says. He doesn’t bat an eye when Soojung’s slim figure shifts and shimmers before him, and instead of a human figure, now crouches a lithe Bengal cat with the most striking coat of brown stripes and bright emerald eyes. Soojung bows her feline head and Kyungsoo hears her lilting voice clear in his head, _“I will be off then master.”_ Kyungsoo simply nods in acknowledgement as the werecat and his familiar bounds away from the room.

Yifan, who has been quite throughout, speaks, “What if, what if he is back to finish what he started?”

Luhan’s eyes flash a bright lilac before he says, through gritted teeth, “I’d like to see him try.”

“You are a better King than my sad excuse of a father any day,” Kyungsoo says and pointedly glares at Yifan, who blinks at him. “I know what you are thinking. I know you are wondering if abdicating the throne in favour of your bloodthirsty brother will put an end to all this. It won’t, and you know it.”

Luhan pats Yifan’s shoulder, “Yifan, Kyungsoo’s right. If you think otherwise, I will personally manhandle you and push you down on the throne if you think of escaping.”

Yifan smirks. Beneath Luhan’s (deceptively) gentle features, he knows just how lethal the first and only human he ever turned could get. Yifan nods his head and that seems to please both Luhan and Kyungsoo, who gives him one last look before dragging Luhan out of Yifan’s chamber with him.

As soon as they leave, Yifan’s knees buckle and he has to plop down on his bed. He can only pray and hope that things do not get worse like before. But who is he kidding, he knows Yifeng, he saw how his brother’s mind got poisoned over time, saw how he left Kyungsoo alone to fend for himself, saw the devastation he left in his wake when Haruka was slaughtered by the Hunters, saw the sickening ritual where Yifeng claimed he had become one with his dead beloved in a living body.

Yifan looks out the window and even though the temperatures do not affect him, he shivers.

 

When the full moon dips west and the sun slowly starts it ascent in the east, Huang Zitao emerges from the cave. Behind him more people follow—two women and two men. Zitao and the four other wolves spend every full moon night in this cave, the entrance of which is always lined by mountain ash and crushed wolfsbane. At a distance, he sees Sehun, his mate running towards them. Zitao cannot help but grin at the way Sehun is running, long legs a little ungraceful.

Chae-rin, his only female alpha mutters, “Gross.” Zitao knows she is talking about the stupid expression on his face.

Sehun skids and halts, instantly getting to work to remove the line of ash and wolfsbane which was drawn the day before not to protect the wolves inside, but to protect the people outside. Sehun isn’t a werewolf. So he can touch what is anathema to wolves without getting burned or poisoned. When his work is done, the wolves step out into the clearing.

The tallest among the betas smiles, “Good morning Sehun. We weren’t too loud last night, were we?”

“Good morning Chanyeol-hyung. No you weren’t because Baekhyun-hyung is still sleeping,” Sehun grins. The wolves do howl a lot when they are in their most basic form, but it wasn't too bad last night.

Chanyeol laughs while the others snicker. Byun Baekhyun can sleep through anything, especially considering how everyone knows just how obnoxiously loud his mate, Park Chanyeol, snores in his sleep. One of the other, a male omega asks, “Is uh—”

Before he can finish his question, a voice shouts from behind Sehun, coming from the thick forest, “Sehun! Are they awake? Baekhyun-hyung is throwing tantrums!”

Namjoon, the omega, flushes deeply when out of the forest emerges another figure. He shakes his head at his mate, a witch named Kim Seokjin who doesn’t even look at Namjoon before pointing his finger at Chanyeol and glaring, “You! Go placate your mate! He had a nightmare and his power is wreaking havoc! Go now!”

Chanyeol’s pack leader might be Zitao, but everyone knows it is better to listen to Seokjin when he asks you to do something if you do not want to end up with mysterious inflictions like a sudden break of measles or warts all over your body. He bows his head sheepishly and sprints forward, heading for the small wood cabin deep in the forest where the two witches and Sehun usually stay the night, keeping a watch over the wolves.

Zitao smiles and places his hand on Sehun’s waist, whose soft, sleepy smile has his heart skipping beats. The bond is new; Zitao imprinted on Sehun only six months ago. Namjoon looks at them and pouts a little. The other female beta werewolf, Sandara quips, “Ah Seokjin, looks like someone needs their early morning kiss as well!”

Seokjin smirks behind his hand and throws open his hands. Namjoon still pouts but rushes forward and tucks his head against Seokjin’s warm neck and takes a deep sniff. He likes how Seokjin always smells like herbs and the earth. It is his favourite smell. He was a fairly new addition to the pack when he saw Seokjin for the first time a year ago and imprinted immediately. Seokjin wraps his arms around Namjoon and laughs into his hair. He makes a face at the two mated female wolves who giggle.

Zitao says, “Let’s head back to Wu Manor.”

The wolves speed off first and the witches follow (Chanyeol carries Baekhyun; Namjoon wanted to do the same, but one dangerous look from Seokjin had him reconsidering) in Sehun’s car.

When the company of eight reach the sprawling mansion situated right between the town and the wilderness, they are greeted by Kyungsoo and Luhan at the gate, looking severe and serious. The vampire isn’t affected by sunlight but everybody know he likes the indoors more, so the wolves are even more confused.

Zitao feels the tensed air. He asks, “Luhan-ge? What is it?”

Luhan says, “Come inside first. Yixing has already prepared breakfast.”

Even Sehun, just a normal human with no special powers, can feel the tension in the air. He silently follows all of them to the dining room where Yixing is setting plates with help from his dog familiar, Taekwoon. They take their seats. It further surprises everyone when all of the inhabitants of the house—the other witches and the two other vampires join them, along with the familiars of the respective witches besides Soojung, in their human forms.

Sehun asks the shorter, sleepier vampire, slightly surprised, “Hyung, how are you out in the sunlight?”

“Charm,” Minseok, the shorter vampire answers, holding up a heavy silver locket on a silver chain around his neck. “I don’t know why my sleep had to be interrupted though.” He glares at his mate, Luhan, who expertly avoids his gaze.

Yifan taps the table top for attention. He clears his throat. He takes a look at his Court of vampires, witches, and their familiars, and werewolves around the long table. He knows how perceptive and sensitive wolves are, so he can see Zitao, Chanyeol, Chae-rin, Sandara and Namjoon fidgeting at the aura he is projecting. The witches—Yixing, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Seokjin and Song Qian—who were performing rituals last night look on sleepily but are alert, their respective familiars—Taekwoon, Sun-young, Taehyung, Jungkook and Taemin—look on nonchalantly.

Yifan says, his voice coloured with an authority he hardly uses, “My brother is back.”

The witches and their familiars startle, Minseok gasps while among the wolves only Zitao and Chae-rin react. The others weren’t there a century ago. Namjoon asks, “Your brother hyung?”

“Yes,” Yifan nods. “Kyungsoo, Seokjin, Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongdae, Qian, Zitao and Chae-rin were there a hundred years ago when my brother tried to kill me.”

A collective gasp is heard among the newcomers. Yifan continues, “And he is back to, most probably, finish what he started.”

“He returned because you are getting crowned soon, right?” Sehun asks. Under the table Zitao grabs his hand. He can feel his mate’s anxiety rolling in waves towards him.

“Yes,” Luhan says before Yifan could answer.

Qian says, slowly, “We need to prepare ourselves then, don’t we?”

Sandara asks, warily, “Prepare ourselves for what?”

“Prepare ourselves for history repeating itself,” Yixing says, his usually calm eyes now sharp and burning with rage. Taekwoon puts a hand on his shoulder and tries to forget how he lost his friends when Wu Yifeng cleaned his clan. He had been itching for revenge too.

Breakfast is a sombre affair as they all discuss how to go forward and prepare themselves. The cat familiars, Taehyung and Taemin offer to join their kindred Soojung to sniff around Gangwon-do while the raven familiar, Sun-young heads for the sky to follow the cat familiars. The two remaining dog familiars, Taekwoon and Jungkook remain at the Wu Manor to help the wolves to fortify their borders. The witches divide up—the spell-casters and summoners, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Qian, take to their grimoires for protection spells and summoning charms and the other two, Seokjin and Yixing head for their garden and greenhouse to make a checklist of every plant there to see if they have enough for the hexes, potion and talismans they would have to make. Yifan, Luhan and Minseok try to contact other vampires for any kind of information.

In midst of it all, Sehun looks on haplessly, feeling greatly inadequate. It has only been seven months when he had moved to this unassuming town in Naepo-ri in Gyeonggi-do for a change of scene when one fine day he had lost himself in the forest, only to be saved by Zitao who he later realised wasn’t entirely human and he couldn’t understand why his heart, body and mind reacted so strangely, like some mysterious pull, when he first saw the tall, gorgeous wolf with the sharpest jawline and alarmingly beautiful slanted eyes. Zitao later explained how imprinting worked and Sehun didn’t question it. He was shocked by the existence of a supernatural world, but he was already too much in love with Zitao to care. Even after moving here, he still worked at the high school. Yet, he knew how insignificant he was in this Manor, however much the warm welcome he got here and how easily Yifan accepted him. He is aware of his mortal status and he knows one drop of Yifan’s blood would fix that but Zitao says to wait. It bothers him but he gets Zitao’s point of view—after all Sehun is only twenty-five and Zitao celebrated his one hundred and ten in May while still looking like he has never aged beyond his mid-twenties. Zitao wants him to think hard and deep about immortality, so Sehun patiently waits, humouring his mate even though he had made his choice a couple of months ago.

Sehun was so lost in thought in their bedroom on the second floor, that he didn’t even realise when Zitao came up from behind him and jumped him. Sehun squawks and flails his limbs. Zitao chuckles and picks Sehun up by his slim waist, using his super strength to lift him off the floor and buries his nose under the latter’s ear. Sehun hits Zitao on his well-toned, perfectly tanned arms. This only seems to further Zitao’s amusement. Sehun hisses, “Put me down.”

Zitao finally obliges, not before pecking Sehun where he was nuzzling. Sehun smiles despite himself. Zitao softly says, “I want you to leave if Yifeng shows up here.”

Sehun turns his head around and his heart thuds at the serious yet scared expression on his mate’s face. He says, “I can’t—I cannot leave you here Tao.”

“You are vulnerable Sehunnie, he can hurt you.”

Sehun flares up, “This is why I keep telling you to let me drink Yifan’s blood!”

Zitao shakes his head, “No. You still teach at the school, you still have family!”

“My parents are gone Tao, you know that! And the only family I have left is an older brother who doesn’t care to keep in touch with his only brother, so please tell me again why I shouldn’t.”

Zitao shuts his eyes and sighs. They have had this conversation a few times before. And each time, they reach no consensus. Zitao knows how eternity goes, he doesn’t want to impose that on Sehun. Suddenly he feels lips on his nose. He opens his eyes to see Sehun too close with a conflicted expression on his handsome face. Sehun says, “Tao…you said how imprints are forever and I love you and I want to spend forever with you. But I know you want me to age a little more before I take this step. But if we are in danger now, I want to help. I want to help you, the person I love, and help Yifan, who gave me the roof over my head. I don’t want to be a liability.”

Zitao knows Sehun is right. Sehun makes a very valid point. Zitao would lay his life for Yifan too, no questions asked. He cups Sehun’s face and presses his lips hard against Sehun’s, who responds and pulls Zitao closer. Sehun tilts his head so Zitao can kiss him more deeply, more passionately, convey all those unsaid words.

Zitao pulls back from the kiss and says, “I will talk to duizhang.”

Sehun gives a small smile and nods his head.

 

Junmyeon grabs the curved blades in both of his hands. He tests their weight and it equal parts sickens him and excites him by how well they fit in his grasp, how he can feel power coursing through him. He doesn’t give the gems any blood today. He heads out for Gangwon-do tomorrow, but he wanted to practice a bit before. It has been six years since he touched them after all.

The knives work in two combinations. He can use in them in both hands, working both blades simultaneously, or he can connect the two blades together by a locking mechanism in their handles. When he chooses the second combination, the knife forms the crescent moon shape. Personally he likes the second combination as it is more lethal, for his enemy and sometimes for him, if he isn’t too careful. But he knows he will heal, his enemy might not.

He keeps the blades separated for now. He is now at the basement in his house which had been converted into a gym and shooting range with enough space for him to practice freely. He has put safety mats on the floor. He twirls the blade and watches as the sharp metal cuts through the air at a dizzying speed, making a faint whooshing sound. He feels that power surge through his veins, and shivers at a particular memory. He stops and takes his stance, filling his mind with an imaginary opponent.

He swishes, stabs and defends. His body gets a mind of its own as it calls to the blades. His feet dance lightly as he jabs left, then right, then together, imagining disembowelling a Meta vampire in his mind. Of course, that wouldn’t work completely, unless he decapitates the creature.

So he locks the blades, and he swoops in one smooth motion, holding the weapon by flicking his wrist down, not sideways as he cuts the head. He then takes a moment to admire the shape, the way it resembles a crescent moon. He thinks how deadly yet beautiful his heirloom is. He reverently touches the blade.

Then he skips lightly before twirling the blade over his head. He watches in fascination as the rapid movement now resembles a full moon. He brings it down, imagining the sharp point embedding deep in a shoulder.

He stops and pants. Only now does he feel the exertion in his muscle. It has been a while. Suddenly he hears clapping behind him. He turns around to see Jongin clapping with an awed look on his face. He grins sheepishly and swipes his bangs off his sweaty temple. Jongin throws a towel at him and says, “Even though I have seen you in action, every time it feels like, like this is art. This is how swordplay should be. Effortlessly graceful. You almost look like some strange being.”

The grin drops as Junmyeon’s face darkens. He wipes his face with the towel and says brusquely, “I am a strange being Jongin.”

Jongin belatedly realises his mistake. He bites his tongue and says, ducking his head, “I am sorry. I didn’t mean that. I just meant, I am jealous of your skills, okay?”

“Jongin,” Junmyeon comes closer and pets Jongin’s head. He feels bad for sounding so rude. He knows his cousin didn’t mean it. “Thank you for the compliment. Really, I mean that. I am sorry.”

Jongin looks up and smiles a little. “So where you off to now?”

Junmyeon bites his lip. He hasn’t said anything to his cousin. He knows Jongin will try to stop him. Hyungdon and Jongin are very good at fretting over Junmyeon incessantly. He lies, “A vampire nest up north. Pretty nasty.”

“That’s is why the most lethal ammo is out?”

“Yep.”

Jongin doesn’t press further, he believes Junmyeon. He says something about some new chicken place as Junmyeon feels terribly guilty for lying. He knows how the younger would miss him, but he cannot bring himself to tell the truth. He lets Jongin drag him upstairs and out for lunch. He can do this much.

And Junmyeon hopes that is enough.


	3. Fight or Flight I

The source messaged Junmyeon in the wee hours of dawn to inform the last known place of Yifeng’s appearance. The Royal is in Gangwon-do definitely; he was last seen in a county by the North Korean border. Junmyeon wakes up early to make the one-hour journey to Cheorwon county. He slips out quietly, making sure not to make any noise. He didn’t want to wake Jongin up. He even prepped breakfast for the younger before leaving. He didn’t want to say his farewells. He tells himself to text his uncle later.

It is cold at five in the morning and the November sky is grey and dreary, but Junmyeon is okay in his sweater and jacket combo. He doesn’t forget to pack his blades and his custom-made Smith & Wessons in the secret compartment in his trunk. For precaution he even chucks in the heavy assault 9mm carbine rifle in. The carbine is a bulky sniper rifle and he fathoms a Royal won’t be without his minions. The rifle will come in handy then. Not that he needs a scope for shooting accurately.

He pushes dark sunglasses over his nose even though the sun isn’t even completely out yet. He rather prefers that people not stare at him. He starts the car. He buys himself breakfast at a rest stop.

Thanks to his early start he reaches his destination in an hour and thirty minutes. He was told to stop at the Cheorwon Bus Terminal to wait for the source. He buys himself his second cup of coffee and leans against the bonnet of his Audi as he waits. The bus terminal is fairly empty at this hour. He idly sips his coffee as he sweeps his gaze over. He spots a young woman wearing a black parka making her way to him. He can safely assume this is his source when she gives him and his car a once over. He finishes the coffee quickly and throws it at the nearest bin. The woman nods at him and comes closer. She smiles, “Are you from the Seoul HQ?”

“Yes.” Junmyeon shakes her offered hand.

“I am Tiffany Hwang. I have been liaising between the HQ in Seoul and the para-defence force here in the district.”

“I am Kim Junmyeon.”

“Okay, then. I am supposed to take you to the apartment you will be staying here in this town. Shall we?”

Junmyeon nods and waits before Tiffany gets on the passenger seat and wears her seatbelt. With her directions, he ends up in the heart of the county. She points him to a small, residential complex. She says, “I am living on the ground floor. We are taking the identities of special investigators from Seoul investigating the missing persons.”

“Missing persons?”

“I didn’t mention in the report, but a lot of people have gone missing over the last few days. The approximate figure is close to thirty. Even though the local police are trying their level-best, I think they are far beyond saving.”

“They are either dead or turned.”

Tiffany grimly nods her head.

As soon as Junmyeon gets settled in the small one-bedroom apartment, Tiffany helps him carry his weapons. She expresses surprise at the crescent blades. Then she looks weirdly at him. They are inside when Tiffany proposes to make them some tea. She is putting the electric kettle on when she says, “You are still wearing your shades indoors.”

Junmyeon startles. He chuckles, “I would like to keep them on.”

“You are _that_ Kim Junmyeon aren’t you?” Tiffany turns around. She didn’t look like she was judging him, she just seemed curious, even excited. “The name seemed familiar. But then I saw your blades and now I am a hundred percent sure you are the right person.”

Junmyeon sighs and takes off his shades. No use in hiding now, and to be honest he thinks Tiffany is too calm about this. Anybody in her place would have screamed and called him some choice names. He looks straight at her. Her reaction surprises him. She gasps and there is an unusual gleam in her eyes, like she is trying hard to repress her obvious excitement. She whispers, “Wow, that is majestic.”

Junmyeon is taken aback now. Okay, that was the last thing he thought she would say. Not “freaky”, “scary”, “fucking abnormal”, "dirty blood" and others, but “majestic”. He blurts out, “Excuse me?”

The water is boiled as the kettle shrilly whistles, so Tiffany turns her attention to it. She says as she pours the water in cups, “Now I understand why they send you to kill a Royal. I have heard stories about you. The way you finished the nest of Metas in Jeollo-do is legendary.”

“That was six years ago,” he laughs bitterly. “They still talk about it?”

Tiffany returns to the small living room and sits beside him on the ratty couch, putting the cups on the coffee table. “Yep.”

Now Junmyeon is slightly confused. “Why?”

“Why?” Tiffany laughs. “You are the only person in Korea who can wield crescent blades! And there are people who think you are cool.”

“Me? Cool?” Junmyeon laughs as curls his fingers around the warm ceramic. “I am the unwanted.”

Tiffany shakes her head. “No Junmyeon-sshi. I cannot quite tell you how many young Hunters look up to you. There are so many who wish they can learn from you.”

Junmyeon blows the steam off the rim. He takes a sip and mulls over what Tiffany said. This is news to him. He feels a hand on his knee. He looks to his side and sees Tiffany smiling kindly at him. “Junmyeon-sshi? Prejudice like these is stronger in the previous generation than this one. When the oldies die, you will be seen as a hero.”

Junmyeon takes another sip and shakes his head, “But I don’t want to be a hero.”

 

Soojung leaps over the boundary with relative ease as she hears her fellow werecats panting behind her. Well, Taemin is the one panting the most. Taehyung is enjoying himself, he is more of an outdoor person (and cat). She looks behind her at the orange Ocicat that is Taehyung and the more regale Tonkinese that is Taemin. She did always think that the Tonkinese are easily the laziest amongst them.

As they are running, two immense canines show up from nowhere. Soojung halts in her tracks and Taehyung crashes behind her. Taemin hisses, “ _Taekwoon, can you not_?”

Taekwoon, or the husky, cocks his head to one side, as if contemplating an answer that Taemin will never receive. Beside the brown husky stands a German shepherd who launches himself at Taehyung and they start rolling in the dirt. Taehyung licks the shepherd’s snout, “ _Hello Jungkookie_!”

Jungkook says, “ _It is no fun with Taekwoon-hyung around_.”

“ _Excuse me? These are dire times young one_ ,” Taekwoon huffs.

“ _Yes. We have important news_ ,” Soojung says, and her firm voice stops Jungkook and Taehyung’s playtime. Taekwoon nods and escorts them to the Manor. Halfway the familiars shift into their human forms, except for Taekwoon who turns around the estate and goes behind it.

Taehyung goes off to the kitchen with Jungkook in tow, while Taemin suggestively looks at Soojung. She is the oldest familiar, and since Kyungsoo is the leader of his coven, it gives her a higher status than the others. She shakes her head at Taemin, but says, “Okay, go rest.”

Taemin grins and walks away to get to his room. Soojung locates Kyungsoo and Minseok in deep conversation in the latter’s study. She knocks before entering, even though she knows Kyungsoo had felt her arrival. Kyungsoo says, “Come in Soojung.”

Soojung enters and bows. She doesn’t beat around the bush as she gets to her report, “Grandmother Guri, my source in Gangwon-do confirmed that Wu Yifeng is indeed back in Korea. He was in Cheorwon. And master?” Soojung looks a little terrified.

Kyungsoo and his werecat are bonded in a spiritual way. Every emotion can be felt across. It is a two-way connection. Kyungsoo can tell when she is bothered and she can feel the same. He comes close to her and puts a reassuring hand on her head, “Continue Soojung.”

Soojung feels calmer, so she continues, “There have been disappearances in the town. More than twenty people have gone missing in a span of a week. Sun-young is still in Cheorwon, looking for the nest.”

Minseok sighs, “Yifeng is raising an army of bloodthirsty Metas, isn’t he?”

“That is indeed, what I think, Lord Minseok.”

Kyungsoo grabs her elbows. Now he understands why she looked so scared. Werecats do not enjoy death and destruction, they are amazingly sensitive to them and prefer to avoid them at all costs. Unlike weredogs and wereravens who like the occasional battle and blood sport, werecats focus more on intellectual pursuits and are generally, a great source of wisdom and advice even if they can get whimsical and agonisingly mysterious at times. He feels bad for putting her through all this again. He rubs his thumb soothingly in the juncture of her elbow. “Go rest, have some food. You did well.”

Soojung gives a small smile of her own, before she bows again and exits the room.

Minseok says, as soon as she leaves the room, “Luhan is not going to be pleased.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo agrees.

 

Junmyeon does nothing much in the first day except pretend to be a detective and look around the town. Since it is a border town, he finds numerous bombed and bullet-ridden ruins, reminders of the war, in this mountainous town. The air threatens snowfall by the time he returns to his apartment in the evening.

Tiffany has become an unlikely friend by now. She is a nice person and he is kind of relieved that stupid prejudices don’t stand in their way. He has enough shit to deal with back in Seoul. In fact, it is kind of refreshing to interact with someone like this.  Right now, they are in her apartment, eating a dinner of instant ramen surrounded by all the missing reports the police department graciously copied for them.

Junmyeon says after shuffling some papers, “The missing persons are all between their late teens to mid-twenties.”

“Except for this couple,” Tiffany shows him another report. “They were in their early thirties.”

Junmyeon takes the report and looks at the picture of the couple. “So in total, twenty-eight people have gone missing.”

“The police did search the forest. But there is a part, behind the mountains that is sort of difficult to get to that they haven’t searched yet. They are organising a search party and heading their after nine tomorrow morning. Since it so close to the North Korean border, there have been issues about permissions. You would think the lives of people would be more important than silly bureaucratic games.”

“How about we get there before they do? We don’t need permissions. If these people are not dead, then they have been turned. And we all know what happens to newly turned vampires.”

Tiffany swirls the chopsticks in the noodle broth and looks confused. She says, “Junmyeon-sshi, why do you think Yifeng is turning people?”

“Do you know the exact details of what happened a hundred years ago?”

Tiffany shakes her head, “No. As you can tell, I mostly do official work. I don’t have time for history lessons. That is not how agents are trained.”

Junmyeon smiles, “Of course. But Hunters have to endure history lessons. The Wu clan is one of the oldest. They actually originate from southern China, but after a skirmish with another Royal line, they moved base to Korea. Since, there weren’t any strong Royals opposing them, they took the highest seat here. Ever since, for more than a thousand years, the oldest has been crowned King. Wu Yifeng was supposed to take the throne a hundred and thirty years ago.

“However, Yifeng was never quite okay in his head. He didn’t like the truce with the humans. He was one of the loyalists of the principle that vampires being the strongest, and above everyone on the food chain, should have complete supremacy, and all humans should be their slaves. He soon married this witch named Haruka, who was herself being persecuted by Hunters for years for some rather atrocious crimes.”

“Such as?” Tiffany asks.

“Human sacrifices. Especially infants for rituals involving demons and immortality.”

Tiffany’s face pales as she gasps, “That is terrible.”

“She was also accused of necromancy. So let’s just say, Yifeng and Haruka were a match made in heaven. Their crazy synced perfectly. They were even rumoured to have a kid, a boy, but no one knows what happened to him, since he was abandoned after Haruka got severely ill. Yifeng cared very little about his progeny. The Hunters saw this as a golden opportunity. But Yifeng managed to go into hiding with his wife. However, this wasn’t seen very well by the Vampire Council. They didn’t want Yifeng to take the throne anymore.

“That started a severe war between Yifeng’s supporters and the people who opposed him. Creatures of every kind got involved—werewolves, werecats, wereravens, witches, ghouls, etc. There were mass killings everywhere for two decades. The Hunters had no option but to do nothing but sit back and watch. But it all escalated when a Hunter from the Lee family killed Haruka. Yifeng lost it, he tried to kill his own brother when he tried to intervene. But he wasn’t successful. His brother survived and Yifeng went into hiding again. The people who supported them either defected or where silenced by their own kind or Hunters.”

Tiffany says, “Wow. And now he is back.”

“Yes. And I can be a hundred per cent sure that Yifeng wants to raise an army again, and he is either coming after the Hunters or his own brother.”

“Or both.”

Junmyeon just solemnly nods his head in agreement.

 

Sun-young reaches the Manor right before sunset. The dark doesn’t help with her vision. She flies to the terrace where her master awaits, having already felt her incoming arrival. She perches on Jongdae’s outstretched hand and he feeds her some sweets. She caws cheerfully and likes how her master’s lip curl into a smile. She hops down from his hand and transforms back into her human shape.

Sun-young stretches. Flying often gets her muscles all sore. She probably would have to go to Yixing or Seokjin for some healing poultices. Jongdae rubs her neck and says, “Tired?”

“So much,” Sun-young whines and leans into his touch, quite enjoying the warm, rough hands on her neck. “But I found the nest. And saw some pretty terrible things.”

Jongdae frowns at the dark expression on his familiar’s face. Sun-young is usually cheery and mischievous. He has been with her for more than a century now and he can count on one hand the times her expression was this dark. He says, “Let’s go meet the others. You can tell us all together.”

Sun-young nods and lets Jongdae lace his fingers through hers as they head downstairs. Sun-young always likes it when he holds her hands like this. Too bad she can never tell him.

They enter Yifan’s study and they bow. Kyungsoo and Yixing are here too. Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae imploringly. Jongdae nods and with his palms flat on Sun-young’s lower back, he gently pushes her forward.

Sun-young says, “I decided to go behind the Godaesan mountain. The cats couldn’t travel over the rocky terrain, but we suspected that the nest would be there.”

“So did you find the nest?” Yifan asks, already dreading her answer.

“Yes. And then some.”

Yixing asks, “What do you mean?”

“He wasn’t there but there is a Noble there creating Metas. And I saw those Metas hunt in the closest town.”

A silence descends on the room. They all look at each other. The implications of Sun-young’s find means one and only one thing—Yifeng is preparing for an assault.

Yixing breaks the silence, “We need to get there and stop him. How many Metas did you see?”

Sun-young says, “Less than thirty. They mostly seemed to grouped along the east, west and northwest sides.”

“We can stop him,” Kyungsoo says. “Metas are unstable, but we have experience. Yifan?”

Yifan is rubbing his chin. He looks up, “Okay. Kyungsoo and Yixing are going with me. And inform Zitao, Chae-rin and Qian. Oh, Luhan too. He will be mighty pissed off if we didn’t take him. We move tomorrow after sunset.”

Yixing gets to his feet and bows, “I will get ready then.”

Yifan nods his dismissal. Kyungsoo takes his leave next, taking Jongdae and Sun-young with him. He warily eyes the way Sun-young leaned on Jongdae as he slowly comforted her. Wereravens are powerful beings, but Sun-young lost her last master to Yifeng’s rampage. Kyungsoo can understand her unease.

Kyungsoo sends word through Soojung for the werewolves as he himself visits Qian in the basement. As the two strongest spell-casters and summoners, Kyungsoo and Qian prefer being closer to the earth even though they do not share the same affinities. He finds Qian in her study, crouched on the floor, drawing runes. Her familiar, Taemin snoozes at a distance. He says, “Qian?”

Qian looks up and smiles, “Yes?”

“Yifan wants us to head out towards Godaesan tomorrow.”

“I have to move again?” Taemin whines.

Kyungsoo coldly looks at him. He doesn’t quite like the familiar. He doesn’t understand why this cat familiar isn’t as perfect as Soojung. Ever since he had mentored Qian, he could never figure out her reasons for keeping a useless,lazy and obnoxious werecat like Taemin around. He says, “If you want to live, then yes.”

Qian laughs, “He is a bit moody today.”

“We are going to fight aren’t we?” Taemin asks, suddenly wary. He saunters over to Qian and sits down on the floor beside her. He puts his head on her shoulder. Qian pets his white hair.

“Sadly, yes,” Kyungsoo replies.

“I haven’t shifted into my complete form in centuries!”

“You can stay back Taeminnie,” Qian says.

“And leave you alone to fight? Never!”

Kyungsoo smirks. At least werecats were loyal to a fault. He says, “Get ready then. The wolves will run, maybe the vampires too. I will drive us.”

Qian and Taemin nod as Kyungsoo leaves them.

 

Junmyeon and Tiffany grumble at the same time when they realise the search party beat them. The plan was to get behind the Godaesan mountain an hour before they did. But the party decided for an early start and the two of them join as volunteers. At least, they still get to see the area for themselves, and maybe can return later to look more closely. Junmyeon takes one Smith & Wesson. Tiffany takes her Beretta. Better to be safe than sorry.

There was moderate snowfall last night, so the ground is covered in a thin layer of snow. Junmyeon appreciated that. Clean weather conditions like this helps his senses. He and Tiffany join the county sheriff and his two constables. They decide to head for the bombed ruins along the foot of the mountain before traversing to the other side.

The sunlight today is weak, but the weather is unforgiving. Tiffany is wearing four layers, and so is Junmyeon, for appearances’ sake. His sunglasses are back on his face. If the Cheorwon county police department wonder why this hotshot detective from Seoul wears sunglasses _everywhere_ , Junmyeon doesn’t have an explanation yet.

There are hiking trails everywhere so it isn’t too difficult to conduct their search. But the foot reveals nothing, so their team makes their way to the other side. While hiking up a less-used trail, Junmyeon gets a faint whiff of blood. He grabs Tiffany by her elbow and halts her. She whips her around and furrows her eyebrows, “What?”

“I smell blood,” Junmyeon whispers. He says nothing and neither does Tiffany when he starts dragging her, his head high in the air, trying to pinpoint the scent of old blood. They quietly sneak away, making sure the other three men do not notice their absence.

Right by the trail that they were walking on, Junmyeon spots a path, unused with rocks strewn about. Godaesan mountain is dry, there isn’t much vegetation as one goes higher, but this path seems to have been taken over by the sparse nature more than the others. The snow crunches under their boots as they walk further. Junmyeon can smell the metallic twang of blood better. They are getting closer.

Junmyeon says, “We are close.”

Tiffany nods and brings out her gun. Junmyeon does the same. He knows guns aren’t the greatest weapon against vampires, but a few bullets will buy them time to escape. Up ahead, they realise the path ends at a trench made by soldiers years ago. The trench is covered by some loose rubble. But Junmyeon can smell the blood stronger now and it makes him gag. He takes a deep breath and says, “It is a fairly fresh kill. But the scent…I am confused.”

“Shall we go in?” Tiffany is already in stance, pointing her gun at the entrance.

“I will go in first.” Junmyeon copies Tiffany. He steps over the loose rubble and walks in. So far, he senses no other presence. The short tunnel is dark, but he can make out shapes at the very back. Tiffany had a torch with her, so she turns it on. The light falls on two bodies at the wall of the trench. Tiffany gasps and runs to the side, dropping the torch on the way. Junmyeon can hear dry heaving. And he would have followed her, but he needs to take a closer look, so he picks up the torch.

The smell of the blood is dizzying. He can smell nothing else but it. As he takes a closer look, he realises one body is older than the other. That would explain the confused scent he was getting of both fresh blood and decomposed blood. Judging from the bites all over the body, and the way chunks of flesh are missing, both of these hapless corpses were fed on by Metas, and multiple of them. The older body is nearly decapitated by the sheer force they used to feed from his neck, a string of muscle still holding on; the bites on his stomach are far more severe, there are intestines pooled at his side. Junmyeon tries not to look at the vacant, dead look in the corpse’s open eyes. He focuses on the female body. There is more control in the biting, but it is easy to tell she was quickly drained of blood. The guy probably resisted more and the vampires were inexperienced. But by the time they hunted the female, they had practice. There are angry crescent-shaped red bites all along her neck, her arms and her bare legs. Thankfully, her eyes are closed. But her mouth is frozen in a grotesque fashion. She died screaming.

He exits the scene and finds Tiffany seated on the ground with her head in her hands. Junmyeon squats in front of her and puts a hand on her head. She looks up and gives him a weak smile, “Sorry. I have never seen a dead body this bad before. I don’t do much field work you know.”

Junmyeon shakes his head and pats her cheek. “That is okay. I have never seen such violence either. Though it is now obvious, Yifeng’s Noble has turned people here.”

“How so?”

“The way the vampires fed on them. They had no control. Seasoned vampires do not attack like that. It is safe to say, this is their dumping ground. I bet there are more. But I think Yifeng is not here. Maybe he has moved on to the next town, turning more people.”

“That would mean he has two Nobles with him, right?”

“Yep. He could have taken one and one is still here. The one here could be the one turning people.”

“…Only one way to find out.”

“Yes. We come back after sunset…will you come?”

Tiffany stands up and brushes the back of her legs. Junmyeon gets to his feet as well. She looks at the entrance of the trench and shakes her head. “This has to stop. Of course I will come with you. Even agents are given training.”

Junmyeon just nods his head. They make their way back to the main group and inform them about the bodies they found. They don’t disclose their assumptions. The world of the supernatural is an open secret, but many choose not to talk about it. Junmyeon and Tiffany were one of those many.

After the ordeal of bringing the badly mangled bodies down to the morgue and identifying them is over, Junmyeon and Tiffany head back to their apartment to gear up. Junmyeon fits his blades in their scabbards and swings them over his jacket. He also gets one of his smaller guns. Tiffany too, carries the gun-knife combo of a machete and her Beretta. They wait till the sun is inching closer to the horizon as they step out in the cold November air.

The journey back to the mountain is silent, each of them stewing in their own thoughts. Nobles are easy to kill, and Metas even easier. Both of them need to be decapitated and burned immediately after. Royals are the tough ones. What kills one Royal may not necessarily kill the next one.

The sun has dipped far below the horizon when Junmyeon parks his car at the foot of the mountain, where the hiking trails start. They get down from the car and retrace their steps. They find the trench easily enough and wait behind a circle of bare trees.

An hour passes and it is very dark. Junmyeon has no trouble seeing. He whispers, “How is your visibility?”

“Not good, but my eyes are getting used to the dark,” Tiffany whispers back.

Junmyeon hums in response. They wait for thirty minutes more when Junmyeon hears the tell-tale sounds of footsteps on the cold forest floor. He raises his hand and feels Tiffany bracing herself. Soon, half a dozen figures appear before them. Even in the dark, their glowing eyes are highly visible from their hiding place a few feet away. Suddenly someone screams, “Please, please let us go!”

Tiffany grabs Junmyeon’s elbow. Junmyeon feels anger and disgust boiling in his blood when he realises the vampires had brought a human to feed on. He focuses and realises the victim is a young boy, no more than fifteen at the least. One of the Metas scoff, “Shout as much as you want. You’ll still be our dinner.”

A shrill scream is heard before a Meta sinks his teeth into the boy’s jugular. Junmyeon finally steps out of his hiding spot and brings out his blades. He clears his throat. The vampires turn around, their eyes widening. Behind him, he can hear Tiffany taking her stance, covering his back. Metas are still nasty but they are fast. Junmyeon says, “Let the boy go.”

The tallest Meta, a young man with small, shrewd eyes comes forward and sneers, “You guys are hunters, aren’t you? Lord Seunghyun told us all about you.” He cocks his head to a side, before grinning, his sharp canines glint and his eyes are now glowing a violent orange. “He also told us to kill you guys on sight.”

The guy moves, but Junmyeon anticipated that. So before the vampire can sink his teeth into Junmyeon’s neck, he is ready and deftly slices through the man’s chest. The vampire staggers back and gasps at the blood gushing out of the deep gash on his torso. He hisses as he lunges forward again, but isn’t able to do much as Junmyeon, with one smooth swoop, detaches his head from his neck. Some blood falls on his face, but he doesn’t care. He glares at the other Metas who are hissing at him. He wonders what kind of picture he projects with blood on his face and his topaz eye glinting. He can feel his left eye itch, and when that happens, he knows they are glowing.

One of the Metas, a slim woman hisses, “Your eyes! You are one of us!”

“Really?” Junmyeon says in his most offended tone. “Vampires don’t have yellow eyes woman. Get your facts straight.”

The five Metas jump at them at the same time. He hears Tiffany’s gun go off. He ducks and manages to cut off someone’s right arm. More blood lands on his clothes. He briefly wonders what excuse he will use this time at the cleaners while he sidesteps a guy and drives both blades in his chest and twists them. The guy howls in pain before he pulls the blades out, making a horizontal cut on both sides. The guy collapses on his knees, holding his organs in his hands and Junmyeon tuts. The vampire just gave the right angle to behead him. So he does so without much preamble.

Suddenly he hears Tiffany scream. He turns around to see two vampires latched onto her—one at her neck and the other on her forearm. Junmyeon growls and rushes forward. He is a second too late when the vampire on Tiffany’s neck detaches his mouth in a sickening lurch and Junmyeon can see the gaping hole on her neck. Tiffany’s eyes are blank and lifeless as she falls to her knee. The other vampire tears her hand from her body with her teeth. Tiffany falls on her back and doesn’t move.

“Fuck you!” Junmyeon raises his gun and shoots right between the male vampire’s eyes who was sucking from Tiffany’s neck. But before he can aim at the other one, something hits him hard on his head from behind. He hears something crunch, and feels something wet and warm drip down his neck. The world swims before an odd light fills the clearing and the last thing he sees before everything turns black, are the two vampires in front of him erupting in yellow flames.


	4. Fight or Flight II

Kyungsoo waits till the wolves and vampires take off. Yixing’s familiar joins them. They are fast, Kyungsoo knows they will probably reach the mountain before them. Kyungsoo, Yixing and Qian along with Soojung and Taemin get in the SUV and Kyungsoo takes the wheel.

An hour later, they are nearing Godaesan mountains. Suddenly Yixing starts shivering. Qian, who is sitting beside him, looks at him quizzically. Yixing says, “The ground here is steeped in blood.”

Kyungsoo’s hands on the steering wheels tighten. Yixing is more attuned to this environment since his affinity is earth. Soojung says, “We realised that. That is why I refused to go over.”

“That is okay,” Kyungsoo assures her. Soojung grimly nods her head.

Qian says, “Let us down here Kyungsoo, Taemin can carry me the rest of the way. The wolves sent any word?”

Yixing fishes out his phone from the folds of his coat, but at the same time, he tries contacting Taekwoon through their link. He closes his eyes and when he concentrates hard enough, he can smell dry leaves, feel light snow under his feet and hear the wind screaming against his ear. He smiles as he hears Taekwoon, “ _Why are you in my head_?”

“ _Where are you_?”

“ _Up the mountain with Chae-rin_.”

“ _Has Zitao reached as well_?”

“ _Yes. He is with Lord Luhan on the other side, the west I mean_.”

_“And where is Yifan?”_

_“He took off alone by the northwest.”_

“ _Okay. We are near_.”

“ _Very well…take care of yourself_.”

“ _You too, my love_.”

Yixing feels the embarrassment (and consequently, affection) Taekwoon feels. He grins a little at that. Even after all these years…He shakes his head. He informs Qian, “Zitao and Luhan are on the western side. While Chae-rin and Taekwoon have taken the eastern side.”

“I will go join Luhan then,” Qian nods.

Kyungsoo says, “Okay.” He stops the car and Qian and her familiar get down. They are roughly a mile away from the mountains.

Taemin rolls his shoulders and sighs, “Okay, here we go.” With that he closes his eyes and shifts. But this time he doesn’t turn into his small, domestic-sized Tonkinese. Instead, his bones elongate and grow outwards. His skin stretches and soft white fur covers his entire body which glows like moonlight. A blinding blue light covers him as his limbs turn to paws. When the light recedes, there stands a ten feet high cat familiar with glowing blue eyes and a sigil in blue etched on his head, right between his eyes.

Qian grins and gently touches Taemin’s nose. Taemin purrs, his voice deep and soothing. He cranes his neck down, so Qian can climb over and take a seat on his back. Qian looks at Kyungsoo, “I will be off then!” With that she leaves as Taemin bounds off at an impossible speed.

Yixing says, his voice a bit deep and something angry boils under the surface, “I never thought our familiars would ever have to transform like that.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “I always did think my father would return. But I guess a hundred years left us too complacent, too…” He doesn’t know what is the right word he is looking for.

“Too comfortable?” Yixing finishes the sentence.

Kyungsoo nods in agreement. Yes, a century has left them with their guards down. Tonight will the beginning of the end hopefully. He hopes that this time, they win and Yifeng can no longer haunt them like this. He wants his father gone, just like his father wanted him gone all those years ago.

 

Zitao and Luhan hear footsteps. They both halt in their tracks and pay more attention. They were running and had stopped near a cave when they got the vile whiff of old blood and rotting flesh. The weather was cold, but not cold enough to preserve the bodies and delay their decomposition. It didn’t take them too long to realise, this was a nest and if they ventured in, they would find dead bodies, and lots of them. Luhan hissed, his canines had elongated into sharp fangs, “Yifeng has a Noble with him. And the Noble just let those Metas go berserk. Disgusting.”

“Well, the more the lust for blood, the more effective they are as mindless killing machines,” Zitao said.

But they stopped talking when they hear someone, or more than one person approaching. Zitao shifts and turns into a russet-coloured wolf. Since he is the alpha, he is bigger than most, standing at least three feet above Luhan’s head. Luhan puts a hand on Zitao’s leg and whispers, “I smell no more than six.”

Zitao nods. He cannot use speech when turned. Unlike during the full moon, when his only instinct is hunting and killing, he is far more focused now. He has his conscience with him. He is not a mindless beast when he changes during normal days. He can smell five people as well.

Soon the Metas walk in front of them. One of them squeals at the sight of the gigantic wolf with burning red eyes and the Noble with bright lilac eyes. Luhan asks, “Where is your Noble?”

“As if we would tell you,” one of them says, all arrogant and cocky. Luhan decides he will kill him first. So he does. He moves and in the blink of an eye, the head of the Meta dangles from his hand. He tosses the head away and asks again, “Where is your Noble?” This time, his voice is different. It is laced with an age-old darkness that makes the Metas cower slightly, but they don’t back off.

A woman enters the foray and lunges at Luhan, hands raised and fangs out. Zitao doesn’t let her get too close and buries his teeth into her side. He clamps down hard, blood rushes into his mouth. He gags at the unpleasant putrid twang. He hates Meta blood. They always taste disgusting. He tears through the woman, detaching her midriff from the rest of her body. The upper half falls at a distance and the lower half lands at his feet. He stares nonchalantly as the upper half screams before Luhan rushes over and detaches her head as well. Luhan complains, “Tao, why can’t you bite the head instead?”

Zitao simply shrugs and on a wolf, that is kind of amusing to watch. Luhan cracks half a smile. He turns towards the remaining four Metas—three women and one man—and asks the same question for the third time, but before he can finish, all three of them lunge at the vampire and werewolf. And this time, they were ready.

Two Metas hold Luhan down by his hands and each plunge their sharp teeth on both of his shoulders, while the other bites down under Zitao’s neck, which is a sensitive area. Zitao howls in pain. Luhan now seethes, “Alright, enough!”

Suddenly the Meta latched on to Luhan’s right hand bursts into bright white flames. The fire singes Luhan’s hair but at least now his hands are free, so he grabs the woman on his left by her hair and bites down on her neck, not to suck but to find the muscle. When he does, he bites hard and he bites deep, before pulling out with a chunk of flesh in his mouth. The Meta howls in pain and staggers back. Luhan spats out the blood and flesh and wipes his chin. He looks over at Zitao whose head is being gently patted by…Qian? So the flame was her. Qian looks over at Luhan, smiles and sets the Meta, clutching her neck, on flames as well. Luhan also notices her cat familiar, Taemin in his complete form, tearing through the remaining Meta. When he is done, and his mouth is covered in blood, he blinks at Qian, who says, “Collect all the dead. I will finish them.”

Zitao shifts back to human and rubs his neck. There is now a bite mark that is healing, and a burn mark as well. Luhan raises his eyebrows at that. Zitao grumbles, “Qian burned me.”

Qian scoffs, “I expect a thank you for burning that vampire that was hanging from your neck.”

“You could have detached him from me and then burn him!” Zitao throws his hands up in the air.

Taemin has collected all the remaining corpses. Qian looks at the remains and sighs, “I forget how lethal a duo two of you make.”

Zitao grins, “It has been a while.” Then he runs his tongue over his teeth and shudders. “You don’t have some mouthwash with you, do you?”

Qian makes a face but doesn’t say anything as she chants some incantation and the small heap of bodies erupt in white flames. 

 

Taekwoon stops when he feels Yixing’s presence getting closer. He stops and changes back to human. Chae-rin, who is in her wolf form, cocks her head. Taekwoon says, “Yixing is near.”

Chae-rin nods and swishes her tail. She is an alpha wolf, so she is pretty huge too. Her coat is a light grey with black highlights; and her eyes are the same alpha red. Since they are both were-creatures, they can converse mentally. She says, “ _I forget how impressive your complete form is._ ”

Taekwoon shrugs but Chae-rin can see his face colour in the dark. He is still allergic to compliments. Taekwoon is a dog familiar whose coat turns black when he changes. There is a kind of mystical smoke attached to his fur that swirls and dances with the wind when he is moving, and his eyes glow orange. In his complete form, he is as big as Chae-rin. It is quite a terrific sight to see and if you are not a supernatural being (or even if you are), meeting Taekwoon like this in the dark will have you on your knees praying for your life, even though she knows how soft-spoken and mellow he actually is. But he can be vicious when required.

Yixing finally finds them. Taekwoon rushes over and winds his hand around Yixing’s waist, holding the exhausted witch up. Yixing appreciates the support and smiles sweetly at Taekwoon. Chae-rin can see him blushing again. It is cute. She looks the other way as they talk, giving them their moment.

Romantic relationships between witch and familiar weren’t uncommon or taboo, even though many preferred not to. The bond that a witch and familiar share is too intrusive, too personal and there is no scope for pretence. And love sometimes complicates things. So when they all realised Yixing and Taekwoon had a connection deeper than just witch and familiar, they all wished them the best. Yixing and Taekwoon worked effortlessly together. And even after a hundred and eighty-six years that they have known each other, they still loved each other the same.

Taekwoon says, “You could have called me.”

“You would have to run back and forth. Anyway, I needed the exercise,” Yixing says.

Taekwoon rolls his eyes. “You and exercise? Right. Well, serves you right for staying in your greenhouse all day.”

“Hey, that is my affinity. I cannot help that!”

“That is why I tell you to come out on walks with me. You are old.”

“I do walk with you! And I am only two hundred years old! And, and so are you!”

“Do you forget I am a year older than you?”

“Whatever…” Yixing pinches Taekwoon on his waist. Taekwoon glares down at him, but his gaze holds no heat. Yixing grins and Taekwoon kind of, sort of, melts at the dimples on his cheek. His witch knows how to get his way every damn time even after all this time. How annoying.

“ _Uh_ ,” Chae-rin says. “ _Not to bother you lovebirds or anything, but there are people approaching. Vampires_.”

Taekwoon hears her. He says to Yixing, “There are vampires approaching. Get on my back after I change.”

Yixing nods his head and checks his pockets. Yes, he has his hex spheres. He cannot create fire out of nothing like the others since out of all the elements, fire escapes him completely, but he knows how to create it with the right ingredients and spells. Seokjin and he slaved over the spheres all day long yesterday. Taekwoon shifts and Yixing as to take a mini moment to gawk at the majestic form. It has been one long minute since he last saw Taekwoon’s full form. Taekwoon turns his orange eyes at him, “ _Hop on_.”

Yixing giggles, “ _I am riding you_.”

Taekwoon bites his tongue. For a nearly ancient witch, his witch is annoying as fuck. Yixing sits down on his back and when he grabs the fur on his back, Taekwoon takes his stance. Soon from the forest bursts out three Metas, fangs out and shouting.

Chae-rin growls and jumps on the first one, chomping down on the head. It helps when she is standing nearly eight feet off the ground. She spats out the head and bares her sharp and blood-stained teeth at the second Meta, who stare at her aghast.

Taekwoon had bounded off and attacked the second one. The Meta took a well-timed swipe at his face and suddenly Taekwoon feels sharp nails across his snout. He whines in pain as blood drips out of his wound. Yixing feels the pain as well. He curses and takes one hand off Taekwoon’s neck. He calls out to the trees here, and suddenly there are roots erupting from the ground. The roots twist and turn and soon they are all across the Meta’s body, holding her down. Yixing says, “ _Your move love_.”

Taekwoon groans and doesn’t wait too long in taking her head off. Yixing fishes a sphere from his pocket. He drops the sphere on the twitching body of the Meta, and mutters, “Incendent ad cinerem.” The sphere breaks and soon the dead body is covered in red flames. Yixing gently rubs the back of Taekwoon’s ear. He hears the soft but deep hum in response as his magic flows through his fingertips and into Taekwoon to heal his wound.

Chae-rin is engaged in a fight with the other vampire. Taekwoon runs to her side for assistance when another vampire joins the foray. However, this one is different, and a known face. Chae-rin’s eyes glow a brighter red and Taekwoon growls. Yixing slides off Taekwoon’s back and pays no heed at the latter’s small condescending huff. Yixing says, “Seunghyun?”

The vampire, a lavender-eyed, platinum-haired, short Noble named Seunghyun grins, “Yixing? Long time no see! I see, you already killed two of my children.” He pouts, but everyone knows he isn’t sorry. Chae-rin growls. Seunghyun turns his attention to her. “Ah, Chae-rin! You look gorgeous as always!”

Yixing places a hand in warning over Chae-rin’s hind leg. He knows how agitated she must feel. After all, Seunghyun killed her sister in front of her eyes in the last battle. Yixing can tell there are more Metas behind Seunghyun, waiting to jump on them at Seunghyun’s orders. The Noble continues, “I thought the Hunters found us, but then I hear wolves. So I _had_ to come and see. And behold! All my old acquaintances are here!”

Yixing asks, “Where’s Yifeng?”

“His Highness Wu Yifeng to you witch. He isn’t here, and I know you know. But I am in charge,” Seunghyun replies with a smug face. “Now I suggest you leave before I tell my Metas to attack you.”

Yixing is about to express how much he cannot do that when Chae-rin jumps forward and bites down on Seunghyun’s shoulder. The Noble cries out and the Metas move a step forward. Yixing says, “Get Chae-rin!”

Taekwoon clamps down on her tail. Chae-rin lets Seunghyun go with a deafening roar. Taekwoon pushes her aside and Yixing gets to work. He throws his hexes in the air and shouts, “Ignis aedificare murum!” He calls on the winds to help him along.

Seunghyun slumps down to the ground, red blood staining his pristine white coat. But he and his Metas are now trapped inside a circle of fire. Yixing counts five Metas. He gets on Taekwoon’s back and looks sternly at Chae-rin, who has her tail tucked in her mouth. He says, “You will get your revenge, but not now.” She only growls lowly at him but she quietly follows Taekwoon, not before giving Seunghyun one last look. She will have her revenge sooner than later it seems.

 

The few sparse trees fly past Kyungsoo as he hunches over and has his nose pressed on the golden fur on Soojung’s neck. He did forget how fast his familiar can run. His eyes are watering and he feels dizzy.

Soojung stops and Kyungsoo gets down, feeling at ease as his feet touches the ground. His familiar trains her jewel-green eyes on him and he can see her scoffing, hear her laughter in his head. He narrows his eyes and shakes his head. He pets the golden fur and says, “ _You are too fast.”_

“ _You are too slow, and not to mention, old_ ,” Soojung giggles. The streaks of fire on her tail flare up, showing off her amusement.

“ _Yeah, sure_.”

Footsteps approach them. But the lack of alarm on Soojung’s part means it is Yifan. And it does turn out to be the Royal, who walks towards them, picking out dried leaves from his long, blond hair. He spots the bright cat familiar and her master. He comes closer and says, “I found two dumping grounds. And I think there are more. I smell blood from that direction.”

 Just as they are about to head towards the direction Yifan pointed at, they hear screaming. Kyungsoo gets back on Soojung as Yifan takes off. Soojung follows, the fire on her tail burning stronger, lighting up the way.

They keep running until they reach a clearing. They halt in their tracks when they see two vampires latched on to a woman. Yifan notices there is another man, standing near two decapitated bodies. He shoots at one of the vampires attacking the woman. A moment later, Kyungsoo jumps down and shouts, “Adolebitque!”

The other vampire erupts in bright yellow flames. Another Meta tries running away after hitting the man over his head with something, before Yifan takes over. The Meta cowers as Yifan’s eyes glow a rich ruby red. As expected, compulsion forces the Meta to his knees. Yifan makes quick work of the head, tossing it over when he tears it off. Kyungsoo sets him on fire, along with the other bodies.

Yifan re-joins Kyungsoo’s side. Kyungsoo says, “The human woman is dead. The man is unconscious. And this kid is barely alive.” The witch crouches down beside the boy. “Soojung? Take him down to the town. Leave him where people can see him, and fast. I am giving him some life force.” He takes a deep breath and mutters, “Surge.” Nothing happens, except the boy’s breathing gets a bit stable. Yifan comes and picks him up and puts him across Soojung’s back. Kyungsoo pats her side, “Go.”

Soojung takes off, albeit slowly this time. Yifan now walks towards the man, who had fallen down the ditch. He hops down and kneels beside him. There is blood on the ground and now that he can focus, the smell of the man’s blood is strange. It is odd. There is an undertone of something he cannot quite place. Without realising it, Yifan wipes some of the blood tricking down the man’s neck and brings his fingers to his mouth. He tastes the blood, and his taste buds tingle. His eyes widen. He hardly hunts or feeds from humans, but he _knows_ human blood doesn’t taste like this. This is…delicious. And different. He tastes strange things and it reminds him of mulled, warm wine.

Yifan takes a closer look at the man. He looks attractive with smooth cheeks, a small mouth and dark eyebrows under the mess of that dirty blond hair. He hears Kyungsoo calling him. Before he leaves, he scoops the man in his arms and leaps up. Kyungsoo says, “I think the man and this woman are Hunters. His gun, well I am hoping that is his, because she is still holding hers, has the mark.”

Kyungsoo shows him the gun, a Smith and Wesson with the Hunter's mark—a crossbow and axe intertwined with vines—on the butt. “Also, his blades.” Kyungsoo next shows him the two crescent blades. “I don’t know much about combat, but this kind of blades are the hardest to wield.”

Yifan looks down at the inert body in his arms. He says, “There is something strange about him.”

“What do you mean?”

“His blood smells…off.”

Kyungsoo simply raises his eyebrows. “So, what do you want to do with him?”

Yifan thinks for a beat. Despite the fact that this man is harmful (he is a Hunter after all), and taking him with them can prove to be a very, very bad decision, he says, “Let’s take him with us.”

Kyungsoo looks like he would like to ask why, but he doesn’t. Even though he wouldn’t ever admit, he would like to know more about the man who uses crescent blades with runes etched on them as well. A magical weapon on a Hunter is a curious thing.

 

It is somewhere after nine when they all return to the Manor. Sandara, Minseok and Sehun are waiting at the entrance. Sandara takes one look at Chae-rin’s stormy expression and whisks her away to their bedroom. Minseok palms his face when a blood-splattered Luhan gives him a nasty grin (Minseok hates how Luhan loves violence). Sehun makes a gurgled noise at the burned flesh on Zitao’s neck (Zitao assures Sehun he is okay, and then gives Qian one last accusatory look).

It is only when Yifan walks in the hallway with a man curled up against his chest, do they all stop talking. Minseok approaches him. He asks, “Is he human?”

“Yes.”

Zitao says, “You can smell his blood, right?”

Minseok sniffs and his eyes widen. “Are you sure he is human? His blood…”

“Isn’t completely human,” Yifan finishes the sentence.

Yixing claps his hand, “Enough! He needs medical attention. All you Sherlock Holmes’ can play detective later. Yifan will you carry him to the nursery so I and Seokjin can get to work on him?”

Yifan nods and follows Yixing who starts walking towards the back of the mansion.

Kyungsoo dumps the weapons on the table in the hallway. “Even his weapons are strange.”

They all come to hover over the gun and the oddly-shaped blades. Suddenly, Zitao gasps and backs away. Luhan notices him; he asks, “Tao, what is it?”

“I have seen these blades before,” Zitao’s eyes glow red. “I think I know what he is.”

 

The last thing he remembers was something hitting him and the darkness. Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes, the pain a dull throb. The first thing he registers is the strong smell of…flowers? Isn’t it November? Then he realises he is too warm. And wait, he can see the sky (it must be dawn). A glass ceiling? He is on a really soft bed though. He brings his hands up to his head and his fingers come in contact with bandages. Someone did first aid on him. Who?

He sits up and his mouth drops at his surroundings. He fathoms he is in a greenhouse of sorts because there are plants _everywhere_. But he also spots some furniture—like a desk between a rose shrub and morning glory bush; a wardrobe nearly hidden behind maiden fern; a bookshelf with ivy growing all over; and his bed is tucked at a corner with tubs of wolfsbane, lilacs, angelicas, bergamot and periwinkle all around him. _Where the fuck is he_?

He gets to his feet. The ground under his feet is also warm. He realises he is not wearing a shirt. He walks out from behind the dense bloom of flowers and comes face-to-face with a man curled up on a sofa, sleeping. The man is dressed in all black and he is ridiculously good-looking. His feet are tucked under him, and there is a book open on his lap.

Junmyeon inches closer and puts a hand on his saviour’s shoulder. His eyes fall on the opened book. It is written in Latin but it is upside down, so Junmyeon couldn’t read the contents. But the man opens his eyes. Junmyeon leans back and smiles, “Um, hello?”

The man is still sleepy but Junmyeon’s voice wakes him up. He gets to his feet, forgetting there was a book on his lap. The book falls with a dull thud on the marbled floor. He yelps and leans down, muttering, “God fucking damn it, this is three hundred years old.”

Junmyeon hears him. He blurts out, “Excuse me?”

The man straightens up and picks up the book. He closes it and smiles, “Oh, hello. I am Seokjin. How do you feel?”

Junmyeon has accelerated healing. To be honest, he feels fine. But he doesn’t know if he should tell Seokjin the truth, considering the man has seen his eyes and hasn’t commented on it, yet. He is about to make up a lie when Seokjin giggles, “I know you aren’t normal. You have the entire Manor abuzz. Oh, I am a witch.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. He is weapon-less, and he is suddenly worried. Maybe Seokjin knows his dilemma, because the handsome witch says, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I mean, you are safe. None of the witches, vampires and werewolves want to hurt you.”

This shocks Junmyeon some more. He gasps, “Excuse me?” He sounds like a broken record to himself.

Seokjin giggles, “You are in a Royals’ Court. Yifan saved you.”

“Yifan?”

“The vampire, the Royal, who brought you here. Come on!”

Seokjin doesn’t explain further as he hands Junmyeon a sweater after rummaging through the wardrobe. Junmyeon wears it, even though it is too warm here and he doesn’t think showing up bare-chested in front of this Yifan is proper etiquette. Seokjin beckons him to follow and they make their way through the greenhouse slash room, and Junmyeon could see through the glass that there is even more of an extensive garden outside.

They get to a heavy oak door and Seokjin pushes it back. They step into a corridor of some sorts. They walk through a massive kitchen, then another empty hallway. Now, Junmyeon understands the need for the sweater. The house isn’t that warm. He is antsy but he chooses to wait and see what happens. He is walking through a house filled with creatures hard to kill but then again he isn’t that easy to kill either.

They finally reach another set of doors. Seokjin smiles, “So, there are a lot of us, but we are Yifan’s Court, so don’t be too shocked.”

With that, the witch pushes the door open and there are twenty pair of eyes staring at him. He counts five women and fifteen men all either seated or standing around the table. But at the very end, at the head of the table stands a tall man with sweeping blond hair. Their gazes lock and Junmyeon feels a peculiar electric feeling crawling down his spine. His heart rate picks up and for some reason he cannot break his gaze. The man too seems surprised, but his face remains impassive otherwise, just a miniscule lift of his eyebrows that Junmyeon doesn’t miss. Junmyeon finds it hard to breath and he feels an odd pull towards the blond man. And a strange urge to touch his luminescent skin. He feels like he is in a trance and there is no one else around. He only has eyes for the man and the man seems to only have eyes for him. _What the fuck is this_?

The silence is broken when this other tall man stands up and throws his crescent blades on the table. The clatter of the blades breaks Junmyeon’s trance. He glances down at his bloody blades; he even spots dried and crusted remains of the Metas he killed on them. He will have to clean them again. Then he looks at the dark haired man who is glaring at him. Junmyeon finds himself saying “Excuse me?” for the third time since he woke up.

The man stalks closer and before Junmyeon could react, grabs his collar. Up close, Junmyeon feels relatively tiny, but he stands his ground and glares right back. He growls, “What is your problem?”

“You are Fang He’s son aren’t you?” the man asks.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen and his breath hitches as his heart races. He mutters, completely taken aback, “How…how do you know my mother’s name?”


	5. Unlikely Allies

“How…how do you know my mother’s name?” Junmyeon asks, feeling completely at sea. He is so far away from his sad excuse of a family; he is a world away from Seoul. So how does this stranger—no, werewolf, now that Junmyeon recognises his scent—know about his late mother?

“Zitao, stand down please,” a deep baritone resonates through the room. Junmyeon realises it is _him_. Even the voice is doing things to his heart. The werewolf, Zitao, releases him, but he doesn’t stop glaring. Junmyeon can feel his overwhelming aura. Zitao is an alpha after all and Junmyeon’s body wants to submit, but he will not.

Then this feminine man with delicate features says, “Zitao, don’t.”

“Luhan please,” Zitao addresses the man with the small nose. “If I am right, he is Fang He’s son and part wolf. If not, then he has some explaining to do about how he got these blades.”

Junmyeon frowns, “They do belong to my mother. My uncle gave them to me when I got of age. And yes, I am half werewolf.” A soft murmur goes around the room at his revelation.

“Oh,” a man with vibrant orange hair says. “I have never met a half breed before!” He sounds way too excited.

“Hush Taehyung!” a man with messy bed hair scolds the orange-haired man. Said man pouts but doesn’t respond.

Junmyeon fists his hands. His jaw hardens, “There aren’t many of us.”

A short man with large, single-lidded eyes comments, “They are all usually killed.”

“The wolves in your mother’s pack told me you were dead,” Zitao says, his expression still stormy.

“Why? Do you want to do what they didn’t then?’ Junmyeon growls, and his eye itches. He is usually not this aggressive. But somehow in the presence of the alpha triggered unprecedented rage in him. He hasn’t been around a werewolf before, and an alpha at that. He is a beta and right now, he is being acutely reminded of that.

Zitao grabs him by the neck again and growls back. His eyes are glowing red again and Junmyeon can feel the pressure to submit and kneel. But he will not. He never will. So he knees Zitao in his stomach.

If any human had hit him, Zitao would hardly feel it. But Junmyeon is not human, well not completely, so Zitao feels the knee in his stomach. He also feels the knuckles on his cheek. His teeth clamp down on his tongue and he tastes blood in his mouth.

Junmyeon had managed to get Zitao off him, but soon, four more werewolves show up all around him. He spots another alpha, two betas like him and one omega. They all bare their canines and their eyes are aglow. Junmyeon feels a surge in his blood. Even though he has hunted many creatures before, he always skipped the assignments that involved wolves. He knew those wolves would see right through him, and he feared they would tell him how he didn’t belong with them either. But Junmyeon can feel the sudden energy bubbling under his skin. It is like the wolf in him, the creature he didn’t want to be, didn’t acknowledge, all of a sudden wanted to come out, tear through his skin and sink his teeth into the wolves circling him. So the deep animalistic growl that he emits feels foreign but not unwelcome.

“Enough!” the same deep voice emanates, this time at a higher volume. “Zitao tell your pack to stand down!”

Zitao rubs his cheek one last time before he says, “Stand down all of you.”

The female alpha looks ready to argue, but the female beta stops her. The other two back down as well. The man with the deep voice moves from the end of the table to in front of Junmyeon in a blink of an eye. A vampire then. Up close, Junmyeon realises he is easily half a foot shorter than him. But at this distance, Junmyeon gets a closer look at the golden hair that waves over his forehead and thick dark eyebrows, the gentle slope of his nose and the really pink lips. His eyes are a normal colour now, but Junmyeon can see the red in them when the sunlight falls on them. A Royal at that. Suddenly, Junmyeon has a hunch.

The vampire raises his right hand. He says, “I am Wu Yifan. And you are?”

Junmyeon takes his hand and he tries to ignore how Yifan’s skin feels under his. He says, “Kim Junmyeon.”

“Your mother named you Junmian though,” Zitao grumbles.

This is news to Junmyeon, so he blinks in confusion at Zitao. Also thank goodness for that because Junmyeon was already feeling weird under Yifan’s steady gaze. It felt like Yifan was trying to see right through him—tear him apart and pick at his soul. He says, disbelief lacing his voice, “You knew my mother.”

“Yes. I was there when she gave birth to you.”

It feels like someone pulled the ground from underneath his feet. He looks at Zitao; his eyes are wide. And he has so many questions. He feels a tug on the hand that was still in Yifan’s grasp. He turns his head and blinks at Yifan. For some weird reason, he thinks Yifan understands his mental turmoil, because he smiles. Then he says, “You must have questions. But first, I suggest you eat. Then Seokjin will bring you to my study. I have questions too.”

Yifan is so calm, and it somehow manages to calm Junmyeon down too. He faintly nods his head. He feels someone’s hands on his back. He turns to see it is Seokjin. Yifan finally releases his hands. The Royal looks pointedly at Zitao, then leaves the room. The werewolf follows.

Seokjin drags him outside and they head towards the kitchen. He says, “That was exciting. I thought Chae-rin was going to rip your throat out.”

“Chae-rin?” Junmyeon finds himself asking.

“The female alpha.” Seokjin pushes him down on a stool in the kitchen. Then he busies himself preparing Junmyeon’s breakfast. “The other female beta was Sandara, the male beta was Chanyeol and the omega was Namjoon. Also my hapless mate.”

Junmyeon nods his head. He thinks he likes Seokjin. He doesn’t mind the man’s easy banter and friendly nature. He grins, “You are chatty.”

Seokjin starts beating a couple of eggs and laughs. “Well, we don’t get guests here much. Especially guests such as yourself!”

“Mark your calendar then?”

Seokjin turns around and brandishes the fork. “Oh, we got a sassy one here!”

 

After Seokjin fortifies him with enough food to feed two people, Junmyeon is allowed to leave the kitchen and is given directions to Yifan’s study. The Manor is large and Junmyeon reckons, at least a hundred years old. He didn’t even know houses like these existed in South Korea. There were four levels with a basement where Seokjin informed him that two witches lived there. Seokjin himself lived in another greenhouse. The greenhouse Junmyeon woke up in was another witch named Yixing’s room. Seokjin said that his room looked pretty much the same. They both lived surrounded by nature because their affinities are earth.

Junmyeon walks out of the kitchen and is a little scared. This manor is large and as he walks up to the second level, he sees way too many doors. One of the doors burst open and out walks a black-haired giant screaming, “Baekkie!” Junmyeon finds himself staring as smoke curls out of the room. He hurries over and stands beside the black-haired guy, who he recognises as Chanyeol, the beta. Chanyeol mutters, “This is insanity.” Junmyeon peeks into the room and sees nothing else but smoke which alarms him.

Chanyeol finally notices Junmyeon and yelps. Needless to say, Junmyeon is startled. The beta says, “Oh, hello.”

“Hello?” Junmyeon says warily. Chanyeol did try killing him.

“Sorry for what happened earlier. You did threaten our alpha.”

Junmyeon nods at Chanyeol’s apology. He knows the other werewolf makes sense. He _did_ punch Zitao, their alpha and according to what little he knew of pack dynamics, a beta always had the alpha’s back. He says, “What happened in there?”

“Baekkie, I mean Baekhyun was experimenting a new spell. But it kind of backfired. He threw me out to fix it.”

Baekhyun is another witch in the Coven. Seokjin had said his affinity is water. Then, out of the smoke emerges another tall figure. Junmyeon recognises it as the guy who expressed excitement at his half wolf status. The guy grins as soon as he spots Junmyeon. His grin is square-shaped. Junmyeon has never seen anyone grinning like that. The guy says, “Hello, hello, I am Taehyung! I am Baekhyun’s familiar!”

Familiar? Junmyeon tries remembering his lessons on witches. Familiars are creatures who are guides, helpers and lifelong friends who accompany witches and sync their magic. But aren’t familiars normal, domestic animals instead of humans? Maybe Taehyung could understand Junmyeon’s dumbfounded confusion, because right before the latter’s eyes, he shifts and there crouches an orange Ocicat in front of Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yelps. His lessons did not cover this. Chanyeol laughs at his surprise. Taehyung rubs his body against Junmyeon’s ankles. Junmyeon is frozen on the spot. Chanyeol says, “I guess Hunters still don’t know about this.”

Junmyeon is in awe. He shakes his head and kneels down to look closely at Taehyung. The cat meows and butts his head against Junmyeon’s knee. Junmyeon carefully pets his head. Taehyung seemingly enjoys it and allows himself to be scratched behind the ear. Junmyeon smiles. He likes this cat.

“Ah, looks like you met my two troublemakers.” An almost musical voice speaks. Junmyeon raises his head to see another man, and he recognises him. This was the man who scolded Taehyung. Then this must be Baekhyun.

Baekhyun says, “Tae, I hope you enjoyed yourself because you need to go to Yixing.” He crouches down and pulls the cat by his tail. Junmyeon almost cried at what he was doing because that could hurt Taehyung but the cat looks nonplussed and lets himself to be pulled closer to Baekhyun, who ties a collar around his neck with a note attached. “Say ah?” Taehyung opens his mouth as Baekhyun places a small pouch on his lower lip. Taehyung clamps his mouth over it and prances away, tail swishing.

Baekhyun has soot on his face and he grins at Junmyeon and the latter wonders if this witch-familiar duo matched because of their matching grins. He says, “I am sorry you had such a terrible welcome. By the way, you aren’t lost, are you?”

Junmyeon sheepishly smiles and his cheeks heat up. Baekhyun laughs, “No problem. Chanyeol, go on, take him to Yifan.” Then he looks oddly at Junmyeon, like he is assessing the latter. He smiles, “Your eyes, they are really unique. I wonder why they stay like that...eyes only change colours during transformation. But yours are permanent. I wonder why…”

Junmyeon is taken aback. Come to think of it, his yellow eye did stay this way since he could remember. He never questioned it, but now that Baekhyun mentions it, he does wonder why considering the other wolves don’t have this quirk.

Chanyeol messes Baekhyun’s already messy hair some more as the shorter swats at his hands. He chuckles, “You can play scientist later. Yifan wants to see him.” He doesn’t respond to Baekhyun’s pout and beckons Junmyeon to follows him. Junmyeon does so.

They were in the east wing and Chanyeol walks towards the west wing. He says, “The vampires _can_ live in the light, but they prefer not to. Plus, the witches and us wolves like the light, so they shifted to the west. Well, except for Kyungsoo and Qian. Those two like dark places for some reason.”

Junmyeon takes a good look at his surroundings. The windows get smaller as they reach the west wing. There aren’t a lot of rooms this side. Chanyeol knocks on the last door in a long corridor. A deep voice says, “It is open Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol scoffs as he pushes the door. “Damn Yifan-hyung, you have to stop doing that.”

“I know how all of you smell,” Yifan smiles and Junmyeon can see it from where he is standing. It kind of is silly, Yifan’s smile that is, and it doesn’t befit a Royal. But Junmyeon finds it sort of appealing.

Chanyeol stands aside and tilts his head to the side, gesturing at Junmyeon to walk in. Junmyeon says, “Thank you.”

Chanyeol shakes his head and grins, and closes the door behind him. Junmyeon finally looks towards Yifan, who is seated behind a desk, the window at his back. The light falls on Yifan’s golden hair and the dust particles form a corona around his head, and it is sort of transfixing. And that thing that happened in the morning, happens again. He can feel his heart race and his stomach feels funny. _Why is Yifan making him feel like this_?

Yifan again seems to look at him, and only him. It is unnerving but Junmyeon doesn’t not welcome it. But the intensity of the gaze is making him nervous. What is Yifan looking for? He wants to squirm and hide somewhere, which surprises him because he is not normally like this.

Clearing his throat, Junmyeon speaks to break the spell he is under. “Can I ask you something?”

Yifan slowly nods his head. Junmyeon continues, “Are you related to Wu Yifeng by any chance?”

Yifan’s eyebrows move a little up his forehead. There is a smirk on his lips when he says, “Yes. I am his younger brother.”

“Oh.”

“Were you sent by the Hunters Organisation to investigate the Metas Yifeng is creating?” someone says. Junmyeon turns his head to the left and by the window stands a short man, with big eyes. It is only now that Junmyeon realises there is another person in the room. Zitao is here as well seated opposite Yifan, and he is looking at everything but at Junmyeon. Not like Junmyeon cares.

When Junmyeon shakes his head at the stranger’s query, the man comes closer and frowns. “I am Kyungsoo, the leader of the Coven by the way. And can I ask why then were you on Godaesan mountain?”

“I was sent to kill Yifeng,” Junmyeon says.

Zitao finally looks at him. He asks, sounding incredibly incredulous, “Why you?” Junmyeon shrugs as an explanation. He didn’t want to make up excuses and he didn’t feel like letting Zitao know his miserable reality. “What? Your precious Kim family let their child after a crazed Royal? What bullshit!”

Junmyeon blinks at Zitao for a second before he bursts out laughing. The way Zitao said “precious”, with sarcasm dripping in his voice, unhinged Junmyeon’s propriety. He laughs so hard, that he finds it hard to breathe. He clutches his stomach and tells himself to get under control. But damn, he has never heard anyone talk like that. If only Zitao knew…

He feels a whoosh of air hit his face before he can focus. When he does, Yifan stands in front of him. Junmyeon has to tilt his head back to look at Yifan’s face. The vampire’s eyes are gentle but he is staring deep into Junmyeon again. The grin falls from Junmyeon’s face. Maybe Yifan is using compulsion on him, because he finds himself telling the truth. His voice a small whisper when he says, “They don’t need me.” He feels breathless at the proximity. His head is reeling.

Yifan peers closer at him, looks harder at him, like he is trying to uncover every secret Junmyeon has. Junmyeon backs, and hits the door. It is only when Zitao asks, “What do you mean?” does Yifan gives him space to breath and returns to his chair in a flash.

Junmyeon sighs and breathes in the much precious oxygen that Yifan stole. He gets a sniff of a scent, faintly lingering in the air around him. He doesn’t recognise it. Next, he turns to look at Zitao and tries to wear his mask of nonchalance, that he has carefully crafted for over twenty-five years. He says, making sure his voice held no emotion that could give him away, “Just like you tried to kill me, my human relatives have tried as well.”

“Tried?” Kyungsoo asks. He is still curious. How could the Hunters let someone like Junmyeon work with them?

“My werewolf side deterred them.”

“Can I ask you something?” When Junmyeon nods, Kyungsoo continues, “How are you working with them?”

“Fear. And the fact that I am a little impossible to kill. And vampire bites don’t affect me.”

Zitao snickers, “Your mother’s bloodline was immune to vampire bites as well and almost every sort of magic. It seems you inherited it.”

Suddenly Junmyeon feels like his ten-year-old self when he had first asked about his mother and no one could answer him. He got slapped by his grandfather and sent to bed with a bloody lip; and he understood that he was never supposed to ask any questions about his mother, no matter how much he wanted to. His voice changes when he asks, “You knew my mother very well?”

Zitao looks a bit mollified as well, “Yes. I was a lone wolf in Qingdao when I met your mother. She helped me and she was very kind to me. I wanted to return the favour. Since she was expecting, I offered to help her. She was seven months pregnant with you and on her own. She kept saying your father was coming to visit soon. I think I met your father maybe two or three times after that. Can’t say I liked him much. But he made your mother very happy.”

“Wait, you said she was on her own?” Junmyeon asks.

“Her pack disowned her. She laid with man after all. Your mother’s pack was extremely orthodox.”

Junmyeon eyes widen and he finds himself fisting his hands. Never has he felt more unwanted before this. Maybe Zitao can hear his thoughts when he says, “You weren’t unwanted Junmyeon.” His voice is soft and his facial expressions betray a gentleness that is uncharacteristic. “Your parents loved you. Even if your father didn’t like me and I didn’t like him, but that is just my opinion—he did love your mother, and you. He couldn’t always visit but he made sure she was healthy and fine. He didn’t know how he was supposed to introduce her to your grandfather, but he said he was working on it. But then…”

“But then?” Junmyeon whispers. He can hear his voice on the cusp of breaking. He doesn’t want to cry. But he never knew all this. Hyungdon never wanted to tell him, always said it was for his own good.

“There were complications in her pregnancy. You came three weeks earlier than expected. She died a few hours after giving birth. Your father decided to take you with him. I remember, his brother came with him. I liked that guy though.”

“Uncle Hyungdon…”

“Yes, Hyungdon. I am not sure what happened then, but I remember hearing your father died.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon takes a deep breath. “My mother’s pack killed him and tried to kill me too but uncle Hyungdon saved me.” He cannot help the mirthless bark of laughter next as he says, “Everyone keeps trying to kill me.”

Hyungdon gave him a heavily edited version of the truth. He didn’t talk much about his mother. He always used to look sad whenever Junmyeon asked about Fang He. So, after some time, Junmyeon stopped asking.

Zitao stands up and walks over to him. He sighs, “I don’t want to kill you. I am not prejudiced like your mother’s pack. My mate is human for fuck’s sake. I was just shocked when I saw the blades. For some reason I thought that someone took those blades from your father and gave them to anyone. Your mother was the nicest person I ever met. I didn’t know Fang He’s Junmian would be all grown up and standing in front of me. And kid?” A slow smile breaks out on his face, completely changing his serious countenance. He ruffles Junmyeon’s hair playfully. “It is nice to meet you! You resemble your mother more though.”

Junmyeon pats his hair down. Now he feels a little peeved. Zitao looks no older than him. But he knows werewolves do not age as long as they keep changing and can live a very long life. He quips, “Should I call you uncle then?”

Zitao grimaces as Kyungsoo and Yifan start laughing. “Eww, no.”

“You are a hundred and ten years old Tao. Junmyeon _should_ be calling you uncle,” Kyungsoo says.

“Great-great uncle perhaps?” Junmyeon suggests.

Zitao frowns and glares Kyungsoo down when the latter starts laughing again. Junmyeon smirks. Then Zitao pushes him down on another chair opposite Yifan who has an odd smile on his face as he glances at Junmyeon. He finds himself smiling as well. He doesn’t know how but he feels a bit comfortable in this alien environment. He wonders why.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, trying to attract Junmyeon’s attention. “Your friend, the woman at Godaesan, she died.”

Junmyeon sighs. “I did think she wouldn’t have survived it. Her body?”

“We left her at the foot of the mountain so someone would find her sooner.”

“Thanks. Tiffany was a nice person.”

Kyungsoo hums for a second. Then he speaks, “I think, and so does Yifan, that it would be great if you joined us in hunting down Yifeng.”

Junmyeon expresses his surprise. “Wait, you want me to help you?”

“Yes,” Yifan says. “The problem we have isn’t numbers or weak powered people; it is the fact that many do not have any combat skills. Right now only me, the wolves, Kyungsoo and Yixing have any training in fighting. And still, there is Yixing who we cannot throw into a fight because he is our main healer and having him compromised is not something we can do. You have skills. I have never met anyone who can wield crescent blades in a long time.”

Yifan’s compliment has Junmyeon blushing slightly. He doesn’t understand why, but he feels happy at Yifan’s words. He nods his head before speaking, “I think it’d be easier for me to cooperate with you because your brother will come after you and eliminating him will be easier that way.”

“Yes,” Zitao says. He stares at Junmyeon’s hair for a while. Junmyeon shifts in his chair at the scrutiny. According to his lupine DNA, his hair reflects the coat of his fur. Like Zitao’s hair is a dark reddish brown, thus enabling Junmyeon to ascertain he must be a brown wolf as well. So the way Zitao is staring at his hair, Junmyeon dreads the question that follows— “Say, your wolf fur is blond?”

Junmyeon bites his lip and shakes his head. He softly says, “I don’t know the colour of my coat.”

Even though his voice was low, he knows the wolf opposite him heard it. He knows Zitao is angry when he says, his voice hard, “What do you mean you don’t know your colour?”

Junmyeon sighs. It is a long story and he doesn’t know if he wants to tell Zitao the truth.

“Zitao, let him be,” Yifan says in a soothing tone, meant to placate the alpha. “Let him rest.”

Junmyeon gets up from his seat too fast. He bows and looks one last time at Yifan and the soft gaze in his red-tinted eyes knocks his breath out. The vampire is unfairly beautiful, Junmyeon muses as he leaves the room.

As soon as Junmyeon leaves, Zitao says, “What did the humans do to him?”

“If he wants to talk about it, he will,” Yifan says.

“I heard from Yixing and Seokjin that he has some interesting scars on his back,” Kyungsoo says.

This seems to enrage Zitao more. He emits a deep growl. He gets to his feet, feeling a little murderous. They hurt Fang He’s Junmian. This is unforgivable. He is about to break the door off its hinges when Yifan says, “Zitao, you will do no such thing. Let him come to you. I know he will.”

Zitao turns to look at him. Yifan’s calm face and demeanour placates him even though the need to shed some mortal blood doesn’t quite leave him. He gruffly says, “Fine. Oh, I need to talk to you about something later.”

Yifan nods and lets Zitao leave. Kyungsoo says, “He will be okay. But you though…”

“What about me?” Yifan looks at his nephew in confusion.

“Shu fu seems interested in the half-human, half-wolf, isn’t he?” Kyungsoo grins shamelessly and even raises in eyebrows.

Yifan gasps and he feels heat blooming on his cheeks. He stutters, “W-w-what? No. I don’t know what you are talking about!” Which is a blatant lie. He was ridiculously interested, truth be told. It wasn’t entirely about Junmyeon’s blood or his unique parentage. It was something to do with the way he couldn’t look at anyone else but Junmyeon this morning. He felt drawn to him for some reason—and he wants to find out why—and he didn’t miss the way Junmyeon seemed equally entranced.

“Oh you know shu fu, the way you tried to calm him with your compulsion when he seemed obviously so agitated. The way you visited him three times when he was unconscious. Oh, oh and the way you brought him here instead of leaving him in a hospital…”

Yifan groans. “Kyungsoo! That is not it…he is a curiosity, and, and…”

“And?”

“He is kind of good-looking I agree but that is not why I brought him here!”

“I never said you did.”

Yifan gapes when he realises he had managed to ensnare himself. He groans again and then, pointing his index at Kyungsoo, shouts, “And why are you calling me shu fu? You never call me that!”

“But you _are_ my uncle,” Kyungsoo laughs as the great Royal in line for the throne splutters, trying to come back with a good retort. He leaves the vampire on his own as he leaves the study, feeling greatly amused. He needs to chat with Luhan about this, obviously.


	6. Papillion in the Blue

Seunghyun waits after knocking three times on the door. His shoulder doesn’t hurt so much. He remembers how the wolf attacked him and he winces at the memory. He looks on in distaste at the peeling wallpaper around the doorframe as he waits for permission to enter to distract himself. He can see the yellowing plaster under it. He wrinkles his nose as the smell of mildew hits him. Why his sire chose this despicable hotel is a mystery to him. But he knows it is not his place to question him. Then he hears a deep voice say, “Come in.”

Seunghyun pushes the door and enters the equally dismal room. The wallpapers are even more in a sorry state here and there is a dampness to the air that he doesn’t appreciate. Also all the lights are off, except for a shaded lamp, beside which his sire sits. Seunghyun bows in his direction and says, “I have moved the remaining childes from the mountain. Yoona has moved as well.” He gets the distinct smell of blood now. He casually glances on the bed where lies the naked body of a woman drained off her blood, her vacant eyes trained at the ceiling. His own fangs itch when he remembers he hasn’t fed for a while now.

“Did you,” his sire speaks, his voice an odd mix of feminine and masculine, “Meet my dear brother?”

“No Your Highness, I didn’t, but I met his witch and his werewolf. He has a lot of friends now.”

“Oh really?” a mirthless bark of laughter follows, his voice shifting from a high pitch to a low pitch. Anyone else in Seunghyun’s place would have flinched at the unnerving sound, but the Noble has accompanied his sire faithfully for three centuries now, he isn’t bothered.

His sire, Yifeng, has his face in the shadows. With his long white fingers, he runs them along the seam of the lamp. A dark smoke like substance curls out of his index and middle finger. The shadows in the room dance as his power ebbs and flows. Seunghyun knows Yifeng is bothered by this news. But what were they expecting after being away from their rightful home for a hundred years? It would be stupid to believe the quiet, unassuming Yifan wouldn’t change and stay the same devoted little brother for a century.

“When is my little brother getting crowned my childe?”

“Three weeks from now.”

“I think, I will pay my brother a visit then. But before that I can send him a pre-celebratory present.”

 

Junmyeon tosses and turns. Sleep eludes him even though his body is tired. It is just his brain refuses to shut off and keeps on thinking about useless things.

First, he thinks about his predicament. He is half wolf, a Hunter and now, he is laid out on a nice bed in a moderately-sized room close to the greenhouse in a manor filled with supernatural beings. It is colder here, but he doesn’t mind. At least, the temperature of the room is not the reason of his sleeplessness. It is the fact that he is surrounded by so many supernatural creatures. There are five other werewolves, three vampires and six witches with their respective were-familiars. All total, there are twenty people living in this house (twenty-one if he includes himself). He feels comfortable but he also feels out-of-place at the same time. The human in him wants to bolt but the wolf in him wants to stay and learn more about himself—more about his wolf side…More about his mother. And his father, too.

He wonders how this came to be. He had to land at the place where Zitao was, a man who knew his parents. For a beat he allows himself to wonder how his life would have been if his parents were alive. His dad would be the one teaching him things instead of the half-assed way Hyungdon taught him. His mom would have showed him how to control his lupine side. Maybe then he would have achieved a balance, maybe then he could have grown comfortable in his own skin—come to terms with his wolf and human halves. So many maybes abound…

But while he is here, he wants to learn. And he will. He has been given this golden opportunity and he is not losing this chance. He knows he will have to leave, but he just landed here and he has made friends with Seokjin already, and also Taehyung in a way because the cat found him later in the day again and showed him around the Manor. He also thinks Zitao likes him as well, even though he keeps calling him Junmian.

“Junmian,” he whispers the name given by his mother in the dark. “Junmian.” He thinks he likes it. Junmian became Junmyeon due to his uncle, then? Or did his grandfather had a say in that in order to remove all traces of the Chinese werewolf who gave him life? Maybe Hyungdon can give him answers.

He feels sad all of a sudden. His heart lurches when he thinks how he never got to know the woman who he had despised all this time for all the wrong reasons. His eyes well up when he thinks it wasn’t right to blame his father for his life either. He was wanted, and he was loved if he chooses to believe Zitao and he desperately wants to. But he is cursed after all—the powers that be didn’t allow him to be happy even as a baby.

He sits up and rubs his eyes. He isn’t surprised to feel wetness under his knuckles. He hasn’t cried over anything since he was seventeen, since the last time Jaehyuk locked him in that dark, dusty attic. But learning new things about his mother and father kind of shook the foundations of the walls he had built. He puts his feet down on the rug under his bed.

The room Seokjin put Junmyeon in apparently was given to his mate, Namjoon, before he decided he wanted to live with Seokjin instead in his greenhouse at the edge of the property, closer to a lake that the witch has promised to take Junmyeon to. The room is nice. There is a French window that opens to a balcony that has steps leading down to the gardens. His bed is firm and clean (he thinks it faintly smells of patchouli).

He puts on his slippers (this was courtesy of Taehyung who had grabbed his bare foot when Junmyeon, the cat and Seokjin were having lunch in the kitchen, and grinned, “Haha teeny tiny feet!” and then scurried off only to return with a pair of slippers his size) and walks over to the window. He opens the latch and is greeted by a light cold breeze. He hurries back to grab his borrowed sweater and puts it over his flimsy borrowed shirt. He steps out on the terrace and then takes the stairs down to walk on the dirt.

There are so many flowers and herbs growing in the garden washed in moonlight. There are many he doesn’t even know the name of. He is surprised to find a small cluster of blue roses. He remembers from the many books he read on flora in his uncle’s study, that blue roses are not found in nature but are genetically modified but not a lot of people grow them because of their complicated rearing. He gently touches the petal and confirms that his eyes weren’t tricking him, and the flowers were a hundred per cent real. They are beautiful. He leans down and closes his eyes as he takes a sniff.

“The blue rose means mystery. They express an appreciation for the enigmatic, the inexplicable.”

A voice speaks from behind Junmyeon. He nearly yelps but stops himself from embarrassing himself when he whips his head around to see Yifan standing with a lazy smile on his face. Junmyeon stares for a few seconds at the magical way Yifan’s golden hair looks like spun silver under the moonlight. The Royal is dressed in a plain white sweater and black silk lounge pants, and he still looks more presentable than Junmyeon.

Yifan comes closer to him, and his heart does the whole crazy rabbiting thing in his chest. He doesn’t understand why Yifan’s presence is doing this to him. This is insane! To distract himself from Yifan’s hair and eyes and smile and _just_ him in general, Junmyeon drops his gaze back to the bushes and says, his voice soft, “The blue rose also symbolizes the impossible, or the unattainable. Since the blue rose itself is made rather than naturally occurring, it stands for something that is hardly within one's grasp, an object that seems too difficult to be achieved.”

Yifan chuckles, “You know your flowers.”

Junmyeon chuckles as well, “I spent a lot of time reading books on them. The language of flowers interests me.”

Suddenly Junmyeon realises there are tiny orbs of lights floating all around them. Junmyeon frowns when he realises that November is too late for fireflies to emerge. But then he discerns that the fireflies are a lot bigger and _is that a pair of legs? What the fuck?_

Yifan laughs at Junmyeon’s alarm. Junmyeon frowns at him. Then to Junmyeon’s complete shock, Yifan raises his hand and turns it palm up and a “firefly” comes to rest on it. Except the firefly is roughly the size of a thumb, has a tiny face, and tiny limbs, and tiny luminescent transparent wings. Junmyeon’s eyes widen as he whispers, “The fuck?”

Yifan whispers, “Faeries.”

Junmyeon looks up sharply at Yifan, hoping Yifan is messing with him but he sees no jocularity in his face and instead he is sort of enchanted by the way the yellow-green lights up Yifan’s face. Somehow, his feet take him closer to Yifan and he is chest is like centimetres away from Yifan’s hand. He peers down at the tiny genderless figure who is peering right back at him. He slowly moves his hand to touch the creature when the thing hops off Yifan’s hand and lands on Junmyeon’s thumb. He flinches but Yifan softly says, “They won’t harm you. It is only curious.”

Junmyeon nods. The faerie is so light, that he feels no weight on his hand. Junmyeon whispers, “I thought they do not exist. I thought they only exist in fairy-tales.”

“They do exist. They aren’t mythical, even though many believe it. They just normally choose not to reveal themselves.”

“Then, how, I mean…”

“Look around you. This garden is sustained by magic. Witches and were-creatures live here. This place is humming with very strong magical power. That attracts them. And in return, they now help the witches maintain the garden.”

“Are they part of your Court too?”

Yifan laughs softly and shakes his head. “No, they are their own masters. They can leave and stay at their will.”

The faerie lets Junmyeon touch its wings which feel like the thinnest cut of glass under his fingertips. He makes sure to be gentle. The faerie makes a garbled sound and nods its head at Junmyeon. He shakes his head and smiles, “I am sorry, I don’t understand you!”

The faerie frowns and flits over to Yifan and sits on his shoulder. Yifan smiles, showing his gums and all. “It says if you like the blue flowers. I think this faerie is responsible for their colour.”

Junmyeon smiles, and his eyes curve with his mouth. “I do! I do like them. They are beautiful.”

His response makes the faerie happy as it leaps off Yifan’s shoulder and flies around his head for a while before flitting away. Junmyeon says, “Wow.”

“Yes. They have been here for more than hundred years now. I wouldn’t want them to go anywhere. And they seem to like me too.”

Junmyeon and Yifan’s gazes lock, and the same sensation overwhelms Junmyeon for a second. He wonders if he is getting what Jongin told him are butterflies in his stomach. But no, he isn’t crushing. That would be insane. He is supposed to kill this man’s brother. He bites his lips and tells himself to get a fucking grip. Yifan has a nice face and he is just appreciating it. Yes.

Yifan is the first to break off. He kneels down and Junmyeon gets a whiff of the scent that he got at Yifan’s study. It is like petrichor mixed with peppermint and lavender and he realises with a jolt that it is coming from the vampire. His heart speeds up and he bites harder on his lips. He likes the scent—his body decides for him. _Fuck_.

When Yifan straightens up, he has a blue rose in his hand. He gives it to Junmyeon, who stares perplexed before he realises that the flower is meant for him. Junmyeon gingerly takes it. Their fingers brush and Junmyeon feels his skin tingling. Yifan smiles when the flower is in Junmyeon’s hand. He says, “Do you know what giving someone a blue flower means?”

Junmyeon thinks he did read about it but now for the life of him, he cannot dredge that bit of information out of his mess of a brain. He says, “I cannot remember right now, but I did read it somewhere.”

Yifan smiles a little as he hoods his eyes, looking abashed and furtive. Junmyeon thinks how Yifan personifies the blue rose now—mysterious and secretive. “Go rest now. I will see you tomorrow. Good night.”

Junmyeon parrots good night as well as he watches Yifan enter the house. He takes a deep breath and walks in a few seconds later, the flower delicately clutched in his hand. He tiptoes inside the kitchen and finds a small glass which he fills with water before returning to his bedroom. He puts the flower in the glass and places it on the dressing table. In the dark room, he understands it is indeed fae work when the flower glows a dull blue.

Junmyeon lies down on his bed and stares at the flower for a long time. When his eyelids get heavier, and he is lulled to sleep by Hypnos, he suddenly remembers as his subconscious provides him with an answer.

 _A person who receives the blue rose is the subject of much speculation and thought. The rose indicates a complex personality who cannot be interpreted easily. It also means the receiver is an unattainable dream, an enigma who escapes the sender yet fascinating him no less_.

 

Yifan, as soon as he enters the house, hyperventilates a little. He realises what he did. The flower that he gave Junmyeon—he did something incredibly stupid!

But damn, how was he supposed to stop himself when he saw the way Junmyeon smiled? It was a real, genuine, heartfelt ( _and such a_ _beautiful_ ) smile and Yifan was so, _so_ taken aback. And then there was the enticing way Junmyeon smelled—like oranges and cloves and junipers. He has never been so tempted by human blood before. Though Junmyeon is not completely human…but he digresses. What is bothering him is how Junmyeon’s blood is calling out to him, and how is smile is affecting his heart, and how the image of Junmyeon biting his lips is now permanently engraved in his brain.

He just wanted a casual stroll in the garden before he went to bed. But no, things had to go that way and Junmyeon had to be in the garden and the faeries had to emerge. Can’t he catch a break?

He marches towards Luhan’s room. He needs to talk and he needs to calm himself down. When he is outside Luhan’s room, he knocks. He hears some shuffling and the door opens. Yifan says, “Can I talk to you?”

Luhan looks over his shoulder and says, “I will be back love.”

Yifan can hear Minseok hum in response. Luhan closes the door and follows Yifan down the corridor. When they are standing near a window, Yifan says, exasperatedly, “I gave Junmyeon a flower!”

At first Luhan thinks he heard his sire wrong. But then when the implication of the words hit him, he doubles over in laughter. Yifan groans. Luhan slaps Yifan’s on his forearms. Yifan groans some more. Luhan straightens up and says, “Oh my god, are you _courting_ him? So Kyungsoo was right?”

Yifan sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. Yifan and Luhan are the oldest in this Manor. They were around when the Manor wasn’t a building of bricks and mortar but of roughly cut stones and smooth marble inside. They belonged to a vastly different time than the others. They come from an era when there were etiquettes to be followed and manners meant everything. And both Yifan and Luhan were taught how to approach people who interested them. When Luhan met Minseok roughly two centuries ago in an era of handwritten letters, he had courted Minseok like he had been taught to with flowers and letters (and later scandalous rendezvouses that escaped no one’s attention).

Luhan can see his friend’s face colouring. He bites his lip to stop his hysteria. He understands Yifan’s condition. After all, Yifan is showing genuine interest in someone for the first since Luhan met him. He says, “Hey, maybe Junmyeon will not think too much about it. I mean, he is a twenty-first century man and we are from the seventeenth century. It is all about wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am nowadays. Giving and receiving flowers aren’t given much thought anymore.”

Yifan, who had been hiding his face in his hand, peeks from behind his fingers. He drops his hand and frowns. Luhan has a point. Junmyeon and Yifan not only have an immense age gap, they also have a tremendous generation gap. He nods his head, “Yeah, you are right.”

“Yifan?” Luhan says, his face now serious. “You have been alone for too long, my friend.”

Yifan shakes his head, “I am not alone.”

Luhan sighs and flails his hands, “You know what I mean!”

“I don’t need someone. I am content. You know that Luhan. I have never felt the need for a mate.”

Luhan tilts his head to one side and stares at Yifan for a long time. The silent observation is scaring Yifan now. Yifan clears his throat. Luhan chuckles softly, “Kyungsoo _is_ right. And maybe, you will soon find the need for a mate.” With that Luhan speeds off before Yifan can formulate a reply.

Yifan just stands there, stunned.

He slowly stalks towards his room wondering if loneliness finally caught up with him after four hundred and eighteen years.

 

Morning breaks with someone licking his face and something warm on his chest. Junmyeon opens his eyes to see a German shepherd panting near his face and Taehyung perched on his chest. He groans as he tries sitting up, dislodging the werecat in the process who jumps down from the bed but turns into his human form before he hits the floor.

The dog too shifts and now before Junmyeon, much to his shock, stands a baby-faced man with floppy magenta hair. Taehyung slings his arm around the new guy’s shoulder and says, “This is Jungkook! My best friend and Seokjin’s were-familiar!”

“Who is a dog,” Junmyeon deadpans. “Who was licking my face.”

Jungkook giggles, “Sorry for that. We didn’t know how else to wake you up!”

“Well, I am awake.”

“Let’s go! You haven’t met Sehun yet, right? He is on breakfast duty today!” Taehyung says as he grabs Junmyeon’s wrist and drags him out of his nice, warm covers.

Junmyeon grumbles but he lets himself be pulled to his feet. He pouts at Taehyung to let him go so at least he can go relieve himself in the bathroom. After he is done he finds his way to the kitchen and this time there is no Seokjin but a tall, pale man stirring something in a pot. Junmyeon discreetly coughs. The man turns around and he thinks the former is quite handsome. The man smiles, “Good morning. You are Junmyeon right? I am Oh Sehun. I heard we are the same age; you don’t mind me skipping honorifics do you?”

Junmyeon smiles and shakes his head. He notices Sehun is completely human. So this must be Zitao’s mate because he hasn’t sensed any other humans here…

As if on cue, Zitao enters the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He nods sleepily at Junmyeon’s direction and then goes over to kiss Sehun on his neck. Junmyeon averts his gaze to give the couple their privacy and takes a seat at one of the stools around the wooden table. He fiddles his thumbs and tries not to hear the soft murmurs and even softer giggles. He wonders briefly how does it feels to have someone close to one like that, kissing them while they do mundane things like making breakfast. He shakes the thought off when rowdy voices are heard outside the kitchen.

The couple put a little distance between themselves as Jungkook and Taehyung barrel into the room. Jungkook shouts, “What’s for breakfast Sehunnie?”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow when Jungkook calls Sehun by the nickname. He thought Jungkook was younger than Sehun. Taehyung giggles at Junmyeon’s bemused face. He says, “Our Kookie may not look like it, but he is one hundred and fifteen years old!”

Junmyeon raises both his eyebrows and says, “So dermatologists hate him?”

Sehun and Taehyung get his joke so they start laughing. Jungkook jabs Taehyung for an explanation, so does Zitao to Sehun, who pats the werewolf’s cheek patronisingly and explains, “It is an internet thing.”

Zitao shrugs his shoulder and helps Sehun set the bowls of rice and soup with a variety of sides. They eat and chat easily as they eat. Junmyeon and Sehun talk a lot about Seoul as the latter used to live there during his university years. After the plates are washed and dried, Zitao turns towards Junmyeon and asks, “So, what style of combat did you learn?”

“I have a black belt in hapkido. I also know Krav Maga,” Junmyeon replies.

“And you use crescent blades.”

Taehyung asks, “What is krav maga? Sounds like a dish.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “Krav Maga is a fighting style developed by the Israeli defence forces. Its philosophy is derived from aikido, judo, boxing, wrestling and street-fighting.”

“It is all about brutal counter-attacks. And aggression,” Zitao adds.

Junmyeon shrugs. “I was an angry kid.”

“I saw it being used during the Second World War. Anyway, I want to see how you use your blades. Do you want to spar?”

“Sure.” Junmyeon wants to see how his own strength measures up against a total wolf like Zitao.

Taehyung whoops excitedly, “Ooh!”

Sehun chuckles, “Be careful. I will leave now.” He leans down and kisses Zitao before walking out.

Junmyeon watches Sehun leave. Taehyung explains, “Sehun teaches at the high school in the town.”

“We all have temporary jobs here and there. Staves of boredom and I can buy candy with my own money,” Jungkook grins.

Junmyeon nods his head. Zitao gets up and cracks his knuckles. He smiles, “I am trained in wushu by the way.”

Junmyeon follows Zitao and the two familiars down some stairs leading them towards a basement after he grabs his weapons from his room. Junmyeon is surprised by how spacious and well-lit the corridor is. There seems to four to five rooms down here. Zitao says, “Kyungsoo and Qian live here with their familiars. Besides that, we have another library, a storage room and a gym of sorts down here.”

Kyungsoo comes out of the door that Zitao pointed as the library. He sees them and smiles, “Giving our guest the grand tour?”

“Kind of. We are going to spar,” Zitao smirks.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo eyes the blades in Junmyeon’s hand. “In that case then…can you give me your blades?” Junmyeon looks a bit wary but he does as Kyungsoo tells him. Kyungsoo gently runs his fingers over the sharp edge, muttering something under his breath. The space around his blades shimmer for a moment. He returns the blades to Junmyeon. “I dulled the edges so you don’t hurt Zitao. These blades are made of silver right?”

Junmyeon touches the sharp edge only to find it feeling blunt under his fingertips. He is amazed. He knows Kyungsoo did it for their safety, so he bows to the witch. “Thank you Kyungsoo-sshi, and yes they are made of silver.”

“Thanks Kyungsoo,” Zitao nods.

“Can I come watch?” Kyungsoo asks. “I am interested as well. I did see the two Metas you killed. They were a really clean kill.”

Junmyeon shyly nods his head. This is not much a big deal. He has had people watching him fight before. But then his soul quivers when Kyungsoo shouts, “Yah Yifan, come here!”

Yifan peeks out from the library. And as soon as Junmyeon and Yifan see each other, both flush deeply and look away. Yifan thinks the carpet under his feet is extremely interesting while Junmyeon stares at the gem on his blade like he has never seen it before. Their behaviour doesn’t go unnoticed by either Kyungsoo or Zitao. The two familiars are too busy squabbling among themselves.

Kyungsoo and Zitao look at each other with matching grins. _Interesting_. Kyungsoo says, “Zitao and Junmyeon are going to spar, do you want to watch? I think it will be interesting to see how capable our Hunter is.”

Yifan casually shrugs his broad shoulder. “Sure,” he says. Junmyeon thinks no one else has looked this good in a simple white shirt tucked in pressed black slacks. His long wavy, hair is tied today and Junmyeon can glimpse earrings. He bites down on his lips, scolding himself. _Get a fucking grip_!

All of them enter the gym and Junmyeon smiles appreciatively at Zitao. The room is big and well-ventilated. There are a few exercising equipments at a side. The whole room is sparse with safety mats lining the floor. Zitao takes off his hoodie to reveal a black sleeveless shirt. He is generously muscled and wonderfully tanned and Junmyeon is a tiny bit jealous. He smirks, “You don’t look bad for a guy a century old.”

Zitao grins, “Shut up kid.” He takes his stance. “First I want to see how you do hand-to-hand combat. Your turn kid.”

Junmyeon takes an exaggerated bow. Then he takes off his sweater to reveal his grey tank top underneath. He takes his stance as well, hands up perpendicular to his body.

Zitao takes the first hit. He throws a punch and Junmyeon blocks it. Zitao doesn’t hold back. Soon there is a red mark forming on his pale forearms. Junmyeon says, “Thank you for not throwing your punches.”

“Figured you wouldn’t need it,” Zitao smirks.

Zitao throws another punch, but Junmyeon ducks this time and the former’s hands cuts through the empty space above his head. Zitao tries again, this time Junmyeon stops him with both hands with his head covered. But it leaves his chest area vulnerable and Zitao moves to the side and swiftly punches and hits his mark. But Junmyeon remembers to lean back, so the punch is not that lethal. But then Zitao jumps and roundhouse kicks him under his ribs. Junmyeon huffs and staggers back, rubbing his sore area. Zitao’s grin is deadly and amused. Junmyeon smirks back, he isn’t going to back down so easy.

Zitao goes at him with another kick but Junmyeon saw this coming so he leans backward. His spine arches but he straightens up just in time to see Zitao crouch. Zitao throws a low kick but Junmyeon dodges that by jumping up and then leaping to the side. But Zitao has a century of practice and speed on his side. So he doesn’t let Junmyeon catch his breath before he rushes and swiftly knocks Junmyeon to his knees by kicking him down. Zitao aims for his head but Junmyeon dodges that as well.

Junmyeon rolls over and gets to his feet. He is astonished by how fast he gets to his feet. He puts some distance between himself and Zitao. Then they start circling themselves. Zitao grins, “The problem with Krav Maga is that is lacks finesse. Sometimes brutality isn’t the way to go.”

“You got your way and I got mine, _uncle_.”

Zitao narrows his eyes but keeps smiling. “But you are good kid. That kick under your ribs would have hurt you really bad if you weren’t half wolf.”

“I am aware.”

Junmyeon cracks his knuckles and Zitao rotates his neck. They resume their position again. The position mirrors—both have their left foot forward and right leg back with hands balled into fists. Except Zitao hands are fisted tight and Junmyeon’s are loose which is a classic boxing stance. This time Junmyeon is ready. He knows Zitao will throw his punch from the side, aiming for his temple.

The thing about Krav Maga is fast and direct hits. So Junmyeon doesn’t let Zitao hit his mark as Junmyeon lands a solid uppercut and then another on Zitao’s cheekbone and his head snaps back. Then Junmyeon uses all his force and strength to lift his right foot and kick Zitao back. The blow falls on Zitao’s sternum and he flies back. Junmyeon notes with satisfaction as Zitao falls on the mat. But the werewolf uses his momentum to roll himself over and to his feet.

However, Junmyeon doesn’t wait for any intermission as he runs forward and displays his own perfected roundhouse kick. His foot connects with Zitao’s jaw and the wolf falls again. Junmyeon skips back and grins down at Zitao.

“Not bad kid,” Zitao says, rubbing his jaw. “Not bad at all.”

Zitao gets to his feet and resumes his stance. He nods at Junmyeon and the latter throws the punches first this time. Zitao dodges them, copying what Junmyeon did in the beginning. Junmyeon ducks down as Zitao aims at his head. While he is down, he punches hard against Zitao’s inner thigh, dangerously close to his groin. Zitao grunts and doubles over while Junmyeon skips to the side and stands behind Zitao. He hears someone say, “But you aren’t supposed to hit below the belt!” He recognises the voice belongs to Jungkook.

Zitao says, “In Krav Maga, you can.”

“Damn right,” Junmyeon grins.

Junmyeon skips to his right when Zitao straightens up. Junmyeon throws up his hands, palms out and shrugs. Zitao shakes his head and chuckles. He bows and says, “You know your thing.”

“As I said, angry kid.”

Zitao wipes the sweat off his brows. Junmyeon realises his hair is stuck to his forehead as well and feels the sweat trickling down his back. He pushes it to the side. Zitao walks towards a closet and brings out a wushu stick from it. He says, “Pick up your blade.”

Junmyeon had given Taehyung the blades to hold. Taehyung walks up to him and hands him the blades. Before leaving, Taehyung winks and says, “That was so cool to watch.”

Junmyeon grins, “Thanks?”

Junmyeon connects the blades. He runs his fingers over the sharp edges one more time to ensure the spell Kyungsoo put on is still in place. He is satisfied when his fingers come out uncut. He nods his head at Zitao who swipes his stick around, showing off his skill with that. Junmyeon scoffs, “Such a show off.” But then he shows off his expertise as well. Zitao chuckles.

Then the mock fight starts again. Zitao takes the first turn only to be blocked by Junmyeon. Zitao jerks back when he finds his eyeballs too close for comfort to the curved edge. He knows the blades are blunt, but the sight is scary.

Junmyeon aims at Zitao’s head and the latter blocks. Junmyeon then aims for Zitao’s thigh and the latter blocks again, but the blades land heavy on the stick and Zitao feels the effect. Zitao aims at Junmyeon’s head when the latter crouches down to hit at his thigh. Junmyeon arches back to block. But as soon as Zitao tries taking another swipe at his head, Junmyeon sees his chance and jabs at Zitao’s side.

Zitao is taken aback. It was poor foresight on his part. He stares with wide eyes at Junmyeon who looks way too pleased. Zitao says, “You are a sneaky little thing.” Junmyeon is using their height difference to the maximum advantage.

Zitao shakes his head and laughs. He drops his stick and comes closer to pat Junmyeon’s back. “Your mother would be proud of you.”

Junmyeon drops his head to hide his blush. He detaches the blades as he fights the red that is threatening to take over his entire face from his neck up. It feels nice to be complimented like that, he notes. Their audience start clapping. They both turn to look at Jungkook, Taehyung, Kyungsoo and Yifan who are applauding for them. Zitao takes an exaggerated bow and forces Junmyeon to do the same by grabbing his sweaty neck. Junmyeon laughs freely. He had fun, real fun after a long time.

When Junmyeon straightens up again, he spots Kyungsoo taking the spell off his blades and he sees Yifan staring at him. Well, scratch staring, he is checking Junmyeon out. Junmyeon feels even more flustered as he sees Yifan raking his intense eyes all over his body—from his toes to his face, excruciatingly slow. When their eyes meet again, they don’t look away this time.

Junmyeon feels his chest tightening and he knows it is not because of the exertion. He knows it is due to the heated gaze thrown at his direction, at the silent evaluation going on. Junmyeon unconsciously licks his lip and he thinks he sees Yifan’s eyes widening fractionally. Yifan is the first one this time to look away though when Kyungsoo asks him something.

Junmyeon releases the breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. He feels someone poking his side. He hears Taehyung say, “I said, I can borrow some clothes from my master, will that be okay?”

Junmyeon blinks at the werecat, trying to process his words. Then he says, “My luggage is still in Cheorwon.”

“We can go get that,” Taehyung says. “But for now, do you want to keep wearing your sweaty clothes.”

“Uh, right, no, of course not.”

“Alright then, I will get you some clothes for now. And later, I and Jungkook will go get your things. Write down the address for me later, okay?”

Junmyeon nods as Zitao laughs at something Kyungsoo says. He isn’t looking but he feels like Yifan is furtively looking at him. He thinks about last night again and he feels those damn butterflies _again_.

Damn Jongin. And his butterflies. Damn the butterflies especially.


	7. Something Wicked This Way Comes

It is close to lunch when the werecat and weredog return with Junmyeon’s bags. Taehyung and Jungkook find him at Seokjin’s greenhouse. After putting everything in place, Junmyeon returns to Seokjin’s room again, and finds a tall blond man with his head on Seokjin’s shoulder there as well. He is about to leave them alone when Seokjin calls him, “Junmyeon! Where are you going?”

Junmyeon smiles a little as he enters. Seokjin wraps his hand around Namjoon’s waist, “This is Namjoon. You guys have met.”

Junmyeon nods. Yes, they have met before when Junmyeon attacked Zitao and the omega beside Seokjin had bared his teeth at him. Namjoon sheepishly smiles, showing his dimples, and says, “That wasn’t a very good first impression.”

“But I did harm your alpha,” Junmyeon smiles. “I know, and you don’t have to explain yourself.”

“Kookie got your things in one piece?” Seokjin asks.

“Yes. But I do not have much things with me. I was hoping I could do some shopping.”

“Oh, Namjoon can take you!” Seokjin semi-glares at his mate.

Namjoon flushes and his dimples reappear as he nods his head. He addresses Junmyeon next, “Can you wait by the entrance? I need to go get my bike.”

Junmyeon nods. Then he smirks at Seokjin, “Why do you order Namjoon around?”

“I do not!” Seokjin huffs.

“I saw you glaring. And Jungkook said how mean you are to him.”

“I still love him. It is just how we work. It is how wolves work.”

Junmyeon frowns. “How wolves work?”

Seokjin raises an eyebrow. “You don’t know how imprinting works?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. Hunters are given basic information about the creatures they hunt, like their physical prowess, their strengths and their weaknesses. Social structure and group customs are usually left out. Also, Junmyeon wasn’t allowed to go to the classes on werewolves. What he knows is what his uncle told him a long time ago. Not for the first time in his life, he feels highly embarrassed by his lack of education about his own kind.

Seokjin smiles at the obvious shame on Junmyeon’s face. He says, “You can ask Namjoon. He is actually pretty young, only twenty-six.”

“How old are you?” Junmyeon narrows his eyes at the smooth, unwrinkled alabaster skin and the still rosy cheeks. Dermatologists must hate Seokjin too.

“Old enough. Now scoot!”

Seokjin shoos Junmyeon away and the latter makes his way to his room to grab his wallet. Then he walks to the entrance to find Namjoon already perched on his bike. Junmyeon says, “Ready?”

“Yep.” Junmyeon gets on the bike and Namjoon tosses him a helmet. Then Namjoon starts the engine.

The manor was deep in the woods, and it was obvious that they had no neighbours. Getting to the city on foot would take an hour but Namjoon’s Honda CRF takes them to town under thirty minutes.

Naepo-ri is a picturesque place. It is a flat riverside farmland district with the river originating from a gorge called the Chuga-ryeong Pass. The land is blessed with abundant water resources and rich wildlife. The view, as the bike makes it way down a narrow road by the river, is amazing. Junmyeon can see small river inlets and islands and the tall mountains that flag the area, standing guard over the swamplands where migratory birds make their annual visits.

Soon they reach the busy market area of the city. Namjoon parks his bike in front of a large, family-owned departmental store called Kim Necessities. Junmyeon takes off his helmet and puts on his sunglasses. Namjoon raises an eyebrow at that. Junmyeon says, “My left eye. My eyes do not work like yours or Zitao’s do. The yellow stays.”

“Okay.” Namjoon smiles a little.

They enter the shop and suddenly there is a middle-aged man hurtling towards them. He stops in front of Namjoon and says, “Oh my goodness Master Kim! When did you return?”

Junmyeon reins in his surprise and tries to keep his face as impassive as he can. _Maste_ r?

After Namjoon exchanges some pleasantries and tell the man some well-constructed lies (“I was in Incheon Bang-sshi”), the werewolf finally looks at him and his trademark shy smile is back. He scratches the back of his head and says, “My family has owned this store for three generations. I am the current owner. I sometimes visit.”

“Why lie to him though? Doesn’t he know?”

“Of course he doesn’t. My entire family is comprised of vagabond werewolves. The few humans who know make sure our money doesn’t go to waste or to the government. He is just the manager, but my lawyer knows.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon is impressed. Wolves have a far more social life than he thought.

Namjoon takes him to the third floor where the section of men’s apparel is. Junmyeon picks up a few necessities and asks where he can buy a toothbrush. Namjoon takes him back to the ground floor and shows him the way. When Junmyeon heads towards the billing counter, Namjoon stops him. “Please, you are the Manor’s guest. You don’t have to pay.” But Junmyeon insists. Namjoon rolls his eyes. “Fine, then help me buy the things Seokjin wanted, okay?” Junmyeon agrees to that.

When they are at the pastry shop a block away from the departmental store, Junmyeon finds himself asking, “If your family consists of vagabond wolves, why stay at the Manor? Or join Zitao’s pack?”

“It is a long story,” Namjoon smiles. “Let’s get some coffee? Zitao-hyung told me to help you in any way. He says you have never been around other wolves.”

“He is right. I haven’t. So I know I might annoy you with too many questions, so my apologies in advance.”

“Nah, it is okay.” Namjoon orders a caramel coffee for Junmyeon and a mocha latte for himself. They take a seat by the window. “So, to answer your first question—Kim Seokjin is the reason.”

Junmyeon frowns. “I don’t understand?”

“I was twenty-five when I came here. My family wanted me to take care of Kim Necessities. We have chain stores. We have more stores all over the district. This one was left to me. I had no interest in business but I came down here anyway. I was working freelance in Seoul. On my first week, I realised there were other wolves around. I soon met Zitao’s pack. It was fun running with them. So one day hyung invites me to the Manor. And that is when I imprinted on Seokjin.

“I mean, I didn’t believe in imprinting or shit. But when I saw Seokjin standing at the entrance scolding Chanyeol, I just knew. I thought that all the things my ancestors told me were true and when Seokjin finally looked back at me, he knew it too. So that is the story about why I stayed. And I am not going to lie, at first, living with so many people was a shock and Seokjin gave me a hard time when it came to accepting me, but I started to get comfortable. I really like living there. And Yifan has to be the kindest vampire I have ever met. I joined Zitao’s pack then. It is home now.”

Namjoon finishes his tale with another adorable dimpled smile and Junmyeon finds himself smiling back. The waiter arrives with their coffee orders. When the guy leaves Junmyeon feels flustered. He weighs the pros and cons of asking his next question. He might sound stupid, but he has to ask. So he does, “Can you tell me what you meant by imprinting? I don’t think I have heard that term before.”

Namjoon’s eyes widen. “You don’t know? It is like one of the basics of werewolf 101!”

Junmyeon ducks his head and stares at the foam de orated with caramel drizzle in his coffee cup. “I didn’t have anyone giving me the basics of werewolf 101.”

Namjoon hits his own face when he hears the bitterness in Junmyeon’s voice. “Oh shit, I am sorry. Please forgive me!”

“It is okay. You don’t have to apologise.” Junmyeon takes a sip. “You continue.”

“Okay. Imprinting. It is sort of complicated to explain but once you experience it, it gets simpler. Really, I mean before when my grandmother told me how she met my grandfather in a matchmaking ceremony and when they looked at each other, they just knew, I couldn’t understand what the fuck she meant.

“In bookish terms, you can say imprinting is lot like finding your soulmate. It is predestined. You may look in everyone’s eyes hoping to find the one, but that is not how it will work. You might fall in love but soon you will see it not working anymore. I had so many failed attempts before this. The one who is meant for you? You will find him or her one day, and that will be it. Your heart will race, you will have trouble breathing, your skin will prickle and the weirdest part is how you fall under a trance and you cannot see anyone but them. Then there is this cool thing that happens—their scent.”

Junmyeon had been listening spellbound as Namjoon’s deep voice rambled on. So he whispers, “Scent?”

“You are part wolf, but your nose is good right?” Junmyeon nods vigorously. “But your soulmate is going to smell different than anybody! For example, I smell shampoo and soap on you right now. But that is it. But, if there was Seokjin around, I could smell the forest and a rainy sky on him mixed with herbs and old books.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen and his mouth drops. He whispers, completely in awe, “That is wonderful.”

“It is. And I never thought my soulmate would be a sassy witch named Kim Seokjin. But here I am.” Namjoon laughs a little and Junmyeon joins him.

Junmyeon suddenly remembers something Namjoon said. “But you said Seokjin didn’t want to accept you in the beginning. Why, if I may ask? I mean if this was predetermined, then why did Seokjin do what he did?”

“As I said, a lot of wolves in this century do not like to believe in imprinting. Some of us refuse to believe that our fates decide our lover for eternity. But looking for love in the wrong places only ends in disaster. Wolves mates for once in their life. So it is only smart to not fuck it up. The claiming bite shouldn’t be given just like that. And I used to be one of the non-believers.

“But Seokjin’s problem was different. He has lived for a hundred and nineteen years without any need for a mate before me. So let’s just say, I shook up his entire single-till-the-world-ends masterplan. Most witches actually prefer solitude. Seokjin had that plan and I kind of messed it up for him.” He finishes with a devilish smirk.

“But Baekhyun and Chanyeol are mates right?”

“They were mated long, long before I came.”

“Oh. Wolves are very social aren’t they?”

“Yep.”

“Wow. Were my parents mated then?” The last bit comes out as a low murmur, but Namjoon hears him.

The omega says, “You will have to ask hyung about that.” He offers a warm smile and Junmyeon nods back. He thinks he likes Namjoon as well.

They finish their coffee and Junmyeon buys Seokjin, Taehyung and Jungkook some pastries before they head back to Namjoon’s bike.

It is only when they are on the road that Junmyeon remembers some things.

_Their gazes lock and Junmyeon feels a peculiar electric feeling crawling down his spine…heart rate picks up and for some reason he cannot break his gaze…hard to breath and he feels an odd pull towards the blond man…a strange urge to touch his luminescent skin…like he is in a trance and there is no one else around…_

_…like petrichor mixed with peppermint and lavender…_

Junmyeon grabs Namjoon’s jacket a little tighter as his knuckles whiten and his breathing becomes shallow as realisation dawns on him.

 _No fucking way_.

 

The manor had three libraries: the huge one on the ground floor beside this room that was locked and the windows were boarded up; the one in the basement which mostly the witches used; and one between Minseok and Yifan’s study rooms that the two vampires mostly used. Junmyeon had holed himself up in the first library on Minseok’s advice. It has been a week since he had the talk with the Meta.

Junmyeon had rushed to his room and went into panic mode. Then his eyes landed on the still fresh blue rose. He panicked some more. He had sat down on the bed and thought hard. He was no virgin, but he never wanted anyone in his life. He reasoned that he neither had the time nor the patience to entertain someone or let them in his messed up life. So what made Yifan so different? He couldn’t have…nope, he couldn’t even utter the word to himself.

He could not have _imprinted_ on Yifan. That didn’t happen. After thinking hard for a long time, he came with two plausible reasons as to why he couldn’t possibly imprint on the Royal.

One, he is half-wolf. He knows how much of lupine he has in him, and he has noticed the obvious, glaring differences between himself and the other wolves he met here. So, definitely, all the werewolf laws may not apply to him. Thus, no way in hell can something impossible like imprinting would work for him.

Two, Yifan is terribly gorgeous. And Junmyeon was just reacting to that (a tiny voice did helplessly supply there were enough good-looking men in the manor). Simple.

He didn’t notice Minseok knocking on his open door. It was only when the vampire called, “Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon was startled and almost slipped off the bed. Minseok’s big eyes widened as he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Uh,” Junmyeon blinked at him for a few seconds. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure!” the vampire smiled and Junmyeon noticed his smile was crooked, but endearingly so. The vampire walked into the room and took a seat beside him on the bed. Junmyeon surreptitiously sniffed Minseok but to his dismay, he couldn’t smell anything.

“Half-breeds like me do not exist presently, but they must have existed at some point, right?”

Minseok pressed his lips and by the way his face was contorted in deep concentration, Junmyeon knew he was thinking hard. After a minute, he said, “Well, there haven’t been many to be honest. I remember meeting a woman pregnant with a vampire child, but that ended in tragedy.”

“Tragedy?”

“Carrying a half vampire in a human womb is not a smart thing. The foetus starts feeding from the mother. That doesn’t sound very good, does it?”

Junmyeon paled. “So is that why there are no hybrid human-vampires?”

“Exactly. It will always end in death. The mother cannot take it anymore, she endures severe blood loss and she dies. Soon the child dies inside her due to suffocation as well.”

“…how about hybrid wolves like me?”

“You are the first one I met,” Minseok grinned. “I am sorry I couldn’t help.”

“Oh, no! Thank you anyway!”

“Say, maybe you can find something in the main library here. But for now, lunch? Yixing would hate it if the food got too cold.”

That was seven days ago. Today is the third day Junmyeon has shut himself up in the library. He knows he could have gone to Zitao for information but he felt like he couldn’t trust the alpha with this. Zitao and Yifan are friends after all. So far, he had very successfully evaded Yifan. The house is very big after all and Seokjin’s room is far enough from the main house.

The library is huge. He thinks it takes up most of the ground floor. There are four French windows that let out to the same terrace that he can access through his room. The floors are bare, and there are comfy chairs and cushions strewn about. The books are all divided amongst thirty shelves, all horizontally arranged. Junmyeon had already been through ten shelves in two days. He is on his eleventh today.

He has found a book about the Wu clan’s history and he grudgingly admits, that is how he wasted his second day. Taehyung occasionally drops by to remind him to eat. Then there were his sparring sessions with the wolves. Yesterday, Chae-rin sparred with him and damn the bruises on his pectorals still smart. Today, Namjoon fought him and he was easier than Chae-rin.

Right now he browses through a book on faeries. The book is old but very well preserved. There are pretty hand-drawn illustrations and he is mesmerised by how the author or illustrator captured the crystalline appearance of wings. He, with much self-control, puts the book back in its place. The eleventh shelf has been checked out. Time to move on to the twelfth.

He puts his hands on his hips as he starts eyeing from the bottom to the top shelf. The shelves are at least eight feet high and so far, none of the books on the higher shelves were of any interest to him. The first four shelves don’t do. The fifth one has a book that interests him even though it has nothing to do with his research. He moves on. Then, there on the sixth shelf, ridiculously out of his reach is the book he wants— _Hybrids: Curse or Blessing?_ He bumps his fist in the air in joy.

Junmyeon sighs and jumps up. His fingers only brush against the fifth shelf. The chairs are too far away. He jumps again. He really hates how he never grew beyond five feet and six inches. He blames the Kim side of the family because every wolf he met here are taller than him.

Just when he is about to get a chair, someone comes up from behind him and extends their hands up and grabs the book for him. As his helper reaches up, Junmyeon feels his chest bumping against his back. Junmyeon’s heart picks up pace when he gets the most wonderful scent of early morning rains and a lavender field.

A deep, soothing voice says, his breath tickling the top of Junmyeon’s ears, “Here. This one, right?”

The book is waved in front of his face. He grabs it and nods his head. He slowly turns around and faces his helper. He tilts his head to meet warm brown eyes.

Yifan is smiling innocently down at him. His hair is wet and falling into his eyes. Junmyeon feels his fingers itching to brush them off his forehead. Instead, he holds on hard to the book and presses it to his chest, wanting it to block his loud heartbeats. He wants to tear his gaze away. He wants to stop looking at Yifan, but he finds himself unable to do so. He softly whispers, “Thank you.”

Junmyeon feels a little insane by this point.

 

Yifan was in the garden with Baekhyun when he got distracted by a bee and his eyes fell on the open window by the library. Baekhyun was telling him something about fortifying the protective charms around the property. Then Baekhyun somehow ended up on the topic of Chanyeol and Yifan started tuning him out. Then he realised Junmyeon was in the library. He saw Junmyeon trying to reach a higher shelf. He didn’t think twice about abandoning Baekhyun and going over to Junmyeon’s aid in record time thanks to his inhumane speed.

Yifan reached above the shorter male and got a strong whiff of the same delectable spicy and fruity scent. He grabbed the book and waves it in front of Junmyeon’s face. His lips almost brush the top of Junmyeon’s ear when he says, “Here. This one, right?” He also hears the blood rushing under Junmyeon’s skin and he wonders if the proximity is the smartest thing as he feels a phantom itch in his fangs. He is a little taken aback by his sudden bloodlust.

Junmyeon grabs the book with his small, pale hands. He slowly turns around and tilts his head to meet Yifan’s eyes. Yifan feels breathless as he backs off a little at the slow unravelling on Junmyeon’s face—first recognition, then a bit of apprehension and then a soft, “Thank you.”

Yifan makes the mistake of glancing down at Junmyeon’s pink mouth and he is enraptured by the way they move around the words. He is at a loss for a few beats. Finally, he scrambles mentally and says, a little breathless, “Uh, welcome.”

He had been feeling spectacularly disappointed when Junmyeon kind of disappeared from his point of view since the day he watched him spar with Zitao. He has tried very hard but the sight of pale, well-toned muscle, narrow hips and fluid grace in those muscles has been hard to erase from his brain. Then he kind of keeps replaying the way Junmyeon licked his lips in his mind.

Yifan had been thinking that he had somehow offended his guest. Junmyeon kept avoiding him so well, Yifan was wondering if he had secret ninja skills. So he kept his distance. He was burning to know what his offence was, but he knows to not encroach when not needed. He didn’t want to push Junmyeon. He waited, but there is only so much he could do.

“I, uh, I remembered,” Junmyeon murmurs.

Yifan is yanked back to the present when Junmyeon speaks. He blinks in confusion. He asks, “What did you remember?”

“Blue roses? I remembered what receiving a blue rose means.” Junmyeon still holds his gaze steadily and Yifan feels like he is trapped in those almond-shaped eyes. He doesn’t want to escape. “The receiver is a mystery that the sender wants to solve but cannot. The receiver is an enigma but the sender is hopelessly fascinated.”

Yifan smirks. He says, “Well, you get full marks on that.”

Junmyeon lips curve into a lopsided smile. There is a glint in his strange yet beautiful dual coloured eyes. Yifan thinks it is a preview to the daredevil that resides inside. He knew Junmyeon is more than an embittered hybrid that he met the first day. “I…I fascinate you?”

“Yes,” Yifan whispers.

“Why? Is it because I am an anomaly in this world?”

“It was that before but…you interest me. I am curious.”

“Curious?”

“You are an enigma Kim Junmyeon.”

Yifan eyes gleam ruby for a moment. Junmyeon gapes. Someone that sounds like a lot of like him says, “Are you trying to solve me Wu Yifan?”

Yifan leans forward a little. At this distance, he realises Junmyeon has a mole on his upper lip on the right; and he has a v-shaped scar down the bridge of his nose. “Maybe.”

Junmyeon’s heart races when he sees Yifan looking at his lips. The space between them feels charged. Junmyeon wants to say something to break this moment, but at the same time he is afraid to lift the spell on them.

However, it isn’t needed when someone shouts, “Wu Yifan where did you think you are going?”

Yifan jumps back, and Junmyeon takes a deep breath. Baekhyun bursts into the library through the opened window and points at Yifan. He indignantly heaves, “Come with me this instance. You have to talk to Chanyeol about this!”

Yifan sighs and palms his face. He steals a glance at Junmyeon who is staring holes into the floor. He can see the blush spread on his face. It is quite an endearing sight to behold, but Yifan lets himself be dragged by Baekhyun who still hasn’t stopped chattering, even though he manages to throw in a greeting to Junmyeon in between. Junmyeon simply nods in acknowledgement.

But as he is leaving the library, Yifan takes one last look at Junmyeon. The man is staring right back at him, and when he gets caught, Yifan is pleased to see the way he gets flustered and hastily walks away from his spot.

 _Interesting_.

 

It is somewhere after midnight when Namjoon stirs awake. He wakes up abruptly. Seokjin is sleeping beside him. Namjoon blinks at his mate and thinks if the sound that woke him up came from the male beside him on the bed. But then he hears it again. And he realises it is someone stepping on a branch. And it definitely came from the outside. He carefully detangles his limbs and gets down from the bed. The greenhouse is always comfortably warm so he sleeps without a shirt on. He doesn’t bother to wear anything as he steps outside. The frigid air raises the hair on his arm but he is trying to focus on his other senses. He hears the footsteps more distinctly now. They are coming a few feet beyond the boundary line. His eyes glow the icy omega blue as he focuses his gaze. He gasps and changes into his wolf form when he notices a small crowd of people hiding behind a line of trees. _Metas_ , he can smell them. He howls, and he howls loudly enough to be heard down in the town. He howls to signal his pack.

The witches have put the protective spell around the entire expanse of the property but to Namjoon’s horror he sees sparks dance over his head, in the air, eating away at the spell. He senses Seokjin coming to stand beside him. He grabs Namjoon’s blond fur and says, “What the fuck.”

They hear more noises behind them. Seokjin turns around to see the other four wolves, already transformed. Luhan and Yifan run up to meet them. Luhan can see the Metas as well. He growls, “Fuck! Why are they here?”

Soon, Yixing and Taekwoon, join them. Taekwoon has changed into his complete form. Yixing groans, “Yifeng obviously.”

“But I thought he wasn’t going to stir trouble till the coronation!” Seokjin cries.

“What coronation?” Junmyeon asks, who finally caught up with Yixing and Taekwoon. He can run fast enough but the weredog wins hands down. Also, he could have never imagined that the silent, handsome weredog had such a formidable side to him.

Yifan looks at him in surprise. It seems like he wants to say something but then Zitao howls. They all whip their heads up. The spell has been broken down some more. Yifan says, “They have a witch with them.”

“Fuck,” Seokjin hisses. “We need Kyungsoo.”

“Go get him then!” Yixing shouts at Seokjin, who rushes towards the manor on Namjoon’s back.

They don’t wait for the intruders to come to them. Yifan takes the lead and Luhan comes to stand beside him on the right, while Yixing flanks him on the left on Taekwoon’s back. Suddenly, Junmyeon realises with a jolt the obvious differences between himself and them. They are old, they come from a time gone by, and they are warriors. They have fought wars together that history hasn’t recorded. Junmyeon feels amazed.

The wolves fall into formation behind the trio. Junmyeon stands beside the russet wolf, who turns out to be Zitao because he hears him loud and clear in his head, “ _Junmyeon, can you hear me_?”

Junmyeon jumps and he is glad he held back the squeal that was about to escape. He tugs at the scabbard over his back and nods at Zitao. He says aloud, “How?”

“ _You are part wolf after all_.”

Junmyeon didn’t read anything about _this_ , but then again he didn’t read much of the book he found in the library. He was distracted, by golden hair and ruby-tinted eyes. Then there was the blue rose still not wilting on his dresser. He couldn’t concentrate on the words. He nearly flung the book out of the window in frustration.

“ _Are you not going to turn_?”

Trepidation trickles down Junmyeon’s back. He doesn’t know how to answer Zitao. He shakes his head and refuses to meet Zitao’s piercing gaze. Zitao doesn’t say anything else but Junmyeon can feel him pressing against his conscious. He knows Zitao will like to know later.

Luhan says, “I see at least twenty Metas. Zitao?” The wolf howls a little. Luhan grins. “I and the wolf will take them.” He looks at Yifan next. “You, Yixing and Junmyeon try to look for their witch. We need that bitch dead. I will send Kyungsoo on your way when he arrives.”

Junmyeon checks the cartridges in his 9mm carbine one last time. Yixing smiles down from the weredog’s back, “Do you want a ride?”

Junmyeon shakes his head and smirks, “I can run. I am fast.”

Yifan chuckles, “Keep up with me then!”

Yifan takes off and his chuckle ghosts over to Junmyeon, who shakes his head with a matching grin of his own. Junmyeon chases after him.

Junmyeon was twelve when he began outrunning others. At first he thought it was just luck and other lazy trainees. Until one day Hyungdon recorded his run. When they played the footage, both uncle and nephew were astonished to see just how fast Junmyeon could run. He was basically a streak of colour.

Together, Yifan and Junmyeon run along the edge of the forest. Junmyeon can hear Taekwoon behind them. A few Metas, not distracted by the wolves and the Noble rush towards them. Taekwoon bites one’s head off, Junmyeon blows another’s head of with his gun and Yifan tears the neck of another Meta.

Suddenly Taekwoon barks. Junmyeon and Yifan skid to a halt to turn around and find Yixing shouting, “I sense magic over there.” He points at an especially wilder part of the forest. “The witch is close to the lake. Yifan, we cannot let him or her get access to it!”

“On it!” Yifan shouts back. He looks at Junmyeon and says, “Follow my lead, you haven’t been in these parts.”

Junmyeon nods. “Show the way.”

Yifan starts off with a light jog and then picks up speed when the terrain starts ascending. Junmyeon emulates him. Yifan slows down when the land flattens, and they are standing at a plateau like clearing. Junmyeon spots the huge glimmering surface of the lake at the foot of the hill on the western side. All of a sudden a shadow falls on them. A dark fog shrouds them. It becomes too dark and Junmyeon feels terror at the sudden blindness. He hears Yixing say, “Yifan…this is the fifth element.” The witch sounds scared. Even Taekwoon starts whimpering.

Yifan sounds equally afraid, “I know, Yixing, I know.”

Junmyeon is confused at their reactions. But he closes his eyes and shifts his focus on his other senses. He falls back on his auditory sense. He hears nothing for a while, just a slight susurrus of some cloth dragging around them. Maybe Yifan hears it too because he growls softly under his breath. Then he hears footsteps, but they don’t belong to anyone in his team. And it is coming from behind him where Yifan had taken his position. Junmyeon whirls around and pushes Yifan to the ground. Simultaneously, with his other hand, he drags out the blades from the scabbard. He opens his eyes just in time to see a Meta tearing through the curtain of dark, with orange eyes, with its mouth open, lunging towards him. He crosses his hands and swipes out, dragging the blade over the Meta’s torso.

The female Meta shrieks in pain. Junmyeon doesn’t spare her another second before decapitating her. The shroud around them lifts. The moonlight is almost too harsh on his retinas. With the light comes another terror. Yifan comes to stand beside Junmyeon while Yixing jumps down from Taekwoon’s back and walks in front of them. All their eyes are trained on the sky, where at least twenty feet in the air, hovers a shrouded figure.


	8. Transformari Lupinus

Junmyeon stares unblinking at the figure in the sky. The thing is dressed in a cloak which covers it entirely from head to feet. The material billows at its feet and there is no wind yet the smoke-like cloth sways and swirls around its feet.

Yixing slowly asks, “Who…who are you?”

“Yixing get away from it!”

Junmyeon turns his head around to see Kyungsoo running towards them. He is on fire though—there are flames licking up his arms and down his legs. Junmyeon almost shouts in alarm when he remembers that fire is Kyungsoo’s affinity. He has never seen a witch in action, so he watches dumbfounded when Kyungsoo takes the fire in his hands and directs the flame towards the figure hovering in the sky.

The figure ducks in time. There is something dark leaking out from its body. It surges forward, intent on attacking Kyungsoo, but Taekwoon comes in between. The dark ribbon stabs Taekwoon, it enters through the one side of the weredog and goes out through another. Taekwoon whines in pain and Yixing screams as if _he_ is pain. Taekwoon however, loses his balance and goes tumbling down the side of the plateau. Yixing sprints down after him.

Kyungsoo growls and sends another stream of fire towards it. But this time too, it ducks. Then something strange happens. The figure turns its head towards Junmyeon.

Junmyeon knows the figure is watching him, assessing him. The fact that Junmyeon cannot see its eyes is terrifying him to no extent. But before the figure can move to harm him, Yifan jumps in front of him and growls. Junmyeon can literally feel the power radiating from him.

But then it seems like the figure changes its mind. It circles around them before disappearing. The dark tendrils fly haphazardly before churning inwards and thinning out till nothing remained. No one says anything for a while. Junmyeon breaks the din by saying, “What was that?”

Yifan takes a deep breath and says, “The fifth element.”

“I don’t understand.”

Kyungsoo says, his voice hard and angry, “Later Junmyeon. We need to check on Yixing and Taekwoon.”

Junmyeon nods and follows Kyungsoo and Yifan down the slope that Taekwoon fell. They find the familiar in his human form and his witch at the bottom. They rush over to find Taekwoon on the forest floor, his torso bare. Junmyeon grimaces at the nasty wound on his side. But Taekwoon is still breathing and Junmyeon feels at ease. Yixing however is not faring well. He is crying and looks up at them in helplessness. He says, “I need to take him to the nursery…I…”

Yifan crouches down and puts his hand on Yixing’s shoulder. He says, his voice firm, “I will carry him.”

“Soojung will be here anytime, we will go over directly,” Kyungsoo says. “Hyung, is that okay?”

Yixing nods his head. He watches with his wide watery eyes as Yifan picks Taekwoon up and then with a nod at Yixing, he takes off.

Kyungsoo takes to rubbing Yixing’s back. The witch starts hiccupping and slaps a mouth over his mouth as a second wave of tears overcome him. He says, “He was in so much pain Kyungsoo…I have never felt anything like that.”

“That is how the fifth element works,” Kyungsoo says. There is an undercurrent of anger in his voice. He looks at Junmyeon, “You were asking what the fifth element was.” When Junmyeon cautiously nods his head, Kyungsoo continues, “There are four main elements—earth, air, water and fire. But to negate all these, there is another force. That is the fifth element. There aren’t a lot of people who have an affinity for the fifth. Let’s just say you have to be real special, and majorly whacked up in your head to have that as your affinity. Luckily not a lot of witches work like that.”

“So, it is bad?” Junmyeon asks.

Kyungsoo’s jaw hardens and he scowls. “Yes. It is the epitome of evil. It is the negative to all the positives. It controls space, time, ether and nether. It can manipulate the very atoms and molecules. That is why whoever that was, was flying. And that is how it disappeared as well, by manipulating the space around him or her.”

Junmyeon says nothing as he digests the information. Hunters do know very little about witches.

Suddenly he hears more branches snapping. Junmyeon raises his gun, but Kyungsoo puts a hand over his and shakes his head, “That will be my familiar.”

A huge cat with golden fur and streaks of fire along its torso and tail arrives. So this is Soojung—Hunters also know next to nothing about familiars, Junmyeon muses.

Kyungsoo and Yixing get on her. Kyungsoo offers Junmyeon a ride but the latter shakes his head. He takes off in a run behind them, following Soojung’s fire-bright tail.

When Junmyeon halts near Seokjin’s greenhouse, he informs the others that he needs to talk to Seokjin about some things. Kyungsoo nods in response and takes off with a pale-faced Yixing.

Junmyeon steps inside and is alarmed as he sees a bare-chested Namjoon wincing when Seokjin press a wet cloth over deep bites marks all over his stomach. Seokjin notices his presence. He waves Junmyeon over. When Junmyeon gets closer, he asks, “What happened?”

“Metas bit him,” Seokjin shakes his head. He sounds very upset. “Werewolves heal quickly but vampire venom complicates wounds.”

“Oh. Can I help?”

Seokjin smiles a little and says, “Well, then, can you crush those ingredients? I am making a healing paste. I could use the brute strength.”

Junmyeon nods and walks over to a long work table where Seokjin had put out the mortar and pestle, with the ingredients already in the mortar. With his knowledge of plants, he recognises the petals of African violets, leaves of eucalyptus and more delicate yellow petals of the rue flower. He hears Seokjin say, “Put the little vial of alcohol in it. It is the small blue bottle. Four drops.” Junmyeon finds it and puts in four drops and starts grinding the ingredients.

As he grinds the ingredients, a heady but soothing smell wraps around him. When he thinks the consistency is all right, he goes over to show Seokjin the mortar. Seokjin nods, “Wow, I would have loved you as an apprentice. Too bad you aren’t half-witch.”

Seokjin takes the mortar and mutters, “Excitant, sana quod est in sanguinem.” The green-brown paste glows for half a moment. “Grab the bandages, will you? They are on the table as well.”

Junmyeon hurries over and gets the bandages. He stands with the roll of bandages in his hands as Seokjin carefully applies the paste all over the bites on Namjoon’s stomach. The werewolf winces and Seokjin sends him an apologetic look. Namjoon says nothing as he smiles and puts his hand on Seokjin’s cheek, lightly brushing his long fingers over the latter’s cheekbone. Junmyeon averts his eyes and looks at his feet. He felt like he was intruding a very tender moment. He tries to ignore the odd pang in his chest as the love those two share is achingly evident and pooled in their eyes.

“Junmyeon?” Seokjin says. Junmyeon raises his head. The witch had his hands extended. Junmyeon hurriedly gives him the bandages. Seokjin takes them with a smile that lacks his usual joviality. Junmyeon doesn’t like it. He hopes Namjoon gets better as Seokjin starts wrapping his wounds tightly.

When the wrapping is done, Seokjin slowly lays Namjoon down. He runs his fingers through Namjoon’s hair. Junmyeon slowly walks towards the small kitchenette Seokjin has. The greenhouse is larger than the one that Yixing lives in. The work areas and the living areas are neatly divided. Junmyeon enters the work area and decides to make them some tea. He looks at the watch propped on a pile of books. It is two in the morning. He puts on the kettle and sits down on the small round dining table.

Seokjin joins him as soon as the water boils. He chuckles, “You set up the kettle! Good, I wanted some tea. Tonight was crazy.” He turns off the heat on the stove and puts some loose leaves in the kettle. He lets the leaves steep as he takes a seat opposite him. “You don’t mind some chamomile tea, do you?”

“Nope. Is Namjoon going to be okay?”

“Yeah. He will be fine. It will take him some time to heal but he will be fine.” 

“Are you okay?”

“I am fine. Well as fine as I can be.”

Junmyeon sees Seokjin’s lips quiver. He grabs Seokjin’s hands on the table and says, “Hey, you all right?”

“No. God, no Junmyeon,” Seokjin breaks down into tears. “Namjoon is my mate. And he has never been involved in something like this! I was there before when Yifeng attacked us. He killed so many of us. It was terrible! And if something happens to Namjoon…I will die Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. He whispers, “Is that a mate thing?”

“Huh,” Seokjin sniffs and wipes his tears. “Kind of. We are mated for life. Can you imagine living without a huge part of yourself? I mean, our souls are entwined. If he is in pain, I am in pain Junmyeon. If he dies, then how can I live?”

Junmyeon blinks as Seokjin’s words sink in. This whole imprinting business is a whole lot more serious than he thought. He says, “I will get the tea.”

“You know where the cups and strainer are.”

Junmyeon divides the teas in two cups. He returns to the table and puts the cups down. He takes his seat and says, “Can I ask you a few things?”

“You are always asking me things.” When Junmyeon looks downright guilty, Seokjin laughs, “Relax! I don’t hate it! I find it adorable in fact.”

Junmyeon frowns. “Anyway, you said something about a coronation.”

“Oh, that. No one told you about that? Well, Yifan is going to be crowned King in two weeks.”

“Oh yeah…right. Since Yifeng won’t be king, Yifan will be obviously.” Junmyeon is only a tiny bit surprised. Of course, if Yifeng is barred, then Yifan is the next obvious choice.

“Yeah. But I honestly thought Yifeng wouldn’t do anything till the coronation day. He is sick and I thought I had him figured out but apparently I didn’t. Anyway, did you get the witch?”

“Yeah. And something happened. Taekwoon got hurt.”

“What? Oh shit. Poor Yixing-ge…”

“He looked very tensed. And Taekwoon looked really bad.”

“I hope Taekwoon is okay. If anything happens to him, I don’t know what ge would do…”

“Familiar-witch bond?”

“That, and they are a couple, so yeah.”

“Oh.” Everyone is dating everyone then, Junmyeon muses. A stramge thought perches in the fringes of his mind (to be mulled over later).

“Anyway what about that witch?”

“It was strange.”

“Strange?”

“Yes. Kyungsoo, Yifan and Yixing looked very afraid. Kyungsoo said something about the witch having the affinity for the fifth element.”

Seokjin nearly falls off his chair as he jerks up. His eyes widen as all the colour leaves his face. He whispers, “That is why the energy felt so different, so malevolent…”

“Kyungsoo said not many witches get an affinity for that.”

“Yes. He is right…I suppose you got a right to know....”

“Know what?” Junmyeon finds him leaning forward.

“Did Kyungsoo seem very agitated?”

“Yes. So did Yixing and Yifan.”

“Yifeng had a mate—”

“Haruka, I know. The Hunters are still bragging about how they ganked her.”

“Yes, well, she was a fifth element user.”

“But…she is dead!” Junmyeon sits up straighter.

“That is the thing—fifth element is hard to master and control. Out of the all the elements, witches have control over most. I can control water and air and fire as well, but my strongest control is over earth because that is my affinity. The fifth element escapes me and most of us here.”

Junmyeon scowls, “Most of you?”

“Kyungsoo can control it but it is nothing to brag about. It is extremely minimal, a bit of telekinesis actually.”

“So…Kyungsoo knew who the witch was today?”

“Maybe. But I don’t think it is his mother, I mea—”

Junmyeon gasps, “Mother?”

“Oh right, well, you see Kyungsoo is Yifeng and Haruka’s son.”

 

Yixing sits by Taekwoon’s head and silently weeps. Taekwoon is breathing and Yixing has taken care of the wounds. But that was an hour ago. Taekwoon hasn’t opened his eyes yet. Yifan and Kyungsoo wanted to stay vigil with him too but he ordered them to go rest. The witches have to rebuild the protection spell again.

Yixing touches Taekwoon’s cool forehead. He leans down and kisses him. He had felt the searing pain Taekwoon had felt. It was simultaneously cold and hot when the witch had stabbed through Taekwoon. Yixing had felt his own heart stop in sheer fear. He murmurs against Taekwoon’s temple, “Please Taekwoon.” His tears slip off his cheeks and lands on Taekwoon’s face.

Yixing scoots down on the bed and curls against Taekwoon. His familiar and lover was always warm. Yixing never needed blankets, even on the coldest nights. But today Taekwoon is cold. He doesn’t like it. He holds tight onto Taekwoon, trying to warm him up. He kisses Taekwoon on his arm and pleads again, “Please wake up. I don’t like this. You are so cold. You are never cold.”

Yixing laces his fingers through Taekwoon’s and brings his hand up to his lips. He softly kisses each knuckle.

“Yixing?” a faint voice whispers.

Yixing’s heart jumps as he sits up quickly. Taekwoon had his eyes open and he is smiling slightly. Yixing breaks down into a loud, wracking sob as he slumps forward and throws himself over Taekwoon. The weredog winces but he wraps his arms around Yixing. Taekwoon strokes the back of Yixing’s head to calm him as he keeps crying. He whispers, “I am okay. I am here.”

“Taekwoon, oh god, you don’t know how much I,” Yixing cannot quite finish his sentence as he starts hiccupping.

“Hey, I am never leaving you,” Taekwoon promises.

Yixing raises his head to rest his chin on Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon brings a hand up to rest on Yixing’s cheek as he swipes at the tears on his lover’s face with his thumb. Yixing smiles and Taekwoon breathes easy when he sees the dimples he loves so much. “You better not.”

“I promise,” Taekwoon smiles back and Yixing melts a little. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Yixing leans forward to kiss Taekwoon whose hand comes to rest on the back of his head.

Taekwoon is all into deepening the kiss but Yixing backs off as soon as he licks along the latter’s bottom lip. The grin on Yixing’s face makes Taekwoon a bit mad. He whines, “Yixing…”

“You need to rest and heal. I need to rebuild the boundary again anyway.” With that, Yixing kisses him on his forehead and then gets down the bed. “I will be back. Rest.”

Taekwoon huffs, “Where else am I going to go?”

Yixing light laughter has Taekwoon’s heart feeling much lighter. He watches Yixing grabbing his things and with one last smile at his direction, he heads out.

Taekwoon’s wound itches but he restrains himself. However, his eyelids feel heavy all of a sudden. He fights to stay awake but he fails to. Soon, he finds himself falling back into unconsciousness.

 

Seokjin enlists Junmyeon’s help as they carry all the ingredients needed for the spell. When they reach the end of the property, they find the other witches already waiting. Baekhyun had slept through it all but was awake now. Yixing looks much better now (Junmyeon reckons Taekwoon is okay then). Qian and Jongdae had woken up but were told to stay put by Kyungsoo in case the Metas managed to get to the Manor.

Qian asks Kyungsoo, “Ready?”

Kyungsoo nods as Baekhyun puts down a huge cauldron by the ground, over some dry wood. Kyungsoo says, “Adolebitque.” Flames engulf the wood and licks up against the blackened surface of the cauldron.

As soon as Kyungsoo is done, Yixing and Seokjin start circling the cauldron, chanting as they drop in a handful of astragalus roots, then some devil’s claw, then some mandrake roots and after adding the ague roots, they stop. Then they start circling the cauldron anti-clockwise as they drop the rest of the ingredients—the angelica and snapdragon petals. A huge puff of grey smoke blows out. The other witches join Yixing and Seokjin in chanting. Junmyeon shudders as he feels the magic coursing through the ground under his feet and shimmers in the air around him. It feels like the very air and ground joined in, giving them power.

The chanting rises and dips in crescendo before Kyungsoo brings out a pocketknife from the pockets of his denims. Junmyeon realises soon that all the witches have a knife in their hands (Jongdae has a kitchen knife). The chanting stops and both Yixing and Seokjin pick up the two bowls of paprika and pepper. They drop it into the cauldron and the grey smoke turns a violent shade of red. Kyungsoo cuts his pinkie finger. The other witches follow suit and each cut one line on their finger to draw a few drops of blood. They crowd around the cauldron and drop by drop their blood mixes with the potion. Then they shout in unison, “Surgant, et irritum facerent malum quod est aedificare et custodire de nocte consurgens, et aedificare tutum servare bonum est, confringetur!”

Their voices are loud and they make the very wind shake. Junmyeon feels his skin prickling. He is astonished how he feels the magic around him, sticking him to like vapour during a humid day. The smoke turns a dark, rich red and it shoots up in a stream, like a geyser. Jongdae’s hair whips around his hair, violently, and Junmyeon thinks how there is no wind before he remembers that the witch’s affinity is air. Jongdae focuses the small tornado he creates and directs it towards the red stream. He pushes the stream higher and soon it forms an umbrella covering the entire land. The sky was already lightening with the dawn breaking but now the grey sky is covered by smoky red clouds.

Junmyeon keeps watching in sheer surprised as the clouds clear and he sees a flash of gold before there is nothing but the grey sky again. Seokjin sighs, “There, done. Phew.”

“Wow,” Junmyeon breathes out. That was tremendous. That was truly magical. He feels awed to have witnessed such a thing. Even though he can see the sky, he can also faintly see a golden shimmer in the air.

“You are impressed too easily Junmyeon-sshi,” Jongdae grins.

“Well,” Junmyeon ducks his head as he grins. “I know very little about witches.”

“Not your fault, or the Hunters. We have been extremely secretive since time immemorial,” Baekhyun chuckles.

“Shit! Master! Where are you?” someone shouts.

They all turn around to see Jungkook running towards them. He stops in front of them and says, “There is something wrong with Taekwoon-hyung!”

Yixing didn’t ask for further explanations as he takes off. The other witches follow him. Junmyeon turns to Jungkook, “What happened?”

 

Yifeng stares unimpressed at Yoona. He asks her again, “What do you mean?”

“I said, your highness, that the old man is back here again,” Yoona says.

“Again?”

“Yes. He came to me before, but I turned him away. Seems like he followed me here.”

“That is dangerous my childe.”

“I know. But he says he is not here to fight.”

“Then what does he want?”

“An audience with you, apparently.”

“With me?”

“Yes.”

Yoona looks skittish, like she expects her sire to lash out on her and punish her. Yifeng, however, seems deep in thought as he strokes his chin. He says, after a considerable pause, “I want to see him. I am curious.”

“As you say.” Yoona stands up and walks to the entrance. They are in another hotel, but this one is better than the one they were in previously. The Manor is two towns over. The Metas they sent there had returned, their numbers dangerously decimated but now Yifeng knows how much his little brother is capable of. He got another _very_ interesting report…

His musings are interrupted when the door opens and in walks Yoona flanked by an old man. Yifeng takes one look at him and he can fathom what the man wants. Isn’t it so atypical of humans to want this? He leans back in the sofa and lazily says, “You wish for immortality don’t you?”

The man startles, “How…”

Yifeng takes a deep breath. He can smell the odd, slightly cloying scent the man brings with him. It reminds him of old, rotting sweets kept out in the open during summer. He clicks his tongue, “You are sick.”

The man’s eyes widen. He takes a deep breath and says, “Yes.”

“Well, what can you do for me in exchange Mr Kim?”

 

Junmyeon gets his answer when he reaches Yixing’s greenhouse. The place is in tatters, plants have been upturned; the floors are covered in dirt, crushed flowers and berries. And it is all Taekwoon’s doing. Except for the serene Taekwoon everyone knows, this Taekwoon’s eyes are black, even the sclera has been taken over by the iris and he doesn’t even recognise Yixing, who he violently swats away as soon as the latter tries to stop his rampage.

Yixing falls down and Seokjin picks him up. Yixing gasps, “Look at his wound.”

They all look at the skin around the bandage wrapped around his torso. The blood has turned black and it has completely drenched the linen. There are black veins branching out of his torso and covering his arms and neck. They branch higher up to his face. Baekhyun gasps, “It is a hex!”

“The witch did it,” Yixing cries. “Oh what…”

Kyungsoo marches up beside him and says, in a firm voice, “Hyung, get up. We need to fix it.”

Jungkook tries next, trying to subdue Taekwoon but between the two weredogs, Taekwoon is a century and more ahead in strength. And now with his mind warped, Taekwoon snaps at Jungkook and manages to sink his teeth deep into Jungkook’s elbow. The younger yelps in pain and backs away with tears in his eyes. The blood seeps out through the cotton of his shirt and drips to the ground, soon forming a small pool at his feet.

Junmyeon grabs Jungkook and nods at him. He can try. He looks at Kyungsoo, “What should I do?”

“First, we need to restrain him,” Kyungsoo says. “Jongdae, can you get some ropes?”

“On it!” Jongdae says and rushes off.

Junmyeon turns towards Taekwoon, who was busy tearing through a bush of lilies. Junmyeon rolls his shoulders and says, “Hey!” Taekwoon growls when he realises Junmyeon is the enemy now. He lunges forward and swipes his nails along Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon hisses when his nails catch skin and he feels blood trickling down his cheek. Junmyeon growls without his volition. His growl sounds deeper and more lupine to him. Taekwoon widens his black eyes but answers with a growl as well. And suddenly Junmyeon feels like this is no longer a fight between two supernatural beings, but a fight between a wolf and dog now.

Junmyeon growls louder and his throat aches as he feels power, bloody and raw rising the volume in his voice. He feels the strange prickling of power. This time, he lets the wolf tear out, and he lunges at Taekwoon. His fist lands on Taekwoon’s jaw and he is amazed at his own powers. The weredog’s head lolls back and he staggers, but he doesn’t stop. Taekwoon rushes forward and tries to land a punch of his own. Junmyeon uses the disadvantage in height and ducks down, out of Taekwoon’s reach. He hears Taekwoon growl in frustration. Junmyeon grabs his waist and he can smell the horrible metallic twang of the blackened blood. He pushes Taekwoon down hard.

Both of them land in a tangle of limbs. But Taekwoon had hit his head on the floor, so he is not moving. Junmyeon jumps up and on his feet. He shakes his head to get rid of the tendrils of power still lingering in his blood. It was such an odd rush. He could still feel it in his fingertips. He fists his hands and turns around. The witches are all standing behind him, near the gate with expressions varying from shock to fear to worry. Jongdae comes forward, ropes in hand. Behind him Zitao follows. Junmyeon frowns at him. When did the werewolf get here?

Zitao struts in and picks up Taekwoon. He gently puts Taekwoon on the bed. Jongdae rushes in, Yixing on his heels. They tie Taekwoon’s hands and feet to the bed posts. Yixing whispers, “My poor Taekwoon.” Junmyeon can see Yixing is trying to bite back tears.

Zitao puts a hand on his shoulder, “You will fix it. You have an entire coven of talented witches to help you.”

“Damn right you do,” Baekhyun comes to stand beside Zitao.

Zitao turns to scowl at Junmyeon, “You and me, we need to talk kid.”

Junmyeon blinks in confusion. Yixing shakes his head, “Zitao, it is okay. He had to hurt Taekwoon to subdue him.”

Zitao shakes his head, “That is not it.” His eyes are hard and unforgiving as he glares at Junmyeon. “I need to talk to him about something else.”

“But he is hurt,” Seokjin says, eyeing Zitao warily. Junmyeon waves him off; he will heal.

Junmyeon has a gut feeling that what the topic of discussion would be. He knows Zitao has been skirting around the topic for a while. He has been trying to corner Junmyeon and question him. And Junmyeon had holed himself up either in Seokjin’s room or the library to avoid both Yifan and Zitao.

Zitao stalks off and Junmyeon grudgingly follows him. But Yixing calls him, “Junmyeon?” When Junmyeon turns around, the witch smiles a little, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Junmyeon smiles back and heads out, dreading the conversation that is sure to follow.

Zitao and Junmyeon end up in the latter’s room. Zitao locks the door and tells Junmyeon to sit down. Junmyeon sits down obediently but he wishes he could bolt. Zitao briefly glances at the blue rose, still in bloom (Junmyeon thinks the faeries must be doing that—he swears he saw something flying in his room one night, but he could have been dreaming for all he knows). Then he asks, “Why did you not turn?”

Junmyeon gulps. He knew Zitao was going to ask that. And he wanted to lie but he couldn’t come up with very good ideas. So he goes for the truth, “I can’t change. I don’t know how…”

“What?” Zitao scowls. “What do you mean by that? How can you know not to change? Today, just right now, I could sense the wolf trying to get out of you. Even the witches could feel it!”

“I was suppressed!” Junmyeon almost shouts as he unconsciously gets to his feet, expecting Zitao to physically hurt him or something for being such a failure.

“Suppressed?” Zitao looks confused.

“Yes.” Junmyeon’s shoulders sag as he sits down again. “When I was ten, I started changing in little ways. I could see better, hear better and smell better. Then one full moon night, I changed. I was small and scrawny, so I was easily manhandled. They locked me up and injected me with aconite throughout the night through an IV feed. They kept doing this for seven years. After that, every full moon night, I struggle a lot. I cannot change because the aconite has changed my blood chemistry entirely. I still have my senses, speed and strength but I lack the basic trait of transformation. It has been beaten out of me.”

If Junmyeon closes his eyes, he can still feel all of what he went through for seven years. The aconite being pumped into his blood, poisoning him, changing a crucial piece of his DNA. He still feels the heat and burn in his muscles when they wish to change. He puts Jongin out of the house every full moon night lest he do something he may regret. Then he would lock himself in his room and writhe on the bed, his skin burning and sweating through the bedsheets. He hated it and he hated himself for shedding the tears in pain. The pain is bone deep and at times, he would bite down so hard on his lips, he would wake up to blood on his pillow and lips all torn. And sometimes, his nails would grow into claws—some parts of him still desperately revolting and trying to hold on to his true nature—and there would be bloody marks all over his arms. Good thing he heals quickly.

He risks a glance at Zitao, who looks downright furious. His brows are furrowed and Junmyeon thinks he sees a flash of red. His jaw hardens as he says through gritted teeth, “That is fucking terrible.”

Junmyeon sits down, again. “I know. And that is why Jaehyuk send me after Yifeng. I am disposable.”

“Stop saying that!” Zitao growls and his eyes are definitely red now. The air in the room crackles with his rage. “Do you think your mother would have liked to hear such things? She made sure she left the blades to you! She struggled so hard to keep you alive! So stop fucking saying such things!”

Junmyeon for the first time lets the alpha dominate him. He cowers and curls into himself. He brings his knees to his chest and tucks his head against his knees. Then he feels hand on his head, lightly petting. He can hear Zitao saying, “Stop that. You don’t have to submit to me. You are not part of my pack…but you could be.”

Junmyeon picks up his head to see Zitao smiling kindly at him. He asks, “What do you mean?”

“I said, you could become a part of my pack if you wanted.”

“But, but I cannot change…”

“Things like don’t matter to me. You are powerful and you aren’t even aware of that. Today, the way you tackled Taekwoon was amazing.” Junmyeon is amazed at the genuine pride in Zitao’s eyes.

Junmyeon finds himself wondering next. He can imagine living here. It won’t be too bad. But then he remembers, “I have a cousin and uncle, and a friend who would miss me if I am gone.” He cannot just pack up and leave them, can he? Not after what they have done for him.

“Hyungdon, right?  Did he hurt you too?”

“Never. Uncle always tried to stop them, but Jaehyuk wouldn’t let him. Hyungdon got hit too at times, or they would lock him up as well, or send him to missions in far flung places.”

Zitao puts his hands in his pockets and stares at his shoes for a while. Then he softly says, “Hey, I am not going anywhere, so the offer stands.”

Junmyeon smiles genuinely this time, “Thank you.”

“Hah, look, even the scratches on your face healed. You are more wolf than you know kid.” Then Zitao leaves him stewing in his own thoughts.


	9. Love that Binds

Baekhyun rubs Yixing’s back as Seokjin rushes about the greenhouse collecting ingredients. Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Qian were trying to clear up the room as much as possible. Kyungsoo says, “What do you want to do first?”

“Well,” Seokjin says as he checks to see if they have enough brimstone. “First we make him inhale the potion, then if that works, we will bathe him in another potion and then if we are successful, we will need to purify the entire greenhouse, and the manor too because why not.”

Qian nods, “That sounds like a good plan. And we _will_ be successful.” She cautiously eyes Yixing’s pale face. The oldest witch had fallen eerily silent since he walked in to witness Taekwoon’s carnage. The rest of the witches came to the conclusion that the familiar-witch bond had immobilised Yixing. This wouldn’t be the first time—if the familiar is hexed, the witch will get affected and vice versa. Kyungsoo and Soojung went through something similar a long time ago.

“Fuck, there isn’t enough brimstone here!”

“I will bring some.” Qian exits the room to get to the basement.

Jongdae comes to stand beside Seokjin. He asks, “What are you doing?”

“Black pepper, brimstone, cinquefoil and poke root,” Seokjin says. “I am going to mix them together. I will need your help, and Kyungsoo’s too. Yixing-ge…” he glances over at his mentor who has been sitting silent and motionless beside Taekwoon for a while now, “Won’t be joining us.”

“But we will need his blood,” Kyungsoo adds. He is equally worried about Yixing. “Can we do something about him? He is scaring me.”

“Burn some sandalwood,” Qian returns, handing Seokjin a vial of yellow powder and a thick sweet-smelling stick. “It might help him.”

Kyungsoo takes the sandalwood stick, puts it in a bowl and sets it on fire. He puts the bowl at Yixing’s feet, desperately wishing it helps.

“Do you have barberry?” Baekhyun asks. “Crush it to and put it in some hot water to steep. Taekwoon will need it when he wakes up.”

“You are right!” Seokjin exclaims as he raids Yixing’s stock. He whoops in excitement when he finds a jar of dried red berries. Qian takes the jar from his hands and says, “I will take care of this. You focus on the main potion.”

Jongdae says, “I will start work on the second one. That will take some more time.”

“Yes,” Seokjin says. “Remember, blessed thistle, African violets and hyssop. Boil them until they are mush and then drain the liquid. I have the incantation written here already.” He hands Jongdae a piece of paper. “If you don’t have all the ingredients, get Jungkook to help you—he knows where I keep things in the greenhouse. And can you check on Namjoon while you are at it?”

The weredog was in the room, nursing his injured arm. Jungkook gets to his feet and heads outside at Seokjin’s words. He is worried about his Taekwoon-hyung too.

Jongdae almost follows Jungkook outside before he about turns and frowns at Seokjin, “What happened to Namjoon?”

“Vampire bit him.”

Qian gasps, “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he is fine. Go on Jongdae.”

Jongdae presses his lips in a thin line but says nothing else as he walks out and follows Jungkook to Seokjin’s greenhouse. Seokjin starts his work on the hex-breaking potion. He roasts the ingredients in a cast iron pot and he waits till they start crackling and hissing. “Okay,” he cracks his knuckles. “I will need ge’s blood. Their bond will help immensely.”

Baekhyun nods and grabs a small knife off the work table. He crouches beside Yixing and grabs his hand. Yixing seems to be completely lost but when he feels Baekhyun’s cold hands on his, he startles. He says, “Baekhyun…” His eyes are unfocused and Baekhyun doesn’t like it.

“Ge, hey, I need your blood. You want Taekwoon to get better right?”

Yixing nods and snatches the knife from Baekhyun’s hands. He wraps his hand around the blade and makes a cut on his palm. Qian collects the blood in a vial. She nods and smiles reassuringly at Yixing before she hands the vial to Seokjin. Baekhyun quickly wraps Yixing’s hand in bandages.

When Qian is standing close to Kyungsoo and Seokjin, she whispers, “His pupils are dilated. The hex has started affecting him. He seems faraway enough.”

“An hour,” Seokjin says. “This won’t be ready before an hour.”

“The sandalwood will keep it at bay meanwhile. I will go get some more if we run out.” Qian leaves again to get some more sandalwood.

Kyungsoo says, “Can I make this go any faster?”

Seokjin smiles sadly, “No. This needs to happen on its own time. If we take shortcuts, the potion might backfire.”

Kyungsoo nods. Baekhyun comes to join them. He sits atop the work table, so he can still keep an eye on Yixing from where he sits. He, too talks in a low voice, “Hey, what happened in the mountaintop? Whatever attacked Taekwoon was dark magic, like—”

“Like my mother’s,” Kyungsoo grits his teeth.

“Oh yeah that, Junmyeon told me what happened,” Seokjin says. “It was the fifth element Baekhyun.”

“Shit no,” Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “But Haruka’s dead, definitely very dead…right?”

“Oh no, my dearest mother is absolutely dead,” Kyungsoo says. “This was different. I felt the power signature. It was odd…” He thinks if Yifan knows something. He makes up his mind to disturb his uncle later on.

“Why was it odd?”

“It felt like my mother’s but not quite.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Seokjin asks.

“Like it was a cheap knock-off of my mother’s signature. It didn’t feel genuine.”

“You gotta tell this to the others,” Baekhyun says. Then he shudders, “I don’t like the fifth element. This is pure evil we are going against.”

“Don’t remind me,” Seokjin huffs.

An hour and another stick of sandalwood later, the potion had blackened into a smoking heap of ash. Seokjin waves his hand over the pot, muttering, “Conteram hex, ad curare sanguinem, auferte malum.” The smoke changes its colour from grey to yellow. He puts in the blood and continues, “Opaca quem amas sanguinem dimitti.” The smoke now changes into a blood red tint. He puts a lid on it and says, “Call Jongdae, we will need some air magick.”

Qian had returned with Taemin in tow. She orders the werecat, who bounds off to find the witch. He returns with Jongdae ten minutes later. Jongdae enters and says, “The potion is boiling. Sun-young and Jungkook are keeping watch.”

“Good. I now need your help,” Seokjin says as he points at the pot on the stove.

Jongdae nods. Seokjin and Jongdae come to stand beside the bed. Yixing doesn’t register their presence. Seokjin grimaces at Yixing’s pale face and blue lips. They need this to work. He opens the lid and the smoke billows out. Jongdae controls the stream and directs it to collect over their heads into a small cloud that hovers over Taekwoon’s body. Jongdae cuts the cloud into two unequal halves. He channels the bigger one through Taekwoon’s nostrils and the much smaller one through Yixing’s nostrils.

Yixing seems to come out of his trance as he starts coughing and his eyes start watering. Taekwoon reacts a bit differently. He starts convulsing violently. His wrists and ankles strain against his bindings, cutting into his skin. His eyes fly open and the endless black in them urges Yixing into action as he puts both his hands on Taekwoon’s chest and shouts his name. Taekwoon’s spine arches off the bed as he starts screaming. Kyungsoo and Jongdae scramble to hold him down. The blood-curdling screaming continues for a while till Taekwoon stops and falls unconscious to the bed again. The black branches on his skin start to slowly disappear. Suddenly Taekwoon wakes up again and starts coughing up blood all over Yixing and himself. But instead of red, he coughs up black blood.

It is only then Seokjin says in relief, “It worked.”

After the fit of coughing is over, Taekwoon falls back into unconsciousness again. Yixing whispers, “It is over.”

“There is still part two but part one was successful,” Baekhyun says. “We need to change his bandages.”

While Qian and Baekhyun get to clean up the blood and change bandages, Yixing starts quietly sobbing. He was trapped together with Taekwoon in the excruciating pain. It was terrible. He was stuck in a void is own mind created thanks to the hex. He could hear Taekwoon screaming inside his head. But he could hear all the things the other witches were doing for him. Seokjin notices the tears on Yixing’s face and he gets all worried, “Ge, are you okay?”

The others turn to look at them as Seokjin rubs Yixing’s back. Yixing rubs his face and smiles, “Nothing, it is just you are all doing so much for me and I was just sitting there useless…”

“Ge, please,” Kyungsoo puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head as a small smile creeps on his face. “We are a team, remember?”

“Taking care of yourself is your first priority right now ge,” Jongdae gently reminds. “I suggest we get some breakfast. Taekwoon would be up in an hour or two and we need to proceed with part two of our plan.”

Seokjin nods, “Yes. You stay here, okay? I will get your food.”

Seokjin, Qian, Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walk out leaving Yixing alone with Taekwoon. Yixing sits down beside Taekwoon again. He softly caresses Taekwoon’s midnight black hair and his fair face. He doesn’t remember being this scared in the hundred and eighty-six years he has known his familiar. And lover.

_“So, uh, I guess you are stuck with me,” a nervous fourteen-year-old says to the scrawny fifteen-year-old boy before him. The boy’s angry expression wasn’t helping the younger’s mental state. He did as the elders told him. He went into the spirit forest and this weredog appeared before him. They are now to be bonded for life, but the weredog wasn’t helping things with his stoic and grim face._

_“What is your name?”  a ridiculously soft voice asks. The younger boy is surprised. He thought to match the face, the older must have a very deep, angry voice._

_“Yixing. Eh, what is yours?”_

_“Taekwoon.”_

_Yixing gave Taekwoon a warm smile and Taekwoon smiled back, slightly, when he sees the deep dimples on the former’s cheeks._

“Ge!” Yixing is pulled out of his trip down memory lane when Seokjin enters the room. He puts down a tray of steaming hot food. He says, “Junmyeon made breakfast. He is quite good at cooking, I was surprised.”

“Seokjin?” Yixing grabs Seokjin’s hands as soon as the latter puts down the tray of food on the table. He pulls Seokjin closer and hugs him. Seokjin chuckles as he hugs his mentor back. His voice is thick with gratitude when he mutters, “Thank you.”

“Ah, ge. You never have to. You saved my life, consider this payback?”

“Brat,” Yixing playfully hits the back of Seokjin’s head before releasing him.

Seokjin grins. “Now eat. I am gonna go check on Namjoon now.”

Seokjin leaves Yixing alone. The older witch sits down and smiles as he wipes his tears. He is so glad he chose a gifted and kind apprentice.

 

Junmyeon had thought he could make breakfast for twenty people but it turned out to be more difficult than he imagined. Luckily Sandara helped him. They got to know each other a little better. Sandara told him that she was actually from the Philippines and she met Chae-rin in Seoul when she came to South Korea during the war seventy years ago. Chae-rin went by CL then and she was a bar singer entertaining American soldiers. It was love at first sight. Junmyeon casually asked how old they were and Sandara laughed and teased him but answered his question. Chae-rin is a hundred and eighteen while Sandara is ninety-five.

“Wait, so when Chae-rin met you, she must have been forty-eight? It took her that long to imprint?” Junmyeon had asked. For research purposes after all.

“Yep. You cannot rush imprinting. And neither does it look at age gaps for that matter. Do you know Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s story?” Sandara said. When Junmyeon shook his head, she continued, “Okay so Chanyeol is a hundred and nine now and Baekhyun is hundred and nineteen. But Chanyeol imprinted on Baekhyun when he was six and Baekhyun was sixteen! Oh don’t make that face! Paedophilia wasn’t involved! They waited thirteen years before consummating their relationship!”

“So, okay, the moral of the story is that imprinting is basically out of your control.”

“The wolf inside us controls it. We basically fall back to our most primal instinct to choose the person we will be spending the rest of our life with.”

So with that knowledge now, Junmyeon is wondering. His phone is fully charged. He unplugs it and walks outside. The sunshine is weak today and it feels good on his skin. He heads towards the large oak tree and sits down at its root. He calls Jongin first, and thirty minutes later he calls Ye-ji. He had informed them through texts before about his whereabouts. They were sworn to secrecy and Junmyeon knows he can trust them.

“Were you talking to your friends?”

Junmyeon had his eyes closed but he doesn’t need to open them to know who asked him that question. He knows it is Yifan as the soothing scent of lavender wraps around him. So he smiles and says, “Yes. They were worrying about me.”

Junmyeon opens his eyes to see Yifan sitting down beside him. Yifan says, “Tell me about them.”

Junmyeon tilts his head and grins lazily, “Why?”

“I need some distraction. I had a very distressing conversation with Kyungsoo.”

“Oh? About what happened at the mountain top?”

“Yes. Also, I would like to know more about you.”

“Still trying to solve me?” Junmyeon chuckles.

Yifan chuckles and his gums show. “Kind of.”

“Okay. I don’t have many friends. Just two, well one of them is a cousin. Ye-ji and Jongin—Jongin’s the cousin. He is three years younger than me, so is Ye-ji. Jongin is one of the two family members who don’t hate my existence. And Ye-ji was a trainee when I met her.”

“They are both Hunters?”

“Yes. They are both very skilled. But I usually partner up with Ye-ji. Jongin is sometimes a whiny brat!” Junmyeon laughs.

Yifan smiles. “You have such a nice smile.”

Junmyeon abruptly stops. Yifan is looking at him with this tender expression. He feels flustered and he knows his face is a bright red by now. He says, “Uh, thank you? Anyway, I have a question for you.”

“You are full of questions!” Yifan laughs and Junmyeon’s heart stutters. “Go ahead, please.”

“How old are you?”

Yifan smirks. “You won’t believe me.”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes. “Try me.”

“Okay. I am four hundred and eighteen years old.”

Junmyeon whistles and leans away. “You serious?” He checks Yifan’s face to see if he was messing with him. But Junmyeon can tell he isn’t. “Holy fucking shit. You are basically ancient.”

Yifan gapes but chuckles when he sees Junmyeon grin. He says, “Hey. I am just very old, okay?”

“Okay…can I ask you something else?”

“Okay.”

Junmyeon feels uncomfortable but he wants to know, it is important for him to know. “Everyone here has somebody. You don’t, why?”

Yifan frowns a little. He stares at Junmyeon for a few seconds. He shakes his head, “There hasn’t been any need for anyone.”

“You have lived like this for four hundred and eighteen years?”

“Like this?”

Junmyeon looks away and his eyes fall on the blue rose bushes. He says, “Alone.” He can feel his heart thudding too fast, too loud against his ribcage. If Yifan has been alone for all this time, then that can mean only one thing…

“Yes. I have been alone, without a mate all this time. I have no tragic backstory of my beloved dying or anything like that. Vampires too mate for once in their life. They may fool around before that, but if they fall in love with someone, they stay in love forever.”

…Yifan has been alone and _waiting_. Junmyeon says nothing, he just takes a deep, deep breath. He says, “That seems sad.”

Yifan smiles, but there is no happiness behind it, there is a deep melancholy though that he tries to hide. “Not really. How can you miss something when you never had it in the first place?”

Junmyeon says nothing but without realising it, his hand finds Yifan’s and he holds it gently. “But you seem sad.”

“I don’t know. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Okay.” Junmyeon doesn’t say anything when Yifan laces his longer fingers through his. His skin jolts at the touch. He casually notes how huge Yifan’s hands are compared to his.

“What about you? From what you have said, it seems you are just as much alone. Why?”

Junmyeon watches mutely as the wind picks up and it makes Yifan’s hair dance around his face. Anybody else, and he would have dodged this question. But with Yifan he wants to be honest. So he says, “It is easier this way.”

Yifan frowns, “Why?”

“It is easier to stay away than explain all the whys and whats about me Yifan. The eyes are a huge giveaway. And I don’t like being called a freak.”

“You have beautiful eyes. You don’t have to listen to anyone.”

Junmyeon gasps. _Beautiful_? He has heard every derogatory term about his mismatched eyes. Tiffany called them majestic and now Yifan. He feels his eyes itching with unshed tears. He looks away again and tries to blink away the tears. To know how he disgusted people did ruin his perception of himself and others. There was Hyungdon and Jongin, and Ye-ji, who kept reminding him he wasn’t all that what people told him. He saw it as pity…Hyungdon had seen all the things his father did to Junmyeon; Jongin was his son and Ye-ji, well he couldn’t explain her—but the rest of them felt sorry for him somewhere and he accepted that. But in a span of few days, Tiffany and Yifan and Zitao—strangers before this and people who don’t know his past—told him things he never thought he would hear about himself. He never required validation but to be appreciated like this was shocking his very system. It made him wonder if he was more than what he knew.

And Yifan called him “beautiful”. He feels like crying and he feels like crawling in a hole and _never_ coming out because he isn’t used to all this! No one ever said such things about his eyes. Even, right now, he couldn’t believe it. But he had heard sincerity in Yifan’s voice. And his entire being is reacting to that stupidly.

Yifan gets alarmed. He wonders what he did so wrong. He tugs at their clasped hands to gain Junmyeon’s attention. It doesn’t work. He can tell Junmyeon is trying hard not to cry. He asks, his voice soft, “Did I say something wrong?” When Junmyeon refuses to meet Yifan’s eyes, the vampire cups the former’s chin and forces him to meet his eyes. Junmyeon’s eyes are wide and glossy, and there is a deep blush on his cheeks. Yifan’s breath catches. _Unfair Junmyeon, so unfair_. Out loud, he says, “Junmyeon?”

“It is nothing. I am just…overwhelmed. I keep expecting people to call me names again.”

“People are idiots.”

That coaxes a smile out of Junmyeon. Yifan wants to touch those cheeks and trace the smile with his fingers, but he knows he should not—Junmyeon might play ninja with him again—so he takes away his hands. He grins, feeling greatly at ease that Junmyeon no longer looks sad. He didn’t want Junmyeon to be sad. He wanted to make him smile _always_. His heart lurches when he realises that. He doesn’t understand why he feels like this. It is overwhelming. So he puts some distance between them and extricates his hand from Junmyeon’s and instantly misses the warmth. He says, “Uh, tonight there will be a meeting. There are a few things I need to tell everyone. Be there, okay?”

Yifan gets to his feet and dusts his pants. He gives Junmyeon one last smile before he walks away.

Junmyeon sits there in the late morning sunshine wondering what exactly happened and why is he feeling things he has never felt for anyone before. He doesn’t do feelings. He doesn’t get interested in people. He doesn’t wish to help them out of his own volition. He doesn’t stare at someone and wonder what they think of him. He doesn’t get urges to kiss someone and learn how their skin feels under his fingertips when they look at him like they want to say so much else. He doesn’t hate it when someone holds their hand and then takes it back after some time. He doesn’t believe that he can imprint in spite of his body and this tiny, annoying, voice in his head saying he can.

So what is it about Yifan that is making him question all of that?


	10. Certain Revelations

There is a lot going on in Yifan’s mind: from his disaster of a conversation with his nephew to his encounter at the garden with Junmyeon. Pushing Kyungsoo aside for a while he thinks about Junmyeon and the strange things that had happened since the half werewolf arrived in his manor. Or alternatively, when Yifan brought him here.

There is something different about Junmyeon, and no, it wasn’t only the way he is biologically. It was small things like Junmyeon’s smile, and his curiosity to know more about the man behind the smil; the weird way he is so drawn to him and his scent. Especially the scent.

Werewolves smell a whole lot different than his own kind. They smell like the powerful creatures they are. But none of the other wolves smell like Junmyeon does. Junmyeon smells like oranges, of cloves and of juniper trees. It was such an odd combination, but it works. And it only works on him. There is a certain warmth, a kind of energy in this scent and Yifan has lived long enough to say with conviction that no other scent has moved him like this.

Maybe in the beginning he was interested in Junmyeon’s blood. He had briefly wondered how would a hybrid like Junmyeon taste like if he bit him while awake (and willing). Then he had been mesmerised by those eyes. Then by the graceful way he fought even though there was inherent brutality under it, but it was artful and it was an experience to watch something like that. The aggression under the finesse was amazing. Then he glimpsed something deeper in Junmyeon—a deep-set sadness, a desolation that made his eyes look empty no matter how beautiful they were and the few times Junmyeon had smiled, Yifan knew only one time it was genuine. He wondered so much about Junmyeon.

And that scared him. Never has he found himself so taken by someone. He wonders if Kyungsoo and Luhan were right. If maybe he had been alone for too long…

He was sitting in the dining room in complete darkness. His thoughts are interrupted when someone turns on all the lights. He squints as light falls harshly on his eyes. When his vision adjusts, he finds Sehun pulling out a chair. He smiles, “Good evening.”

“Evening Yifan,” Sehun yawns.

“Tired?”

“Yeah. Preparing for the exams after winter vacations is underway and I am very close to strangling my colleagues.”

“Zitao would be sad if you committed homicide.”

“I will keep that in mind.” The two men start laughing. Then Sehun stops and turns serious. “Did Zitao, uh, talk to you about it?”

“About granting you immortality?”

“Yes.”

“Yes. He did. And I think you are choosing the right thing.”

Sehun blinks in surprise. He thought Yifan wouldn’t agree. He says, “Really? Thank you. I thought you wouldn’t approve.”

“I saw nothing wrong with your decision. I know you want to be with him forever and I also know that Zitao loves you as well and he wanted to make sure you were sure about immortality…You are sure about immortality, right?”

“Yes, hyung, I am. I have been sure for a long time. This is not an impulsive decision.”

Yifan smiles. “Good. I want to do it on the next full moon, okay?”

Sehun smiles back. “Okay.” Then he leans forward on the table. “So what about this mass announcement?”

“I will start as soon as everyone arrives.”

“You arrived early.”

“I was…thinking.”

Sehun nods and yawns again. He is very tired but even though he knows he is not blessed with some power, it still felt good to be deemed important enough when Yifan requested his presence as well. It gave him a sense of belonging and he likes that. The doors to the dining room open again and the witches arrive, minus Yixing and Taekwoon, with their familiars. And Junmyeon is with Seokjin. Sehun knows the witch and Junmyeon have become good friends in the span of two weeks.

Sehun beckons Junmyeon over to sit beside him and the latter hesitates and eyes Yifan warily. Sehun doesn’t miss that. Yifan is sitting at the head of the table, like usual, while Sehun is at his right two seats down. He turns to look at Yifan who is also looking weirdly at Junmyeon. Sehun raises his eyebrows but doesn’t comment on it. Junmyeon sits down on Sehun’s right anyway. He decides to train his gaze at the table’s polished top. Sehun glances at Yifan from the corner of his eyes and he is surprised to know that the vampire is still staring at Junmyeon, _very intently_. Okay, what did he miss?

Five minutes later Zitao arrives with the rest of the pack. He sits down on Sehun’s left. Sehun is a little surprised when Kyungsoo doesn’t take the remaining seat on the right of Yifan, instead he takes the last seat on the left beside Soojung. Sehun frowns and so does Soojung. He knows the leader of the Coven takes his seat on Yifan’s right, on the first chair, which is empty today. Luhan (along with Yixing) sits on the left of Yifan, thus completing the hierarchy of power in the Court. But the witch looks angry and refuses to look at Yifan.

Come to think of it, even Zitao looks a tiny bit agitated. Sehun wouldn’t be surprised if Yifan had already talked to Kyungsoo and Zitao before this.

Yifan starts, “I have called you all today to announce something very important. What I am about to say will change a whole lot of things and help us in fighting the battle that is coming our way. Last night, I, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Taekwoon and Junmyeon encountered a witch with control over the fifth element.”

The werewolves are surprised but the witch look like they were already privy to this. Sehun was close enough with Jongdae to know what the fifth element was. He knows it is bad so he is a bit shocked, especially when Jongdae said how rare it was and how dangerous it was.

“Those who were here during the first time Yifeng tried to take the throne, you all know how his mate and Kyungsoo’s mother, Haruka, used her control over the fifth to kill people. And even though she is dead, her control over the fifth had been passed on, it seems.” Yifan leans on the table, putting his weight on his elbow. He looks extremely troubled.

Sehun, along with the rest of them, turn to stare at Kyungsoo. The witch finally meets Yifan’s eyes and Sehun shudders at the rage reflected in his huge eyes. Yifan nods before he continues, “No it wasn’t Kyungsoo. It was his…twin.”

Everyone, even Luhan, gasps. Luhan says, “But that night, when Yifeng tried to kill Kyungsoo, you only brought Kyungsoo with you! You never said anything about a twin!”

“Yixing knew,” Yifan says. “And we both thought to keep it a secret because we thought the twin wouldn’t survive. Kyungsoo was born healthy, but his twin, a girl, wasn’t. I knew that if I got her out as well, I wouldn’t be able to save such a small child. Yixing’s life force wasn’t enough and my venom, or blood, could have killed her. Also, it snowed so much that night, we thought the baby would die itself on the journey. But maybe I should have tried…

“Anyway, today, I think the power that we felt was her. The child that inherited all of Haruka’s powers.”

“How are you so sure?” Junmyeon asks.

“I think,” Qian says. “I think that is the reason why Haruka got so sick, didn’t she?”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon turns to Qian.

Qian explains, “In the world of magic, witches who have children are rare and even rarer are twins. When a witch is pregnant with twins, her magic not only has to sustain one life, but two. That puts an immense strain on her life, and magic. If I was with child now, some of my powers would go to him or her, and in the process my powers would weaken a little. But if I was pregnant with twins, the strain will be double and my powers would weaken more and maybe they will be gone, completely. So, I think when Haruka gave birth, Kyungsoo was the healthy child because he didn’t inherit her main affinity, but the girl did, right? And that is why Yifeng tried to kill Kyungsoo, so he could channel Kyungsoo's life force to her?” She directs the last sentence to Yifan.

Yifan nods. “Yes. Yixing said the same thing when I asked him why Haruka got so vulnerable that a simple gunshot killed her. Her powers weakened, but not completely. She thought sacrificing Kyungsoo would help.” His eyes burn red for a second and his jaws harden. Junmyeon notices that with much interest. “So, Yifeng managed to save her.”

“But,” Junmyeon says. “Why didn’t Yifeng kill the girl as well when Haruka got sick?”

“I think,” Baekhyun speaks up. “Haruka realised the girl inherited her powers. Affinities show up anytime—when you are born or when you are entering puberty, there is no set rules. So maybe Haruka got more vulnerable when she gave the kid her life force? Maybe Yifeng and Haruka thought they could use her as a weapon?”

“And I was fucking disposable!” Kyungsoo shouts and slams his fist on the table. Soon his fist in engulfed in bright vermillion flames and everyone can hear the wood crackling under the blaze he created.

Yifan stands up and rushes over to Kyungsoo. He cups Kyungsoo’s face to tilt it up and looks deep into his eyes. Junmyeon can tell he was using compulsion again. He says, “You are not! Do not say such things Kyungsoo, please. Please calm down.”

Kyungsoo blinks and tries not to cry and suddenly Junmyeon gets déjà vu. The scene he was witnessing has happened before, and it happened to him. Yifan was Hyungdon and Kyungsoo was Junmyeon in another life. Yifan and Hyungdon were both uncles who would go to the moon and back to convince their nephews that they are not worthless, and that they are loved no matter what. Junmyeon bites his lips and his heart lurches with guilt and gratitude when he thinks of Hyungdon and all that he has done for him all these years.

Kyungsoo’s lips tremble but Yifan’s circling motions on his cheeks stop the fire that has already burned the wood black. Yifan lets go but keeps smiling tenderly down at him. He says, “We shall talk later, okay?”

Kyungsoo nods. Yifan returns to the head of the table. Luhan says, rubbing his chin, “So we are going against Haruka two-point o, basically. Amazing.”

“I know that it is an uphill task and it will require a lot of work, but we are not backing off,” Qian says.

“Yes,” Jongdae says. “We pledged allegiance to your court Yifan, and we will protect our home.”

“You have us with you as well,” Zitao says. The other wolves nod in affirmation.

Yifan beams down at them. He feels at ease when he sees Kyungsoo nodding as well. He even notes the gleam in Junmyeon’s eyes. Junmyeon is not a part of his Court, but he figures Junmyeon just loves a good fight.

Sehun and Junmyeon share a look, shrug and look away. They don’t speak but they share the same thought—do they need to show their loyalties? Sehun, a human, here due to Zitao imprinting on him; and Junmyeon, a guest, an extra help. Where do they stand?

Junmyeon shakes his musings off as he says to Yifan, “Can I talk to you privately?”

Yifan nods. The others take it as a cue to leave and they file out of the room. But Junmyeon holds back Kyungsoo, Luhan and Zitao. The three of them look on in confusion but stay back anyway. Junmyeon puts his elbows on the table and says, “Yifan said you guys lack in combat. I have a proposition.”

Luhan says, “Go on.”

“I want to call Jongin and Ye-ji here. They are my friends and they are very well-trained.”

Zitao raises an eyebrow, “Two more hunters here? Look, I trust you but I am not too sure about your friends.”

Kyungsoo says, “Well, Junmyeon is right but so is Zitao. More fighters will increase our chances to defeat Yifeng but the issue of prejudice remains.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “Look at me! Do you think they care about prejudices? They already know where I am. And so far, the only question I have been asked if there are sexy werewolves around me!”

Zitao chuckles. “I hope that’s me.”

“No, you are like my uncle, please don’t go there and get all creepy.”

Luhan starts laughing. He grins up at Yifan and winks, “I like him Yifan!”

Yifan’s cheeks colour a little. He clears his throat, “Well, it is not a bad idea. Call them here then.”

“You sure?” Luhan asks. “I do think it is a good idea, as long I don’t wake up to find someone trying to kill me in my sleep.”

“Don’t worry, Jongin and Ye-ji don’t work that way,” Junmyeon assures.

“Get them here then,” Zitao says.

“Okay.”

As soon as they reach a consensus, they leave the room. Yifan throws an arm around Kyungsoo and drags him to the garden. Junmyeon is reminded when Hyungdon would do the same—drag him to the terrace, hot chocolate in hand as his uncle comforted him when the other Kim family members would be at their prejudiced, narrow-minded and toxic best. Well, at least he got the better deal. His parents didn’t try to kill him for power.

 

“What do you think they are doing?” Taekwoon asks as he makes a little whirlpool in the tub. The strong smell of herbs and flowers surround him. Yixing had also got some sandalwood incense sticks burning in the bathroom. After his ordeal, the atmosphere that Yixing created relaxes him a lot.

“Yifan probably is telling them everything that happened a hundred and thirty years ago,” Yixing says as he leans against the tub and watches Taekwoon's face as a slow trickle of water drips down from the tips of his hair and down his nose. The hex took nearly all day to break. Taekwoon regained consciousness thirty minutes ago. Yixing and Seokjin drew a hot bath quickly to infuse the second potion in. Yixing skipped going to the meeting because he was already there when it all happened. After all he was the one who suggested to bring only Kyungsoo with them. The baby girl was so weak that he was certain she wouldn’t have survived the journey no matter how much life force he gave her. Seems like he was wrong. “I should have brought the girl with me too.”

“Hey,” Taekwoon moved to cup Yixing’s face. “Don’t do that. Kyungsoo won’t be alive if it wasn’t for you. I still remember that night when we carried Kyungsoo through all that snow. I never thought a baby’s cry would be such a good thing…”

“Him crying was the only indication he was still okay,” Yixing sighs as he leans forward. He lightly presses his lips against Taekwoon’s. He pulls back soon after. “I am glad you are okay.”

Taekwoon smiles, “Not getting rid of me so easy.”

Yixing chuckled. He traces the wet slope of Taekwoon’s nose, the dip of his cupid bow and taps at his plush lower lip. His heart swells with the affection he still feels ages later. He whispers, his voice choking up at the thought of what he almost lost, “I love you.”

Taekwoon grabs the hand on his chin and kisses Yixing on his palm. “I love you.” He grins next as his eyes crinkle in mischief. “Join me?”

Yixing narrows his eyes before he starts laughing himself. He cups his hand in the water and splashes it on Taekwoon’s face. But five minutes later, after an intense water fight, Yixing obliges his lover.

 

Three days later Junmyeon is mess of nerves and anxiety as he waits at the bus terminal in Naepo-ri for Jongin and Ye-ji to arrive. Sehun accompanied him today, even taking a day off since it was a Thursday and a school day. And then somehow, Taehyung joined them. When Baekhyun had said that his familiar was an outdoor cat, Junmyeon didn’t think it meant that Taehyung grabbed every opportunity to head to town.

Junmyeon paced for an hour as Sehun consumed his second cup of coffee and Taehyung devoured his third sweet red bean filled pastry, when Jongin’s fire-truck red Hummer appeared before him. Taehyung grinned, pastry sticking to his gum, “Your cousin is already my favourite.”

Junmyeon side-eyes him through his sunglasses, “I thought I was your favourite.”

“Don’t worry Junmyeon,” Sehun chuckles. “I was his favourite before you came.”

“Wow, traitor,” Junmyeon mock stage whispers.

The Hummer stops in front of them and as soon as Jongin has gotten out of the car, he lunges at Junmyeon and gives him the tightest hug possible. Any tighter and Junmyeon thought he would die from oxygen deprivation right here. When Jongin lets him go, Ye-ji throws herself at him and she, too, proceeds to squeeze the life out of him.

Junmyeon laughs when they both start pouting and talking at him at the same time. He raises his hands to stop them. “Stop, both of you!”

“Hyung,” Jongin whines. “Why did you even lie? I had to get dad super drunk to tell me where you went!”

“Ye-ji knew,” Junmyeon says.

“Ye-ji didn’t want to tell me either!” Jongin glares at Ye-ji who nonchalantly shrugs.

“I knew oppa didn’t want to tell you and worry you,” Ye-ji counters. “Then he finally texted us and I was so, so relieved. I knew you wouldn’t die!”

“Not yet,” Junmyeon shakes his head. “We will still have our job to do.”

“Yeah, show that son of a bitch that you came back alive. Why do you think we are here?” Jongin grins. He doesn’t like his grandfather very much either.

Junmyeon smirks. Then he points at Sehun, “Oh, that is Oh Sehun and that is Taehyung.”

Ye-ji’s eyes sparkle as she checks out Sehun. She says, “You are, uh?”

“Still human,” Sehun grins. Junmyeon has this urge to cough when he realises Sehun doesn’t mind Ye-ji’s blatant examination.

“So what are you?” Jongin innocently askes Taehyung.

Taehyung grins, “I am a werecat. Nice to meet you Jongin, and Ye-ji!”

Ye-ji frowns, “How old are you?”

“He is a hundred and ten. Werecats can live very, very long,” Junmyeon says. He doesn’t blame them; Taehyung still looks like he is in his late teens. Jongin and Ye-ji both gasp. Then Junmyeon leans closer towards Ye-ji. He whispers, “And oh, Sehun got a boyfriend.”

Ye-ji narrows her eyes and hisses, “Damn all the good ones are taken or gay.”

They divide up, Sehun and Taehyung take the former’s SUV while Jongin, Ye-ji and Junmyeon get into Jongin’s Hummer. The drive up the hill doesn’t take too long. When they arrive at Wu Manor, Junmyeon notes with some smug satisfaction at the awed and impressed face of his friends. Ye-ji whispers, “You were living the royal life weren’t you?”

“Well…kind of,” Junmyeon grins.

He wonders where Jongin’s quip was, so he turns to look at Jongin who had his mouth open, staring at something. Junmyeon follows his gaze and raises his eyebrows at the person Jongin is staring at. He whispers, “Careful, she is a hundred and two years older than you.”

Jongin snaps his mouth shut and gapes at Junmyeon. His cheeks are flush with a deep pink. He says, “Uh, what, no, I wasn’t staring, I mean I wasn’t, I swear!”

“Who is that hot, tall, blond guy?” Ye-ji asks as they get down from the car.

Junmyeon feels the tendrils of the same uncertainty laced with unwarranted want curling around his heart. He softly says, “That is Wu Yifan, Yifeng’s brother and the Royal that will be crowned.”

“He is _royally_ hot. Get it?”

Junmyeon feels a low growl erupt from his throat. Luckily no one hears him. But the sudden possessiveness that swamps him surprises him. Yifan is not his, not by any means, then why does he feel like telling Ye-ji to stay away from him? Wait, he wants to _growl_ that at her face.

 _Did something change since last night_? Junmyeon wonders…

He turns his head and his breath catches when he finds Yifan looking at him. The Royal is standing at the porch with Zitao, Kyungsoo and Soojung. Junmyeon walks up first, Jongin and Ye-ji trailing behind him. He introduces them, “This is Kim Jongin and this is Lee Ye-ji.” He turns to face Jongin and Ye-ji. He waves his hand as he says, “This is Zitao, Yifan, Kyungsoo and Soojung.”

“Hello Soojung-sshi,” Jongin smiles at the werecat, who raises her eyebrows but bows at him nevertheless.

Ye-ji greets and bows at everyone. Zitao crosses his hands and says, “We allow you to enter our abode. But the question is, if we can trust you.”

Jongin says, furrowing his eyebrows, and keeping it achingly blunt, “You can. You helped hyung and we owe you for his life.”

Soojung shows them their rooms. Jongin is rooming with Junmyeon while Ye-ji got a room of her own. Ye-ji wanders back to Junmyeon’s room after memorising the floors and all, with Soojung’s help. She enters just in time to hear Jongin say, “So what is Soojung-sshi? A vampire?”

“Oh ho ho,” Ye-ji wriggles her eyebrows. “Someone is interested!”

“Shut up. Hyung?”

Junmyeon chuckles, “She is a werecat too.”

“A cat? How cute.” Jongin has a silly, dreamy expression on his face. Junmyeon doesn’t have the heart to inform him how fierce Soojung can get. And how far she is from “cute”.

Ye-ji giggles at that. She asks, “So Yifan is a Royal, what are the others?”

“Kyungsoo is a witch and Zitao is a werewolf, an alpha at that.”

“Are they super-old too?”

“Yeah. I think Kyungsoo is a hundred twenty-something and Zitao is hundred and ten. Oh, he is the one Sehun is mated with.”

“Oh…Damn, they make a sexy couple.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Don’t tell that to Zitao. He doesn’t need his ego to get any bigger!”

“Hyung?” Jongin softly says as he takes in the way Junmyeon’s face lights up as he laughs. He hasn’t seen his hyung like this in a long, long time. “You seem better. Happier.”

Junmyeon frowns, “What do you mean?”

“Yeah,” Ye-ji sits down beside Jongin on the bed. “You seem happier here.”

“I…” Junmyeon has no proper answer. He did realise he was in much better mood here. Was it due to Zitao’s Werewolf 101 classes or was it Yifan and the conversations they had, he didn’t know. But nowadays a lot of the sadder things in his life didn’t bother him much. “I am less sad now, I suppose. I am learning a lot from the wolves.”

“That is great!” Ye-ji claps her hand. Her smile is so big it looks like her face would split into two. “Maybe you will finally find yourself.”

“Yup,” Jongin nods his head. “Maybe it was your destiny to land up here.”

Junmyeon looks at the blue rose on his dresser. Finally, after two weeks, it is starting to show signs of wilting. He wonders which is it that is his destiny—meeting Zitao and learning more about himself or meeting Yifan and finding feelings he didn’t think he was capable of feeling in the first place?

_Jongin and Ye-ji were scheduled to come tomorrow in the morning. Sehun had said he wishes to accompany. He said he wants a break from his colleagues and his bratty students for a day. But judging from Zitao’s cheery countenance, and the sly looks he kept sending Sehun, Junmyeon knew that there was a date day planned for later and the day off wasn’t only for his benefit. He just shook his head and agreed to Sehun coming with him. And then somehow, Taehyung wormed his way into their plans. Junmyeon didn’t even find the leeway to say no._

_He steps in the garden and the air is cold enough for him to sense that it will snow soon. The garden soothes him. He likes spending time in nature. The magic fuelled by the faeries and witches keep the few flowers to remain in eternal bloom. Even now, he can see the small bright winged faeries flitting around, sometimes landing on flowers. Their buzzing is white noise and it calms him. He finds that oak tree again and sits down. The ground is cold but it is all right for him. He doesn’t mind. He has a blanket covering his shoulders._

_Then he spots Yifan among the blue rose bushes again. He is lit up by phosphorescent flying creatures as they hover around him. The scene of Yifan being hounded by the faeries is funny but charming. Yifan starts laughing as the faeries fight for his attention. Junmyeon wishes he could capture the moment and keep it with him forever because when Yifan smiles like he has no care in the world, it is truly a radiant thing._

_All of a sudden the faeries lift off the vampire and charge at Junmyeon. He gets to his feet and presses his back on the tree trunk as the faeries hover around him and chatter incessantly. He exasperatedly says, “I really don’t understand a single thing you guys say!”_

_Yifan has made his way to Junmyeon already. He laughs, “They are wondering if you like how the blue rose in your room is still healthy. They have been working hard to maintain its freshness.”_

_“I thought so,” Junmyeon says in awe. “But can you tell them that they don’t have to? I mean they don’t need to work so hard for my benefit? I am very thankful though.”_

_Yifan hums softly and the faeries seem to understand. They all turn towards Junmyeon again and nod their heads collectively. Then they fly away leaving Junmyeon and Yifan alone. Yifan coughs, “You kept the flower?”_

_“Uh,” Junmyeon looks at his feet. He can feel his cheeks heating up. His body by now has a mind of its own so he doesn’t even pay attention to the way his heartbeat goes crazy or how the odd sensation in his stomach returns with a vengeance. But there is a new symptom: he feels restless some times. Like the wolf inside him itches under his skin and wants to touch Yifan already. The restlessness grips him in the oddest of moments. Like he is in the garden now because of it, and it is just his luck that the central object of his issues is standing in front of him. “Yes. I did.”_

_“Oh,” Yifan murmurs. When Junmyeon glances at him, he notes how Yifan is now the one staring at the ground. The weak moonlight falls on his golden hair and Junmyeon wonders if it is soft. So without really realising it, his hand rises and he gently touches the top of Yifan’s hair. Junmyeon is taken aback how soft and silky it feels. He stands on his tip toes, carefully balancing himself as Yifan is too tall. Yifan flushes deeply but bends his knees a little anyway, “Um, what are you doing?”_

_“Soft,” Junmyeon whispers. “I didn’t think it would be so soft.”_

_“Well, I know having bright yellow hair is not normal, but my hair started changing colour when I turned sixteen.” Yifan speaks as he holds in his breath when Junmyeon leans a little bit closer and now rubs a strand of his hair between his fingers. This close, and Junmyeon’s own brand of peculiar scent rushes over him. Good thing he knows how to hold his breath for a long time._

_“Oh,” Junmyeon finds himself unable to stop caressing the long, silky strands. He is amazed at the quality. “I was born with this hair though.”_

_“Oh?”_

_Junmyeon nods. His hand is inching closer to Yifan’s chin when the latter grabs him by his wrist. Yifan rubs circles over his pulse point and Junmyeon bites the inside of his cheek when he knows he can no longer hide the rapid way his heart is beating. Yifan says, “You know, your blood smells very different.”_

_“My blood?” Junmyeon feels like he is in a daze, and the slow, soothing motions on his skin further pulls him under the spell Yifan is creating. Small sparks of electricity shoot up his arm and makes his spine tingle._

_“Yes. When you were hurt, I smelled it. It was so strange. But it smelled nice. You smell nice.”_

_As soon as Yifan realises what he said out loud, he drops Junmyeon’s hand and backs away a little. Yifan is as equally flustered as Junmyeon is. Junmyeon reaches for him, thinking that he could do something and bring back Yifan closer so he can touch him again. But Yifan keeps walking backwards. Junmyeon drops his hand and tries to hide the hurt. Yifan says, “Uh, good night. You have a long day tomorrow.” With that, before Junmyeon can get another word in, Yifan leaves him alone in the expansive garden._

_Junmyeon gulps and tries to understand why he feels so hurt, and rejected. He wants to understand this strange thing that is happening inside him._


	11. Attraction Fatale

Ye-ji waltzes into Junmyeon’s room and decides to bounce on his bed to wake him up. She doesn’t hope for Jongin to wake yet. He can sleep through, for example, a building getting bulldozed down right outside the window of his bedroom. Her plan works when Junmyeon wakes up with a curse on the tip of his tongue and murderous intent on his mind. He was having a _very_ interesting dream. It had him in it, and blue roses in it, and faeries, and a tall person with a blurry face. He was waiting for the face to clear up but then Ye-ji woke him up. He scowls at Ye-ji, “What.”

“There are more vampires here,” she informs. “Really cute ones though. They arrived late last night.”

“Anybody who has limbs and a functioning dick is cute to you. Who cares if they are a thousand years old or suck blood for shits and giggles?”

“Dude, I am just young and free. And absolutely not blind.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and turns to look down at Jongin who is lightly snoring. He says, “Sleeping beauty won’t wake up for a while. Let’s go check out those vampires.”

“Okay!” Ye-ji jumps up from the bed. She spots the wilting blue rose. She goes over to the dresser and gently touches the petals. They bruise anyway and a petal drops on the polished wooden floor. “This is so pretty. Where did you get it from?”

“From the garden,” Junmyeon answers as he rubs his eyes.

“You never pluck flowers. I know how Mahatma Gandhi you are about flowers.”

“He gave—I mean, uh, someone gave it to me.” Junmyeon bites his tongue as he almost let slip out _that_ fact. He knows Ye-ji will never let him hear the end of it.

But seems like Junmyeon was too late. Ye-ji pounces on Junmyeon again, “He? Kim Junmyeon! Has your life turned into a drama while I wasn’t around? You are now receiving flowers from people?”

Junmyeon mercilessly shoves her off the bed. Ye-ji lands on her butt but she doesn’t mind as she grins cheekily up at him, “Goodness gracious me! I will find out! Just you wait and watch!”

Junmyeon palms his face. Ye-ji’s insatiable curiosity about his non-existence romantic life has been triggered. He is never going to live this down.

Meanwhile Jongin murmurs in his sleep, “Cats are cute.”

“I thought he was a dog person?” Ye-ji grins. Junmyeon just shrugs in response.

 

It has been five days since Jongin and Ye-ji arrived at the Wu Manor. The witches and familiars took to the new human additions eagerly. They had a million questions and Jongin and Ye-ji had an answer to everything (well almost, Ye-ji couldn’t clearly explain Tumblr to Yixing). The vampires were sort of aloof but polite. The werewolves took some time, and effort. But after a sparring session between Chae-rin and Ye-ji which ended in the latter bravely holding up to the former, some respect was achieved. Junmyeon breathed in relief then. He hasn’t forgotten Zitao’s offer, so in a way he wanted the alpha to approve of his friends.

Now sparring sessions were a daily part of their routine. The Hunters and werewolves deemed it important for the fight that is coming for them. For the last two days Yixing and Luhan have joined them as well. Yixing played fair and was a good swordsman but Luhan used his supernatural speed to unfair advantages. Junmyeon is itching to at least get one hit on that pretty (and annoyingly smug) face of his.

Junmyeon hears voices in the small parlour beside the dining room. Ye-ji follows him silently. As he is about to knock on the ajar door, someone says, “You can come in.”

Junmyeon recognises the voice—it is Luhan’s. He enters the room and finds four new faces along with Luhan, Kyungsoo and Yifan. There are three men and a woman. Yifan glances at Junmyeon’s direction but quickly draws his gaze away. This is the first time they are seeing each other in five days. Ever since that night in the garden, Yifan has strictly avoided him at all costs. He even stopped showing up at dinner. And to be honest, Junmyeon was hurt. So he had his dinner in the kitchen with Taehyung as company ( _no_ , he wasn't being petty).

Junmyeon was hurt and the restlessness would grip him hard and he couldn’t sleep. For the last five days he has been in constant turmoil, fighting his urge to go confront Yifan or stay put and solve his predicament on his own. And maybe then go confront Yifan. He wanted answers when he didn’t even know what the right questions were.

Also, he was annoyed at himself. Who gave him the great idea of touching Yifan’s hair in the first place?

Luhan claps his hands. “Ah Junmyeon! And Ye-ji, meet Minho, Jonghyun, Kibum and Amber. The men are vampires and the lovely lady here is a witch.”

Minho turns out to be the tallest vampire with a row of perfect teeth; Jonghyun is the shortest vampire; and Kibum is the pale vampire with an interesting scar on his left eyebrow. Amber seems to be a very chirpy person when she grins and grabs Junmyeon’s hand. She says, “Ooo, a half wolf! I heard all about you from Minseok! I am so pleased to meet you!”

“Control yourself Amber,” Kibum says. His eyes flash crimson for a second. “Don’t scare him yet.”

“I have encountered enough enthusiasm. I am immune,” Junmyeon says.

Jonghyun laughs, “Witty. And you are Ye-ji, right?” He walks up to her and bows. Ye-ji is flustered and nearly swoons when he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. Ye-ji giggles a little. “Charming.”

Kibum rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo says, his voice a little tight, “You haven’t stopped your flirtatious ways yet, have you Jonghyun?”

Junmyeon watches with great interest as Ye-ji blushes and quickly takes back her hand. She smiles a little at Jonghyun and stands behind Junmyeon, as if she is hiding. Junmyeon notices the half-hearted glare Kyungsoo sends her way. Junmyeon missed something, didn’t he?

Kyungsoo then turns towards Amber, “You have your room at the top floor. I suppose your familiar is already there?”

“Oh, you know Henry, he found Sun-young and took off with her,” Amber says. “He hates staying in his human form for too long.”

Kibum daintily coughs. “We will rest for now. Airplane rides are annoying, even for vampires.”

The four newcomers leave soon after. Jonghyun winks at Ye-ji’s direction and she is caught halfway between smiling and grimacing. Junmyeon asks, “They are here for the coronation?”

“Yep,” Luhan says. “And soon we shall have a great crowd.”  He yawns, and his chin disappears into his neck. “I am going back to bed. Meet you later downstairs?”

Junmyeon grumbles, “Today is going to be my day.”

Luhan laughs, “We shall see!” He keeps grinning at Junmyeon as he walks out of the room, not before one patronising pat on Junmyeon’s bedhead.

Junmyeon looks once at Yifan and he has so much to say but he stops himself. He nods once at Kyungsoo before turning his back and stomping away. He hears Ye-ji following him. They reach his room, and as expected, Jongin is still asleep.

Junmyeon sits on his bed and Ye-ji takes the stool by the dresser. He says, “What was that about?”

“What was about what?” Ye-ji counter questions.

“You and Jonghyun and Kyungsoo.”

“Kyung-Kyungsoo?” Ye-ji looks away. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She looks at everything but at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen as he notes the pink creep on Ye-ji’s cheeks. “What is going on with you and Kyungsoo?”

“Nothing!”

“They have tea in the library a lot,” a sleepy voice answers. Jongin is awake now and he had heard everything. “When you practice with Zitao, she stays in the library a lot. And for the last three days, Kyungsoo has been accompanying her.”

“What?” Junmyeon half-shouts and half-whispers.

Ye-ji’s face is now red as she points at Jongin and cries, “It is all his fault!”

“What?” Jongin is now wide awake as he sits up straight.

“Yes! If you hadn’t given Soojung that yellow tulip and she hadn’t gone to Kyungsoo about it and if that hadn’t ended me in apologising to Kyungsoo when he came to me to ask why you were harassing his familiar, I wouldn’t be here!”

“What?” Junmyeon now turns to gape at Jongin. Has he been so self-absorbed in his own problems that he didn’t even notice the shit that his two idiot friends were up to? He groans, “Tell me everything from the beginning, both of you.”

Jongin starts first. He had been able to lose himself on the first day in the manor. He had found a Bengal cat with striking emerald eyes who seemed to understand him and help him find his room again. Then the next day he saw Soojung turn into that Bengal cat in the garden and he just wanted to thank her. So he took a bright yellow tulip from Seokjin’s nursery and given it to Soojung who had smiled and graciously taken the flower. He hadn’t expected her to go talk about this to Ye-ji and Kyungsoo. Apparently, Kyungsoo seemed wary.

“That is because giving someone a yellow tulip means you want to say there is sunshine in their smile, a wooing tactic,” Junmyeon says through gritted teeth. “Kyungsoo probably figured it out.”

“Yeah, Seokjin said so later,” Jongin sheepishly says. “She has a nice smile.” His eyes turn all dreamy and his smile is a little silly.

Junmyeon knows his cousin is too far gone, so he turns to Ye-ji next. “Your turn young lady.”

Ye-ji begins her tale. Kyungsoo came to ask her why her friend was giving his familiar flowers. Ye-ji had no idea but she apologised anyway but Kyungsoo waved her off, saying he was just concerned. Then one day, Ye-ji wandered off to the basement library while Junmyeon was trying to not kill Luhan (or get killed by him). Ye-ji interrupted something Kyungsoo was doing. They started talking and since then Ye-ji and Kyungsoo kept meeting in the library before sparring sessions and after lunch, and the witch would bring tea.

“Fucking hell,” Junmyeon palms his face. “I called you guys here to fight and hunt Yifeng down, not get crushes.”

“Who says I have a crush?” Ye-ji shouts.

“She is so pretty hyung!” Jongin whines.

“I give up,” Junmyeon says.

“And as if you are the one to talk,” Ye-ji says. “Accepting blue roses and everything.”

“Wait, what? Hyung got that blue rose from someone?” Jongin asks.

“...Maybe.”

“Hyung!”

“As I said,” Junmyeon sighs. “I give up.”

 

Junmyeon is early to the practice room. He thinks there is no one, but then he sees Yifan with a longsword in his hand. Junmyeon hides himself behind the door as he watches Yifan point the longsword at the ground, then he grips the handle with both of his hands. Then using his superior speed and strength, he swings it around so damn effortlessly. Junmyeon is awed at the smooth movements, and the flash of blue he saw shining off the edge of the blade. He knows fighting with longsword is an old art and is practically extinct now. And Yifan is resplendent in his black tank top and tied hair. Junmyeon had no idea that Yifan was hiding sculpted arms and a lean, fit torso under the million linen shirts he wore _all_ the time.

“I know you are there, Junmyeon.”

When Junmyeon makes a squeaky sound, Yifan smirks. Junmyeon comes out of his hiding spot and says, “I didn’t know you wielded the longsword.”

“Just something I picked up in Germany,” Yifan shrugs.

Junmyeon is still peeved about the silent treatment he had been receiving, but now that he had Yifan’s undivided attention, his heart soars and he doesn’t want to quite leave him yet. He inches closer. He wants to look at Yifan but he turns his gaze down and admires the beautiful blade in Yifan’s hands. “Seems right. You are tall and you have long hands. I can’t imagine Luhan with a longsword.” The shorter vampire wielded a rapier. Suddenly something catches Junmyeon’s eyes. He extends his hand to touch the engravings on the blade. They look a lot like the one he has on his crescent blades. He peers up at Yifan, silently asking for permission. Yifan nods. Junmyeon touches the blade and the metal is smooth as silk under his fingertips besides the bumps of the runes carved on it. “They seem a lot like mine.”

“Could be. This one was made by faefolk and so was yours. I found this in Quedlingburg, a small medieval town in Germany after the First World War. Can you believe an item of such magical power was up for auction?”

“So the etchings on my blades are…Germanic?”

“Celtic,” Yifan shakes his head. “Runes are a druid thing. Been around Yixing long enough to know the difference!”

Junmyeon laughs lightly. He walks to the supply closet. He didn’t bring his blades with him today, so he chooses a katana. He doesn’t have much practice with this sword but neither is he too awful with it. He’d say he is average with the katana. He smirks, “Want to fight? I like to see how strong a Royal is.”

Yifan smirks and his eyes glint like rubies for a moment. “Sure.”

Saying it and actually going through with it are two different things—Junmyeon realises now as Yifan takes up his “’battle” stance, and it is weirdly…attractive. The brows furrowing in concentration, the lips forming a hard line, the muscles tensing are all too distracting. But Junmyeon shakes it off and reminds himself to focus. And not get distracted at the taut deltoids or the nice biceps.

The similarity between katana and longswords is the fact that both are difficult to work with. And also, they are double-handed. None is above the other in advantage.

Junmyeon brings the katana swinging down and pointed forward at Yifan. The vampire swings his sword up and to his right. His knuckles tighten around the crucifix handle. Junmyeon stalks forward carefully. Yifan goes first with a low blow, his hand moving to the left. Junmyeon blocks it. Steel clashes against steel and the sound vibrates through the air. Junmyeon even feels the vibrations up his arms.

But Yifan is quick. He moves in and this time he attacks from the top. Junmyeon blocks it again. He jabs forward, but Yifan skips back. Junmyeon mutters, “Stupid speed.”

“Why, thank you,” Yifan smirks. A few golden strands had escaped from his ponytail and brush over his eyebrows. Junmyeon thinks it is a very attractive look…well, kind of. _Shit Junmyeon, fucking focus_ , he reminds himself.

Junmyeon moves forward, katana pointed at Yifan, who slowly inches back. Junmyeon falls back on his heels and then on the balls of his feet as he tries to jab Yifan. The vampire blocks him from below. He uses his strength, dragging Junmyeon’s hands up and then throws him away. The rubbing of the metals creates an unpleasant sound and Junmyeon winces.

“Thrusting and guarding,” Yifan says. “That is what the longsword is good for. Also versatility.” He says as he attacks from above.

However, Junmyeon saw it coming. He blocks it and without even drawing a breath, twists the blade and brings it down. The sharp tip catches the fabric on Yifan’s shirt and makes a linear tear on it. A thin red line blooms on smooth, fair skin. But Junmyeon can see it healing already.

Yifan is surprised. He jumps back and gapes. Junmyeon smirks, “Speed and cutting ability—that is what a katana is good at.”

Yifan grins and touches the healed spot on his midriff. The sword casually dangles from his hand. The next moment, he is moving towards Junmyeon again. But Junmyeon blocks it and before he can get a hit, Yifan jumps back. When Junmyeon takes an overhead swap, Yifan blocks it, but the hilt of the sword falls hard on his wrists. Junmyeon bites back the pain and swings his blade down to his right. He can feel his pulse throb. Also he is annoyed so fucking much.

Junmyeon twirls his blade once in a loose grip. He watches Yifan scowl, probably thinking what he is going to do next. Junmyeon rocks back and forth on his feet once before he rushes forward, slightly pissed at how Yifan was using his height to win.

But before Junmyeon could hit anything, Yifan disappears before his eyes and reappears behind him as he feels the sharp edge of the longsword under his chin. His heart picks up pace and his skin burns when he feels Yifan’s chest pressing close to his back. The metal against his skin isn’t scaring him like the proximity is. Half of him wants to move and risk a cut and the other half wants to lean back. Then Yifan brings his mouth down to Junmyeon’s ear and says, “You cannot afford to get pissed.”

Hot air hits the thin skin on Junmyeon’s ear and he shivers. His grip loosens and the katana drops on the safety mattress. Then he pushes his elbows hard under Yifan’s ribs. The Royal removes the blade as he staggers back with a resounding sound of pain. Junmyeon turns around and fists his hands. He grins, “Can the prince throw punches then?”

Yifan rotates his neck and smirks. He throws his sword aside. He brings his hands up in front of him as well. “I had four hundred years of practice.”

“Practice versus experience, we shall see, yeah?”

Junmyeon makes the first move. Yifan blocks his blow. Junmyeon snorts, half impressed, half amused.

Block, throw, block. They go back and forth like this for a while. But they aren’t exhausted. Yifan is having fun sparring with a skilled opponent like Junmyeon, while the latter now holds the vampire in much higher regards than before in the art of combat.

Yifan likes the flush on Junmyeon’s pale skin from exertion. He likes the way Junmyeon parts his lips when he takes in huge gulps of hair. He likes the way Junmyeon’s ash blond hair keeps sticking to his forehead from sweat. Even like this, the wolf is beautiful. His pale skin glows and Yifan can feel his concentration slipping. So when Junmyeon’s fist lands under his jaw, he is too surprised. 

Yifan stumbles back. His large feet slip and he falls on his back. He lies down still for a while, rubbing his sore jaw. He knew from experience that werewolf hits do hurt vampires. Like the way vampire venom is harmful for werewolves, so are werewolves dangerous for vampires—their punches hurt and their bites hurt, bleed and take too much time to heal. The only reason why wolves and vampires stay on top of the evolution pyramid is because only they can eliminate themselves if required. Therefore, for the last seven to eight centuries, wolves and vampires have been allies in protecting the supernatural world. He guesses, even though Junmyeon stands on the brink of what is normal and what is not, he still possesses enough of the lupine to cause significant damage.

Yifan is lost in thoughts, so when he finds Junmyeon’s face hovering over his, his eyes widen. But Junmyeon’s eyes are wider as he cups Yifan’s jaw. He says, worry laced in his voice, “Did I hurt you too much?”

Junmyeon touch is so, so warm on his jaw. Yifan blinks as he feels his heart pick up pace. Junmyeon gets more worried at his non-response. He hovers closer and puts his hands beside Yifan’s head to support himself. He asks again, “Yifan? You okay? I cannot be possibly that stronger than you.” He laughs sheepishly.

And Yifan has had enough. He has avoided Junmyeon enough. Just because he couldn’t understand his own feelings, didn’t mean he should have kept actively running from them. He wants to understand desperately now as Junmyeon’s eyes form crescents in genuine glee. He wants to understand why Junmyeon’s heartbeats were music to his ears and why his blood kept enticing him so much. Never in his life had he wanted to sink his teeth into someone this bad. After that night when he stupidly slipped the tiny fact about Junmyeon’s scent, he had been too embarrassed to face the Hunter. So he had running from his thought, his feelings and his needs.

Then a real, dazzling smile beams down at him and small, calloused fingers lightly stroke his jaw. He suddenly decided that he is done running.

Junmyeon doesn’t see this coming. One moment he is hovering over Yifan and the next, he is on his back with Yifan hovering over him. Yifan puts his knees on either side of Junmyeon’s torso. He falls forward, catching himself from crushing Junmyeon by placing his hands palms down on the mattress by Junmyeon’s head. Yifan looks deep and intense in his eyes and whispers, “Looks like you aren’t.”


	12. For The First Time

“Looks like you aren’t,” Yifan whispers as Junmyeon’s heartbeat skyrockets. He is completely caged by Yifan and he doesn’t even mind.

Junmyeon doesn’t completely understand what is going on, or how things ended up like this, but he wasn’t going to complain. The view of Yifan from above is quite magnificent and he likes that. Also, Junmyeon doesn’t know if it was because of all the exertion or not, but the lavender smell surged and mixed heavily in the air, and he feels near intoxicated from it. He wants to close his eyes and press his face in Yifan’s neck and stay there, inhaling that scent and filling his lungs with it so that he never forgets.

Yifan smirks, and Junmyeon frowns. Yifan is challenging him, pushing him into reaction—he knows that. Junmyeon raises his hand, slowly inches it towards Yifan’s face. The vampire warily looks at the pale hand coming closer and closer to his face. Junmyeon sees the muscles near Yifan’s eye twitch. The smirk is still in place though. However, it is Junmyeon’s turn to smirk when instead of hitting Yifan or pushing him away (as the vampire was surely expecting), he uses his thumb the wipe the sweat beaded on Yifan’s brow.

Yifan’s eyes widen, and Junmyeon clearly sees the bright flash of ruby in them. Junmyeon uses his thumb to trace over Yifan’s high cheekbone and over his non-existent cupid’s bow, and finally comes to rest at the ridiculously plump lower lip. Yifan’s wet, hot breath feathers over his skin. Junmyeon softly whispers, “I am not then, I suppose.”

“Junmyeon…” Yifan’s eyes flutter. He is trying to control himself. Junmyeon’s thumb on his lip and his soft, sensual gaze on him is making things so, so difficult. He might do something he will come to regret later…or will he? He opens his eyes and he knows they are a bright jewel red when Junmyeon emits a tiny gasp. Maybe Junmyeon wouldn’t mind if he grabs his wrists…

…Junmyeon doesn’t mind when Yifan’s long fingers curl around his wrist. He watches breathlessly as Yifan removes his hand from his lips and presses his plush lips against the thudding pulse under his too pale skin. He gulps when he feels Yifan’s teeth lightly nip at the skin there. Yifan’s canines have not elongated, so he doesn’t break any skin. But the thought of Yifan drinking from him doesn’t disgust him…instead, it excites him. His heartbeat races dangerously and he knows Yifan can hear it.

“You know,” Yifan’s voice is raspy, and tight, like he is holding back something, a dark desire or a profound need. “I was avoiding you.”

Junmyeon has this strong urge to snort, but that might break the moment, so he pouts, “I know. It wasn’t very nice of you.”

“Yeah? You didn’t like me avoiding you?” Yifan grins and his grin only gets wider when Junmyeon starts blushing. Well, judging from all the heartbeats he had heard violently rising and falling inside the wolf’s chest, he knew Junmyeon wasn’t unaffected either. And yes, that confused him as well.

Junmyeon breaks his gaze and stares at the ceiling instead. He says, not bothering to lie, “Yes. I-I…”

Yifan leans down the tiniest bit and that draws back Junmyeon’s eyes back to him. “You?”

“I didn’t like it. I like…your company Yifan,” Junmyeon admits in a hushed whisper as the restlessness swells inside him and fights against his self-control. He wants to pull Yifan by his neck and taste those lips. But he doesn’t know how far he can push his boundaries. Yifan is too close to him, and he is too close to his undoing. So he clamps down on his lower lip which are trembling.

Yifan emits the softest growl, his lips brushing against Junmyeon’s now-sensitive skin. He makes a choked noise in his larynx. Yifan says, “You don’t know how much I want to bite you…”

Yifan’s admission only manages to titillate Junmyeon more. Junmyeon digs his teeth deeper into his lip and tastes iron on his tongue as his own teeth breaks into the thin skin.

Yifan brows furrow as he releases Junmyeon’s hand and pulls his lower lip down, away from his teeth. He smells the blood first before he sees the smidgen of red painting Junmyeon’s pink lips. He positively growls at the heady aroma of citrus and spice that wraps around him tight like a chokehold. He rubs his thumb roughly over the abused lip, not able to hold back anymore.

Junmyeon gasps a little as he feels superficial pain when Yifan drags his thumb over his tender lip. He looks on captivated next as Yifan sucks on the thumb that collected his blood. His eyes widen as Yifan’s close. He has been raised up to hate vampires and was taught all the ways to annihilate them, yet, right now, he hasn’t seen anything this arousing in his entire existence. And he doesn’t even care. A part of him wants to offer himself to Yifan and he feels crazy from that want. “Yifan please,” his voice is weak, husky and he unconsciously licks the blood off his lip. He doesn’t know what he wants exactly—all he wants is Yifan to be close, impossibly close to him.

Yifan takes a staggering breath as he watches—his head humming from the meagre taste—Junmyeon lick the blood that was starting to crust off his lip. He cleans the blood off his thumb and swallows it down. Even with the slightest taste, his tongue is buzzing and his throat feels parched. He wants more. He doesn’t know what Junmyeon is begging for, but he wants to give it to him. He leans closer and now he gets the strongest scent of desire lingering on Junmyeon flushed skin. _Oh_. He knows what Junmyeon wants. He can do that…

Yifan cups one side of Junmyeon’s face and feels his canines elongating. His gums itch and he is dying to taste Junmyeon. _Finally_.

Junmyeon looks on fascinated, his mind too clouded by desire, want and desperation, as Yifan’s fangs unfold and his pupils outrageously dilate—the red is a thin ring around the endless black. The fangs look sharp and dangerous, and he subconsciously knows it is going to hurt, but he doesn’t fucking care. He tilts his head, leaning more into Yifan’s warm touch and exposing the other side of his neck where his pulse throbs. He gently touches the tip of Yifan’s fangs. They are really sharp and he pricks his forefinger. His chest feels tight when Yifan licks his finger, his tongue eagerly lapping up the smallest drop of blood. He harshly whispers, “Stop that. I might kill you.”

“I am not that easy to kill,” Junmyeon whispers back.

“I have waited too long for this.”

“Then what are you waiting for now?”

Yifan growls a little loudly this time. He dips his head, his lips a hair’s breadth away from Junmyeon’s neck…

…And suddenly they hear a booming shout, “Yifan my old man! Where you at?”

In a flash, there is nothing but air above Junmyeon and the hand on him is gone. He is too dazed to acknowledge the sudden change, but when he does, anger bubbles inside him. He got rejected, _again_.

But it wasn’t really a rejection was it? More like an interruption. _Fucking hell, why does this keep happening to him?_

Junmyeon sits up and finds Yifan standing at the door, his back facing him. A pair of hands wrap around his broad back and slap it loudly. Yifan looks over his shoulder and beckons Junmyeon to come over.

Junmyeon doesn’t trust his feet much as the after-effects of _whatever_ happened clings to him. But he manages to stand anyway. He doesn’t need to walk to the door though because a bright, kind of round face with big lips peeks out while pushing Yifan out of the way. It is a man, slightly shorter than Yifan dressed in the most distressed pair of denims, and a sequinned hoodie, saunters up to him. He has a snapback on his head which reads $.W.A.G. and Junmyeon wonders about what sort of  company Yifan keeps.

The man comes closer and Junmyeon finds traces of eyeliner smudged over and under his feline eyes as well; and bleached hair pokes out from the cap. He is quite handsome, Junmyeon realises. He smiles, “Hel-lo! I am Jiho! You must be the special snowflake, yeah?”

Junmyeon blinks stupidly at Jiho. He says, “Special snowflake?”

“Yeah! Cause you are one of a kind here, a half human and half wolf, that’s why!” Jiho grins.

Junmyeon fights the urge to roll his eyes. He gruffly nods, “I am Junmyeon.”

“I know! I heard everything from Amber upstairs! This is awesome! Your eyes are, like, so cool!”

Junmyeon looks warily at him. Jiho smells weird—not like any werewolf, vampire or witch. But he doesn’t smell like any human either. He smells like woods during the autumn and there is an undercurrent of something sweet under the unusual scent. “Uh, no offense, but what are you?”

“Oh! Right! I don’t need to hide here!” Then Jiho unzips the top of his ludicrous hoodie and Junmyeon sees a shiny glass pendant, shaped like a star, that shines in rainbow colours when the light hits it right. Jiho pulls off the pendant and the cap, and his entire appearance transforms. Junmyeon’s jaw drops. Jiho smiles, “Yeah, you don’t see this every day now, do you?”

Well, Jiho is right on that one. The round face is now ever-so-slightly chiselled, the nose is pointy and his eyes are the swirling colours of the ocean. The bleached hair is the darkest midnight black and it falls straight to his waist. His face was already bright, but now it is star bright. But the most striking feature is his long, pointy ears, adorned by multiple piercings. Junmyeon had only seen creatures like him in pages of books, where it was mentioned how “rare” these absolutely beautiful and mystical creatures are. He whispers, “You are…an elf?”

Jiho laughs, and his laughter is like bells that tinkle softly in the soft summer wind. “Yup! Unlike my other friends, I need this glamour,” he shows Junmyeon the star-shaped pendant, “Or else it will get really difficult explaining my ears. And my eyes.”

“Wow…I mean, I thought there aren’t many of you.”

“There aren’t. I am the few that live on this continent.”

“They are extremely secretive,” Yifan finally joins the conversation. “And highly annoying.”

“Hey! I never see you being this rude to Seulgi or Joohyun!” Jiho complains.

“Because they are well-behaved and they have manners,” Yifan says through gritted teeth. “And they come only when invited.”

“Oh come on, I know I am not uninvited in the Manor!”

“You…I was busy.” Yifan glances at Junmyeon and the latter feels his heart soaring when he sees the anger in his eyes. So Junmyeon isn’t alone seething, is he?

“Busy with what? Beating poor Junmyeon to a pulp? You brute.”

“None of your business.”

Jiho turns to face Junmyeon again and says, “He is going to be a king yet he has no regards for his guests. Tch, tch.”

“Jiho, you maggot,” Yifan growls.

“Aw, Fan, you ancient artefact,” Jiho counters. Junmyeon covers his mouth to stifle his giggle.

“Here you are!” a voice shouts. They all swivel their heads to face the door to find Luhan grinning. “Jiho, my boy, you are finally here!”

“Indeed I am!” Jiho laughs and skips towards Luhan, and wraps him in a tight hug.

While Luhan and Jiho are chattering away and ignoring them, Junmyeon feels something brushing against his hand. He looks down to see Yifan tracing his knuckles with his thumb. He asks, “Yifan?”

“I think I know what I want now,” Yifan says, his eyes trained towards the ground. He has made up his mind: he is no longer going to beat around the bush. He has lived long enough and he doesn’t remember feeling like _this_ ever.

“Oh?” Junmyeon’s heart rabbits in his chest, already anticipating Yifan’s answer.

“Yeah.” Yifan looks up at him and smiles, “It’s you. And it is not only because your blood smells great or anything. I just, yeah.” He shyly scratches his neck. “You fascinate me Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon feels a shortness of breath when he sees the sincerity in Yifan’s eyes. He swallows down his hysteria and says, “Good. That’s great…Still trying to solve me?”

Yifan shakes his head and his gums show when he smiles, stabbing sunshine right through Junmyeon’s chest, “But…can we wait to talk about this?”

“Wait?” Junmyeon doesn’t want dark clouds rolling in now.

“Yeah…I just realised, my coronation is in three days and my brother is out there for my blood and yeah, and oh, my nephew currently hates me, the usual.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

“And I want to do this right…I would like to know you better.”

Junmyeon feels butterflies in his stomach, and for the first time, he doesn’t hate them. He laces his fingers through Yifan’s hand, marvelling at the comfortable fit, and says, “I would like that.”

Yifan beams down at him and Junmyeon doesn’t remember feeling this elated ever. But then Luhan had to destroy his happy bubble by shouting, “Oh my god, why are you two holding hands?”

Yifan laughs nervously as Luhan continues, “First a rose, now this? Wu Yifan is finally wooing someone I see! Breaking news of the century!”

Junmyeon looks up at Yifan in askance (and much delighted surprise), and he is amused to notice the flustered expression on the latter’s face. Yifan relinquishes his hand from Junmyeon’s grasp and stomps over to put Luhan in a headlock. Luhan splutters as Yifan’s hand winds around his neck, pressing hard into his windpipe, while Jiho cackles.

Okay, Luhan didn’t quite break Junmyeon’s bubble after all.

 

Kyungsoo is annoyed, and so, so frustrated. No matter how much he tries, the knot won’t open! He bangs the table in anger and the tea cups and books shake in his wrath.

Ye-ji gets startled. She quickly grabs the tea cups and puts them out of Kyungsoo’s reach. She pats gently on Kyungsoo’s fisted hand and says, “There, there, Kyungsoo-sshi, I know you can do it. Just keep trying, yeah?”

Kyungsoo is furious, he wants to break something or set fire to the entire library—where they are sitting—but Ye-ji peers at him with her small eyes, from underneath her wispy bangs and he doesn’t find it in himself to go on a rampage yet. Her hands are warm on his and he feels that odd flutter in his chest, _again_.

It all started when Soojung came to him asking what getting a yellow tulip meant. When he learnt that one of the new human guests in the Manor gave it to his beloved familiar, he easily transitioned into his big brother protective mode and went to hunt down Kim Jongin and ask him about his intentions. What he found instead was Lee Ye-ji having an impromptu rap battle with Chanyeol of all things. Kyungsoo was equal parts horrified and equal parts fascinated because the girl wasn’t that bad (though Chanyeol needs help). So he went up to her to tell her that. Then he launched into his tirade about Kim Jongin. And Ye-ji’s apologetic face had him feeling bad for a moment. So he took back his complaints.

It wasn’t Ye-ji’s fault that Jongin was crushing on Soojung. So he let it go. But Ye-ji couldn’t, so she found him the next day in the basement library where he was trying to practice his miserable control over the fifth element. She walked in on him trying to move a book out of its place on the highest shelf. Her clapping when he succeeded blew his concentration to smithereens but her gleeful smile made him feel oddly happy.

She had come to apologise for Jongin’s behaviour, but Kyungsoo waved it off. Soojung seemed to very happy with the attention Jongin was giving her anyway (he held back that information for some reason). But then she asked what he was doing and he went on to lecture about elements, and she made a very good student as she listened to him, enraptured and astonished.

But when Ye-ji’s eyes shone as Kyungsoo lent her a book detailing the elements, his heart stuttered in his chest. He was so damn taken aback at the feline eyes and shy smile. Suddenly he wanted Ye-ji to stay longer at the library, so he casually asked if she wanted some tea and to his relief, she said yes. And that was three days ago.

However, Kyungsoo doesn’t remember inviting her on the second day, or the third day, or today for that matter. Yet Ye-ji came, shuffled books around so Kyungsoo can arrange them with his minimal telekinesis; or build towers of random objects so he can practice his projectile-throwing skills; or right now, she tied up various knots, in ascending order of complicated, for him to unravel. And he is so glad for her assistance.

But right now, his head hurts and he can feel a migraine coming. He is mad. The first two knots were relatively easy, but this one is making him murderous. Ye-ji rubs her thumb over his roughened skin in gentle circles. Kyungsoo semi-glares at her and the hunter smiles again, and he feels the glare melting off his face. She says, “Let’s take a break? You did two, so maybe your brain is overworked? I will get some more tea.”

Ye-ji grabs their empty tea cups, rises from her seat on the floor and opens the door behind her. Yesterday Kyungsoo had showed her the secret passageway that connected his room to the library, so Ye-ji enters his room to get some fresh hot water and tea leaves. It would be their second cup of tea in an hour.

Ye-ji had tied the very complicated Spanish Bowties knot for him and it was hurting his head a lot. He knows his fifth is limited, but he wants to get better so he can protect his Coven, his friends and his uncle. Genetics cursed him with this, so he realises it is better to learn how to use it to his advantage.

He glances over at the seat Ye-ji abandoned. He wonders about her briefly. He smiles a little when thinks how he enjoys her company. She told him what slam poetry was and he told her how familiars worked—the arrangement was simple, a genial, easy companionship that felt really nice. And they got to share other stories too—like how Kyungsoo came to be here in the Manor, or how Ye-ji and Junmyeon became friends.

He thinks about how mad he felt when Jonghyun tried flirting with Ye-ji. He wasn’t jealous, or anything. He was anything was jealous, _really_. It is just he knows the vampire, and he knows how big of an asshole he is, and he did not want Jonghyun’s grubby hands on Ye-ji. Yeah…he was just concerned.

He fights the stupid smile threatening to creep up on his face when Ye-ji looked at him at the parlour. She looked like she knew he didn’t approve. He should find no satisfaction in it—because after all he knows her for only four days—but he does. He palms his face in frustration instead.

Then he ponders. Even though she had only left to make them some tea, he briefly wonders what will happen when they all leave—Junmyeon, Jongin and Ye-ji. Will he miss her company and her impish smiles?

His heart does the whole stupid fluttering thing, giving him half a response.

 

Ye-ji enters Kyungsoo’s impassive room and even though this is her third time, she is still awed by the little things in the room—like his cabinet of colourful potion ingredients; the mismatched little curios collected over a century neatly arranged on a dark ebony table; the fire orbs that hang around the room giving it warmth; or the rich wine curtains draped all around his king-sized bed. She especially likes the random, gilded, very Victorian chair in the room. Amidst the clean lines, and practical shapes, the golden, ornate chair let her glimpse a whimsical side to the otherwise serious—but genial—witch.

Beside the cabinet is another narrow passageway that opens to a small space that contains a stove, a sink, harlequin cups in a small cabinet and broken cauldrons. Right now, Soojung is washing a cup in the sink. Ye-ji chirps, “Hello Soojung!”

Soojung turns around and smiles. Ye-ji, at first glance, did think Soojung might be a bit stuck-up what with the resting bitch face, but now she knows it is just the face. Soojung is surprisingly warm and nice to her. She says, “Can I help you with something?”

“Nah, just need some hot water, and tea. Kyungsoo is mad, and I am pretty sure he has a headache.”

“Oh?” Soojung turns to search the cabinet. She brings out a small wooden box, “This is lemon balm tea. It may help master.”

Ye-ji takes it and grins. “Thank you Soojung!”

“You’re welcome. I like the way you take care of him.”

Ye-ji was filling the kettle with water when Soojung says that, so she gets startled and water sploshes out of the rim and trickles down her sleeve. She faces Soojung, “I…what do you mean?”

“Master seems taken by you for some reason. But I may not be too sure. I could never understand him completely, even though I have been with him for years.” Soojung giggles a little, more ashamed at her own admission.

Ye-ji suddenly realises why Kyungsoo behaved so weird this morning when Jonghyun flirted with her. She manages to put the kettle on the stove and turn it on. “Oh?”

“Yes. I have never seen him talking to someone so much, especially when they are more or less a stranger.” Soojung gasps and claps a hand on her mouth. “I didn’t mean it in any bad way Ye-ji! All I wanted to say was that master doesn’t take to new people much.” She starts twisting her hands. “I am sorry if I offended you.”

Ye-ji waves her hand. She smiles as her heartbeat rabbits. She is curious about Kyungsoo, and magic, and witches, but mostly Kyungsoo and his weird, wide (mesmerising) eyes. So she kept returning every day, eager to learn more. She didn’t quite fathom how she ended up helping him, but she doesn’t mind. She knows Kyungsoo is thankful for her presence and that makes her glad in a way she doesn’t fully understand.

While her mind is running away, she still manages to not fuck up the simple tea preparation. The two women even talk about mundane things as the water boils. Soojung helps her pour the tea in the cups. Ye-ji leaves the room to walk back to the library.

She walks in to find Kyungsoo glaring at the bow tie she made. She could have made her presence felt, but she chooses not to as she watches Kyungsoo furrowing his thick eyebrows and concentrating hard. His deep, dark eyes flash with fire, and Ye-ji isn’t sure she sees that right, and then the knot slowly unravels without him touching it. She bites back her gasp.

But she cannot stop her heart from plummeting when the harsh lines on Kyungsoo’s face melt away into a heart-shaped smile that changes his entire countenance.

Ye-ji thinks maybe everybody—namely Junmyeon and Jongin—are right about the whole _crush_ thing.


	13. An Aria of Solicitude

Two days pass and the Manor is now teeming with people. Preparations are underway and rooms that were locked were being unlocked and dusted down. Junmyeon reckons there are at least fourteen more people. Most of them are staying at a hotel. The newly arrived wolves, vampires and witches can blend easily with the humans, so a few of them went down to town to look for accommodations. The elves are the ones who stay at the Manor, getting tired of wearing their glamours everywhere.

Today is the eve of the coronation, and the ballroom that was previously locked—beside the library—is thrown open to let the thirty-six people in the Manor to talk and socialise. Junmyeon was amazed when he first stepped into the locked ballroom. He was right, it did take up almost the whole of the ground floor. The room has multiple French windows that open to the wraparound terrace and then to the garden. The wall is painted a rich, dark red that reflected off the strange lights the faeries created to illuminate the room. The floor is a smooth expanse of flawless honey-coloured marble, with the design of a dragon head mosaic in the middle done in blood red and gold tiles (Seokjin said that is the Wu clan’s regalia). In short, the room is grand and Junmyeon is awed.

All the new arrivals had been informed about Yifeng, and they were given the option to leave, but they refused. Some had scores they needed to settle while some just wanted a good fight (that includes all the wolves, some vampires and Jiho).

Soon, the elves—Jiho, Seulgi and Joohyun—bring out strange lyre-like instruments that they start strumming softly. A lull descends on the ruckus, and they all turn to stare at the three ethereal creatures playing an equally ethereal tune. Their long, white, delicate fingers pluck the golden strings and sweet melody fills the air.

Soon, people make space and start pairing off to dance. Baekhyun and Chanyeol go first, then Yixing and a scowling Taekwoon and the two vampires from the south, Yoongi and Jimin join.

Junmyeon leans against the wall, and watches. And grins when he sees Seokjin refusing to dance with Namjoon. His grin gets wider when a giggly Ye-ji drags a reluctant but blushing Kyungsoo with her to the floor. He has to bite his lip to stop his untimely fit of laughter when he sees Jongin hovering awkwardly around Soojung. Then a laughing Jongdae sweeps a squealing Sun-young across the length of the floor, nearly knocking into Luhan and Minseok who were busy having an argument over who stepped on whose shoes first. Qian obliges Taemin with a dance while Jiho winks at her (Qian scoffs in disgust; Jiho shamelessly flirts with her _all_ the time).

Zitao holds Sehun close, who has his head resting on the former’s shoulder and Junmyeon’s heart twists at the endearing sight. He sweeps his eyes over the entire room but he doesn’t find the one he is looking for.

“Looking for me?” someone whispers in Junmyeon’s ear.

Junmyeon nearly jumps out of his shoes but the soft scent of lavender holds him back. He smirks, “Maybe.” He turns his head to the left to see Yifan leaning close to him with a smirk on his face as well. He is dressed in a navy blue silk shirt and he has tiny diamond earrings on, studding his ears in blinding brilliance. His long blonde hair is left unbended to curl on his shoulders, and it gleams when the light falls on it. Junmyeon’s breath catches.

“The elves can create magic with their music you know. They are creating a certain atmosphere; wouldn’t you say?”

“It is beautiful,” Junmyeon sighs dreamily as the melody rises in crescendo.

“Shall we?” Yifan offers Junmyeon his hand, which Junmyeon takes soon after with zero hesitation.

Yifan leads him to the dancefloor, and he can see from the corner of his eyes the way Ye-ji ogles at them. Ye-ji had pestered him on and on again about the sender of the blue rose, and he has persevered in his silence. But after this little stunt, he knows he is caught and he will have to endure whatever Ye-ji has in store for him later.

But he shoves the useless thought aside when he realises he can busy himself with Yifan instead. The taller gently puts his hands on Junmyeon’s waist and pulls him a little closer. Junmyeon blinks up and puts his hands on the vampire’s broad shoulders. Yifan smiles and that is all the encouragement Junmyeon needs to move in even closer.

They are close yet too far apart at the same time. The music reaches its highest point as the elves hit a fortissimo on the instrument. Junmyeon’s heart rises with it when he feels the warmth of Yifan’s hands seep into his plain cotton shirt. They move, slowly, but surely.

Yifan looks down at the man in his arms and he feels awed at the soft gaze blinking up at him. He thinks about how unfair Junmyeon can get with his mesmerising mismatched eyes. But he doesn’t mind; he likes being enchanted. He feels Junmyeon locking his fingers at the nape of his neck. Skin brushes against skin and Yifan shivers slightly against Junmyeon. They sway when the musical notes reach mezzo forte but climbs back up forte again. Junmyeon rests his head against Yifan’s sternum and asks, “Is this okay?”

Junmyeon feels the lightest touch on his head before Yifan replies, “Yes.”

Junmyeon smiles into Yifan’s navy blue shirt, feeling stupidly content. Yifan buries his matching grin in Junmyeon’s ash blond hair. He can smell shampoo and the faintest hit of oranges. He closes his eyes and holds Junmyeon close as the music dips into mezzo piano. Yifan softly says, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Junmyeon asks, feeling so, so comfortable in Yifan’s arms. His mind is blissfully quiet and the edge he was on for so long was gone, replaced by serenity. He wants more than this. He wants to ask if Yifan feels the same way he did.

“For helping us. Even though this is your assignment, I am still grateful.”

Junmyeon tilts his head and presses his chin on Yifan’s chest. He says, “That’s…you’re welcome. I think I would have still helped you even if I wasn’t on an assignment.” He has a sudden inspiration. He hopes this statement lends him the segue to confessing the whole imprinting thing to Yifan.

“What,” Yifan frowns a little and tentatively cups Junmyeon’s face, “Do you mean?”

“I—” Junmyeon doesn’t get to finish his sentence, and tell Yifan the truth, when the music stops and loud applause fills the room. He grudgingly pushes himself out of Yifan’s embrace, and half-heartedly claps for the elves. He lost his chance (and his courage), and he is going to be bitter about this for a while.

Yifan keeps the amused frown on his face as he turns to clap for the elves as well. He also finds Luhan grinning lasciviously at him. Yifan knows Luhan is going to corner him sometime later and interrogate him to death (if he could die, that is) about Junmyeon and his intentions regarding the half wolf. He already dreads it.

Yifan turns his head to find Junmyeon still standing beside him, scratching his neck and blushing at his shoes. Yifan raises an eyebrow; Junmyeon wanted to say something, but he was interrupted, and now Yifan is curious. He could use compulsion to get Junmyeon talking again, but that doesn’t feel right. Whatever Junmyeon wants to say to him can happen in its time. Plus, something tells him tricking the words out of Junmyeon wouldn’t sit very well with the latter.

So, Yifan gently brushes his fingers against Junmyeon’s knuckles. The werewolf looks at him, his mismatched eyes wide in apprehension. Yifan says, his voice quiet and gentle, “Hey, we can talk later, okay?”

“Yeah, we can talk…after all this is over,” Junmyeon smiles.

Yifan smiles back and laces his fingers through Junmyeon’s. The werewolf beams at him, and Yifan feels happy.

 

Morning rolls in with a serious sartorial issue. Junmyeon, since he packed only for an assignment, obviously didn’t pack for a formal event such as the coronation of a Royal. So he stands there, haplessly, bare-chested, in front of the upturned pile of his clothes, and sighs because it contains nothing but a handful of grey and black t-shirts, spare pair of denims and some woollen clothes. So, he literally has nothing to wear.

Jongin is being helped by Sehun, and Ye-ji has been taken shopping by Soojung and Yong-sun (the cheerful female alpha werewolf from the west). Junmyeon sighs again and thinks it was a good decision when he had asked Baekhyun earlier for help. He had been wearing borrowed clothes from the witch the first couple of days after all, so he need not fear about his clothes not fitting.

Just when he finishes organising his pile of clothes, there is a knock on the door. He says, thinking it must be either Baekhyun, Jongin or Ye-ji, “It is open.”

He hears the door open, and then when he smells rain and mint, he turns around. But Yifan looks furious. Junmyeon warily says, “Yifan?”

“Those are whip marks on your back, aren’t they?” Yifan says, his voice angry and tense. The sight of the crisscrossed, angry, raised scars on Junmyeon’s pale skin made him angry—furious at whoever hurt Junmyeon. He fists his hands and bites back the protective growl trying to rip out of his throat.

Junmyeon gulps. Right, he is not wearing a shirt right now, so he cannot hide his scars. He looks away and drops his head. He focuses on folding his clothes as he quietly says, “Yes.”

If Junmyeon closes his eyes, and lets himself slip, he can see that dark, dusty attic clear as day in his mind. If he slips some more, he can feel the sharp slap of the knotted whip on his skin, drenched in diluted aconite so that his wounds take more than the usual time to heal. And if he falls more down the spiralling darkness, he can hear Jaehyuk grunting and telling him how much he can never cross the lines the Kim family patriarch has set for him. Then he doesn’t even have to close his eyes to feel the pain, the congealed blood on his skin and the burn of the wolfsbane as it hinders the healing process.

Junmyeon closes his eyes anyway, and the memories come rushing in, overwhelming him and the neat pile of clothes slips from his hand. He says in a choked whisper, “My grandfather did this.”

Yifan says nothing and closes the last few steps between them in huge strides to come stand behind Junmyeon. He still remains silent as he wraps his hands around Junmyeon’s shoulders and pulls him close to his chest. Junmyeon yields easily, slumping back on his chest. _So warm, so broken_ , Yifan muses sadly.

Junmyeon keeps talking in that odd, lifeless voice, “Every time I did something wrong, broke rules or asked too many questions about my parents, he would lock me in the attic and discipline me.”

Yifan’s hands around him get tighter and Junmyeon feels the deep breath the former takes on the nape of his neck. Yifan growls more than says, “I already hate your grandfather.”

Junmyeon snorts. “Welcome to the club.”

“He sounds horrible and I would love to break his neck.”

Junmyeon smiles as he splays his hands over Yifan’s larger ones. “I don’t need a king in shining armour to fight my battles.”

“I don’t own a shining armour, and I am not king yet.” Yifan chuckles, and his breath tickles Junmyeon’s skin. His voice is unusually soft as he says, “And you don’t have to fight all your battles alone, you could do with a vampire by your side.”

Junmyeon’s breath catches as the implication hits him hard, and his heart skips a few beats. He slowly turns his head to the side and finds Yifan looking at him with something akin to reverence in his ruby eyes. Junmyeon swallows as Yifan raises his hand to cup his face. His thumb lightly brushes over Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon whispers, “Yifan…”

Yifan mumbles, “ _Junmyeon_.”

No other words are exchanged, or needed as their faces inch closer. Yifan dips his head and Junmyeon tilts his head to the side at the same time as their lips meet.

And it is perfect.

Junmyeon presses closer into the kiss as Yifan places one large, warm hand under his jaw. His long fingers twist in Junmyeon’s hair, pulling his head back to kiss him deeper, more thoroughly. Junmyeon pushes Yifan back a little as he turns around completely. Yifan looks worried for a second before Junmyeon returns to his lip and the werewolf kisses him first this time.

Yifan is too tall, but Junmyeon doesn’t care as he grabs fistfuls of that spun gold hair. The restlessness is now replaced with blind, hot desire. He nips at Yifan’s lower lip, teeth lightly sinking into the ridiculous softness. Yifan makes a low growling noise at the back of his throat and tightens his hold around Junmyeon. The werewolf melts in his embrace and at the first brush of tongue, Junmyeon whimpers shamelessly.

It is electricity, it is fire, it is like a dying star. Junmyeon feels like there is lava flowing under his veins as Yifan’s bites his lips and licks soothingly over the sting. Yifan can feel the heat radiating from Junmyeon and he doesn’t mind getting reduced to ashes from it. Junmyeon is so soft yet so firm under his lips, under his hands as the shorter sucks hard on his tongue, trying to taste him as much he is trying to taste Junmyeon.

Yifan’s hands greedily map the entire exposed expanse of Junmyeon’s body. Junmyeon shivers as Yifan’s hands brush against his sides, his back, down his spine and under his ribs. And he is burning and breaking and being put together all at once. Too much, _not enough_.

Yifan moves his lips down Junmyeon’s chin, then his jaw and then down the velvety expanse of his neck, sucking and biting and licking. Junmyeon bites his lips, to stop the moans. Heat, pulsating and trembling, pools low in his belly.

If Yifan thought Junmyeon smelled good all those other times, then the way he smells now is definitely phenomenal, better than anytime else and Yifan wants to bottle it. Desire, and want, and something more resonates all across Junmyeon’s skin. Yifan can taste it under his tongue as he bites, without using his fangs, near Junmyeon’s elevated pulse. Such sweetness, such fragrance, such lust and such addictive pliability. Yifan’s head swims by the intensity.

Junmyeon can feel a million things. He can feel the silken strands under his fingertips; he can smell the heady, drunken efflux of rain and flowers and mint; he can taste the desire on his tongue. Suddenly, the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, and he falls back, dragging Yifan with him.

Yifan topples with Junmyeon, together on the bed, on the rush of feelings. Their limbs tangle and Junmyeon pulls him up to crash his lips against Yifan’s, hungry for contact and blind with need. He sighs when Yifan opens his mouth and he tugs hard at the latter’s upper lip. In return, he hears the most delicious groan that reverberates across his chest, and heart.

Yifan shivers when Junmyeon finds his way under his starched white shirt. He doesn’t remember Junmyeon untucking it, but who the fuck cares. Junmyeon’s hands draw circles over his abdomen, his pectorals, his nipples. _Shit, it feels so, so good_.

Junmyeon’s head falls back on the mattress as he gasps for air. Yifan gives himself a moment to admire the man panting under him. His eyes lustily rake over the disarranged ash blond hair, the hooded eyes, the flushed cheeks, the abused and swollen lips, the beautiful contrast of dark red marks against the unblemished canvas of pale flesh and the heaving chest. Yifan wants to keep this image in his mind forever.

Yifan distributes his weight on his elbows and hoists himself slightly away from Junmyeon. He tenderly brushes a few strands of hair away from Junmyeon’s forehead. The wolf opens his eyes and blinks dazedly at Yifan, who smiles. Junmyeon’s face lightens up with a matching smile.

A smile shared which spoke volumes about the mutual eagerness, the brilliance of their first kiss and the sheer yearning that echoed across both sides. But the tender moment now, of gentle fingers on warm skin and placid smiles at sparkling ruby eyes spoke of a connection that would be so, so futile to deny.

“Is this okay?” Yifan asks, a little unsure and a lot scared.

“What do you think?” Junmyeon grins and then breaks into a chorus of unfettered giggles. Yifan smiles at the crinkles around Junmyeon’s eyes and at the pink cheeks.

Yifan leans down and kisses Junmyeon’s forehead. Junmyeon giggles turn softer and a sigh escapes his lips. Yifan pulls back and asks, “What was that about?”

Junmyeon’s lashes flutter as he focuses his gaze on Yifan’s chin instead of his piercing eyes. “I don’t know why this, you, feel so, so right.”

Yifan taps Junmyeon’s nose and says, “Good. I thought I was being delusional thinking how right this feels as well. I am not crazy, that is a relief!”

Junmyeon laughs again. He raises his hands and cups Yifan’s face which glows bright with adoration, and his heart flutters. He says, “As much I hate to say this…” he pauses with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Yifan frowns. His heart races in fear. He asks, “Say what?”

“You need to leave before Byun Baekhyun arrives with my attire for tonight,” Junmyeon deadpans.

Yifan’s infamous (read: heart-warming) gummy smile is back as he moves to sit back on his heels. Junmyeon too gets up and Yifan pulls him close, to crush him against his chest. Junmyeon sighs, rests his chin on Yifan’s shoulder and lets himself be enclosed like this by the taller. Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s bare shoulder before pulling back and grinning, “Fair warning—Byun Baekhyun has a penchant for all things leather.”

Before Junmyeon can form a sentence, Yifan pecks him on his lips and gets down from the bed. Yifan throws one last smitten look at Junmyeon before closing the door after him as he walks out of the room.

Junmyeon feels those damn butterflies again and he grins, clutching his stomach. The whole leather comment vanishes from his mind, only to remerge when the short witch himself arrives with an outfit ten minutes later.

Junmyeon takes one look and goes, “No fucking way.”

 

_“No fucking way.”_

Kim Junmyeon knows how to refuse people, he can say no and stick to it. But he failed himself when he let the evil trio of Baekhyun, Sandara and Taehyung dress him for the coronation.

And leather pants are oddly…comfortable.

Junmyeon stands in front of the mirror and sighs. he nearly ruins Sandara’s handiwork by running his fingers through his styled hair. He sighs again and scowls at his reflection.

He touches the cuffs of the long, black jacket he is wearing, that stops at his thighs. If he shifts and lets the lights hit him in the right angle, he can see threads of red running through the entire jacket. Okay, this part of the outfit he likes. And he doesn’t entirely hate the sleeveless shirt underneath it either. It is also made of leather and has paintbrush strokes of metallic red and tar black all over. Together with the jacket, the shirt does look good, he grudgingly admits. But the fucking pants are too tight!

Junmyeon walks a little from the bed to the door, testing to see how flexible it is (“Don’t worry, Junmyeon, they are _very_ flexible and _very_ easy to take off,” Baekhyun had said, wiggling his eyebrows as he eyed the bruises on Junmyeon’s neck and collar). He needs to be prepared for combat after all…

He returns to the mirror again and wonders why he never tried eyeliner before. He doesn’t look too bad in it. Baekhyun had smudged some dark brown eyeliner under his lash-line and over his eyelid. And Sandara styled his hair away from his forehead. He doesn’t look too bad. But then he remembers how exposed his crotch area basically is due to those pants, and he grimaces again.

 _Whatever_ , he shakes his head, rolls his shoulders, picks up his weapons (and conceals them under the jacket) and heads out of the door.

Outside, after walking a few steps down the corridor, he finds Soojung standing, with her hair pulled up and dressed in a beautiful orange chiffon affair. Junmyeon smiles, “You look so nice!”

Soojung giggles, her cheeks colour a little, “So do you Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon chuckles. He notices the small corsage of pink rose buds and baby’s breath in her hands. It doesn’t take too long for Junmyeon to figure out who gave her the arrangement. “Jongin gave you that?”

Soojung blushes some more as she shyly nods her head. “I was wondering what this meant.”

Junmyeon smiles, “Would you like me to tell you?”

Soojung looks at him in surprise. “You know what this means?” When Junmyeon slowly nods his head, she is quick to ask, “Please tell me then?”

“The sender admires you and appreciates you, as judged by the pink roses. While the baby’s breath means that he does so with innocence and pureness in his heart.”

Soojung looks flustered but happy at Junmyeon’s explanation. The familiar hurriedly conveys her gratitude before excusing herself. Junmyeon just stands there, chucking and shaking his head. Looks like his cousin is too far gone anyway. And judging from Soojung’s reaction, it may no longer be one-sided.

 _And so am I_ , he reminds himself, _so far gone_ ; and his mind replays the kiss in his head. He touches his lips and smiles when he recalls all the details. It was nice, it was really nice and the wolf inside him is howling in happiness.

He stands in front of the ballroom and his eyebrows rise in wonder. There are faerie lights everywhere, even by the window, twinkling down to the terrace and continuing into the gardens. An ornate throne has been placed on top of a pedestal at the very end of the room, and he can imagine Yifan sitting on it, looking all regal and resplendent. In fact, everyone looked very good today (he almost couldn’t recognise Yixing with his hair pulled back and with that dark green velvet cape around his shoulder).

Junmyeon steps inside and he spots the three elves first. Seulgi and Joohyun look ethereal in white and silver ornaments, while Jiho looks like he had stepped out of some fantasy book in his midnight blue suit. It is so hard not to stare at them. They glow bright and beautiful.

“Elves are something else,” Junmyeon turns around to find Seokjin standing beside him, in an evening shirt and a forest green cape with slim trousers. Junmyeon nods his head. Seokjin blatantly examines Junmyeon before saying, “Hm, Baekhyun did good.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Leather pants are an abomination.”

“Is that why Wonshik is checking you out?”

“What?” Junmyeon whips his head around, trying to locate the alpha werewolf from the east. He does find Wonshik, who was checking him out and when he gets caught, just winks at his direction. “I thought he was straight?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t care. You look hot, that is the thing.”

Junmyeon scrunches his nose and punches Seokjin’s shoulder lightly. Ye-ji shows up next, dressed in a long, black one-shouldered dress. Her eyes are boldly drawn and lined with black shimmer. She says, “Okay, who is this hot dude and where is my friend?”

Junmyeon bares his teeth at her. “Shut up.”

“Ah, there he is.”

“Holy shit hyung?” Jongin saunters up to them next, looking extremely dapper with his hair slicked back, dressed in a tuxedo.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes again. “I will kill all of you. Anyway, why are all of you wearing cloaks or capes?”

“Oh this?” Seokjin touches his cape. “This is a sign of belonging to Yifan’s Court.”

“Oh.”

The crowd was chattering when, suddenly, silence descends. The company of four by the door look up to see another door behind the throne opening. Luhan walks out first, followed by Kyungsoo and then, lastly Yifan enters.

Yifan walks up on the pedestal, and roves his gaze all over the room. His golden hair is tied away from his face and he is dressed in a white shirt and midnight blue trousers, accentuating his figure. Like everyone else in his Court, he too had a dull gold coloured cape thrown over his broad shoulder, secured at his throat by a brooch shaped like a dragon’s head. Junmyeon’s breath catches when he realises how much of a king Yifan already looks like.

Yifan’s gaze falls on Junmyeon and a slow smile forms on the former’s face. Junmyeon grins back. Then he feels Ye-ji’s elbow under his ribs. She whispers, “You and the Royal, huh? Hit the jackpot, didn’t you?”

Junmyeon ignores her as he watches the ceremony start. The vampires from the east—Minho, Kibum and Jonghyun—walk towards the pedestal. They bow at Yifan, who bows back. Kibum straightens up and says, “I, Kim Kibum of the east, and current leader of the Vampire Council, pledge allegiance to Yifan of the Wu clan, and accept him as our King.” Yifan nods and bows at the declaration and Kibum moves to the side.

Soon, the other vampires from the western and southern parts come up to Yifan and basically repeat the same things, albeit with minor modifications. Yifan smiles and bows to the Royals, Kim Jinwoo from the west, and Min Yoongi from the south.

Then all the three werewolf alphas line up and they too, almost say the same things. Wonshik from the east clasps Yifan’s hand and grins; Seungcheol from the south is young, so he fumbles in his speech but Yifan reassures him gently; and Yong-sun from the west winks up at Yifan which makes Junmyeon feel a tad bit territorial.

Lastly, the three witches, Seung-wan, Amber and Lalisa, walk up next and pledge their loyalty as well.

Luhan walks up to the pedestal next, and stands beside Yifan. Kyungsoo takes the other side and nods at Yixing, who runs inside the room behind the throne. He comes out soon after, carrying a velvet cushion in his hand, on which a slim band of gold, studded with rubies, rests.

Everyone in the room gasps at the crown. It is simple, but so intricate and beautiful. Jiho, who had joined them a few minutes ago, informs Ye-ji, Junmyeon and Jongin, that the crown is elvish in origin. An elf gave it to the first member of the Wu clan that stepped on Korean soil.

Luhan picks up the crown from the cushion. He raises his hands, displaying the crown to all. He drops his hands again and says, “Thank you all for your acceptance. If there aren’t any more objections to Wu Yifan being crowned as the new King of the Vampires, then the coronation shall—”

Suddenly, the faerie lights extinguish, shrouding the entire room in darkness. Someone yells in alarm as smoke, thick and dark curls into the room. And then a shrill voice says, “Oh, but I do have an objection. How could you not wait for the guest of honour, brother mine?”


	14. O Brother Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is plenty blood and biting and pain here, so yeah.

“Yifeng,” Yifan growls in the darkness. He had hidden his sword under his cape, which he brings out. He is scared, but he knows he has been ready to face his brother for the last hundred years. There’s no use running now—not that he would ever leave his Court. And Junmyeon.

A disturbing chuckle echoes around the room, “Look at my brother all grown up!”

Suddenly, harsh, white light fills the room. Junmyeon realises the light source is Jiho, whose entire body is glowing, brighter than a star. It hurt Junmyeon’s retinas to look at him, but it gave him the rude wake-up call to unclasp his weapons. Likewise, Jongin grabs his Jagdkommando and Ye-ji pushes the slit of her dress aside for her tiny stiletto daggers.

“None of us are carrying a gun, are we?” Junmyeon asks, already knowing the answer.

“Look at this dress, where was I supposed to hide a gun?” Ye-ji scoffs.

“I hid them by the entrance, though,” Jongin says as he unsheathes his lethal multi-edged knife. “The table with the huge black and golden vase? I stuck three automatic guns underneath.”

“I love you,” Ye-ji grins. Junmyeon feels the same.

More light fills the room as Soojung and Taemin shift into their real forms. Soojung’s glow is warm and golden, while Taemin is blue and cool. The room lights up and everyone can see the dark mass of Metas with their orange eyes staring at them from outside. By the open window near the pedestal, stands a hooded figure.

From the corner of his eyes, Junmyeon realises Taekwoon hasn’t shifted and he is holding Jungkook back. Seokjin sees it too, and he curses under his breath as he moves to go stand beside Jungkook.

Junmyeon spots the trio of Yifan, Luhan and Yixing taking their positions, just like the last time. Zitao and Kyungsoo stand behind them. Zitao spots Junmyeon and nods his head, signalling him to come over. Junmyeon turns to his friends, “You two, stay here.” He hurries to stand behind Zitao.

The alpha says under his breath, “I count fifty Metas. We are slightly outnumbered. Protect Yifan at all costs.”

Kyungsoo adds, “Remember, only a Royal can hurt another Royal.”

Junmyeon gets the message loud and clear. Yifan’s life is in grave danger tonight He looks at Yifan’s broad tense back. He had shed the cape somewhere, and the material of his shirt is stretched too tight over his shoulders. He tightens his grip on his crescent blades. He has to protect Yifan at all costs. The wolf inside him itches to get out already.

“Funny,” Yifeng says as he steps inside the ballroom. The Metas growl behind him, but he raises a hand to get them silent. No one can see his face as it is hidden under a hood. “A hundred years ago, this is where I last saw you brother.”

“You should have stayed away,” Yifan hisses.

“How can I? That crown is rightfully mine.”

“What a joke,” Kyungsoo snorts. Yifan stares at him wide-eyed from over his shoulder, silently reprimanding him.

“Ah, Kyungsoo, you are still alive!” Yifeng claps his hands in glee. He inches closer. Soojung leaps to stand beside her master, growling at Yifeng. The Royal chuckles at the werecat, “And such a beautiful familiar too! Splendid specimen, that too a fire type!”

Before anyone could move, Kyungsoo rushes past Yifan, his entire body aflame. And that is all it takes for all hell to break loose.

Yifan curses under his breath as he follows Kyungsoo, who seems hell-bent on smiting his father. The witch aims a huge fireball at Yifeng, who not only dodges it, but also strikes back with dark smoke curling out of his hands. Everybody stares, shocked. Yifeng smirks, “Surprised?” The snake of darkness that slowly comes around to wrap around Kyungsoo is a sure sign of the fifth element.

“No fucking way,” Yixing whispers. Junmyeon eyes him suspiciously. He knows Royal’s aren’t traditionally magick users, especially control over the fifth element is unknown. But Yixing looks like he knows something, and when the witch shares a covert look with Yifan, who frowns back, Junmyeon has no doubts that Yifan knows something about this too.

The darkness coils around Kyungsoo, who tries to push at it with his fire element. Places where the fire burns a hole in the smoke repairs itself, and slowly devours the yellow flames. Yifan intervenes, his longsword glowing a bright blue in his hand. He swipes at the dark tendrils, which immediately dissipate. Yifeng laughs, his voice shrill and the wolves hiss at the sound. Junmyeon bites down on his lips as well. The laughter is strange and it pierces his eardrums. The wolves howl in unison, and Junmyeon finds himself growling too. His eye itches, and all of a sudden, his front gum hurts. He holds back his surprise because this is new—his canines never hurt like this.

Yixing shouts, “What are you doing?”

Yifeng stops. When he speaks, his voice sounds different, nearly feminine, “Amazing isn’t it? Took me some time, but I managed to master this. All the changes inside me.” With that, he pushes down the hood of his head.

Again, everyone—the vampires, the elves, the witches, the werewolves—gasps. Junmyeon cannot believe his eyes. His brain cannot fathom Yifeng’s face—one half is of a man, and the other half is of a woman. And the two sides keep merging, and mixing. It forms and reforms, thereby making it more horrible. His hair is snow white and his irises are blood red.

Kyungsoo says with a shaky voice, “Mu-mutual mutation?”

“Yes, my son,” Yifeng speaks in that strange voice, “Ancient alchemy.”

“Ancient banned alchemy,” Qian says, as she takes her position beside Yixing. Jiho comes to stand behind her, frowning.

 

While everyone was standing stunned at Yifeng’s bizarre transformation, Zitao moves from his position beside Junmyeon to look for his mate. He grabs Sehun and whispers, “Leave.”

Sehun’s eyes widens and his voice trembles when he says, “But, bu—”

“Go my love,” Zitao pecks him on his lips. He makes eye contact with Seokjin. “Jin, please protect him.”

Seokjin nods and grabs Jungkook with him as walks up to Sehun. He says, “Let’s go.”

Sehun throws one last look at Zitao as he allows himself to be dragged out of the room. Zitao smiles at him, but Sehun can’t return that smile, fear swelling in his gut. He doesn’t notice when Jongdae joins them. Seokjin does, and he feels relieved at the extra help.

“Qian’s room?” Jongdae asks.

“Qian’s room,” Seokjin replies.

“I will escort you there, I cannot let Sun-young fight alone.”

 

“Alchemy is wonderful isn’t it?” Yifeng says as he rolls his wrist, dark sparks of energy twirls around him.

Kyungsoo had been watching aghast at his birth father, but now he tries to observe Yifeng’s face more closely. Then he realises. His blood runs cold and he feels his heart drop to his stomach. He grabs Yifan’s elbow and the tall vampire looks down at him, and asks, “What is it Kyungsoo?”

“The other half, it’s a woman, is it…is it… _her_?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice shaky and his eyes wide in fear.

Yifan gulps as he remembers the terrible ritual he, and Yixing, had to witness a hundred years ago. He closes his eyes, preparing himself when Yifeng starts laughing again. The demented Royal says, “Yes, Kyungsoo, yes, meet your mother.”

Kyungsoo turns to look at Yifeng again and this time, he feels very, very scared. Even Soojung can feel it. The werecat stands tall beside him, ready to tar through the man scaring her master.

Suddenly, Yifeng throws his head back and shouts, as if in pain. His body arches back, and Junmyeon thinks he heard a bone snapping. When he straightens up again, only the whites of his eyes are visible. The face has stopped shifting, and now it is round and soft, with delicate, feminine features. When he speaks, a soothing feminine voice is heard, “My child.”

Baekhyun gasps, “Haruka.”

“Kyungsoo,” the voice is raspy and starting to get unpleasant. Kyungsoo hates it. He doesn’t want to be here anymore. The people who wanted him gone, his parents, are here and he wants to run, run and never return. Something breaks inside him and he knows he cannot do _this_ anymore.

Maybe Yifan knew what was going inside Kyungsoo’s head. He gently grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulder and firmly says, “I am here, I will always be here.” Kyungsoo simply gazes at his uncle, looking dazed and lost. Yifan’s heart twists in his chest. He never wanted Kyungsoo to meet Yifeng again, and he definitely did not want Kyungsoo to know what his biological father did to himself a century ago in this very ballroom.

“Kyungsoo,” Yifeng, no, Haruka, comes closer, and her feet make no sound on the ground. Soojung has had enough. She jumps in front of Kyungsoo and roars as a steady stream of fire engulfs Yifeng-Haruka.

The grotesque hybrid figure screams but manages to protect itself. When the flames recede, Yifeng is back and he looks mercurial. He shouts, “Really my child? Did you not teach your familiar any manners?” Then he turns around and shouts, “Go on my children, feast!”

The wolves all turn and jump on the front, shielding the vampires and witches as the Metas rush in. And the fight begins.

Shrieks, blood and howls fill the room in a few seconds. Yifan pushes Kyungsoo up on Soojung and shouts, “Leave!” Kyungsoo is about to shake his head and refuse when Yifan uses compulsion and growls, “Leave, please.” He pats Soojung on her side and the familiar drops her head in comprehension.

Junmyeon, who has seen it all, says, “You are a good uncle you know.”

“I try,” Yifan smirks. Five Metas start circling them. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

Yifan and Junmyeon stand back-to-back, their weapons are out and they are ready. Yifan chops down the first Meta that launches himself at them. Junmyeon takes two down effortlessly. He feels too hot and constricted in the jacket, so he takes it off.  Somewhere at a distance, Baekhyun shouts, “Junmyeon, not the jacket!”

Slightly distracted, Junmyeon lets a Meta get too close, and she bites down on his forearm. Junmyeon hisses in pain as sharp fangs dig deep into his flesh. But before he can shake her off, Yifan swiftly decapitates her in one fluid motion. Junmyeon pulls the lifeless head dangling from his arm and throws it aside. Then he stabs another Meta through his throat. He looks down at his bleeding arm and winces. Yifan says, “She didn’t poison you.”

“Yeah, I don’t feel it.”

Yifan sighs, “Good. Vampire venom is dangerous for you.”

“I know,” Junmyeon says and looks into Yifan’s eyes, and he gasps when he sees the hunger in the latter’s eyes. A keep ripple of thrill crawls up his spine. So he does the next best rational thing—he swipes some of his own blood on his thumb, and then he gently tugs at Yifan’s lower lip. He slips the thumb inside Yifan’s mouth, and he shivers when he feels the Royal lap up the blood _very_ eagerly. Yifan closes his eyes and hums, pleased. Junmyeon takes out his thumb, then leaning on his tiptoes, kisses Yifan amidst the chaos around them. But it is a chaste pack, and he soon returns back to his original position.

Yifan knows Junmyeon didn’t offer his blood like that because he could sense Yifan’s bloodlust right then. It was a show of trust and the fact that Junmyeon isn’t afraid of Yifan, that he won’t be scared if it was Yifan biting him. When Junmyeon placed his soft lips on his, he smiled. Kim Junmyeon just keeps surprising him. Junmyeon says, when he is done reassuring Yifan, “Let’s finish this.”

 

Meanwhile, Minho and Yoona are locked in a fierce battle. Yoona had been hiding amongst the Metas. So when Minho spotted her, he knew he had to be the one to kill her. After all, Yoona killed his mate a hundred years ago. And he hasn’t forgiven and forgotten how his love died.

Yoona snaps at him, eager to get to his carotid artery and finish all this. Minho curls his hands around her neck. He growls, “Finally! Tonight Jinki gets his revenge!”

Minho’s grip is strong and he is very close to crushing her larynx. But then she sees something from the corner of her eyes. She smirks, through the tears and pain, “Maybe not tonight.”

Before Minho can ask her what she means, two Metas jump on him, each sinking their teeth deep into his sides. He howls in pain and releases Yoona who skips back and runs. Minho manages to push one Meta off of him, but she leaves with a chunk of his flesh in her mouth. He shouts in blind, crushing pain. He feels his strength slip, and he feels the other Meta releasing his poison in his bloodstream. In his weakened state, the venom burns him.

Suddenly, someone wrenches the Meta away and Mino sinks to his knees. He turns to see the werewolf, Zitao standing beside him, his red fur bristling in rage. He cocks his head, as if asking about Minho’s condition.

“I failed,” Minho says and lets the tears flow. He couldn’t avenge his beloved. He soon loses consciousness.

Zitao gently picks him up in his mouth, making sure his sharp canines don’t agitate the vampire’s wounds. Yet, his tongue touches the less serious wound, and the venom makes him gag. He spots Minho’s friend, Amber by the entrance, using her air magick to bring down two Metas, and he rushes towards her, his claws clinking against the marble.

While on his way, three Metas jump on him at once. Minho slips from his mouth as he lets a loud howl when one of the Metas bite down on the soft, vulnerable part of his underbelly. Another sinks her teeth on his neck, releasing the venom into his bloodstream. The other proceeds to kick him against his ribs. Zitao howls, and howls loudly in pain.

Amber glances over at Zitao and when she sees the three Metas and an unconscious Minho by the wolf’s feet, she runs over. She quickly throws the Metas back with a well-aimed air current. She doesn’t need to say anything when her wereraven, Henry, swoops in, and using his huge claws slashes their faces and heads.

Zitao, in his pain, had shifted back into his human form. Amber gasps at the amount of blood seeping out of his body. She doesn’t realise when Kibum joins her, with his hair matted in blood. He gasps, “Minho!”

Amber says, finally noticing Kibum beside her, “Take them away! Take them to Yixing’s greenhouse now!”

Henry caws once. His complete raven form is immense and his glossy coat of feathers looks dulled thanks to all the blood he has shed. He understands what his master wants, so he gently grabs Zitao by his claws and takes off. Kibum too nods, and picks up Minho. He says, “Will you be okay?”

Amber smirks, “I will be fine. You do remember the basic first-aid right?”

“Yep.” Kibum then speeds off.

Amber focuses on the fight again. She is joined by Chae-rin in her human form. The alpha says, “Thank you for that. Can I be of any assistance?”

“How do you like to bite these pesky Metas?” Amber grins.

Chae-rin grins as her eyes glow and her nails elongate, “From the top.”

 

When Zitao howls in pain in the ballroom, Sehun, on his way to the basement hears it and _feels_ the pain. He gasps and pushes Seokjin away as he shouts, “He is hurt!”

Seokjin makes a grab for Sehun again but the human slips through his grip like an eel. Seokjin curses Sehun’s lithe body and his own clumsiness. Sehun runs down the corridor with Seokjin, Jongdae and Jungkook on his tail. Jongdae shouts, “What the fuck! Is he stupid?”

“He is in love!” Seokjin shouts back.

“Same difference!”

Sehun is a few feet away from the fight in the ballroom when Jongdae has had enough. So he sends a wave of strong winds that knock Sehun to his feet and keep him there. Seokjin runs over and picks him up. He screams in Sehun’s face, “Are you insane?”

Sehun had tears running down his smooth cheeks, “But, he is hurt hyung! He is in so much pain!”

Seokjin sighs. He knows how the imprinting bond works. He cups Sehun’s tearstained face and says, “I know, I know. But you cannot put yourself in danger. Can you imagine Zitao’s pain if something happens to you?”

That seems to calm Sehun down enough for Seokjin to drag him away from the ballroom. But disaster strikes them anyway when six Metas surround them.

Jongdae calmly says under his breath, “Fuck.”

Seokjin, too, very calmly says, “Jungkook, take Sehun the fuck away from here.”

Jungkook wants to protest, but he knows it will fall on deaf ears. His original form is incomplete; he is still learning the basics from Taekwoon. He knows that he won’t be able to help his master, and he knows Seokjin wants him safe at all costs. So he doesn’t wait for Sehun, he picks the human up in his arms and runs for the safe room behind Qian’s room.

Jongdae cracks his knuckles, “Been a while since I did this.”

“Same. Let’s see how we fare, yeah?”

Jongdae says nothing as he grins. Seokjin wears a matching grin as he channels the minimal fire element he has in him.

And they fight.

Jongdae uses his air magick to crush throats and heads, while Seokjin just sets everyone on fire. Even if his fire is not strong like Kyungsoo’s, it pleases him anyway when he sees the Metas die one by one.

When the six Metas are decimated, Seokjin turns to give a high five to Jongdae. But to his shock, the witch sways. Seokjin quickly catches him and that is when he sees it, a patch of red on Jongdae’s shoulder. The witch weakly smiles, “One of them got me.” The blood has clotted but it is a sick shade of black, which is characteristic of a poisoned wound.

Seokjin simply curses under his breath.

 

Jiho shouts at Joohyun as Seulgi falls, blood blooming on her pristine white dress, “Leave!”

“But,” Joohyun says, unwilling to leave her friend alone as a dozen or so Metas circle them. She knows how elf blood entices them. She cannot leave Jiho on his own. He could get killed. “I can’t!”

“Do it Joohyun, take Seulgi to the basement. There is a room, behind Qian’s room,” he whispers. The glowing orange eyes and salivating mouths disgust Jiho to no extent. He knows Joohyun wants to protest, so he says in his deepest voice, “Go, don’t argue.”

Joohyun bites her lips but she does as the older elf tells her. She picks up Seulgi and runs. Jiho turns to the Metas and growls, “Here for some elf blood aren’t you? Not so easy kids.”

He uses his powers of starlight to burn two Metas down simultaneously. But he is exhausted, he has already reduced ten or so Metas to ashes, and he can feel his strength seeping out of him. His aim at the third Meta falters, and the vampires see it as their golden chance and jump on the elf together.

Jiho feels teeth sink under his jaw and his skin crawls. He feels more sharp, painful bites all over his torso. He doesn’t want to die this way. He hasn’t yet managed to get Qian like him back…

Maybe someone hears his desperate plea for life when the Metas fall back, and a shout of, “Not my friend you fuckers!” He looks to his side to see Luhan and his glittering lilac eyes, slicing his rapier through a Meta’s torso, while Minseok cuts the head of another with his axe.

Jiho smiles through the pain but it is soon wiped off when a Meta manages to hurt Minseok. While trying to save Minseok, Luhan gets attacked by three Metas. Jiho wants to help, but his eyelids droops and he faints, not before he sees the white glow of icy blue flames.

 

Soojung weaves through fallen bodies and people fighting each other in the garden. She notices some of the werewolves bravely battling some Metas. A lot of fires will be ignited tonight. She is trying to get to Yixing’s greenhouse where the exit of the safe room is hidden. But to her dismay, Yifeng finds them. She growls protectively, and the flames on her tail swells in intensity. Kyungsoo feels the warmth on his back seeping through his heavy velvet cape.

He slides down from Soojung’s back. He hears his familiar say in his head, “ _Master, don’t_.”

“ _I will be fine. This is my fight_ ,” Kyungsoo says, finally accepting it that he cannot escape this, no matter how hard he tries. This is his destiny, and he is going to accept it. How long will Yifan protect him?

“But first,” Yifeng grins as uses his borrowed powers to pick Soojung high up in the air. Kyungsoo looks on in dumbfounded horror as Soojung emits a shrill cry when Yifeng slams her hard down on the ground. Kyungsoo hears and feels the bones break. The fire on her tail extinguishes as she pants in pain. “Away with the distraction.”

Unrestrained rage fills Kyungsoo as he hears his father laugh in glee. He doesn’t wait to focus all the fire burning inside him towards Yifeng, who dodges it. But then he hears a soft, “ _Master_ ” in his head. Kyungsoo, for a moment, forgets all about Yifeng as he rushes over to Soojung and his heart lurches uncomfortably at the unnatural way her body is twisted, and the steady stream of blood that flows out of the wound on her belly, where he can see a bone poking out. She whimpers, “ _It hurts_.”

“ _Let me_ ,” Kyungsoo chokes as he feels the literal life leaking out of her. A broken bone must be lodged very close to her organs. “ _Let me, you will be okay. I will never let anything happen to you. Surge_.” He channels more than the advisable amount of life force into her. He feels weak, so, so weak but when he hears her breathing normally again, he stops. He turns to face his father, who had been watching the entire thing with much amusement.

Yifeng grins, “How touching.”

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo tries conjuring flames, but they are too weak. Yifeng gets closer to him in a blink of an eye and he grins one last time before Kyungsoo glimpses a dagger in his hand, which gets driven into his abdomen.

Yifeng says, “Your mother thanks you for your blood.” He pulls out the dagger and Kyungsoo throws up some blood as he falls to his knees. 


	15. Adhering Compliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this chapter contains blood and blood drinking

“YIFENG!” a voice screams through the trees.

“Wondering when you were going to join us brother,” Yifeng calmly says as he carefully collects Kyungsoo’s blood in a small vial. He tucks the vial back in his pocket and faces his brother.

Yifan stares horrified at the way both Kyungsoo and Soojung lie motionless and bleed on the ground. He sees red as he growls before he rushes towards his brother, his sword raised. But Yifeng jumps up and Yifan stumbles. Yifeng lands behind Yifan and venomously whispers, “Your anger will always get the best of you, just like me.”

“I am nothing like you,” Yifan shouts as he turns around to face his brother. A hundred years and Yifan still finds it hard to believe his own older brother turned out to be like this—a monster and a stranger. It baffles him some times, how Yifeng and he had the same parents and shared the same dignified Wu bloodline. At times, Yifan is glad his parents aren’t alive to see Yifeng turn out like this.

“Oh but we are.” Yifan is too slow to escape the dark tendrils of evil energy snaking around him and holding him in place. He is trapped and he cannot even move his hands. “Good, I would need your blood too. Even though it is not a full moon night, it will do.” With the same dagger he used to stab Kyungsoo, he pushes it a few inches under Yifan’s heart. Yifan howls loudly in pain as he feels the steel entering his flesh, dangerously close to his heart, the one thing that could kill him. Yifeng howls in sheer delight. He pulls out the knife and collects that blood in a vial as well. He kisses Yifan’s forehead and sinisterly whispers, “This isn’t the end you know. I will be back.”

“Yifan-hyung!” Chanyeol shouts when he sees the blood on Yifan’s shirt and the unmoving bodies of Kyungsoo and Soojung close by.

Yifeng turns around, “Ah, Chanyeol! You were so small when I saw you last! You are even taller than me now!”

Chanyeol starts running and in between, he shifts into his wolf form. As he gets closer, Yifeng jumps up in the air again. When he lands, he swipes his dagger from the tip of Chanyeol’s ear to his snout. The wolf pauses in his run to roar in pain. But he shakes it off and snaps at Yifeng, who smirks before he jumps again and this time, he lands on Chanyeol’s back. He smirks, “I wonder if wolves are still vulnerable to vampire venom.” He leans down and sinks his fangs into Chanyeol’s neck.

The wolf howls in pain as Yifan lies on the ground, blood flowing out of his wound and his vision blurring. He whispers, “Chanyeol…” The last things he sees before losing consciousness are Chanyeol falling on his side and Yifeng grinning at him before running away. 

 

Junmyeon loses sight of Yifan the moment Yifeng decides to head outside. Junmyeon curses under his breath and tries to follow Yifan, but to his dismay, Jongin barrels into him, knocking him on to his ass.

His hands lands on something wet and sticky, and when he looks down he realises it is blood from the Meta he just decapitated. “Fuck” he mutters.

“Sorry hyung,” Jongin pulls himself up. His nice tuxedo has lost its jacket, the white shirt is splashed with blood and guts, and his face is decorated with bruises and cuts. He extends a hand towards Junmyeon, who takes it and pushes himself up with it.

“No problem,” Junmyeon stands up and wipes the blood on his leather pants. Baekhyun was right, he is having no problems running around in these pants. “Where’s Ye-ji? Are you okay?”

As they are talking, a Meta tries to attack Jongin. The hunter turns to his side and drives his lethal, multi-edged knife into her gut. The Meta throws up blood; Junmyeon puts her out of her misery by cleanly slicing her head off.

Jongin wipes his Jagdkommando on his pants and grins. “I love this knife.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes at the world’s most dangerous weapon. A kill rate of nearly hundred per cent, when Jongin chose this weapon, no one was surprised. “Oh, Ye-ji is fighting with Yong-sun, Yoongi and Wonshik. And I am okay. You okay hyung?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon nods. He can feel blood dripping out of his body in five different places, and he reckons he broke something, but with his accelerated healing, it is a dull ache now. “I lost sight of Yifan.”

“Go,” Jongin firmly nods, slipping back into his fighter mode. “I can take care of my own.”

“I know you can.” Junmyeon smirks before he runs towards the French windows. He steps outside and is slightly alarmed by the chaos. Somewhere in between Yifeng taunting Kyungsoo and Henry flying away with Zitao, the fight had shifted to the gardens and the ruined blue bushes makes Junmyeon cry a little inside.

Amidst the chaos, he doesn’t spot Yifan. So he closes his eyes and focuses his senses—his ears and nose especially. After a few seconds, he gets the faintest whiff of lavender, and blood. The blood scares him as his heart goes into overdrive trying to not imagine anything horrible.

 _Please be okay, please be okay_ , he repeats it to himself like a prayer.

He reaches Yifan just in time to see Yifeng leaving while Chanyeol sways and slumps on his side. They had somehow ended up pretty close to the hill by the lake His eyes next fall on the bleeding bodies of Soojung, Kyungsoo and…Yifan. Junmyeon drops his weapons and rushes over to Yifan.

There is too much blood, the red has completely taken over the white of the shirt. Junmyeon drops to his knees and cradles Yifan’s head in his lap. The vampire is unresponsive. Junmyeon panics, he softly says, “Yifan?” He rubs Yifan’s cheek and then moves to place his hand over the latter’s heart. Fear grips him anew when he feels the stuttering pace of his heart. Junmyeon looks closely at the wound and he realises, with a jolt, that Yifeng must have stabbed Yifan very close to his heart.

He failed. He failed to protect Yifan.

 _“Remember, only a Royal can hurt another Royal.”_ Kyungsoo has told him so. Junmyeon bites down on his lips to stop the helpless whimper. No, no, not like this, not right now. Junmyeon wracks his brain for a clue, for a hint, for some story that can let him help Yifan. He clutches Yifan close to his chest as tears roll down his cheeks of their own volition.

He feels paralysed, like his brain and body cannot cope with the sudden thought of losing Yifan. This is not how this story ends. Junmyeon couldn’t even tell Yifan that he had imprinted on him. Yifan was stabbed, but Junmyeon feels _his_ heart bleeding. He holds back his tears as he forces himself to remember anything useful. _This is not the end_ , he tells himself over and over again.

Is this what imprinting means, and feels like? The hurt, the pain and the helplessness? Now he understands how Seokjin felt, how Sehun feels. He says in a choked whisper, “Yifan, _please_.”

But Yifan doesn’t respond, instead his breathing slows down. Junmyeon tries hard to think, and suddenly he remembers—blood! Human blood can cure most anything in vampires, in any kind of vampire.

Then Junmyeon remembers that he is only half a human…can this work? He can try, he _will_ try. So forces his canines to elongate, like they did for the first time today. His canines were always sharp, but they had never grown out like this—but he will think about that later. Yifan needs his help now, and he will— _must_ —help him.

With his canines sharp and long, his bites down on his wrist, on his left hand. The pain is sharp and too much, and tears pool anew at the corners of his eyes. But he pushes it aside. He sinks his teeth deep and only detaches them when he feels blood pooling in his mouth. He spits his own blood aside and hold his bleeding wrist over Yifan’s mouth.

The first few drops fall without any reaction. But the sixth or seventh drop causes Yifan’s lips to move. Junmyeon smiles through his tears and brings his wrist closer to Yifan’s mouth when the latter’s lips part. He feels a tongue hesitantly swipe against his wound and he winces a little when it catches against his jagged cut.

Yifan’s eyes fly open to see Junmyeon’s bleeding wrist on his mouth. He pushes it away when he registers the fact that the sweet liquid on his tongue is Junmyeon’s blood, his voice is raspy when he says, “What…what are you doing?” The wound on his chest aches so much, that he nearly blacks out again from that pain.

Junmyeon nearly jumps in joy when he realises Yifan’s consciousness has returned. He says, “Just drink, you need it.”

“Vampires don’t get offered blood,” Yifan frowns. The blood on his lips is so good. It is sweet like nectar and he can feel the warmth seeping through his veins. But this is unheard of, no human ever gives up their blood like this. Unless of course…

“I don’t care, you are dying and you are no good dead. Now drink, I am giving this to you, you are not taking it from me by force, so who the fuck cares?”

Yifan wants to tell the implication behind what Junmyeon said, but he is so weak and he knows ambrosia is there if he reaches for it. So he lets Junmyeon give and he takes, and he takes it greedily.

When Yifan sinks his fangs into Junmyeon’s wrist, the wolf expects pain but there isn’t any debilitating suffering. There is nothing, expect for a pinch and the sensation of Yifan’s soft lips against his skin. Junmyeon cups the back of Yifan’s head to raise it slightly so he can drink better. Yifan grabs Junmyeon’s hand and the latter grins. He is not trying to escape Yifan, he will never try to escape Yifan as something akin to devotion develops in his heart. Slowly and steadily he realises, he would do anything for Yifan. And instead of getting afraid of the way his thoughts were heading, he simply accepts them. He finally accepts that he _has_ imprinted on Yifan.

Junmyeon watches with bated, and awed, breath as the wound on Yifan’s chest closes. His blood worked! He feels extremely jubilant. When Yifan has his fill, he drops his head back and says, “Thank you.”

Junmyeon says nothing as he chastely pecks Yifan on his bloodstained lips again. “I would do anything for you,” he says, his voice a low, tight whisper.

Yifan frowns as he cups Junmyeon’s face. “What do you mean?”

Junmyeon’s eyes flutter as he takes a deep breath. He exhales, and confesses at the same time, in a low whisper, “I have imprinted on you.”

Yifan looks back in surprise. Before he can say anything, they both hear a feeble “Hyung?”

Junmyeon gets to his feet in an instant, and that turns out to be a stupid thing to do because Yifan did drink a lot and the blood loss makes him dizzy. But he pushes his sudden fatigue off as he walks towards Chanyeol (the wolf was the one who spoke). He finds Chanyeol in his human form, and in a terrible state—there is a deep cut diagonally across his face and the vampire venom on his neck had turned his entire upper back a greenish-black. Junmyeon mutters, “Shit.”

“Move aside,” Yifan says as he stumbles towards Chanyeol. He bites down on his forefinger and drags said finger across Chanyeol’s lips. The wolf licks it off and sighs, “Thank you hyung. Are you okay?” Chanyeol tries getting up and Junmyeon helps him. “Kyungsoo…”

Yifan nods before he slowly walks towards his nephew and the familiar. Both are still unconscious, but Yifan can hear their faded heartbeats. He stoops down and mimics what he did to Chanyeol to Kyungsoo, and then to Soojung as well. Soon, Junmyeon hears a dim, “Thank you shu fu.” He breathes easy at that. But his heart feels heavy when he remembers Yifan’s shocked expression at his confession.

“Hyung’s blood has some weird magic in it—a Royal thing,” Chanyeol explains as he tries standing up. Junmyeon holds him by the waist. “In case you were wondering.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon says, casually even though his heart thuds against his ribcage and his mind races. This is not how he had planned to tell Yifan everything. He wants to talk to Yifan but he knows now is not the best time.

Yifan gently picks up Kyungsoo in his arms, and Chanyeol sniggers, “He is so tiny.”

Junmyeon smiles, “Yeah.” The sight of Kyungsoo’s small form tucked against Yifan’s broader chest is kind of heart-warming. “I will carry Soojung, will you be okay?”

Chanyeol nods. He winces when he pushes Junmyeon away to stand on his own. The venom has stopped spreading, and the cut has started to heal. Junmyeon asks again, “Are you sure you will be okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I need to see Baekhyun.”

“Okay.”

Junmyeon says nothing as he passes Yifan to go pick up Soojung. The familiar is still unconscious, but breathing. Junmyeon can hear her steady heartbeats. When he is about to pick her up, Kyungsoo says in a pained voice, “Careful, she broke a lot of bones.”

Junmyeon nods. He is extra careful as he picks the weakened werecat. He gently cradles her to his chest and finally looks at Yifan. He says, “Where to?”

“Yixing’s,” Yifan says. He looks down at Kyungsoo, then back at Junmyeon again and sighs, “We need to talk Junmyeon.”

“Later. You need that wound looked at.”

Yifan hums as he takes off first. Junmyeon waits till Chanyeol slowly runs behind Yifan. When they are gone, he sighs and carefully adjusts Soojung in his arms, so he doesn’t hurt her when his speed picks up. Then he follows the vampire and werewolf towards the manor.

Junmyeon reaches the room and sheer number of people huddled in the moderately sized room is astounding. Luckily Baekhyun spots him and waves him over. The witch clears some space off of a work table and Junmyeon slowly lays Soojung on it.

He hears someone say behind him, “What happened to her?”

Junmyeon turns around to see Jongin staring aghast at Soojung’s prostrate body. Junmyeon feels his heart tightening as he takes in Jongin’s scared expression behind the thick bandage covering his head. Jongin gently touches Soojung’s forehead. Baekhyun touches her torso lightly before whistling, “Shit. She fractured a shit load of bones. This is going to need a very strong healing potion.”

“Oh, how’s Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asks.

Baekhyun smiles sadly. He has a few angry bruises blooming across his temple and he looks so, so tired. The bright yellow light in Yixing’s room ages Baekhyun, his apparent agelessness be damned. “The venom will hurt him for a few days, but he will recover. My dumb-dumb is a strong man.”

Jongin manages to scrounge up a blanket from somewhere and bundles it up, making a makeshift pillow out of it to put it under Soojung’s head. Junmyeon takes a look all around the greenhouse. He realises nearly all the wolves are here, along with a handful of vampires. The witches here, Amber and Lalisa, are not that grievously injured so they are running everywhere with potions and bandages. Junmyeon asks, “And how is everybody?”

“Hmm,” Baekhyun says as he starts mixing some liquids in a bowl. “Jungkook managed to keep Sehun restrained, but when Henry arrived here with Zitao, Sehun punched Jungkook and escaped, and started crying when he saw his mate. Qian had to use a charm on him to calm him down. Luhan and Minseok are hurt—Seokjin is taking care of them in the basement. Kyungsoo is at the basement too. Jongdae got bitten, Yixing is taking care of him.

“And among our guests, Minho, Jinwoo, Jimin, Seulgi and Jiho are seriously injured. Meta venom is terrible. It is like cancer—kills slowly but painfully.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. “Will they be okay?”

“Yeah. Yifan is going around, helping. He seemed inured, do you know what happened?”

“Uh,” Junmyeon feels ashamed and angry at the same time. There is also crippling disappointment somewhere in there. “Yifeng stabbed him pretty close to his heart.”

Baekhyun nearly drops a bottle of clear liquid from his hand. “How is he walking around being all Florence Nightingale then?”

“I gave him my blood.”

Baekhyun gasps while Jongin looks at him weirdly. Baekhyun puts down the potion he was making. He looks at Jongin, “Here, can you feed her this?”

“Sure!” Jongin takes the bowl, and a spoon that Baekhyun offers.

Then Baekhyun turns his attention back to Junmyeon again. His eyes narrow as he hisses, “Do you know what you did?”

Junmyeon frowns. He doesn’t understand what Baekhyun is trying to imply, so he shakes his head. “What?”

“Come here,” Baekhyun grabs Junmyeon and drags him farther away from the work table. Baekhyun pushes him into a small nook covered with some kind of creeping plant with bright pink flowers, and says, “You don’t know do you?”

“Know what?” Junmyeon is honestly too pissed off right now. Yifan sort of rejected him, and now Baekhyun is being really trying on his patience.

“You don’t?” Baekhyun says, a little taken aback. The scowl on his face has melted, replaced by genuine confusion. Junmyeon reels back in his anger. His ignorance is staggering, he is aware. Baekhyun seems a bit empathetic before he speaks, “Do you know what happens when a human offers his or her blood to a vampire?”

“No.”

“You see, vampires are predators. They take what they want. And in all of history, the only times a human and vampire mated can be counted on one hand.”

“Aren’t Luhan and Minseok…”

“No. Minseok _was_ courted by Luhan, but another vampire had turned him before he could mate with Luhan.”

Junmyeon was now honestly confused. He couldn’t see what Baekhyun was trying to get across. “Baekhyun, I really don’t understand.”

Baekhyun sighs and rubs his face. “When a human offers blood willingly to a vampire, of their own complete accord, he or she forms a contract with the vampire—a blood bind. Both the human and vampire has to agree to this. This bind, it is not only born out of bloodlust. It is a sign of trust, and love. And love between a human and vampire has happened many, many times before, but they have not always been mates. Vampires are fickle, they never stick to one partner for too long. So imagine how strong a bond has to be before a blood bind can be established. So do you know understand what you did?”

As Baekhyun’s words slowly sink in, Junmyeon feels an odd fear trickling down his spine. His breaths become shallow as he processes things, and turns over every word Baekhyun said. He says, “I understand.”

Baekhyun nods. He looks oddly at Junmyeon for a few seconds before he narrows his eyes again and presses his lips in a line. He tilts his head to one side and regards Junmyeon for a while. Baekhyun’s unnerving gaze makes Junmyeon a tad bit uncomfortable. So he asks, “What now?”

“I don’t get it…why did _you_ give him your blood?”

Junmyeon bites his lips. He looks at his ruined shoes for a heartbeat before sighing and meeting Baekhyun’s curious gaze again. He leans forward and whispers, “I have imprinted on Yifan.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, slowly, almost comically. He had his arms crossed but they become lax and hang limply at his side. He rubs his chin as he slowly shakes his head. He whispers in a stunned voice, “Holy fucking shit.”


	16. Chaotic Ambivalence

“Holy fucking shit.” Baekhyun rubs his face, and sighs into his palms. This, he did not see coming; this, complicates things. He will need to talk to Yifan straightaway. He looks at Junmyeon through the gaps of his fingers. The pained, confused, heartbroken look on the half werewolf’s face tugs at his heartstrings for some reason. He puts down his hand. “Something happened, didn’t it?”

Junmyeon rubs the back of his neck, and lethargically nods his head. “I told Yifan I had imprinted on him and he looked…”

“Scared?” Baekhyun says, his voice is surprisingly gentle and warm. He can understand what Junmyeon is thinking, _and_ feeling. When Chanyeol had imprinted on him, he avoided the werewolf for _years_ before coming to terms with it. After all, Chanyeol was a kid and he was in his teens then. The whole age difference was jilting. But they made it work, and it has been a century now, and he is glad Chanyeol imprinted on him. He cannot imagine spending his eternity with anyone but his dumb, lanky, uncoordinated werewolf.

And about Yifan? Baekhyun knows he is kind of a martyr, putting everyone before him is his specialty. This is one of the few reasons he never got himself a mate—he didn’t want to subject anyone to immortality. But Junmyeon offering him blood did put certain things into motion and even Baekhyun, with all his foresight, doesn’t know how things will turn out.

So Baekhyun wraps his arms around Junmyeon and hugs him. He says, “Give Yifan some time. He has been alone for too long. And he accepted your blood, and remember this—it means something.”

Baekhyun unwraps his arms and gazes adoringly at Junmyeon. He likes this strange supernatural being. Junmyeon is a bit rough around the edges, but Baekhyun knows he is a good person, and that is all that matters. He feels upset at the broken expression on Junmyeon’s face, so he decides to distract him. He salaciously grins, “So, those love bites, Yifan gave them, didn’t he?”

Junmyeon blushes a violent shade of red, but a grin forms on his face anyway. He mutters, “Yeah.”

“Ohoho!” Baekhyun laughs a little. His eyes crinkle as he says, “As far as I know, Yifan only had two lovers in his entire existence. And the last one happened two centuries ago. If he kissed you…”

Junmyeon frowns at the imploring expression Baekhyun was giving. He replays what the witch said to him. As realisation dawns on him, a slow smile curls his lips upwards. He says, “That means something too.”

Baekhyun nods his head vigorously. Someone calls for him then, so he sends Junmyeon an apologetic look before leaving him alone in the nook, mulling over everything he had learnt so far.

A blood bind and imprinting—Junmyeon wonders how stranger still his life turned out to be. But now he has a spark of hope. A tiny, fragile spark of hope.

 

Yifan feeds another drop of his blood to Minho. The vampire’s blood has been seriously poisoned. Yifan hopes Minho gets better. He cannot have any more people dying for him, or dying fighting battles that weren’t theirs. He remembers Jinki, and he remembers Minho’s anguished cries when Yoona had torn his mate’s head off with her teeth.

That ends up reminding him of Junmyeon and the things he said.

_“I have imprinted on you.”_

Five simple words, but they are so heavy—heavy on his heart, and soul. It does explain the weird way he was attracted to Junmyeon at first sight. An imprinting is not a one-sided thing; it goes both way. So him running away from Junmyeon won’t help him, or Junmyeon. He needs to accept this, and he needs to talk to Junmyeon.

He strolls along the provisional nursing station that Qian and Joohyun set up at the gym-cum-practice room, and he thinks. He remembers the only two people he had ever considered as something more than friends. He maybe had loved them, but he never wanted to keep them forever. He knows how long forever is, and he almost offered it to Xia Ge, the first time he ever became enamoured with someone. But the boy was so young and so full of life—Yifan knew that if he had to witness Xia Ge becoming jaded over time due to the immortality gifted by him, he would never be able to live with it. So he let him go, he let the next one go too. But he doesn’t want to let Junmyeon go.

He realised this when he was looking at Sehun crying by Zitao’s bedside. Zitao and Sehun are a rare occurrence—wolves hardly imprint on humans; it is almost unheard of, and it is blasphemous if it ever does happen. But Yifan had been amazed when Sehun adjusted very nicely in the Wu Manor, and was even more amazed when Sehun wanted immortality. He did wonder if Sehun would change his mind, but he never did. And when Zitao was lying unconscious with a sullen faced Sehun running his long fingers through Zitao’s rust red hair, Yifan felt a lurch in his heart. He wished Junmyeon was with him. He wished for a forever like that all of a sudden.

And it scares him. Has he become so inured, so used to loneliness, that the idea of someone breaking into his bubble of solitude made him so afraid? But Junmyeon’s heartbroken face struck him hard, and he felt like a criminal for leaving with unsaid words.

He fists his hands and takes a deep breath. He feels the helplessness and fatigue wash over him. But he still had to heal Minseok, so he suppresses his tiredness and walks up to the last bed. Luhan is sitting with a gloomy face on the floor as he clutches Minseok’s limp hands. Amber had been able to heal Luhan quickly, but Minseok needed a boost, which Yifan can offer.

Yifan lightly squeezes Luhan’s shoulder. The Noble looks at him with empty eyes. He frowns at the bags under Yifan’s eyes, “You look bad.” Then his eyes fall on the healed wound, and his eyes widen. “Fuck, Yifan what happened?”

“Later,” Yifan silences him and bites down on his thumb. When blood trickles out of his wound, he parts Minseok’s lips and puts his thumb inside. When he feels a tentative lick along his wound, he pulls out his thumb. “Minseok will be okay now.”

Luhan nods. He beckons Yifan to sit down beside him on the floor. Yifan sits down, his back pressing against the bed. Luhan asks, “So, what happened?”

“Yifeng stabbed me, pretty close to my heart,” Yifan replies.

“What the fuck! How are you alive?” Luhan sort of whisper-shouts.

“Junmyeon gave me blood…on his own accord.”

Luhan’s mouth opens and closes like a fish’s. Yifan can tell what he is thinking. So the next question is no surprise, “And you accepted?”

Yifan nods. “He has imprinted on me.”

Luhan claps a hand over his mouth, as his eyebrows shoot up his forehead. “And here I was wondering why you seemed so interested…and why Junmyeon spent so much time bothering Namjoon…”

Yifan sighs, “I just want an uncomplicated life.”

Luhan snorts, “You are four hundred and eighteen. Your brother is a psychopath. You have freaky, magical healing properties in your blood. Please tell me what do you _exactly_ mean by uncomplicated?”

Yifan punches Luhan lightly and scowls. Luhan giggles a little under his breath. But he looks at his friend fondly.

Luhan remembers the day he met Yifan like it happened yesterday, and not three hundred and twenty-eight years ago. He was only eight as he had watched his parents die in front of his eyes, killed in another idiotic skirmish between two warring states. The two Wu brothers helped the small fishing town (Yifeng hadn’t become completely unhinged then), and Yifan decided to bring Luhan with him when the vampires found the latter crying by himself by the river. Luhan wonders how his life would be if Yifan hadn’t found him, alone, cold, helpless, hungry and weak by the Yangtze river, he would have been dead so long ago. Yifan educated him, taught him how to fight and so much more. And Yifan never hid the fact that he was a vampire, which didn’t really bother a young Luhan much. He worshipped his saviour, and the worship later turned to friendship as he grew older. He would lie if he said he never liked Yifan more than friends. He did, but he also knew Yifan would never see him that way. He still managed to convince Yifan to bite him when he became of age. And right now, he looks at his friend and tells himself to see this through. He wants Yifan to be happy, and if it is with Junmyeon, then he needs to make sure the vampire doesn’t do what he did with Xia Ge. If anyone on earth deserved to be loved and taken care of, it would be Wu Yifan.

Luhan is well aware of how Yifan puts others before himself, but maybe he should learn to be a little selfish sometimes…

Yifan’s frown deepens when he sees Luhan staring at him with a faraway, dreamy expression. He says, “What?”

Luhan breaks out of his reverie and grins, “Just thinking.”

“Thinking what?”

Luhan drops his grin and says, in a far more serious voice, “Don’t fuck this up like you did the last time.”

Yifan’s jaw hardens. He knows what Luhan is alluding to. He says, “I don’t know.”

“Well, you don’t have an option this time. He imprinted on you, which means you are the one meant for him, and he is the one meant for you. I’d like to see you try running. I will personally tie you in place if I have to.”

Yifan snorts, “I am a Royal and I am stronger than you, I’d like to see you try.”

“Please. We both know how ridiculous you are.”

Yifan has a smart comeback on the tip of his tongue, but then a weak “Luhan?” is heard, and Luhan jumps to his feet and is sitting by Minseok’s head in a blink of an eye. Minseok has his eyes open, his face still ashen but he is smiling adoringly up at Luhan. He says, “Hey.”

Luhan’s smile is filled with relief and love, as he says back, “Hey love.”

Yifan gets to his feet and is about to leave, when Minseok calls him back. The Meta softly says, “Thank you.”

Yifan waves his hands and leaves. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at the scene of Luhan’s long fingers carding through Minseok’s dark locks. He doesn’t understand why but suddenly, his chest hurts. And he knows it is not from the wound.

He needs to see Junmyeon. _Now_. 

 

For some reason, Seokjin isn’t surprised when Ye-ji refuses to leave Kyungsoo’s side. He had heard from Jungkook, who had heard from Taemin (the gossip channels of the Wu Manor are vast and fast), that the human spends nearly all her free time with the witch in the basement library. At first Seokjin was sceptical, refusing to believe the king of antisocial, Do Kyungsoo, let a human Hunter get that close. If he hadn’t seen the dried tear tracks on Ye-ji’s face, and the way Kyungsoo smiled weakly at her, and tried to raise his hand towards her, before losing consciousness again, Seokjin would have still remained unconvinced.

On the other hand, Jongin sticking close to Soojung surprised him. Yixing had decided that keeping the witch and familiar close would help them both heal properly, so Seokjin and Taekwoon had carefully brought Kyungsoo over to the elder’s greenhouse.

Seokjin corners Baekhyun and whispers, “Eh, why is Jongin holding Soojung’s hand?”

“What century you are in?” Baekhyun scoffs. “A guy cannot hold a girl’s hand?”

Seokjin crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. “First of all, shut up, you and I were born in the same century, and are practically ancient. And two, something is brewing between Ye-ji and Kyungsoo as well, for your information.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, “Kyungsoo and Ye-ji? Our Kyungsoo? The same ye old Kyungsoo we know?”

“How many Kyungsoos do you know?”

“No, but, what?”

“Yep. Both master and familiar are behaving rather peculiar, don’t you think?”

Baekhyun smirks. Seokjin has no idea just how many “peculiar” things are going on in the Wu Manor now. He simply shrugs his shoulders, and goes back to mixing potions for the injured.

Seokjin did not miss that evil, all-knowing smirk. But he knows now is not the time to interrogate Baekhyun—he has injured people to heal.

 

It takes some time to locate Junmyeon, but when Yifan does find the half werewolf, he is busy helping Seokjin and Baekhyun in Yixing’s greenhouse. Yixing takes one look at Yifan’s bloodied shirt and gasps. He rushes over and shouts, “Yifan, are you okay? Do you need help?”

Yifan says, a soft smile on his face, “I am okay. Are you all okay here?”

Yixing nods his head. “Yes, yes. Mostly.”

Yifan frowns, “Mostly?”

“Kyungsoo did wake up, but then he fainted again. I think he won’t heal until Soojung heals.”

Yifan sighs and rubs his face, “Shit. How could he do this to his own son?”

Yixing scoffs, “Nothing is past Yifeng. You of all people should know that.”

Yifan glares, his eyes flashing red. He is not mad at Yixing’s comment; he is mad at himself. His job was to protect Kyungsoo from his psychotic brother, yet he failed. And now poor Kyungsoo lies unconscious. Yifeng did know where to hit, and he hit hard. Yifeng hurt Soojung to hurt Kyungsoo, which also hurt Yifan. That's what you get when your enemy is your family. He fists his hands and says, “I know. And so do _you_.”

Yixing presses his lips and his eyebrows furrow. No words are exchanged in that moment, but both them are thinking of the terrible magic ritual they had to witness all those years ago. Yixing relaxes his face then and says, “Maybe a little bit more of your blood can help Soojung.”

Yifan nods. He can do that. Yixing turns around, gesturing Yifan to follow him. They walk to the very end of the greenhouse, where occupying two cots lay Kyungsoo and Soojung, side by side. Baekhyun and Seokjin are arguing at a corner; Ye-ji is wiping the coagulated blood off Kyungsoo’s bare abdomen (Yifan’s heart stutters at that—was his nephew always this vulnerable?); Jongin is helping Jungkook with chopping some ingredients; and Junmyeon is preparing tea for everyone.

Yifan’s heart jumps and shiver crawls up his spine when he sees Junmyeon, who is oblivious to him. Then Junmyeon raises his head and their eyes lock. And Yifan forgets how to breathe.

Surprise, fear and then disappointment, in order, flashes in those mismatched eyes. Junmyeon ducks his head quickly, but Yifan got a glimpse into his soul. And he feels the guilt and uncertainty rise and swell in his heart. He wants to go touch Junmyeon, tell him how much he wants him, and _this_ , but he is afraid and he wants to not be afraid. He wants to make Junmyeon understand. _But how?_

But Yifan reins himself in and walks up to the cot where Soojung lay. He looks at Yixing, and asks, “How much blood do you need?”

Yixing rubs his chin. He turns around and searches for something in his cabinet filled with glass vials of various sizes and shapes. He makes a sound of approval when he finds what he is looking for and turns back to face Yifan. He picks up a tiny vial, no bigger than his thumb, and answers, “Fill this. I am not sure, but we may need to give her the blood in intervals. Too much of it will overwhelm her fragile system.”

Yifan nods and takes the knife that Taekwoon silently passes him. Yifan gouges the sharp tip of the small knife into his thumb. He holds the vial and lets his blood drip into the glass container. When it is filled, Yixing nods and smiles.

Seokjin suddenly asks, “Why did Yifeng stab you and Kyungsoo though? Amber told me Yifeng seemed very interested in scramming when he saw his Metas get whacked off like that.”

“He collected our blood,” Yifeng says. The collective gasps heard from the witches do not surprise him. He did expect this reaction.

“But,” Baekhyun says, “Why?”

“Tantric,” someone says and everyone turns to their side to look at Jiho, who is leaning heavily on Taemin. “Hey, I heard Seokjin’s question.”

Yixing frowns and rubs his lip, “Sadly, I know very little about tantric. None of us in this coven are actually well versed in it.”

Junmyeon clears up a chair and helps Jiho sit down on it. The elf smiles at him gratefully, before turning to face Yifan and Yixing again. “Well, I have lived longer than all of you, so I am well versed.”

Baekhyun drags a chair and sits opposite Jiho. He says, “I am a little educated on it, actually. When I went to India in the forties, I met a sect. They were underground and all hush-hush, but I remember them telling me how blood magick is central to almost all tantric rituals. But before I can ask for more explanation, the Japanese attacked, so that was that. “

“Did they tell you why they need blood?” Jiho asks.

“Yes. They told me about how blood is the most potent of all ingredients. You can build and destroy with blood.”

“Yes. And I know you are smart Baekhyun, so I am thinking you have figured out why Yifeng needed his brother and his nephew’s blood.” Jiho stares hard at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s voice dips and there is an undercurrent of anger in it when he says, “Yifeng is falling apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is a PSA of sorts. I will be taking abreak from this story and focus on the 100xover fest. But I will be back and finish this insane fic (that i still wonder how i came up with)! So this will be the last update, and I think I will be able to return in November-ish. Thank you!


	17. Blood That Moves The Body

“What do you mean by “falling apart”?” Seokjin asks.

Jiho leans back in his chair and says, “Yifeng used both alchemy and tantric rituals to gain the body he has today, am I right, Yixing and Yifan?” His swirling blue eyes land hard, and cold, on the Royal and the witch.

Yifan grimaces, “I try not to think about what I saw Jiho.”

“Same here Jiho,” Yixing says, his face twisted in disgust.

Junmyeon has had enough. Ever since Yifeng’s strange and grotesque transformation in the ballroom, Junmyeon had noticed how Yixing and Yifan kept throwing each other covert glances. He knows those two were hiding something, and he needs to know—hell, judging from everyone’s confused faces, they need to know as well! So he clears his throat, “Yifan? And Yixing? Don’t you think we need to know whatever is that you two are hiding so we can defeat Yifeng?”

Yixing shares a look with Yifan, and they both look uncomfortable. Taekwoon comes to stand behind Yixing and starts rubbing his back, giving him comfort. Yixing sighs, “I better say it.” Junmyeon nods, encouraging him to go on. “The Manor has been here for a while, and for centuries, numerous witches and elves and faeries have come and gone. And the thing about magic is that it leaves traces. So imagine how much trace has been collecting here. I would even dare to say we are beacon, or an epicentre of powerful magical trace. The last time Yifeng came here, he came for this…and something else. He wanted to perform a ritual, and he needed the magic in this land to help him.

“A fight had broken out then as well. And we were grossly outnumbered. The werewolves were children then, and the younger witches were still in training. We had the eastern vampires as guests, but after Jinki fell, Minho couldn’t fight anymore. Between me, Luhan and Yifan, we couldn’t do much—Yifeng was always the stronger brother. No offence Yifan.”

“None taken,” the Royal ruefully smiles.

“Anyway, Yifeng had brought Haruka’s preserved body with him. It didn’t take me too long to realise what Yifeng was planning to do. He had taken Yifan’s blood then too. Then he…” He inhales shakily and blinks, as if trying to _not_ think about the past. Taekwoon hugs him from behind briefly.

“He also kept Haruka’s heart preserved,” Yifan continues when Yixing looks too terrified to continue. “He consumed my blood straight from my vein and ate her heart.” Everyone gasps at this, Jongin even looks green.

Jiho nods, “Yeah. Yifan is the only one in thirteen generations to have magic in his blood. This always did bring you trouble. The magic in your blood is the best ingredient any witch can put in their potion—it will increase its potency and effect more than a hundredfold. Yifan's blood can extend life as well. It is a strange magical anomaly.”

“Yes,” Yixing finally speaks. “There was even some necromancy involved that day. I remember how the ballroom shook when Yifeng managed to summon Haruka’s soul from underneath. This is called mutual mutation, and it had been banned ever since some Greek witch figured she could reanimate dead corpses with it. All you need is a part of the deceased’s body and corrupted soul.”

Junmyeon had been listening in rapt attention. He asks, “So why take their blood now? Is he going to do the ritual all over again?”

“No,” Baekhyun says. “He doesn’t have to. Haruka is completely merged with his body. But that doesn’t mean he can stay like that forever without maintenance. Here’s the thing, did you wonder why we all look so young?” When Junmyeon bashfully nods, Baekhyun glances at Yifan to ask silently for permission, who nods his head. “We all have Yifan’s blood in our system—all the witches. Witches can live for a long time, but we aren’t ageless or invincible. Yifan’s blood keeps us like this, however, after a hundred years or so, we will need to consume some blood again because its effects can last only so long—”

“So…Yifeng’s hundred years have finished?” Jongin asks.

Baekhyun turns around in his chair and nods. “Exactly. But he took Kyungsoo’s blood for something else, something far more heinous.”

Yifan asks, his voice hard, “Why did he take it then??”

“This is where the tantric part comes in. Yifeng took Kyungsoo’s blood because he is one half of a twin. Blood magick between twins are extremely powerful. I think Yifeng wants to boost the girl’s powers.”

Jiho sits up straight, “Wait a second! Twin? When did Kyungsoo get a twin?”

Yifan says, “Yeah, I never told you, but Haruka gave birth to twins—a boy and a girl.”

“Oh,” Jiho frowns, and glares a little in Yifan’s direction. “Then Baekhyun could be right. Blood can build and destroy, and he needed Kyungsoo’s blood to build.”

“Or destroy,” Baekhyun says. “Blood can be very easily manipulated.”

“There is that too,” Jiho nods. “Yifan, I suggest you put Kyungsoo under house arrest and make sure he doesn’t use too much of his magic.”

“Easier said than done,” Seokjin says. “You know how he is.”

“I,” Ye-ji hesitantly says, “I can watch over him.”

Every head turns to look at Ye-ji, who blushes at the sudden scrutiny. Junmyeon smiles a little, looks like his friend is too far gone as well. Seokjin smiles, “Yeah, that can work. He won’t listen to us, but maybe he will to you.”

Qian enters the room all of a sudden and glares at Jiho, “What are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting! Taemin, I told you to not let him move, no matter what!”

Jiho smirks as he gets to his feet with Taemin’s help. He says, “Say Qian, if I needed to be injured for you to finally care about me, I would have jumped into a ditch filled with rabid Metas a long time ago.”

Qian is half blushing and half seething, and Junmyeon wonders how he has never seen the level-headed and calm witch ever lose her cool like this. She crosses her arms and says, “Taemin, take him back to his bed please.” With that she turns around and stomps away, clearly flustered.

“Got her,” Jiho grins and winks at Taemin, who rolls his eyes, but grins back nevertheless. “See you later people!” He leaves soon after, letting Taemin gently manoeuvre him.

Baekhyun laughs, “Did you see Qian’s face?”

Seokjin chuckles, “I have never seen her look so lost.”

“High time. Jiho has pursued her for nearly seventy years now.”

Yixing smiles, but then his face gets all stoic as he says, “What do we do now?”

“We need to find where Yifeng is,” Junmyeon says. “We need to follow his trail.”

Jongin nods, “Yes. Sometimes the nest needs to be destroyed in order to win. We have to stop him from creating more Metas. That should be our first and foremost task.”

“You two are thinking from a hunter’s perspective,” Seokjin says.

“We get the job done,” Ye-ji says.

“Yes,” Junmyeon says. “We can leave by daybreak, me and Jongin.” Jongin nods in confirmation. Junmyeon doesn’t even ask Ye-ji, because by the way she was sitting by Kyungsoo’s head, nothing short of a natural disaster would move her. So Junmyeon doesn’t even try.

Yifan scowls, “You are not going alone. Take Chae-rin and Namjoon with you.”

Junmyeon finally looks at Yifan directly, after pointedly ignoring him. Junmyeon sees the concern in Yifan’s eyes. And he wishes he wasn’t so affected, so he nods haltingly at Yifan’s suggestion. He says, “I will go talk to them.” Junmyeon quietly leaves, not wanting to prolong his heartbreak.

When Junmyeon leaves, Baekhyun grabs Yifan by his wrist and nearly snarls in his face, “You, me, we need to talk.” He drags Yifan away, who throws a befuddled glance back at Yixing, who looks equally clueless as he shrugs his shoulders. But he couldn’t quite control his curiosity, so he follows them. Baekhyun looked livid and Yixing knows the younger witch losing his sunny disposition means something’s up.

Baekhyun pulls Yifan outside, near the backdoor. They stand under the awning as Baekhyun crosses his arms and glares up at the much taller vampire. He says, “Junmyeon told me everything.”

At first Yifan is a bit befuddled, “Junmyeon told you…” Then he gets it, “Oh.” Warmth creeps up his neck and flares in his cheeks.

Baekhyun widens his eyes and gasps, “Are…you…blushing?”

“Shut up!” Yifan snarls. He rubs the back of his neck. “I am fucked aren’t I?”

“Well, yes. But we all know an imprinting is not a one-way highway hyung.” Baekhyun’s countenance softens. He sighs, “Were you aware?”

“Aware of him imprinting on me? No, but I always felt this, like…”

“Pull? A weird connection that you can’t shake it off? Yes, I know that.” Baekhyun chuckles, and Yifan joins him. “Been there, done that.”

Yifan grins as he runs his fingers through his messy hair, “I do like him. Baekhyun, tonight wasn’t the first time he gave me blood.”

“ _What_?” Baekhyun gasps and blinks, trying to absorb this bit of news. Junmyeon never mentioned any such thing.

“Wait! Before you blow your top, they were both kind of, sort of accidental. I mean I never bit him, like I did tonight.”

“Oh my god,” a voice says behind them. They both whip their head around so hard, Baekhyun is massaging his neck due to whiplash. It is Yixing, standing a few feet behind them, palming his face. He raises his head and stomps up to Yifan. He pokes the vampire on the uninjured side of his chest. He scowls, “What kind of an idiot are you? And we are crowning you king?”

Baekhyun snorts. Yifan glares down at him, then moves his head to focus his glare on Yixing. He says, throwing his hands in the air helplessly, “What did I do now? It’s not like I know how it feels to be imprinted upon!”

Baekhyun rubs Yifan’s back. “Well, first, you do need to talk to him. Imagine how he might feel. I kept Chanyeol waiting for ten years, and he told me how much that killed him. Junmyeon feels rejected.”

“But I didn’t reject him!” Yifan gasps and shakes his head. “I am just…”

Yixing smiles kindly, “Confused? Scared?”

Yifan slowly nods his head. “And between all this, and Yifeng, I don’t know how to prioritise.”

“Well,” Yixing throws his hand around Yifan’s shoulder, “The witches are taking care of all the injured, and all of them will be fine. And Yifeng will be taken care of later. Go talk to Junmyeon now.”

“Okay.” Yifan lets Yixing release him as he slowly makes his way back to the main house. He is kind of relieved Yixing overheard them, he didn’t know how else to talk to his friend about this new development in his life.

Yixing and Baekhyun both exasperatedly sigh together at Yifan’s receding figure. Yixing says, “High time he found someone, right?”

“Well, someone found him first, just like everything else,” Baekhyun laughs. Yixing laughs along, nodding his head.

“What’s so funny?” Seokjin asks. He had walked up to the door to find the witches laughing.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun laughs.

“Okay?” Seokjin raises an eyebrow in question, but says nothing else. “Oh, Soojung has woken up. I need your help with the second round of potions.”

 

Junmyeon just finished talking to Namjoon and Chae-rin, the least injured werewolves. They agreed to come, so did Sandara, Qian and Taemin. Well, the three of them more or less forced their way into the group. Sandara wasn’t keen on leaving Chae-rin alone and Qian wisely advised that they might need a witch, and well, Taemin would not let his master go on her own.

He enters his room and takes a quick shower, just to wash the blood and grime away. He lets the cold water, hitting his bruises like bullets, to remind him why he is here and what he is supposed to be doing—and what he is _not_ supposed to be doing. Then after he is done with his shower, he starts cleaning his blades. He next checks the assault rifle he hadn’t the complete satisfaction of using it on anyone yet. He is checking his arsenal of bullets when there is a discreet knock on his door. He looks up sharply at the closed door. He doesn’t need to ask who it is, he _knows_. His heart knows the presence on the opposite side and the scent is embedded deep in his senses. Yet, he cannot quite keep his voice from shaking, “C-come in.”

Yifan pushes the door and steps in. Junmyeon frowns, he is still wearing the bloodied shirt. He wants to scold him; he wants to help him. But he is frozen, he cannot bring himself to move to his feet and worry about Yifan. So he goes back to wipe the already clean nuzzle of his gun. And curl into himself. He doesn’t want to show his hurt to the vampire. He can handle it on his own, he has always handled his hurt himself. However, he quietly asks, “Are you okay?”

Yifan watches Junmyeon, cleaning the already polished gun. Junmyeon is avoiding him and it hurts. The citrus scent is mixed with an overwhelming sadness, and it sinks like a deadweight into Yifan’s lungs. He wants to go over and sit beside Junmyeon, and hold him close and tell him everything that is on his mind. But something stops him. It is like he can see the invisible walls Junmyeon has put around himself again. Even if he wants to reach out, he cannot touch him. _This is all his goddamn fault_. He fists his hands and replies, “I am okay.”

“And Kyungsoo and Soojung?”

“They are healing along.”

“I heard Minseok and Luhan are hurt too.”

“They are fine too.”

“Oh.”

A beat of silence, two hearts beat out of sync for a second, and the right words lie thick and cumbersome on tongues. Yet, nothing. Yifan asks, carefully, “Are you okay?”

Junmyeon’s hands tremble (Yifan doesn’t miss it), but he collects himself. He gets up and Yifan feels hope blooming in his heart. But his hopes are dashed when Junmyeon doesn’t walk to him, instead he walks up to the closet and grabs a duffle bag from it. He quietly replies, as he puts the gun inside the duffle bag, “I am okay. You should change out of that shirt.” Junmyeon bites his tongue next, reprimanding himself for slipping, _for caring_.

Yifan makes a humming sound in response. Suddenly, Junmyeon turns around and their gazes lock. And Yifan crumbles at the sadness Junmyeon is trying so hard to hide. Yifan gets closer, he raises a hand and softly says, “Junmyeon…”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. No, he doesn’t want to hear. He doesn’t want to know. The duffle bag slips from his grip as his brain wonders if he can make a quick escape through the window. But he is saved by another knock on the door. Jongin peeks inside, and taking one look at the obvious tension in the room, cautiously says, “Hey, hyung I can come later.”

Moment disrupted, Yifan sighs and looks over his shoulder. He smiles at Jongin, “I was just leaving. Is Soojung okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Jongin grins, his eyes crinkling in self-explanatory happiness. “She woke up. Seokjin-sshi and Yixing-sshi said she will be fine now. They took her back to her room, and they said Kyungsoo-sshi will be fine soon enough.”

“That’s great. I will go visit my nephew then.” Yifan looks one last time at Junmyeon, but the latter looks away. Yifan says nothing to him as he turns around and leaves. His heart aches and it feels so astoundingly burdensome in his chest.

Jongin steps in after Yifan leaves. He quietly asks, “Hyung, you okay?”

Junmyeon gives him half a smile, “Yeah, I am okay. ready?”

Jongin nods. However, he doesn’t believe his hyung, not one bit. He has been around Junmyeon for too long. So he is well-versed with how Junmyeon behaves when he is hurting. Maybe his hyung doesn’t know, but his melancholy is always visible in his wonderfully mismatched eyes. Jongin never informed him. Things like that makes Junmyeon human, no matter what he thinks about himself. 


	18. Something New

When Kyungsoo wakes up, Ye-ji is the first person he sees. And the relieved grin on her face tugs his own lips up for some reason. He can feel a stinging pain on his chest, and he feels too cold. He whispers, “Ye-ji?”

Ye-ji leans closer, her feathery bangs almost brush his forehead. “Yes Kyungsoo?”

“I feel cold.”

Ye-ji scrambles to her feet and Kyungsoo watches her leave, only for her to return a few seconds later with a blanket. She carefully lays it over him and tucks the sides. Kyungsoo chuckles, “What are you doing?”

“Tucking the blanket in,” Ye-ji says and rolls her eyes.

Even though being treated like a kid is not something he likes, he still finds Ye-ji’s gesture oddly adorable and comforting. He murmurs, “Thank you then.”

Ye-ji smiles at him again, and Kyungsoo knows the tightening in his chest has nothing to do with his injuries.  She sits down beside him and grabs his hands. She scowls, “Why are you so cold? Aren’t you a fire elemental?”

“I am at my weakest now. I will be fine soon.” He suddenly remembers, “Where is, I mean, how’s Soojung?”

“She woke up a few minutes before you did. Yixing and Seokjin reckon she will heal perfectly fine, and in no time, she will be her majestic self again.” Ye-ji grabs both of Kyungsoo’s hands and rubs them to warm them up.

Kyungsoo’s gaze flicks over to his hands enclosed in Ye-ji’s smaller ones. His heart beats too fast at that as well and he chastises himself a little. He says, “And how are you?” He can see the multiple cuts across her cheeks and the bandage peeking out from the collar of her t-shirt.

“Oh? Just little nicks and one big scratch. I am good. Baekhyun-sshi healed me really quickly!”

Her smile gets bigger and brighter, and Kyungsoo forgets to breathe. The filter between his brain and mouth malfunctions as well and he finds himself saying, “I really like your smile.”

Ye-ji’s eyes widen and she ducks her head to hide the blush blooming on her cheeks. She coughs, “You, uh, you have a nice smile too.”

Kyungsoo smirks, “Yeah, I know.” Ye-ji looks at him incredulously and starts chuckling. Kyungsoo chuckles along. “Everyone keeps telling me to smile often.”

Ye-ji doesn’t really think as she gently swipes the bangs of Kyungsoo’s forehead, and then pokes at the gentle swell of his cheek. “Well, you should smile more often for me then.”

Their gazes lock, and something happens. Kyungsoo’s heart accelerates and Ye-ji’s opens her mouth to say something, instead she exhales loudly and blinks, her gaze unsure and anxious. Her long, cool fingers stop poking, instead move to cup one side of his face. He gulps as his hand slowly reaches up, to touch her face, to bring her closer, to…

Right then, when Kyungsoo was willing to listen to his heart for the first time in his life, someone loudly clears their throat. Ye-ji hurriedly gets up to her feet and whips her head around to see Baekhyun standing with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He looks down at the bed to find Kyungsoo glaring at him. He says, “Your uncle is here to check up on you. If you two aren’t too busy…”

“Busy?” Kyungsoo says, and his voice sounds too high-pitched to his own ears.

“We aren’t busy!” Ye-ji yelps.

Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow, looking at Ye-ji pointedly. Both of them sound, and look, like he caught them stealing from the cookie jar. He bites his lips and grins, “I will send Yifan over. You guys can go back to staring at each other like the main leads of a romantic comedy while I am gone.”

Ye-ji feels her face getting impossibly hot. While Kyungsoo on the bed thinks about a hundred and one ways to kill one obnoxious witch named Baekhyun. He risks a look at Ye-ji, and her blushing face bemuses him. He clears his throat, which gains Ye-ji’s attention. He says, “Ignore Baekhyun, he says the stupidest things.”

“Oh? Yeah, I know.” She scratches the back of her neck as she sheepishly stares at him. “I will, uh, come by later. Gotta go check on Jongin and Junmyeon.”

“Yeah, sure. Come back when you can.”

Ye-ji is surprised to see Kyungsoo smiling at her. She is sort of entranced by the sight, so she simply nods her head, not trusting her words. As she walks around the bed to walk away, she can feel his gaze on her back. And it makes her feel oddly pleased.

Ye-ji leaves but the smile on Kyungsoo’s face doesn’t leave, not yet. He already finds himself eagerly awaiting her return.

Also, if he had any strength in his hands, he would slap himself on the face to remove that stupid smile. Yet, he knows no amount of self-harm will actually erase her brilliant smile from his mind.

 

Seokjin is worried. It has been nearly five hours since the fight ended and Jongdae is still not conscious. Poor Sun-young hasn’t eaten or taken a break from sitting at her master’s side. Yixing joins him as they both make their way upstairs, where in one of the four towers of the mansion Jongdae and Sun-young live.

As they enter, Amber leaves the room. She hurriedly speaks, “I am going for more bandages.”

“Is he still bleeding?” Seokjin asks.

“No, just going to change the dressing,” Amber grimly nods.

Yixing presses his lips. “I got more blood from Yifan.”

“Yifan’s blood only works immediately. Jongdae hid his injuries, the venom has spread too far Yixing,” Amber informs as her face pales. “I am afraid he is close to…”

“We can always keep trying,” Seokjin says as he squeezes her shoulders.

“The bites have clotted though. The blood is all black.”

“You go ahead. Let me try, okay?” Yixing assures Amber.

Amber nods her head and sighs. She hurries downstairs. Yixing enters the room with Seokjin in tow. He watches Sun-young sit still by Jongdae’s head, silently sobbing. Yixing’s heart lurches at her pale face. He knows her story; he knows how she lost her last master to Yifeng’s madness. She cannot afford to lose Jongdae and neither can the rest of the coven.

Yixing presses Seokjin’s shoulder and solemnly says, “Ready?”

“Yes, ge. Never thought I would need to do this to a friend.”

“I just hope you remember the words.”

“Don’t worry, I do. And with you here, I am sure I can do this. We can do this.”

Sun-young had been hearing the witches conversing, and it confuses her. She breaks out of her stupor and rubs her face. She asks, “What are you two going to do?”

“A lesser known fact about earth elementals is the strange powers we possess Sun-young,” Yixing smiles. “None of the other elementals possess this.”

“This will sap out a lot of our energies, but anything for Jongdae,” Seokjin says. “Sucker isn’t supposed to die before me.”

Sun-young’s eyes shimmer with tears as she whispers as she comprehends what the witches are trying to say, “Thank you. I cannot lose him. I cannot lose him like Taeil.”

“You won’t Sun-young,” Yixing reassures. “But for now, you need to move aside for a while, okay?”

Sun-young’s hesitation is written all over her face, but she knows she can trust Yixing and Seokjin, so she nods her head and quietly sits down at a corner of the room.

The witches come to stand at either side of the bed. Seokjin brings out a knife from his pockets and hands it to Yixing. The older witch takes a deep breath, “The energy loss will be staggering. You sure about this?”

“Yes ge I am. I will do anything to save Jongdae,” Seokjin says, his eyes burning with determination.

“I know that. It’s just…it is your first time and I am allowed to be worried about you.”

“Relax, ge, I have you.” Seokjin winks which makes Yixing chuckle a little.

“Ready?” Yixing says as he cuts his thumb. A drop of blood falls on Jongdae’s bandaged torso.

“Yes.” Seokjin takes back the knife and mimics his mentor’s actions. A second drop of blood dots Jongdae’s soiled bandages.

Then they start chanting together, “Sanguinis magicae vires animique mederer contritis convenient. Sanguine meo, det vitam. Magicis meis, ut viveret. Cum virtute vivificet eum. Anima, vivificet eum. Venena sua sana vulnera, eet vivificet eum. Hoc sanguinem amet hac terra, et mea virtute atque aeterna animae curabo eum!”

The sky shakes and the winds howl as both Yixing and Seokjin start feeling the very essence of their life seeping out while trying to bring Jongdae’s essence back to life. Yixing’s eyes roll back in his head while Seokjin’s nose starts bleeding. In the corner, Sun-young screams as the chanting increases tenfold, the combined voices of the witches taking on an unearthly, uncanny tone, and the room glows bright like the sun. She shuts her eyes when the light burns, and she opens them again when the voices quieten and silence falls. She opens her eyes to see Taekwoon, Jungkook, Namjoon and Yifan hovering over Seokjin and Yixing, who lay unconscious on the floor, on each side of the bed. She gasps when she hears Jongdae whisper in a raspy voice, “What…what happened?”

Sun-young gets to her feet when Taekwoon answers him, “They used their life essence to heal you.”

“You mean…?” Jongdae sits up with effort as Sun-young rushes to the bed to help him. His eyes are wide in worry and fear when he speaks, “The opposite of surge?”

Yifan nods as he checks for Seokjin’s pulse. “They are okay, but this took a heavy hit on their lives. Partial necromancy is a dangerous thing…”

Jongdae gasps as he clasps a hand over his mouth. “They pulled my soul back, didn’t they?”

Sun-young asks, feeling very confused, “What do you mean?” She gently rubs Jongdae’s back who slowly relaxes under her touch.

Yifan says in a grim voice, “One of the strangest things about earth elementals is the way they can sense souls of every living being. Yixing is powerful when it comes to these things. He must have figured you were close to dying, which forced him to take this extreme step.”

Taekwoon gently picks Yixing up, and Namjoon follows suit with Seokjin. The weredog says, “They will be fine. Xing’s strong, so is Seokjin. Sun-young take care of your master.” The wereraven nods.

Yifan leaves with the familiars and the witches, leaving Jongdae and Sun-young alone in the room. Sun-young finally breaks and slumps against Jongdae, wrapping her arms around her master—the only man she ever loved. She tucks her head against his back and lets the tears fall as she realises she was dangerously close to lose her very reason for existing.

Jongdae grabs her hand and laces his fingers through hers as he cranes his neck sideways to kiss the top of her head. He says, “I heard your voice in my head when the poison hit me.”

“I almost lost you,” Sun-young sobs. “I almost lost you.”

Jongdae twists his waist to look back and pull her on his lap. His heart beats too loud as Sun-young curls into his chest and cries. He smoothens his hand over her waist length hair and rocks her gently. “I am not going anywhere anytime soon…Sun-young?” His heart climbs into his mouth when Sun-young looks at him with her doleful eyes. He runs a thumb under her wet lashes and his heart thuds as he thinks how close they always come to the edge before one of them steps back. The push and pull that governed them since her previous master died has existed for a century now. Will his near-death experience change anything? So, he takes the chance and presses his chapped lips against her swollen ones.

Sun-young emits an inaudible gasp before tentatively pressing back. That surprises Jongdae who pulls back. He cups her face and frowns, “Sun-young?”

“We have avoided this for too long haven’t we? You have always known how I feel,” Sun-young says in a low voice as her eyes flicker to the side, choosing to look out the window than look at him. Jongdae has been aware of her feelings, just like how she knew as well. But the intrusive bond between familiar and witch always hindered them. Sun-young is tired of avoiding what has been growing and becoming a force she can no longer control. She only hopes Jongdae realises that, now that they know they were so close to losing each other.

Jongdae chuckles, “You are right. We have…” He curls his fingers under her chin and puts his lips against hers again.

This time, neither of them don’t step back from the edge.

 

Junmyeon falls into a contemplative silence when the car flies towards Yeonchon-gun. He knows it is only so much longer that he can keep avoiding Yifan. He knows he must have that conversation with the vampire anyway, no matter how much he doesn’t want to. A small part of him wants Yifan to say the things he wants to hear. But then he shakes his head—the wolf in him cannot have the upper hand in this. He has lived his life as a rational human being, suddenly letting the impulsive wolf in him decide things for him cannot bode him well in the long run.

His musing is cut short when a large white cat runs to a halt a few yards ahead of them. Namjoon stops the car and the cat shifts back into its human form. Taemin opens the backdoor and climbs into the truck. He turns to his witch and says, “I followed the scent up that mountain, close to the river.” He points Namjoon at the direction and the werewolf grimly nods as he restarts the car.

Chae-rin cracks her knuckles as she growls, “Seunghyun better be there.”

Jongin says, “Nobles hardly leave their new Metas alone.”

“Yes,” Qian agrees. She leans forward to talk to Chae-rin, who is sitting on the passenger seat. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself. I know you want revenge, but please be careful.”

Namjoon scoffs, “Or else Zitao will never forgive you noona.”

Chae-rin rolls her eyes and sits back with a huff. Sandara, who is sitting right behind her, knows how affected her mate is with all the concern, even though Chae-rin hates letting her emotional side peek through.

Qian is sitting beside Junmyeon, so the witch had noticed his glum mood. She wonders why the half-wolf looks so sad and broken. She taps his knee, and when Junmyeon blinks at her, she smiles, “You know, Baekhyun has a theory about your eyes.”

“Theory?” Junmyeon asks, a little taken aback. Behind him, Jongin sits up in attention, eager to listen in on their conversation.

“Yes. Baekhyun believes the difference in your blood chemistry makes you like this.”

“Blood chemistry?” Sandara asks, who has zoned in the conversation as well.

“He is wolf, but he is also human,” Qian explains. “Ever heard about chimaeras in mythology?”

Namjoon adds, “Creatures made from various parts of other creatures?”

“Yes, in normal human biology, two separate zygotes can come to form one single organism, this called a genetic chimerism. But Junmyeon here is not normal. When he was conceived, he received two vastly different genetic signatures—one human and the other lupine. Sometimes two foreign bodies clash, and they can clash terribly, especially when they are as different as werewolf and human DNA. His eyes could be the result of such a conflict, where the lupine cells won over the human ones.”

Jongin raises his eyebrows, “Wow, that sounds like a good theory.”

Junmyeon taps his left cheek and muses over Qian’s explanation. He slowly says, “This conflict…can it exceed beyond biology?”

Qian gently smiles at him, sensing his despair. She can only imagine living for years with two distinct halves in you always protesting each other. She presses his shoulder and says, “Of course it can.”

Chae-rin too perhaps gets Junmyeon’s turmoil as she smiles kindly at him as well, “It’s difficult I suppose, and I am sorry we cannot relate, but there is only so much you can fight Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon looks outside again, watching the mountain range nearing them. He feels Jongin pressing his other shoulder and saying, “It is all right to let go hyung.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and wishes to scream how much he cannot do that. Giving in to the side that wants to howl at the full moon and mark Yifan as his own will shake his very foundation of being. He has held in this side for too long, conditioned through abuse and mistreatment for nearly two decades, thus he is not sure he is quite ready to let go yet.

But…he still _wants_.

 

Yifan is helping Taekwoon prepare Yixing’s bed when he starts feeling it. His hands shake, the tremor travels down his spine and then to his knees. His vision blurs as sweat trickles down his temples. He excuses himself and seeks Baekhyun out in the witch’s ‘lab’, who takes one look at Yifan’s ashen face and his voice is coloured with disbelief when he says, “Yifan, are you sick?”

“I don’t know,” Yifan whimpers as pain grips his hard, squeezing him from the sides. His skin burns and he feels faint and nauseous, “I think I have a fever.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he gasps, “You have never been sick. You cannot get sick…”

“Baek—” Yifan doesn’t finish what he wanted to say as his knees give out, his head spins forward into darkness and Baekhyun scrambles to hold the tall vampire. The witch stares agape at the unconscious vampire in his arms. Wu Yifan has never fainted either.

Baekhyun quickly summons Taehyung through their telepathic link because his knees are about to give away due to Yifan’s weight. The werecat swiftly grabs Yifan and lays him down on the ratty sofa pushed against the wall. Taehyung brushes his long fingers against Yifan’s hot skin and says, “What is going on? Why is he so feverish? I thought vampires, especially Royals, don’t get sick?”

Baekhyun nods, “Royals don’t get sick. It is absolutely impossible.”

“So what now?”

“I need some help. Grab Jungkook and shift Yifan to his room. Be careful, I will be right back!” With that the petite witch rushes out of the room, heading towards the basement where Jiho is.

Baekhyun knows he is short of options. Kyungsoo is recuperating and Yixing is unconscious. If anyone needs expert advice, the elf is the one to go to, no questions asked. Thankfully, when Baekhyun finds Jiho, the elf is awake, humming to himself as he sits by the fireplace reading a runes book. The elf looks up at the heavy footfalls and frowns, “Baekhyun? What happened?”

“It is Yifan. He is sick,” Baekhyun pants.

Jiho puts the book down on the ground and his frown deepens. “What do you mean by sick?”

Baekhyun sits down opposite Jiho on a stuffed stool, the fire warming his back. “His skin is burning, he is unconscious and his entire body was shaking.”

Jiho startles and sits up straighter, misgiving flashing in his blue eyes. “Hold up, Yifan is a Royal, they cannot get sick!”

Baekhyun throws his hands up in frustration. “That’s what I thought as well!”

“How…” Jiho clutches the armrest on his chair, then falls back as he thinks back, “He got injured right? Maybe that’s why?”

Baekhyun shakes his head as he rubs his lip in consternation, “No, no his injuries got healed thanks to Junmyeon.”

Jiho looks on his in befuddlement. “Junmyeon?”

Then it strikes Baekhyun out of nowhere. How did he not connect the two incidents together? “Oh my god…Junmyeon!”

Jiho’s confusion just grows. “What about Junmyeon?”

Baekhyun snaps his fingers and jumps up to his feet. “Junmyeon gave Yifan blood of his own volition!”

The perplexing haze around Jiho clears as he tries t understand. “The half-wolf initiated the blood bind?”

“Yes!”

Jiho’s eyes widen. He cannot believe the half-wolf initiated the most sacred bond that vampires can create. “What the…did Yifan claim him then?”

Baekhyun frowns. “Claim him?”

Jiho rubs his face and sinks back in his chair. “Baekhyun, listen to me carefully. When a blood bind is put into motion, the vampire must claim his mate and drink from him, or else…”

Now, Baekhyun is smart enough to join the dots. He gasps, “The vampire gets sick?”

Jiho’s gaze is hard and his voice is flat. “The vampire could even die if the bond is rejected and the claim isn’t made.”

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun starts pacing the room. He shouts, “But Junmyeon is out to destroy Yifeng’s nest!”

“Well, as long as he manages to return within the next twenty-four hours, we are good.”

“What if…what if Junmyeon doesn’t return?” Baekhyun hates how he is thinking right now, but he rather cover all of his bases, and desperately prays Junmyeon does return alive, and not just for Yifan.

“Then Yifeng wins.”

“Fuck. I need to call Qian.”

“Wait,” Jiho sits back up again. He had wondered but brushed it aside, waiting for Baekhyun to get his point. “Why did Junmyeon give Yifan blood in the first place? They just met, how did the wolf reach that level of trust?”

“Oh, about that” Baekhyun chuckles, a nervous tinge to his voice. “You see, Junmyeon imprinted on Yifan. He is half-werewolf after all.”

“What the fuck.”

Baekhyun nods, Jiho did summarise the situation perfectly.

 

Junmyeon crouches down, taking cover behind a boat. The pungent smell of rotten fish, carbonised freshwater and fresh blood wafts up to the small crowd hidden behind a fish trawler. Junmyeon scrunches his nose in disgust, “Why here…”

“Look abandoned,” Jongin whispers after taking a glance over the small warehouse-cum-dock covered by a corrugated roof. Even though Jongin doesn’t have supernatural vision, he can manage to see the faint outlines of a few Metas in the dark.

“I smell no more than thirty,” Chae-rin says. “I think Seunghyun is here.”

Qian’s hands glow a light blue as Taemin’s eyes shine that exact colour. She says, “Ready?”

Junmyeon nods as he checks his crescent blades and gun. He hears Jongin clock his rifle and beside him, the three werewolves turn. He hears Chae-rin loud and clear in his head, “ _Leave Seunghyun to me_.”

Junmyeon scoffs, “ _Be careful_.”

Qian looks at him in askance, he simply shrugs back. Taemin too shifts into his true formation. The plan was simple—the wolves will go in first, then the hunters, and finally Qian and Taemin will swoop in to burn the bodies, and finish off any stragglers.

The wolves jump forward with a loud howl as Jongin slips on his night vision goggles. The Metas shriek and scatter about with their fangs bared, but they fail to match against the sheer strength of the wolves. Junmyeon waits till he hears Namjoon growl in his head, “ _Now!_ ”

Junmyeon and Jongin jump in the fray, weapons ablaze. Jongin and Junmyeon together manage to blow the brains of four Metas who foolishly try to hurt them. They run forward, hearing the roar of the fire that Qian creates behind them.

Junmyeon next swings his gun over his shoulder and unsheathes his blades. He takes a deep breath before biting down on his thumb. His unusually sharp canines cut through his skin like a knife slicing through butter. He lets some of the blood trickles down the blades and into the gemstones. The gemstones glow a bright amber and Junmyeon feels them getting lighter in his hands. He waits for the dark, uncomfortable flow of energy passing through him. The last time he felt it, he distinctly remembers the bloodlust. However, this time he feels a different kind of power, a heady power that pushes him on till he has one blade slicing a Meta’s head off, and then another, and then another, until there is a river of blood at his feet. A growl vibrates in his chest and he lets it go.

The power is sizzling, burning under his skin, but he doesn’t feel like tearing himself apart for relief. This burn is akin to the burn he feels on full moon nights, but instead of driving him mad, it rests comfortably against his chest, like it found its home and this is where it was always supposed to be. He basks in it, starting to find the comfort in the power, the part that is just wolf, wild and proud. He tips his head back and howls, his lips parting, his canines elongating as the noise rips through is throat and resounds. He sees the Metas squirming and he grins, not really understanding the image he is projecting.

Jongin pauses when he hears Junmyeon howl. He turns to look at his hyung and what he sees makes his heart stop.

Junmyeon has killed more than six Metas already, but that is not the surprising part. His eyes are glowing, as in, _both_ of his eyes are now a rich yellow colour with a brightness Jongin cannot compare to anything. Jongin’s mouth drops, but he quickly collects himself when a Meta launches herself at him. He punctures her throat with his Jagdkommando. The Meta coughs blood all over his face and he grimaces before pushing her off him and getting back on his feet.

Junmyeon lets out another howl and Jongin blinks in amazement. He has never heard, or seen Junmyeon like this. Also, his teeth are different. Jongin would have taken a picture if his hands were free.

Not only Jongin, Qian and Sandara too catch a glimpse of Junmyeon, and both are surprised. But they too, return their attention to the fight at hand. Sandara howls when she sees Chae-rin caught in a tussle with Seunghyun. She runs over to help, leaving Namjoon to fight the swarm of Metas. However, Junmyeon, Taemin and Jongin come over to help.

The fight ends with a piercing scream and the snap of teeth over bones and flesh. Chae-rin spits out Seunghyun’s head and pulverises it with her claws, howling in a rage that makes everyone cower. Chae-rin’s howl has a sadness to it, and the wolves hear it. Sandara gently nudges her belly and licks at the salty liquid flowing down her ruby eyes. Chae-rin stops, and the three remaining Metas are quickly annihilated by Taemin.

The wolves turn back to their human forms and Junmyeon shakes his head to get rid of the tendrils of power still simmering under his fingertips. When he calms down, he is surprised at the rush he felt. He didn’t feel like this before—powerful, but in control. He wondered what changed.

Qian sets the entire warehouse on fire when the rest of them move away. The sweet, cloying smell of Meta venom and flesh mixes with the pungent odour previously present, and everyone winces as the smoke billows. Jongin says, “God, can we leave?”

They make their way to the car and Jongin stops Junmyeon before the latter could get to the car. Junmyeon asks, “What is it Nini?”

“Do you…do you remember what happened with you in there?” Jongin nods towards the burning warehouse. “Like did you do it on purpose?”

Junmyeon tilts his head to a side in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Hyung,” Jongin’s grip on Junmyeon’s wrist tightens. The younger narrows his eyes and says, “Both of your eyes were glowing yellow.”

Junmyeon gasps, “What?”


	19. Blood That Binds

Junmyeon gasps, “What?” But before he can ask Jongin if he is joking, Qian shouts for him. He jogs to the car and sees Qian with her hand extended towards him, her phone in hand. She raises her eyebrows and Junmyeon takes the phone. He tentatively says, “Hello?”

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun cries. “Thank goodness you are okay! Yifan needs you Junmyeon.”

“What?” Junmyeon asks, confusion colouring his voice.

“The blood bind, you guys didn’t go through with it. Yifan needs your blood, or else…he might die.”

Junmyeon takes a deep, shaky breath. If it is about Yifan’s life, he doesn’t need to hear anything else. “I am coming.” He doesn’t bid Baekhyun goodbye as he returns the phone to Qian. He climbs onto the truck and says, “We need to be fast Namjoon. Yifan’s life is in danger.”

Namjoon needn’t be told twice. He hits the gas; and thank god for empty roads at four in the morning, or else Namjoon would have been ticketed multiple times already due to the speed he picked up to go back to the manor.

Junmyeon is the first one out of the car when Namjoon stops in front of the manor. Luhan, who had been waiting for their return, grabs Junmyeon and they run upstairs towards Yifan’s room. When they are outside the door, Luhan swallows, “Please…just. Baekhyun just told me more about the blood bind and…”

Junmyeon presses Luhan’s shoulder and smiles. No matter where they stand personally, Junmyeon will never let Yifan die, not while he is around. Luhan nods and steps back as Junmyeon opens the door to find Baekhyun dabbing at Yifan’s forehead with a wet cloth. The witch scrambles to his feet and says, “Oh thank goodness you are here!”

Junmyeon takes off his jacket and steps closer. He wrings his hand as he says, “What do I do?”

Baekhyun drags his teeth over his lower lip and shakes his head. “Try to wake him up. He needs to bite you, not you feeding him your blood. He needs to, uh, claim you.”

Junmyeon nods, the words making him nervous but not in a bad way. “Okay, okay. I will go get cleaned up.”

Baekhyun points behind him towards a door. “The bathroom’s there.”

Junmyeon nods once again as he marches to the bathroom. He turns the tap on and cleans the blood on his face. He takes a moment to look at his reflection and all he thinks is how strange it is that he is prepared to save Yifan’s life, no matter what. He exits the bathroom before unwarranted thoughts can fester in his mind.

Baekhyun has left the room, leaving him alone with Yifan. Junmyeon sits down on the bed and frowns down at the vampire. Yifan does look sick, and he knows vampires don’t get sick. This is his fault, he started something he shouldn’t have, and now Yifan is suffering. He runs his fingers through Yifan’s hair feeling guilty and responsible.

Maybe it is an imprinting thing when Yifan’s lips move to murmur a faint, “Junmyeon?” even when his eyes are closed and he doesn’t seem to be completely awake.

 Junmyeon gets startled, but he covers it up and leans closer towards Yifan. He whispers, “Yeah? I am here.”

Yifan slowly opens his eyes and they are red, pupils blown. He takes a shaky breath, “Can’t believe I am sick.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “There’s a first time for everything.” His heart lurches as he notices how pale Yifan has gotten. He places his hand on Yifan’s chest and he can feel the stuttering of his heart—weak but still there, giving Junmyeon hope. He brushes his lips against Yifan’s eyelids and murmurs, “I am sorry I hurt you.”

Yifan sighs, “I hurt you first.”

Junmyeon frowns, “What do you mean?”

“I pushed you away even though I didn’t want to. I want you Junmyeon, and my indecisiveness brought us here.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “I imprinted on you, this isn’t your fault.”

Yifan smiles up at Junmyeon before trying to raise himself. Junmyeon helps him sit up; he puts a pillow against Yifan’s back to support him. Yifan cups Junmyeon’s face and says, “When you imprint on someone, it is never a one-sided thing…”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen as Yifan’s words sink in. His voice shakes when he asks, “Does that mean, you, I mean, you want me?”

Yifan gently pecks Junmyeon on his lips and smiles, “Yes.”

Junmyeon bites his lips and holds back the tears that wish to fall as his heart thuds against his ribcage. Something tugs inside him, and he knows it is due to Yifan. So, he says nothing as he moves to sit on Yifan’s lap. The vampire grabs his hips and frowns, “Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon presses his lips against Yifan and sighs at the touch. The storm in his mind calms down, and all the morose thoughts disintegrate when Yifan kisses him back. Before the kiss could deepen, Junmyeon pulls back and says in a determined tone, even though his head swims and his heart skips beats, “Claim me Yifan. Make me yours.”

Yifan swallows as he sees the need bright as day reflected in Junmyeon’s eyes. He thinks it is a trick of the light when Junmyeon’s yellow eye glows jewel-bright. Junmyeon bites down on his lips as he tilts his neck to the right, leaving his jugular open for Yifan.

Yifan presses his thumb on the vein and feels it throb underneath his fingertip. He asks, “Are you sure?”

Junmyeon whispers back, “Yes.”

Yifan leans forward and his head spins when Junmyeon’s scent hits his nose. His eyes flutter close as he kisses the pale column of Junmyeon’s neck. He hears Junmyeon sigh and press his fingers into his shoulders. He finds Junmyeon’s pulse and takes a deep breath. He is near intoxicated at the feel and smell of Junmyeon alone, he cannot imagine how it would feel to taste Junmyeon and _mark_ him. Then he sinks his teeth into the vein.

Junmyeon expected blinding pain, and there is pain, but it doesn’t bother him, unlike the kisses Yifan planted all over the side of his neck, which got him all hot and bothered. He squirms a little in Yifan’s lap and the vampire grabs his hips to hold him in place. His grip is hard and Junmyeon knows there will be serious bruises on his skin.

Yifan’s eyes close as Junmyeon’s rich, sweet blood floods his mouth, and it is the _best_ thing he has ever tasted. The blood flows down his throat, warm and wonderful, and Yifan can feel himself getting better already. He clasps Junmyeon impossibly close to him, so close that he could feel the throb of Junmyeon’s heart beating against his chest.

Junmyeon throws his head back as Yifan’s pulls him closer, and his hands rise to grab onto the vampire’s golden hair for dear support. Junmyeon feels lightheaded as Yifan drinks, and he didn’t know he could feel the gentle hum of pleasure from the biting, but he does and he likes it. He bites down on his lips to stop the whimper clawing to escape from his mouth. He finds himself feeling embarrassed at the way he is turned on from Yifan just biting him.

Yifan smirks a little because he can taste Junmyeon’s pleasure on his tongue. He drinks it all in, the sweetness and the pleasure, because Junmyeon tastes like no other. Yifan can get addicted to this, maybe he already is. But Yifan doesn’t wish to weaken Junmyeon, so he pulls back. He licks over the bite to stop any more blood trickling down Junmyeon’s neck and raises his head. Junmyeon looks a little pale and his eyelids droop, and Yifan feels guilty for drinking from the former, especially when he must have been tired from the fight he returned from. He brushes the ash-blond bangs from Junmyeon’s face and cups his face. Junmyeon smiles weakly at him, and shuts his eyes as he presses against the touch. Yifan says, “I am sorry, you must be so tired.”

Junmyeon feels the fatigue and right now, he would like nothing better than to sleep. He yawns and his head falls on Yifan’s shoulder. He feels the vampire running his long fingers through his hair, and it soothes him, it also lulls him to sleep. He yawns again and curls deeper into Yifan’s embrace. With the strange burst of power he felt during the fight against the Metas and the blood drinking, Junmyeon doesn’t find it too hard to close his eyes and fall asleep immediately.

Yifan chuckles as the half-werewolf falls asleep in his arms. He kisses Junmyeon on his temple and traces the bite mark on his neck. The mark isn’t healing, even though it has stopped bleeding, and there is a faint trail of red streaming from the two puncture holes. Yifan frowns at it, he has never seen a bite mark do that. But his thoughts are interrupted when Junmyeon nuzzles into his neck. Yifan carefully puts Junmyeon down on the bed and puts the cover on top of him.

Yifan feels a lot better now. He gets up from the bed, not before making sure Junmyeon is tucked warm and cozy under the blankets. Yifan cannot help the smile that graces his face as he takes in the view of Junmyeon looking peaceful in his sleep. His eyes fall on the bite mark again and he decides to go talk to someone about it.

 

The connection between familiars and witches are not the only strong bonds in the supernatural world—the bond established between a Royal and his first fledging, or the first Noble he creates, is equally strong. So when Chae-rin decapitates Seunghyun and crushes his skull, the bond between him and his sire breaks in the most agonising of ways, and Yifeng screams, as if in pain.

Yoona rushes over to her sire who was calmly contemplating before he fell to the ground screaming, with his head in his hand. A pain, not physical, but that ran soul-deep, claws at Yifeng’s chest, and when Yoona grabs his shoulders, she is shocked by the violent trembling in them. She gently speaks, “My lord?”

Yifeng has tears streaming down his cheeks as his eyes glow a murky red. He gasps, “Seunghyun…he is dead.”

Yoona falls back on her haunches and gasps, “What?”

“Send someone to go check at the dock now!”

Yoona scrambles to her feet and exits the room to find a Meta she can spare to check on Seunghyun’s hiding place. Meanwhile, Yifeng sits on the ground, quietly mourning his most trusted aide’s demise. He knows Seunghyun was killed, and he knows who killed him. Seems like his brother and his son are still alive, and he shouldn’t have underestimated them so soon.

Soft footsteps fall on the wooden floor, and Yifeng looks up to find his daughter staring at him with sad, empty eyes. Xia is a reflection of her brother with the same big, owlish eyes, thick lips and petite stature. But as a fifth element user, the power within her overtook her which makes her too thin, her skin too dull, and her eyes never lose the emptiness in them. Her capability for compassion is also meagre, but her love for her birth father is certain, Yifeng being the only person she reacts to. Thus, when Yifeng reaches for her for comfort, she kneels in front of Yifeng and throws her arms around her father. She hardly talks, which leads to long durations of silence. When she talks, her voice sounds mechanical, like a recording from a time gone by. She says, “Father?”

“My child,” Yifeng sobs. “They killed Seunghyun—your uncle and the wolves killed Seunghyun.”

Xia presses her lips in a thin line. She liked uncle Seunghyun, he got her nice things to eat from the outside world. As her father sobs in her arms, she thinks about the wolf she met on the mountain that night. She asks her father, “Did the wolf I met on the mountain that day kill uncle Seunghyun?”

“Most probably he did,” Yifeng replies.

“He was such a strange wolf. He wasn’t man but he wasn’t completely wolf either. I asked mother about him.”

Yifeng jolts in surprise. He cups her face and says, “What do you mean child?”

“When you sleep, mother sometimes comes to sit beside me,” Xia’s lips curl at one side, mimicking a smile, just like aunty Yoona taught her. “So, I talk to her some times.”

Yifeng was not aware of this, but deep within his mind, he could hear his beloved humming in acquiescence. “What did she say?”

“She said he is a hybrid, and she said his blood could contain some serious magick.”

Yifeng’s eyes widened. Powerful blood? He could do with powerful blood. He gets to his feet and searches for his phone as a plan begins to formulates in his brain. He remembers his conversation with Kim Jaehyuk. He dials the number required and the man picks up the call at the very last ring. Jaehyuk groggily says, “Hello?”

“Hello, I know it is too late to call, but I think I can do what you ask of me.”

Yifeng hears shuffling, which means he now has Jaehyuk’s complete attention. The retired hunter says, trying hard to restrain his excitement, “Yes?”

“But there is something I need from you.”

“Anything!”

“I need your grandson. Let’s make a deal, shall we?”

 

Yixing is asleep, while Kyungsoo was sitting on his bed, talking and smiling with Ye-ji, which leaves Yifan to amble over to Luhan’s room, where he finds the Noble running his fingers through Minseok’s hair as the Meta rests his head on his lover’s lap. He asks, “How’s Minseok?”

Luhan looks up and smiles, noting how lively Yifan looks. “He is okay. You good? And Junmyeon?”

“Yes,” Yifan says. “Junmyeon is asleep.”

“Well, he did look tired. Oh, Seunghyun’s dead, Chae-rin finally got her revenge.”

Minseok wasn’t asleep, he just had his eyes closed and ears trained on the conversation between Yifan and Luhan. He sits up and says, “And the nest?”

Luhan informs, “Qian burned it to the ground.”

“This will make Yifeng madder, you do realise right?”

“We do Minseok.”

“What if he comes back to hurt Kyungsoo and Yifan?”

“Kyungsoo will be okay, so will Yifan. They both have bodyguards now who are mean fighters.”

Yifan narrows his eyes, “Bodyguards?”

Luhan smirks, “Well, you got Junmyeon and your nephew got Ye-ji.”

Minseok sits up straighter, “Ye-ji?”

Yifan laughs as his confusion regarding his nephew’s behaviour earlier disappears. He did find it strange when he found Ye-ji and Kyungsoo sitting close and sipping tea, talking and laughing. “So that is why Soo was laughing with her. He likes her!”

“Kyungsoo likes someone? I remain unconscious for a day and the whole world turns upside down!” Minseok protests, but he cannot help the gummy smile from blooming on his face. Like everyone in the manor, Minseok too wished for Kyungsoo to be happy.

“Anyway,” Luhan grins. “You need anything Yifan?”

Yifan nods as his grin drops. “Can we talk?”

Luhan gets down from the bed and follows Yifan outside. When they are standing in the dark corridor, Yifan says, “Okay, I did bite Junmyeon and his blood did bring me back to life, but there is something weird about the mark.”

Luhan scowls, “What do you mean?”

“It looked strange Luhan. I need to know why.”

Luhan rubs his chin. “Jiho might be able to help. He has lived longer than all of us, he may know about binds more than us.”

“That’s a good idea. I will—”

“Wait,” Luhan grabs Yifan’s elbow. “I will come with.” He informs Minseok and returns to Yifan in a flash.

They make their way to Qian’s room where the elf had made himself comfortable. The elf hears footsteps and without looking up from his book on potions, says in a tired voice, “What now? What am I? You people should pay me for consultation or something.”

Yifan sighs, “I hate you.”

Luhan smacks Yifan and addresses Jiho, “Ignore the oaf. I will take you shopping and let you buy all those horrendous caps you wear.”

Jiho closes the book and pouts. “Look it up, it’s called fashion. At least I am trendy and cool. You guys still dress like you are in the last century.”

Yifan eyes his simple ensemble of silk robe and cotton pyjamas and wonders what is so awful with those. Luhan drags him down to a seat in front of Jiho. He scowls at Jiho. “Can we please focus on something else?”

“Feeling insulted, are we?” Jiho wriggles his eyebrows. “Anyway, I take it you are here to ask about the blood bind.”

Luhan startles. “How…”

“Baekhyun came to me before. Anyway, ask away.”

Yifan clears his throat. “I bit Junmyeon, even drank from him like Baekhyun said before I fainted again. But the bite isn’t healing, and I know werewolves can heal vampire bites.”

Jiho smirks. “Junmyeon isn’t any werewolf, now is he?”

Luhan shakes his head. “Obviously not. So did the bind not work?”

“Oh no, it did,” Jiho leans back in his chair. “But Yifan did not only bite him for the blood, he claimed him.”

“Claimed?”

“Yes. But the claim is unfinished.”

“Unfinished?” Yifan asks.

“Junmyeon needs to bite you back as well,” Jiho replies. “When you bit Junmyeon, you began the process of the claiming, but Junmyeon needs to finish it.”

“Oh,” Yifan nods. “But what about the mark itself? It looks very weird.”

“How weird?”

“There are red lines coming out of it, like veins or lightning scars.”

Jiho chuckles as he sits back. “Every bind claim manifests in its unique ways. Maybe that is how your claims will show up.”

Luhan puts his hand on his knee and cradles his face in it. He smiles, “You speak like you saw this happening before.”

Jiho smiles. “I did. But it was between a witch and a vampire though.”

“Oh?”

Jiho closes his eyes and reminisces. “I was travelling through Europe in the 1400s when I came across this witch. She was very beautiful, the kind of beautiful that had you halting in your tracks and being star-struck.”

“Let me guess,” Yifan laughs. “You tried to woo her.”

Jiho laughs along. “Yeah I did. But then came this vampire from Spain, and he was very handsome as well. So, yeah, I knew I had no hope, but I became friends with Enrique, the vampire, as well. He taught me Spanish while I told him ways to woo Sabine. Now Enrique fell deeply in love and so did Sabine. Now when he bit her for the first time, after Sabine offered her blood to him, they noticed how they could feel each other’s emotions and fathom their feelings. And one day, she playfully used her magic on him.

“The next day I noticed they had a strand of blonde hair amongst their dark hair. And it was in the same damn place! Now, hair dye wasn’t that popular then, so both of them were surprised. After some reading about power exchanges, I realised this is what the bind does—it is an exchange of powers to ensure a bond that remains unbreakable, especially when the love is true and the trust is absolute. And then the bind manifests physically on the bodies of the people bound.”

“Wait,” Luhan interrupts. “How did you realise it was a power exchange?”

“Simple really,” Jiho explains. “Enrique bit her and she used her magic on him. He, even if he didn’t mean to, did pass some venom in her blood, and she, even though in play, did use her powers on him. Thus, she held some of his power and he did hers. That created a link, that made the claim a real thing.”

“So the bind links powers?” Yifan asks.

“It is more than that,” Jiho shakes his head. “And it is more complicated than that. Junmyeon wouldn’t suddenly possess vampiric powers and you wouldn’t all of a sudden howl at the moon. It is more about emotions and feelings, life and death.”

Luhan nods. “So, what happened to Enrique and Sabine?”

Jiho’s face darkens as his chin rests on his chest. “This story didn’t end well. As you know, Joan of Arc happened and witch-burning became quite the fashionable trend during those times.” Jiho’s tone is dry as he continues, “So, Sabine was captured, even though she never harmed anyone. Enrique and I both tried to stop the soldiers, but Sabine wouldn’t allow us, lest we give away our real identities. She was burned alive at the stake in the name of religion.”

Luhan whistles, “So what happened to Enrique?”

“What do you think?”

Yifan pales as he understands, “He died, didn’t he?”

“Yes. As Sabine perished in the fire, the bind was brutally severed and first Enrique lost his mind, and slowly he lost his body. I had to bury him at the spot Sabine was burned. Seemed fitting…”

Jiho’s ocean blue eyes looked lost in memories as Yifan starts breathing heavily. Luhan senses his sire’s tension and gently rubs Yifan’s back. He whispers, “It will be okay. None of you has to die, I will make sure of that.”

Yifan swallows and says, his eyes wide in trepidation, “But—”

“No buts. Go to Junmyeon, be there for him when he wakes up,” Luhan says, pushing Yifan up.

When the vampire leaves the room with heavy steps. Luhan watches Jiho staring at Yifan leaving. The elf sighs, “You know, this is the saddest part of immortality, watching too many people die.”

The vampire agrees. “Yes.” He too, had to endure the death of friends as he lived on. Then Luhan tilts his head to the side. “You know, I have known you for as long as I have been here at the Manor and I still don’t know your age.”

Jiho chuckles, “Well, I am somewhere between after the birth of Christ and Obama stepping down as president.”

Luhan frowns and throws his hands up in frustration. “That doesn’t help at all!”

Jiho simply laughs.

 

Jaehyuk’s hands shake as he puts down his phone. The deal he made with Yifeng is fair enough, and he is glad the Royal agreed. It was quite a Herculean task to track down the vampire in the first place. Not only was the Royal hard to find, it was harder to keep this a secret from his family.

Jaehyuk rests his head on the pillow and smiles. Finally, he will have what he wants.

He gets two things at the expense of one. He had originally gone to Yifeng because of his illness. Terminal cancer is a vicious thing, and he is slowly fading away, but he cannot die, not yet, when he firmly believes no one in his family is ready to take over as the head. His oldest son is dead, he never trusted his daughter and his youngest is a traitor. If he dies, the other family heads will swoop in like scavengers and destroy everything. How can he leave his precious organisation to anyone?

With the deal he made with Yifeng, he gets prolonged life and he finally gets rid of his grandson. He has tried and tried too long to kill that abomination, and if Yifeng wants Junmyeon for his own selfish reasons, then who is Jaehyuk to stop him?

 

When Yifan returns to his room, Junmyeon is still asleep. Yifan smiles as Junmyeon scrunches his nose and shuffles deeper into the covers until only a tuft of ash-blond hair remains visible. Yifan sits down beside him and kisses the tuft of hair he sees. He lies down beside Junmyeon, on top of the covers. Maybe Junmyeon can feel him in his sleep or something, because he turns around and throws his hand over Yifan’s torso. The vampire lets Junmyeon pull him closer and put his head on his shoulder.

Junmyeon looks so peaceful in his sleep that Yifan couldn’t resist kissing his temple, then the gap between his eyebrows, then down his nose, then on one cheek. When Yifan reaches Junmyeon’s lips, he pauses as the pink lips part, as if waiting for Yifan. The vampire chuckles as he kisses the faint mole on top of Junmyeon’s lips instead.

That stirs Junmyeon awake, who blinks, a bit sluggish but still charming in his own way. When he finds Yifan smiling serenely down at him, he smiles as well. His voice is a bit raspy as he says, “Hey.”

“Hello there,” Yifan says. He turns to his side and kisses Junmyeon on his eyebrow. “Sleep well?”

Junmyeon yawns and stretches his legs. “Yes.”

Yifan plants another kiss on the tip of Junmyeon’s nose and says, “Sorry. I took your blood and made you lethargic.” Then his eyes fall on the mark he made. To his surprise the veiny lines have increased and are covering half of Junmyeon’s neck. They look like vines of some plant, but Yifan isn’t sure. He rubs his thumb over it, and watches Junmyeon close his eyes and sigh. “Does it hurt?”

Junmyeon whispers, “No.” Honestly, it doesn’t. He only feels content, and happy. This close, he can take in Yifan’s addictive scent better, so he nudges closer and presses his face against the cotton of Yifan’s shirt.

“Um Junmyeon? I know you just woke up, but there is this thing.”

Junmyeon opens his eyes and peers beneath his lashes to look at Yifan. He asks, feeling the tension rippling from the other in waves. “Yes?”

“Uh,” Yifan gets a bit distracted by Junmyeon’s heterochromic eyes. He scrambles before he remembers to finish his sentence, “The bind is half-finished.”

“Half-finished?” Junmyeon is still too sleepy to process all that Yifan is saying. “What do you mean?”

“Yeah. You see, I claimed you but you need to claim me as well.” Yifan waits for Junmyeon to get it. When the younger keeps blinking at him, Yifan tries again, “You need to bite me.”

“Oh?” Junmyeon eyes widen in question. Then he eventually gets it. “Oh!” He quickly gets up and pulls Yifan up with him. He grabs the vampire by his shoulder and feels a tiny bit antsy. “So, umm, where do I bite you?” Well, in all his twenty-five years of his existence, he has never bitten anyone.

Yifan grabs Junmyeon’s elbows and shakes his head. “Wait.”

“What, why?” Junmyeon feels confused. Is Yifan having second thoughts? Does Yifan not want this anymore? A shiver runs down his spine. He briefly wonders if he is supposed to keep getting rejected by everyone over and over again? “Do you not want me anymore?”

“No, no!” Yifan shakes his head vigorously. “I want you Junmyeon, I want you so much!” Yifan hoods his eyes and drags his teeth over his lower lip. A beat of silence, tense and heavy, passes. Junmyeon waits with bated breath. Finally, Yifan raises his head and says, “But do _you_ want this?”

Junmyeon doesn’t understand. He frowns and whispers, “What do you mean Yifan?”


	20. A Part of a Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: biting, blood drinking abounds in this chapter

When Zitao wakes up, he is disoriented and in pain. Then he remembers he was bitten by some Metas, so he groans, which wakes Sehun up, who had dozed off sometime as he sat vigil by his mate’s bedside. Sehun sits up and hovers over Zitao, “Tao?”

Zitao smiles when he sees his mate’s beautiful face hovering above him. But then his smile drops when he sees the red nose, flushed cheeks and bitten lips—all tell-tale signs that Sehun has been crying. He raises his hand to cup Sehun’s cheek. He whispers, “I worried you too much, didn’t I?”

Sehun puts a hand on top of Zitao’s and kisses his palm. “Of course you did.”

Zitao bites down on his lip. “I am sorry.”

Sehun chuckles and leans down to peck on the wolf's lips. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I am just glad you are okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Unbeknownst to the two bonded mates, Soojung hears their exchange as she passes by their room. She was headed towards Junmyeon’s room, when she heard Sehun and Zitao talking. She understands Zitao is well, after she heard an account of all the injured from Amber. She also heard that Jongin had gone with others to finish Yifeng’s nest. She couldn’t quite explain the urgency she feels to go see Jongin and make sure he is okay (and maybe, also give Kyungsoo and Ye-ji some privacy; she could feel her master’s emotions loud and clear through their bond—he is so damn _enamoured_ ).

When she reaches Junmyeon’s room, she finds it ajar. She shyly asks, “Excuse me?”

She hears some shuffling, then a dull thud, which has her pushing the door all the way, getting worried. And what she sees has her giggling.

Jongin is sprawled on the floor, his head covered by his shirt and his torso is bare. Soojung’s eyes widen as she rakes her gaze over the sculpted abs on tanned skin. She gulps and quickly averts her eyes. Jongin manages to get to his feet and stop waging war with his t-shirt and pull it down his chest. He fixes his hair and stands up. He says, “Hello Soojung.”

Soojung looks back at him and his bewitching smile has her forgetting how to breathe for a moment. She swallows again and tries to smile as genially as possible. “Hi, I just came to make sure you are okay.”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Jongin comes closer and licks his lips (Soojung pretends she didn’t see that). “Are you even supposed to be walking around?”

Soojung waves her hand and smiles, “I am okay. I was just tired of lying down all the time.” And watch her master awkwardly flirting with Ye-ji.

“Still,” Jongin crosses his arms and frowns.

Soojung giggles and covers her mouth. “Jongin—”

Jongin sighs out, not sensing that his brain-to-mouth filter is not working, “You are so beautiful and adorable, I could kiss you right now.”

Soojung’s eyes widen as she blushes. Jongin realises what he let slip and turns his gaze downwards. He has a massive crush on the werecat and he was doing such a good job at being subtle. But then Soojung had to go giggle like that, and god, she is too pretty. And there is only so much a man can take. He opens his mouth to say something in his defence when Soojung surprises him.

She sheepishly murmurs, “You could…if you want to.”

Thus, Jongin doesn’t waste any more time at closing the distance between them and slotting his lips against hers.

 

“What do you mean Yifan?”

Yifan sighs and closes his eyes. “Junmyeon, if you drink my blood, do you know what happens?”

“I know,” Junmyeon nods. “I will never age, but—”

“You will be immortal. You will live forever,” Yifan puts his hand on Junmyeon’s nape. “Are you sure about that? Eternity is a long time.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon mumbles. He understands now; Yifan is apprehensive, and so is he, even though a part of him doesn’t care much about consequences. He wants Yifan and the wolf inside him wants Yifan forever. It is an imprinting thing, but more than that, Junmyeon wonders if he can survive eternity as well.

Yifan continues talking, “I met someone once…His name was Xia Ge and he was someone I nearly offered immortality to. But I couldn’t at the end.”

The mention of the name makes Junmyeon look sharply at Yifan as a flare of possessiveness grabs him. He bites back the growl and says, “Why didn’t you?”

“I had seen vampires who killed themselves because they couldn’t take living on forever.”

“But I am not going to be turned into a vampire,” Junmyeon shakes his head as he puts his hands on Yifan’s shoulders. A primal heat blooms in his gut, telling him to claim Yifan, telling him he is ready for his life with Yifan. “For my whole life, I have been trying to find a place where I belong…and if it’s with you, then I don’t mind.”

Yifan inaudibly gasps as he sees the determination blazing in Junmyeon’s eyes. Junmyeon’s warm hands cup his neck and his thumb rubs circles over his thudding pulse. Yifan gulps when Junmyeon leans in, his lips brushing over Yifan’s. “I was yours before I could realise or accept the fact. And you were mine, always, or else you would have given your eternity to someone already.”

The bind, the imprinting, all of it throbs, the connection between the half-wolf and the vampire pulsates with an intensity they both feel in their blood. Junmyeon bites down on his lip and Yifan’s head swims as the air between them gets warmer, more electric. Their eyes meet, yellow into red and no other words are needed as their lips crash against each other with ferocious urgency.

Yifan grips Junmyeon’s waist as their lips slide against each other with no finesse, no precision, just a blind need driving them. Junmyeon bites Yifan’s upper lip and the vampire groans because the bite was sharp and Junmyeon drew blood. The half-wolf pulls back and there is blood smudged on his lips, that he slowly licks off, his tongue pink and sensual against the red of his lips. Yifan’s grip on Junmyeon’s waist gets tighter, and the latter knows he will have bruises, but he doesn’t care.

Junmyeon is surprised by the sweetness in Yifan’s blood. He closes his eyes and savours the taste, it is exquisite. Yifan curls his fingers under Junmyeon’s chin and nudges his head back. He leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses all along the pale expanse of Junmyeon’s neck. When he is close to Junmyeon’s lips, he whispers, “You seem to enjoy that.”

Junmyeon growls, “I do.” He pushes Yifan down, and the vampire yields. Junmyeon straddles his hip and the hunger in his eyes increases Yifan’s lust to a feverish pitch. Junmyeon leans over and kisses him, deeply and thoroughly. Yifan groans and this time, he fights for control. Junmyeon moans when their tongues meet and tangle, hot and shameless and electric. Junmyeon shudders when Yifan’s hands slip under his t-shirt and splays over his heated skin. Yifan tugs and Junmyeon gets rid of the shirt in record speed.

Yifan’s large hand brush over Junmyeon’s bare skin, amazed at how smooth and supple he feels, with a light trail of hair down his abdomen and disappearing into his pants. In the low light in the room, Junmyeon glows with a supernatural sheen and Yifan cannot look away. He rakes his nails over one dusky nipple and Junmyeon exhale is sharp and strained. Junmyeon pulls at the hem of Yifan’s shirt and groans, “Your turn.”

Yifan smirks as he helps Junmyeon take off his shirt. Junmyeon licks his lips before he starts a torturous path of kisses and nips all over Yifan’s bare torso. The vampire head falls back on the pillows and his back arches a little of the bed when Junmyeon’s hot, wet mouth latches onto his nipple, biting and sucking and leaving marks wherever he can.

Junmyeon peers through his lashes to see Yifan’s reaction and when he likes it, he goes down and down, licking a stripe along the faint outline of Yifan’s abs. He murmurs, “For an ancient vampire, you have quite the great body.”

Yifan pulls at Junmyeon’s hair and says, “Four hundred isn’t that ancient.”

“Sure,” Junmyeon smirks before he starts mouthing the slight bulge through the loose cotton pants Yifan is wearing.

Yifan makes a gargled noise and wheezes, “Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon makes quick work of the pants and tosses them away. He wraps his hands around Yifan’s cock and pumps the length of him slowly, achingly slow. Yifan gasps, “Junmyeon, I—”

Junmyeon has been on both end when it comes to sex, and when they started he wasn’t sure what he wanted, but as he collects the precum on the head of the vampire’s cock and spreads it all over, he _understands_ what Yifan needs. No words are needed as Junmyeon can feel Yifan’s need echoing in his blood. He gulps when Yifan looks at him with glazed ruby eyes. And when he bites down on his plush lower lip, Junmyeon is reduced to a mess.

Yifan, with his blown pupils, and his golden hair sticking to his forehead, and his heaving chest, is so, so beautiful. Junmyeon cannot find the air in his lungs, but he knows what Yifan wants, and he will give it to him. He curves down to lick the head of Yifan’s cock as he traces his puckered rim with his thumb. Yifan’s strangled moan in that deep voice of his is like honey to Junmyeon’s ears. He slips in one finger and Yifan’s back arches off the bed.

Yifan closes his eyes when Junmyeon slips one finger inside and mouths at the head of his cock. He usually doesn’t do this, but with Junmyeon, with his _mate_ , he knows he can let go and he knows Junmyeon will take care of him. His skin burns and he cannot quite catch his breath when Junmyeon adds another finger and slowly drags them in and out. Junmyeon scissors his fingers, and Yifan gasps, “Oh!”

But then Junmyeon finds the small bundle of nerves and Yifan chokes out a moan as his eyes fly open. Junmyeon uses his free hand to remove the sweaty strands of hair from his temple and then come in for a tender kiss, even though the way his fingers work Yifan open is nowhere near tender. It’s fast, unforgiving, and Yifan won’t have it any other way. He grabs Junmyeon by the neck and kisses him back hard and fast, all tongues and moans, and bared desire.

Junmyeon pushes Yifan’s knees up and his hand hovers over the zip of his pants. He is so hard right now, and he wants Yifan so, _so_ bad. He drops feathery kisses along Yifan’s jaw and neck, and murmurs, “You sure?”

“I am, just please…” Yifan whines and when Junmyeon pulls back, he enjoys how wrecked Yifan looks. He can also see the way Yifan’s need burn in his red eyes.

“Okay,” Junmyeon mumbles against the sweat on Yifan’s clavicles. The scent that is all Yifan is so strong right now that Junmyeon feels drunk from it. He licks a stripe along the divinely crafted bones and honeyed skin, and at the same time, he removes his pants and doesn’t wait too long to push inside Yifan. He takes a deep breath and nudges in, the first shock of the tight heat on his cock is _too much_. Junmyeon groans, “Oh, god, Yifan…”

“ _Junmyeon_ ,” Yifan sobs as Junmyeon’s throbbing, thick cock, edges inside him, in a pace so supine yet agonising. He claws at the bedsheet, bunching up the fabric underneath his palms as he tries to breathe through the gratifying burn. “Junmyeon, please, I—”

Junmyeon bottoms out and that draws out loud moans from them both. Junmyeon curves over Yifan’s body and the sight of the vampire’s blond hair fanned around his head like a golden halo, and the lustful look in his eyes, sets Junmyeon’s heart on a crazy, hurried pace. Junmyeon rubs Yifan’s lower lip as he pulls out, and he watches, breathless, as Yifan’s mouth drops open as he thrusts back in.

Junmyeon is reckless with need, and Yifan claws at his back to hold him down. Junmyeon picks up a pace that is simultaneously punishing and satisfying. Yifan finds himself matching Junmyeon’s wrecked pace, his body doing what it wants to chase the heat and warmth that is Junmyeon. And then, Yifan loses himself when Junmyeon jabs right where he wants him to. Pleasure, white-hot and voltaic, flares up his nerves and he moans, loud enough but not caring who hears.

Junmyeon knows he found Yifan’s prostate when the latter digs his blunt nails deep into the flesh of his back and emits a loud and drawn-out moan. He thrusts back in with more vigour, and the bind sings between them as Yifan’s walls clench down on him, and the pressure and the tightness is both atrocious and delicious that leads to a sinful intensity converging down on his erect cock. He realises he is close. Junmyeon returns his attention to Yifan’s cock, which has been neglected for some time, and now is swollen and red, eager for release. Junmyeon wraps his small fingers around it, and Yifan gasps, and he clenches down hard on Junmyeon unintentionally. Junmyeon groans, “Oh Yifan!”

Junmyeon feels so, so good inside him, Yifan wants to weep. But then Junmyeon starts stroking him, fast and with no definitude, and he gasps. He bites down on his lip as he tries to hold on and not give in to the heat crawling up his spine. He is standing at the edge, the feeling akin to the moment before a star dies—all heat and fever and vicious destruction that will break him apart. Junmyeon is relentless as he rams into him again and again. Suddenly, rapture, pure and intense, flows through him when Junmyeon sinks his teeth into his pulse, and he falls apart in the most exquisite of ways.

When Junmyeon felt his end closing in on him, his gums started to itch, and he felt his fangs grow. Yifan’s pulse, thudding and enticing, calls to him, and soon, he leans over and bites. He groans as blood, sweeter than nectar, more intoxicating than wine fills his mouth. His fangs sink deeper, and he _feels_ , rather than hear, Yifan’s orgasm. His hands are coated in Yifan’s release and he can taste the latter’s pleasure in his blood. So, he drinks, with greed and passion, and then, with a couple of forceful thrusts, he is coming long and hard inside Yifan.

Junmyeon pulls out his fangs and laps up the blood pooling on the wound with his tongue. He is still deep inside Yifan as he pushes himself off the latter and puts his weight on his elbows as he gazes down at the vampire under him. Junmyeon’s heart stutters at the soft, blissful look on the vampire’s face.

Yifan’s is still riding high on his orgasm when he feels Junmyeon’s fingers on his cheek, gently stroking. The half-wolf kisses his swollen lips and whispers, “You okay?”

Yifan focuses his gaze on Junmyeon and he is about to say what he thinks, but is momentarily distracted when he realises both of Junmyeon’s eyes are a bright topaz. But it is gone a second later, and Yifan believes he was imagining things, but he isn’t too sure. So, pushing his doubts aside, he nods and smiles up at Junmyeon. “I am okay.”

Junmyeon chastely pecks Yifan on his lips and pulls out. Yifan bites back the whimper the empty feeling as he watches Junmyeon go into the bathroom and then return with a washcloth. He comes back to the bed and carefully cleans Yifan up. Then, Yifan, sated and drowsy, pulls Junmyeon on top of him. The half-wolf throws his arms around Yifan and laughs, “I wasn’t going anywhere!”

“Just making sure,” Yifan mumbles into Junmyeon’s ash-blond hair.

Junmyeon kisses Yifan under his jaw and closes his eyes. He lets Yifan’s steady breathing lull him to sleep.

Junmyeon is tired, from the fight, from the earlier blood-drinking session and from the sex, so he closes his eyes, not noticing the faint red lines branching out of the bite mark he made on Yifan. He was sort of distracted and very eager to return to Yifan, he didn’t even notice the red lines curling down his left bicep when he went into the bathroom to get a washcloth.

They don’t hear the bind strum in satisfaction as it slowly manifests on their body.

 

It is well into noon when Junmyeon wakes up. There is a pleasant hum under his skin as he opens his eyes and yawns. He throws his arms to his side, and is surprised to find the mattress cold beside him. He sits up and realises Yifan is not on the bed with him. He looks around the room and finds the bathroom door open. He stands up and trudges into the bathroom where he finds Yifan standing naked in front of the floor-length mirror. He calls out, “Yifan?”

The vampire turns around and there is a slight frown in his face. His gaze locks on to Junmyeon’s arms and he gasps when he sees something. Junmyeon is about to ask what is wrong when Yifan pulls him closer and pushes him to stand in front of the mirror. And what Junmyeon sees makes him gasp as well.

Branching from the bite mark on his neck, like scars left by lightning, are crimson lines curling down his shoulders to his biceps, before stopping over his heart where it forms a garbled floral pattern. He peers closer into the mirror to realise the lines look like vines of a plant and the floral pattern on his pale skin kind of looks like a rose. He looks at Yifan through the reflection, and Yifan comes to stand beside him, turning towards the right and Junmyeon sees the same pattern on the vampire’s left bicep, the lines streaming from the bite mark Junmyeon made.

Junmyeon gingerly touches the lines, and to his surprise, they are slightly raised, like they are embossed on the skin. He asks, “What is this?”

Yifan kisses Junmyeon on the temple, “Jiho said the blood bind usually manifests in a physical form when it is completed.”

Junmyeon looks back at his reflection. He murmurs, “This is weird. They are so similar.”

“Decalcomanie,” Yifan mumbles as he puts his arms around Junmyeon and places more kisses down the latter’s neck.

“What’s that?” Junmyeon asks as he cranes his neck to give Yifan more access. He closes his eyes and sighs.

“It is a technique of transferring patterns from one place to another,” Yifan nips at Junmyeon’s earlobe; the younger giggles at that. “Our markings look like that. Like mirror images.”

“Our markings?” Junmyeon drags his teeth over his lip as he grins. “That sounds great.”

“Oh yeah?” Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s nape and the half-wolf giggles louder.

“I am ticklish there!” Junmyeon protests.

“Oh?” And then Yifan’s lips go lower, kissing down his nape and over his shoulder and back under his ear.

Junmyeon turns around, eager to taste those lips again, and Yifan complies, as he steals his breath away. Yifan pulls him closer, and the lower part of their bodies brush against each other, and a spark sets off. Junmyeon can feel all his blood rushing down, and he can tell Yifan too feels the same as the taller wedges a knee between his legs, eager for friction.

Junmyeon bites down on Yifan’s lip and sucks the flesh as the latter hands grope his buttocks, and Junmyeon finds himself whining when Yifan squeezes not-so-gently. He whimpers into the kiss, “ _Yifan_!”

Yifan knows by the way Junmyeon is unhurriedly rutting against his thigh what the younger needs. Yifan trails kisses down Junmyeon’s neck and over his collarbones. His hands map a blazing trail down Junmyeon’s back and just when he is about to touch him where Junmyeon wants Yifan to touch, someone knocks on the door.

They break apart and Junmyeon growls. He can smell Zitao and Kyungsoo on the other side. It is only after Yifan chuckles and pecks him on the cheek, and puts on his robe to answer the door, does Junmyeon realise he _smelt_ the werewolf and the witch.

Junmyeon frowns, he knows he is part werewolf, but his sense of smell was never this strong or accurate (he can hear Zitao and Kyungsoo in the bedroom). He had a keen sense of smell, but he could never distinguish people apart like how he did right now. He looks back at his reflection and then he remembers what Jongin told him after his fight with the Metas. He also remembers his strange adrenaline rush during the fight vividly. Now that he has clarity, and Yifan’s life is no longer in danger, and the bind is completed, he makes up his mind to talk to the alpha about this.

Yifan had a small walk-in closet attached to the bathroom. Junmyeon enters the closet and chooses a loose drawstring pyjama and a big white nightshirt. Junmyeon smiles as he sees the vampire’s collection. The clothes are all simple yet regal, and they feel luxurious—all silks and Egyptian cottons and linens. He likes the way Yifan dresses.

Junmyeon leaves the bathroom and the look of shock on Kyungsoo and Zitao’s face is wonderful. He smirks, “How are you guys?”

Kyungsoo glances over Junmyeon’s clothes, that are way too big for him, and smirks, “Oh so it finally happened.”

Yifan palms his face. “Kyungsoo…”

“I had imprinted on Yifan a long time ago,” Junmyeon admits, a bit shy. “So, it had to happen someday.”

Zitao whistles, “Holy shit. I get knocked out for a day, and things happen!”

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo chuckles. “We are all fine. Even Minho is making a fast recovery. I came here to call shu fu down for lunch. You guys must be hungry.”

Junmyeon pats his stomach, which he now realises is empty. Yifan says, “We will join you.”

Zitao and Kyungsoo turn around to leave when Junmyeon stops the werewolf. “Um, Zitao? Can we spar after lunch?”

Zitao looks at him quizzically, but he nods his head. The witch and the werewolf leave, and Yifan comes closer to Junmyeon and cups his face. “Junmyeon? What’s wrong?”

“How do you…” Junmyeon’s eyes widen as he blinks up at Yifan. “Is it a bond thing?”

“It is, kind of,” Yifan chuckles. “Now tell me why are you so tense?”

Junmyeon sighs. “I think there is something wrong with me.”

“Wrong?” Yifan scowls.

“My senses…they are stronger. And Jongin said both of my eyes glowed yellow when I was fighting the Metas.”

Yifan suddenly remembers what he saw. “Jun? After you bit me, you looked down at me, and I thought I imagined it, but…” He bites his lips and his scowl deepens. _Is it a bond thing as well?_

“But?” Junmyeon grabs the collar of Yifan’s robe.

“But if you are right…I saw both of your eyes glow yellow as well.”

Junmyeon gasps and struggles to understand. He always had heterochromatic eyes, they have never matched. He had thought Jongin had been wrong, but now Yifan said the same thing. What is going on with him?


	21. Metamorphosis and Laconic Words

Junmyeon silently follows Zitao and Chae-rin to the basement. Yifan follows them, a few steps behind Junmyeon. He is eager to knows as well, the mysterious developments in Junmyeon is rather peculiar, especially after Junmyeon told him about his past.

_“But that can’t be Yifan!” Junmyeon shouts as he tears himself away from Yifan, his eyes wide and wild._

_“Junmyeon?” Yifan reaches for him anyway. He doesn’t understand Junmyeon’s agitation._

_Junmyeon turns around and his shoulders heave. “You don’t…my grandfather beat the wolf out of me Yifan.”_

_“Zitao did tell me,” Yifan grits his teeth. “About the whole aconite poisoning.”_

_Junmyeon sighs as he turns back to face Yifan. “Not only that. You have seen my scars, he beat me on and off for years.” He hoods his eyes and his lip trembles. “He told me if I ever turn, he will kill me. And I was so afraid. So every full moon_ I _let them stick the needles in me. I fought my wolf side. Even after the poisoning stopped, I kept denying, I kept fighting my urges. You don’t know the pain I have to endure every full moon when every bone, every muscle in my body wants to tear through my skin! So, I don’t understand why now…”_

_Yifan shuts his eyes and tries to rein in his anger. If he ever meets this grandfather, he would like to snap his neck in two. He opens his eyes and finds Junmyeon blankly staring at the floor, a furrow in his brows, probably lost in some dark chapter of his past. Yifan closes the distance between them and pulls him to his chest anyway. His heart breaks by the way Junmyeon slumps into his embrace, and starts panting. Yifan understands Junmyeon is having a panic attack._

_Junmyeon tries so hard to not think about the days when he was weak and smaller, yet he slips. He slips and falls down the darkness he thought he had managed to leave behind. Yifan holds him close, and hugs him tight. Junmyeon lets go, and snakes his arms around Yifan’s waist as he presses his nose to the silk of Yifan’s robe and tries to breathe, tries to stop the tears. He cannot break, he hasn’t shed a single tear since he was seventeen._

_Yifan keeps rubbing his back in gentle motions. Jiho had told that the bind connects two people like nothing else. It is not like a Sire and Childe bind, passive until it gets over. It is neither like the familiar and witch bond, intrusive and encompassing. The blood bind bridges two souls, and their emotions are felt across both sides, rising and dipping in intensity. No mind-reading is needed to tell what the other is feeling—it is like a song stuck in your head, except the other can tell what the words are without asking, without trying to pry because they hear the melody resonating in their mind. He kisses the top of Junmyeon’s head and murmurs, “Let go Jun, it’s okay to break. I am here.” Junmyeon is holding on, and it’s hurting him more, and Yifan’s heart_ aches _with the pain._

_And then Junmyeon does break, and Yifan keeps holding as he cries for the first time in years._

Junmyeon looks over his shoulder and Yifan smiles at him, giving his silent encouragement. Junmyeon smiles back and nods. He feels warm by the support he is getting from Yifan. Imprinting is not that bad of a thing, he decides.

Chae-rin warms up in the corner to spar with Junmyeon, who does the same. He knows the female alpha doesn’t hold back, and is merciless. He was supposed to spar with Zitao, but then he remembered Zitao was injured, so he asked Chae-rin, who agreed. She said her muscles were aching with misuse, and Junmyeon just scoffed because he knows she enjoys beating him up (according to Sandara, Chae-rin likes fighting a little too much).

Junmyeon rolls his shoulders and neck, the sound of bones cracking making him feel prepared—kind of. He has no idea what is going on with him, and he desperately wants to know. He has suppressed his urges for so long, how can they spur to life like this?

Chae-rin takes her stance, she had her training in boxing, so her fists are tight and her shoulders are hunched, ready to strike. Junmyeon keeps his fists loose and he is jumping a little, waiting for Chae-rin to strike. But before she can, Zitao interrupts them. “Yah! Chae-rin can you come here for a second?”

Junmyeon frowns at Zitao, wondering what the other alpha was thinking. He looks serious and his brows are furrowed, as if he has been thinking hard. he whispers something to Chae-rin, then to Yifan, and Junmyeon tries to eavesdrop, but finds himself unable to hear. He narrows his eyes at Zitao, who smirks back when he realises Junmyeon is staring at him. Junmyeon realises Zitao used his mental link with Chae-rin to talk. The only thing he heard was Zitao asking Yifan if he was okay with something. 

Chae-rin takes her position again and grins. “Ready Junmyeon?”

“Since yesterday,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. He distinctly hears Yifan chuckling.

The sparring begins in earnest, with Chae-rin zooming in, aiming for Junmyeon’s chin. To Junmyeon’s surprise, he sees her coming, and he ducks in time, just as her fist brushes against his skin. He jumps back on the heels of his feet and moves in fast. His fist finds Chae-rin’s diaphragm and the alpha wheezes as she gets hit. She skips back and rubs her torso, frowning at him. “I don’t remember you being this strong the last time. Something is different about you…” She eyes the curling red marking on his bare shoulder.

Junmyeon rolls his neck and says, “That is what we are going to find out.” He feels the exhilaration in his blood, spurring him on. Power, forceful and tense, crawls up his spine, a seductive whisper telling him to let go. So he does.

Junmyeon rushes in with a deep growl, and everyone in the room is surprised with the sound. His opponent seems awestruck; she, and Zitao, can sense the power emanating from Junmyeon. But Yifan feels the rawness and the brilliance of the strength flowing through Junmyeon. It takes his breath away and he gasps.

Chae-rin cannot block Junmyeon’s punch to her sternum this time either. But as Zitao instructed, she turns halfway with only her claws and fangs out. She lets out a loud growl, the forceful growl of an alpha commanding submission. However, Junmyeon doesn’t yield—he growls right back, louder.

Yifan stares aghast as the bind thrums and burns, ignited by Junmyeon’s crude power. He shares a glance with Zitao who nods and in his head shouts at Chae-rin, “ _Now_!”

Yifan braces himself, and mentally winces, knowing this will hurt. Chae-rin runs towards Junmyeon, but at the last minute, she turns sideways and barrels towards Yifan, knocking the vampire to his back. Junmyeon sees red when he feels the pain Yifan feels as she sinks her teeth into the latter’s forearm.

Junmyeon’s fangs are out and _both_ his eyes burn, as he tastes the agonising pain Yifan is feeling on his tongue. He lets a louder growl, much louder than the earlier one and the air trembles around him. Zitao looks on breathlessly, with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

Zitao moves to the side as Junmyeon becomes a blur as he makes his way towards Chae-rin. He grabs the alpha by her neck and throws her across the room. He follows her, his speed surprising Zitao, who steps in finally when Junmyeon has his fingers curled around Chae-rin’s throat in a vice-like grip, choking the life out of her.

Zitao elongates his claws and drives them in the soft flesh of Junmyeon’s back. The half-wolf registers the pain and howls. He lets Chae-rin go, who starts violently coughing. Chae-rin falls to her knees, tears in her eyes as he watches Junmyeon thrashing in Zitao’s hold. She says, frowning and shaking her head, “He is too strong…”

Zitao shouts over all the howling, “I have—”

The pain had subsided, and the blood has clotted when Yifan rushes over to where Junmyeon is howling in Zitao’s arms. He pulls Junmyeon out of Zitao’s arms and into his chest.

Junmyeon knows what he did, he was completely aware as he tried to strangle Chae-rin. Anger, blind and complete took a hold of him when he felt his mate writhing in pain and he only knew he had to protect Yifan. But Zitao’s nails in his flesh hurt too much, and he mentally called for Yifan, even though it was purely unintentional. So, when the calming scent of mint and lavender hits his nose, he started to calm down.

He looks up to find Yifan looking down at him, his expression gentle and forgiving. Junmyeon whimpers and hides his face in Yifan’s chest again. he turns his head to the side and finds Zitao and Chae-rin smiling at him, not unkindly. He says, mostly to Chae-rin, “I am so sorry. Why did you bite him anyway?”

Zitao laughs, “I told her too. When you imprint on someone, protecting the person becomes a priority. I thought that if I triggered your protective side, you might show your true colours.”

“And you did,” Chae-rin grins as she rubs her neck. Junmyeon can see fading purple bruises on her otherwise smooth skin and he instantly feels guilty.

“Quite the show though,” a male voice speaks up, and all of them turn around to see Jiho clapping.

Junmyeon seems unwilling to let Yifan go, so the vampire keeps his arms around him as he turns to the side to address Jiho, “I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“About Junmyeon’s developments? I saw the whole thing,” Jiho nods and smiles at Junmyeon. “I bet Zitao has some idea.”

Zitao glances at Junmyeon, before looking at the elf. “How do you always know?”

Zitao rolls his eyes as Jiho scoffs, “I have lived for too long, that’s why.”

Chae-rin excuses herself as Zitao, Yifan and Junmyeon follow Jiho to Qian’s room. Junmyeon apologises to Chae-rin again who brushes it aside. they enter the room to find Taemin napping n his cat form on a miniature ottoman as Qian prepares tea. She looks up and smiles, “So, it was Junmyeon howling then?”

Junmyeon flushes a deep red as he ducks his head. Yifan rubs his shoulder and pulls him down to a divan. Junmyeon curls to Yifan’s side, seeking the calming scent and to hide from the knowing gazes the elf, the alpha and the witch are sending them. Jiho chuckles, “You two are adorable!”

Qian laughs along, “I got updated by Jiho. An imprinting _and_ a blood bind—I have never seen anything like this.”

Junmyeon rubs his head against Yifan’s side and whines a little at the attention. Zitao sits down beside an asleep Taemin and grins. Junmyeon shows the grinning alpha his middle finger.

Jiho clears his throat and takes the cup Qian offers. He says, “So, Zitao, tell me what you think.”

Zitao stops grinning and Junmyeon sits up straight, Yifan’s arm is still around him, keeping him steady. “You have repressed your power too long, and I was wondering if the magic now coursing through you had unleashed this side to you. I saw both of your eyes glowing yellow, by the way.”

Jiho nods as he sips his tea, “Not too far from the truth. I see the bind manifested as matching tattoos on both of you. It wouldn’t be wrong if I guessed that the bind unlocked the wolf part in you.”

Junmyeon hears them both breathlessly as his heart pounds. Yifan’s other hand finds his and they lace through his, squeezing them, trying comfort Junmyeon. He says, “But, I felt so out-of-control…but not really?”

Zitao says, “The wolf in you knows what he is doing Junmian. You only felt out-of-control because you weren’t ready for it—how do I say it…” He scrunches his face as Junmyeon stares at him. “It’s like your human side didn’t want to let go, even though the wolf in you wanted to. Guess the wolf won.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “I didn’t turn.” All of a sudden, a small part of him wishes to turn completely. He feels envious of the way all the other wolves can do what he cannot. Will he never know how the earth feels under his paws and how the wind smells, or how the wind sings when it rushes by his ears and how the world looks through glinting, feral eyes?

Yifan drops a kiss on his temple, sensing his melancholy. Zitao smiles kindly, “But your fangs grew, your claws were out and both of your eyes were yellow.”

Junmyeon sighs as he slumps against Yifan again, seeking comfort again as he feels tired, the adrenaline diminished and the pain on his side is a dull thud. Yifan tuts and says, “He is tired Tao.”

Zitao waves his hand and nods, “Sure, I understand. Go take care of your mate.”

Yifan smiles at Zitao as he pulls Junmyeon up with him, and together, with their hands entwined, they leave Qian’s room. Zitao finishes his tea, his brow furrowed as Qian and Jiho share a glance. The witch blushes and looks away. The elf smirks and looks at Zitao. He says, “Say, what got you so bothered?”

Zitao mumbles, “His mother was an alpha.” Junmyeon didn’t submit to Chae-rin today, and neither did he submit to him when they first met. The first time had minutely bothered him, but he had brushed it aside. But watching it happen the second time, Zitao is left with doubts...Especially after Chae-rin shared her concern with him after he released her from Junmyeon’s grasp today.

Qian tilts her head to the side as he asks, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Zitao shakes his head. “Nothing, but…”

Jiho sighs in vexation. “Spit it out Tao.”

Zitao’s frown deepens as he locks his gaze with Jiho. “I just don’t understand why Junmyeon is a beta with the aura of an alpha.”

 

Yifan takes Junmyeon back to his room, and Junmyeon plops down on the bed. He falls on his back and lies there spread-eagled, eyes trained to the ceiling. He sighs, “If your brother had stayed away, I wouldn’t be here…can you imagine?”

“I think you would have found me anyway,” Yifan lies down beside him. “Wolves know how to find their mates.”

“So,” Junmyeon turns to his side and throws his arm over Yifan’s torso. “I would still be going through all this?”

“Maybe,” Yifan puts his arm around Junmyeon as well. He kisses the top of Junmyeon’s head and says, “Is your wound okay?”

Junmyeon peers at Yifan through his lashes and says, “Is yours?”

“She didn’t inject any venom into me, so I healed pretty fast.”

“I am fine as well.” Junmyeon frowns. “There is something I have been thinking about.”

“Oh?”

“Yifan?” Junmyeon presses his face into Yifan’s shoulder and takes a deep breath. He knows he has to say what has been on his mind since he cried in Yifan’s arm a few hours ago. “How do we know this is real?”

Yifan frowns, feeling a little confused. He starts running his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair and says, “I don’t understand.”

“This,” Junmyeon locks his gaze with Yifan and taps on the latter’s chest (who notes that the half-wolf’s eyes are back to its heterochromatic self). “You, me. I don’t believe much in fate, so the idea that someone was always meant for me didn’t sit right with me. But everything that has happened since, I am confused. I still cannot believe that certain things are predestined for us, so how do I know you and me are real? What if the things we feel for each other is just due to the other things, like the bind and imprinting, and not because we are Yifan and Junmyeon and we like each other regardless?” Junmyeon’s spurt of courage ends, and he finds himself counting the threads on Yifan’s robe again. He mumbles, “I know I like you, but I don’t know how much is due to the things connecting us…”

Yifan exhales loudly. Junmyeon put into words what has been bothering him since the former confessed to imprinting on him. He did wonder if he would have been attracted towards Junmyeon if he had met him elsewhere. As he watches Junmyeon pick at the threads, his doubts are cleared away when he realises Junmyeon would have pulled him towards him anyway. He is gorgeous, he is a fighter and he has so many layers—Yifan would have been intrigued either which way, fate or not.

So, Yifan curls his fingers under Junmyeon’s chin and tugs his head up. His heart stutters at the mismatched eyes asking him silent questions. Yifan licks his lips and pecks Junmyeon softly on the his lips. He says, “I would have liked you anyway Kim Junmyeon. Remember the blue rose?” Junmyeon nods. “I was fascinated by you. You are like no one I have ever met before. Was it the imprinting pulling us towards each other? I don’t know. But what I do know is that we have forever to figure this out.”

Junmyeon gapes as he lets the words Yifan said sink in. Forever, they have forever. And suddenly spending the rest of his life, comfortable like now in Yifan’s arms, doesn’t seem so bad. He smiles as he kisses Yifan on his lips. He looks deep into the deep brown eyes which flash red, a sign of the emotions Yifan feels, and he knows it will be okay.

Yifan presses his lips against Junmyeon’s and pulls the younger closer. Junmyeon melts a little at the hot, eager slide of Yifan’s lips against his. Junmyeon feels the tug, feels the magnetic pull in his gut as he kisses Yifan back.

The kiss lacks the wild urgency of before, instead it is tender, sweet and slow as their hands roam over their bodies, and their lips learn things anew. It speaks of silent promises and a picture of a future lost in more such kisses, and maybe something more, maybe something akin to love.

Breaking for air, Yifan and Junmyeon bask in the lull. The air between their lips is warm and charged. They gaze deeply into each other eyes, and this time Yifan knows the gleam of gold in Junmyeon’s normal eye is not a trick of light.

A single word echoes in the bind tying them together: _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sleep deprived as I post this so any errors will be checked later :)


	22. Lavender and Wine

Somehow, Junmyeon ended up asleep on Yifan’s bed. The last thing he remembers is Yifan gazing down at him with affection, and then he had tucked his head under Yifan’s chin as the vampire started humming under his breath. He remembers asking Yifan to sing out loud and he was surprised by the deep, melodious bass of the vampire’s voice as he sang a lullaby in Mandarin. The singing must have lulled him to sleep.

He sits up and stretches, sighing as the kinks dissolved in his muscles. He finds the room empty, but hears the shower running in the bathroom. He smirks as his brain comes up with a not-so-innocent plan. He tugs the covers off and tiptoes towards the bathroom.

The shower stall in the bathroom has frosted glass, and, in addition, the steam of the hot water, the stall had fogged up completely, but Junmyeon can see Yifan’s silhouette through the glass and steam. He quickly takes off his—Yifan’s—clothes and lets them pile on the floor. He knocks on the glass door and opens it. Yifan yelps a little in surprise as soap suds rain down on his back. Junmyeon chuckles as he closes the door behind him. Fortunately, the stall is large enough for four people to fit in.

Junmyeon says as he closes the distance between him and Yifan. The vampire’s hair is a curtain of gold around his face and some errant strands frame his face. Junmyeon pushes those aside and raises on his toes. He is amazed that this beautiful, powerful man is all his to keep. He mumbles against the other’s lips as he steps inside the stream of hot water, “Can I join?”

Yifan grins as he places his hands on Junmyeon’s waist to pull him closer. “You did invite yourself already.”

Junmyeon grins as well as he trails his fingers through the wet hair. He tilts his head at the same time Yifan tilts his the other way—each understanding what the other wants. Yifan’s soft lips pressed against his makes him tremble in anticipation. Yifan’s large hands roam down his back and over the swell of his buttocks, firmly squeezing them as he pulls in Junmyeon closer, until the lower part of their bodies come in rough contact, sending shudders down both their spines.

The kiss is ruthless, a sharp contrast to the sleepy one they shared previously. Junmyeon’s head reels when Yifan moves in, his tongue curling against the other’s, tugging and sucking, like he had never kissed Junmyeon before. Then, Yifan’s lips map a constellation from Junmyeon’s lips to down his neck and shoulder. He licks at the still sensitive skin on their binding mark, and Junmyeon moans. He is shocked by the sensation, not expecting that to feel _so_ good.

Junmyeon doesn’t get a breather as Yifan turns them around and the sudden chill of the tiles on his back has the younger groaning. Yifan has taken to bite and suck at his chest, with his mouth now firmly latched on to his nipple. Junmyeon forgets how to breathe as his mouth drops in an audible moan at the harsh tug of Yifan’s teeth on the sensitive bud. He pulls Yifan’s head up and crashes his lips against the other’s. He nips at Yifan’s lower lip and sucks on it, before delving in. Yifan’s deep, rich moan heightens Junmyeon’s arousal. As Yifan’s hands come down to cup Junmyeon’s bottom again, the younger surprises the former by wrapping his legs around him. This move brings them closer than before, and Junmyeon feels dizzy with the proximity and the pure contact of his skin against Yifan’s.

Yifan supports Junmyeon’s weight by placing his hands under the other’s thighs, and under the water running down both their bodies, he asks, his voice low and heavy, “What do you want?”

Yifan’s voice is thick with lust, and even through the lingering scent of soap, Junmyeon can smell the heady earthy scent of his mate. He hoods his eyes as he replies, “You.” He puts his lips on Yifan’s collarbone and leaves a pretty bruise there before gazing directly at Yifan. “All of you.”

Yifan licks his lip. “But you aren’t—”

Junmyeon hushes Yifan with a kiss. “I am strong, I won’t break.” He grazes his teeth over the mark on Yifan’s neck, and the vampire hisses. He locks his gaze with Yifan and he bites down on his lip to stop the trembling when he sees the latter’s dilated pupils. He can even _smell_ Yifan’s arousal, and he whimpers a little at the delicious scent. “ _Please_ Yifan.” His hand inches lower, till he finds Yifan’s cock and starts slowly stroking it. The vampire groans as he closes his eyes and his grip under Junmyeon’s thighs gets tighter. Junmyeon drops his voice to a husky whisper, “Please, give me what I want.”

“Okay,” Yifan says, his voice laced with a darkness that thrills Junmyeon, fans the flames between higher. He kisses Junmyeon again, and steals all his breath, but Junmyeon cannot find it in himself to mind. Junmyeon kisses back with equal fervour, and Yifan wonders how Junmyeon would taste again, especially when Junmyeon’s scent of arousal settles in his lungs like molasses, thick and sweet, and so, so exhilarating.

Yifan nudges Junmyeon to his feet, and doesn’t give the latter any warning before he is being turned around, the chill of the tiles on his chest making him hiss. But then a very warm body presses against Junmyeon’s back, and sharp teeth start nipping at the very sensitive spot under his ear, which always sends shudders down his spine and makes him moan.

Yifan’s hands move down his water-slick body, and when the pads of his fingers brush against Junmyeon’s nipples, the shorter gasps and arches back, his head knocking against Yifan’s collarbone. Junmyeon keens when Yifan’s teeth clamp down on his neck to mark him, while at the same time, his hands go dangerously low until they are wrapped around the base of his cock. Junmyeon moans, “ _Yifan_!”

Yifan licks along the lobe of his ear before murmuring, “What do you want Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon never believed that a voice could be so sexy and get him so turned on, and bothered, but Yifan has that seductive edge in his deep voice that makes Junmyeon feel so hot and needy. Yifan starts slowly stroking his length to full hardness and he is so lost in the rough slide of Yifan’s hand on his, that he almost misses Yifan’s question. He rests his palms on the wall and tries to focus. So Yifan speaks again, “Junmyeon, tell me.”

Junmyeon takes a huge gulp of air before saying, collecting his words, “You…inside me, _please_.”

Yifan groans. He turns Junmyeon around again and kisses him deeply, eager to taste every inch of Junmyeon’s mouth. The half-wolf melts into the kiss, pulling Yifan closer so he could wedge his thigh in between the vampire’s legs. Yifan growls as he tears his mouth away and the look he sends Junmyeon has the latter mentally whimpering. Yifan says, “Bed, now.”

Junmyeon frowns before sucking on the Yifan’s lower lip. “Why, I want you here and now, please?”

Yifan chuckles, “If you haven’t noticed, I am too tall and you are too short.”

Junmyeon’s frown deepens, feeling a tiny bit insulted, but he nods as he wraps his arms around Yifan’s neck. He says, “Carry me then.”

Yifan laughs, a full-bodied laugh and Junmyeon’s heart quickens. He really, really likes Yifan’s carefree laughter. He ends up laughing as well when Yifan puts each of his own hand under Junmyeon’s knees and around his lower back. He swoops Junmyeon up and smiles down at him as he watches the latter giggling. Junmyeon manages to turn the shower off before Yifan carries him, bridal-style, to the bedroom. The vampire moves fast and before Junmyeon could properly blink, they are in the bedroom.

He drops Junmyeon on the bed, and takes a moment to look down at the man under him. He kneels on the bed, his knees on either side of Junmyeon. The half-wolf’s chest heaves, a deep pink flush covering the unblemished expanse of pale skin. Junmyeon’s wet ash-blonde hair sticks to his forehead and the beautiful peach flush on his cheeks due to the hot water is a sight to behold. Yifan takes a moment to appreciate all that.

Junmyeon is confused by the scrutiny. He asks gently, “What are you doing?”

Yifan smiles as he leans down. His lips collide with Junmyeon’s soft, pink lips and he kisses him, trying to convey his strange feelings which were unfurling in his heart, slightly suffocating him, but he doesn’t mind it. He pulls back and chuckles when he sees Junmyeon trying to chase his lips. He rubs his thumb against Junmyeon’s swollen lower lip and says, “You are so beautiful Kim Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon hoods his eyes and blushes. He can hear the sincerity in Yifan’s voice, and he squirms a bit, feeling embarrassed. Junmyeon stutters, “Y-you…” He groans and covers his face, “You are so ridiculous!”

Yifan laughs as he pulls Junmyeon’s hands away from his face. He says, “But it’s true!”

Junmyeon shuts his eyes and cries, “I hate you!”

Yifan lightly pecks Junmyeon on his cheek and says, “Do you now?”

Junmyeon opens his eyes as he hears Yifan’s strange tone. He inhales sharply when he sees the adoration reflecting in his eyes. But he senses something else, a fear, like he actually believes Junmyeon means what he says. He cups one side of Yifan’s face and tenderly says, “No.”

Yifan smiles as his insecurity deflates, replaced by something Junmyeon cannot recognise through the blood bind. Yifan leans into Junmyeon’s touch and kisses his palm. He smirks then, “So, where were we?”

Junmyeon smirks back as he places his hands on Yifan’s broad back, rubbing at the sides. “I think I asked you to take me.”

Yifan bites his lip at the daring in Junmyeon’s eyes. his cock throbs in interest, and as he is about to seal his lips against Junmyeon’s, a loud knock is heard.

Yifan growls and Junmyeon can tell it is Chanyeol on the other side of the door. Junmyeon drops his hands and sighs. Yifan shouts, “What do you want Chanyeol?”

The wolf shouts back, “Luhan just called an important meeting! He wants us all downstairs in the ballroom!”

Yifan groans as Junmyeon chuckles. Yifan shouts back and when Chanyeol has left, he turns to stare down at Junmyeon, who looks amused. The half-wolf says, “Well, your highness has to do his duties.”

Yifan keeps groaning as he sits back on his haunches and looks down at his erection, still pulsing with need. Junmyeon follows his gaze and he bites back his laugh. He sits up and says in a sultry tone, “Stand up.”

Yifan seems confused, but he listens. He gets down from the bed, and gets to his feet, still feeling confused. However, his confusion is erased when he watches Junmyeon gets on his knees and hands, and he starts crawling forward. Junmyeon proceeds to lick a stripe down Yifan’s abdomen when he is close to the vampire. Small hands wrap around Yifan’s length, and Yifan holds his breath as Junmyeon’s mouth hovers over his cock, hot breath hitting the head which has Yifan biting down his lip.

Junmyeon smirks, “We can make this quick.”

 

They are a lot late to the urgent meeting (thanks to Yifan insisting Junmyeon gets ‘some’ too), but as soon as the Royal and his mate enter the ballroom, the din of chattering voices quieten. Junmyeon had expected the entire crowd to be there, but he only spots Yixing, Chanyeol, Zitao, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Wonshik, Yong-sun, Amber, Minho and Kibum. Luhan and Yixing stand on the pedestal with the others standing below them in a circle of sorts. Luhan nods his head at Yifan, “Our guests here want to stay and fight Yifeng. Tell them they don’t have to stay Yifan.”

Minho, even though severely injured, shouts, “I have to! I cannot let Jinki’s death be in vain!” Kibum places his hand on Minho’s shoulder to calm him down.

Yixing grimaces. He remembers Jinki’s death very well too. “Minho, I know, we all know but you are injure—”

“I don’t like this either Yixing-sshi,” Kibum speaks up. “But if you were in his shoes wouldn’t you do the same?”

Yixing sighs. Yifan breaks through the circle, his hand still clutched on to Junmyeon’s, who ducks his head when he feels eyes on him and Yifan. He blushes a little as Yifan steps on the pedestal, with Junmyeon on his side. Yixing smirks, and so does Luhan. The others look on in confusion (besides Zitao and Kyungsoo of course, who share a grin).

Yifan says, “Fine, then. You can stay, now can I know why the others want to fight? Especially you two?”

Yong-sun fists her hands as she says in a clipped tone, “Yifeng and his Metas destroyed my home Yifan.”

“Same here,” Wonshik speaks up. “I lost my brother to his rampage. He took my brother because he wanted his blood.” He closes his eyes and tries not to break something as he remembers the anguished cries of his brother when he was torn away from his family.

Junmyeon frowns as he turns to look at Yifan, who is glaring at the floor. However, Yifan must have realised what Junmyeon wanted to ask, because he murmurs, “Werewolf blood has excellent healing properties.”

A pause follows before Amber decides to break the strained silence, “And I am staying because these two idiots are staying.” She jerks her thumb towards Minho and Kibum, the latter rolls his eyes in response.

Yifan smiles a little before nodding his head. “That’s okay then, you all can stay, and I shall take full responsibility if anything happens.”

Junmyeon frowns a little as he turns his head to look at Yifan. Again, he is taken aback by this side of Yifan’s—the Royal, the pureblood vampire who has responsibilities to keep and duties to do. Junmyeon’s heart swells as he feels his determination and anger thrumming through the bind. He squeezes Yifan’s hand, and the vampire responds by squeezing back.

“Umm,” Chanyeol raises his hand as his eyes dart between Junmyeon and Yifan. “Why are you two holding hands?”

“Actually,” Amber says as she rubs her chin. “I was wondering the same thing.”

Yifan sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay. I will only say this once, and you two chatterboxes will spread this like wildfire. So, Junmyeon has imprinted on me, and I am now his mate. Oh, we are also bound by blood.”

Chanyeol mouth drops while Amber starts squealing. She claps her hand, “Oh my god, amazing!”

Yifan palms his face as the two werewolves congratulate them. Junmyeon nods and smiles, suddenly taken aback by all the attention. Zitao suddenly asks, “Hey, wait up. Baekhyun didn’t tell you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “We haven’t seen each other properly ever since I gained consciousness.”

Soon, they are leaving the ballroom when Yifan and Luhan are halted by Zitao. He says to Junmyeon, “I need to talk to them alone.”

Junmyeon nods, even though he scowls. He smiles at Yifan, who smiles back and nods, conveying _it’s okay_. Junmyeon decides to go give Seokjin a visit, eager to check on how his friend is faring.

As soon as Junmyeon leaves, Zitao moves to the terrace, gesturing Yifan and Luhan to follow him. The werewolf shuts the door behind him. Luhan puts his hands on his hips, and asks, “What is it Zitao? You are behaving weirdly.”

Zitao turns around and replies, “This is going to sound weird, but I need to go to Qingdao.”

“Qingdao?” Yifan asks. “Why?”

“I need to visit Junmian’s mother’s pack,” Zitao says as he looks to the side. “Or whatever’s left of her family.”

“Why?” Yifan says. “Why do you want to do that?”

Zitao looks at Yifan and slowly says, “There is something very different about Junmyeon Yifan, and I need to find answers.”

Luhan scowls, “What do you mean?”

Zitao rubs his chin. “What I am about to say will sound strange, and to be honest, this happens maybe once in a million, so I want to be sure.”

Yifan doesn’t understand, he is confused. He grabs Zitao’s shoulders and says, concern prominent in his voice, “Zitao, explain yourself.”

“Yifan,” Zitao crosses his hands over his chest. “Junmyeon could be a true alpha, the rarest of the rare. And I need to go to Qingdao to be sure.”

Luhan gasps, “True alpha?”

Yifan doesn’t get it, so he turns to frown at Luhan. “You know what that means?”

Luhan nods his head as he locks his gaze with Zitao, who nods back. The Noble says, “A true alpha is a rare occurrence among werewolves. Status is determined by birth among werewolves, but a true alpha _becomes_ an alpha, he isn’t born one. A true alpha may be born as a beta or an omega, but through his mettle, through his virtue, he can change, come into his real status.”

Yifan shakes his head. “I don’t—”

Zitao says, “Junmyeon doesn’t behave like a beta. His eyes may be yellow, but the way he fights, the way he doesn’t submit to me or Chae-rin, his strength and his aura—all of it screams alpha. I need answers, and I think I may find them in Qingdao.”

Yifan nods his head, wanting the only best for his mate. “You have my permission then.”

Luhan too nods his head. He has an evil smirk as he snakes his arm around Yifan’s shoulder, pulling the taller to his level. Yifan scowls as Luhan chirps, “You should go Zitao, after all this is a matter of our king’s mate.”

Yifan growls and palms his face as the vampire and the werewolf laugh.

 

Junmyeon finds Seokjin in his greenhouse, making a potion. The witch grins widely when he sees Junmyeon entering his abode. Seokjin says, “So what brings you here?”

“Nothing,” Junmyeon shrugs as he sits down on a tool and shrugs. “Zitao, Luhan and Yifan are having a secret meeting.”

“Oh the vampire and werewolves and their hush-hush things,” Seokjin chuckles as he puts in another ingredient to the little pot he is stirring on top of the Bunsen burner.

Junmyeon grins. “How’s Namjoon and Jungkook?”

“He went around to check on his pack mates. And Jungkook is trying to get Taekwoon to help him turn.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon nods. His eyes dart around the greenhouse, staring at a plant with bright purple flowers as he thinks about Yifan.

Seokjin looks up at Junmyeon and he scowls when he sees the mark. He asks, “What’s that on your neck?”

Junmyeon sits up straight and his hand reaches up to cover his mark as he smiles, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Um, the blood bind manifests in a physical mark on the body.”

“Oh?” Seokjin gasps. “You guys are now mated?”

Junmyeon full-on blushes. “Yes,” he admits shyly.

“So you are now the king’s mate! Congratulations!”

Suddenly, Junmyeon gets reminded. “Why is everyone congratulating me?”

Seokjin raises his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Junmyeon pouts. “The other wolves, Wonshik and Yong-sun, just congratulated me as well. They even bowed at me, I don’t get it?”

Seokjin sighs as he places his palms on the worktable. “Junmyeon, you are a Royal’s mate. That means you are now part of the royalty too.”

Junmyeon nearly falls off his chair. “What?”

“Yep, you are no longer a common man. We, supernatural beings, don’t necessarily believe in the institution of marriage, so when we choose our mates, we pledge to be together forever. And now, so are you, bound to Yifan for life, who is going to be king, and the Council will merge. Your life will be different. You will be the King’s mate, a king in yourself.”

Junmyeon’s head buzzes with all the information Seokjin gave him. His knuckles turn white as he holds on to the edge of the table, trying to absorb all the words zooming around in his brain.

Seokjin realises Junmyeon’s panic, so he quickly walks around the table to go throw his arms around Junmyeon. He quietly says, “Hey, it’s okay. Your life will be different, but you have me, you have Yifan, you have all of us.”

Junmyeon nods as he takes a few deep breaths. He hugs Seokjin back, suddenly overwhelmed and surprised by the affection, and says, “Thank you.”

Seokjin pulls back and smiles. He pinches Junmyeon’s cheeks, and Junmyeon swats at him in annoyance as the witch cackles. Seokjin returns to his potion and chirps, “On another topic, tell me something.”

Junmyeon places his elbows on the table. “Okay.”

“What does Yifan smell like to you?”

Junmyeon tilts his head to the side. “Like the earth after rain. Earth in a field of lavender. But I also smell mint in it.”

“Oh, and what does he smell?”

Junmyeon blushes as he remembers the moments before Yifan started singing—he did ask the vampire when the latter was nuzzling his hair. He quietly says, “He said I smell sweet like mulled wine.”

“So sweet and spicy?” Seokjin wriggles his eyebrows.

Junmyeon whines, “Shut up!”

Seokjin laughs. He stirs the potion for a minute before saying, “You know, this is perfect.”

“Perfect?”

“Yeah. Mint and lavender are calming scents, and mulled wine has spices in it, which makes it a warm scent. Yifan smells cool and calm to you, while you smell warm and lively to him. You are part wolf, young and warm-blooded, and Yifan is older and very level-headed. So the way you smell to each other is a reflection of your personalities. And you guys balance each other out. You can give him warmth, while he can bring you the calm.”

Junmyeon gapes as he analyses Seokjin’s words. He remembers how fast he calmed down when Yifan hugged him after he attacked Chae-rin. He smiles, his voice a bit dreamy as he says, “That’s nice.” The witch winks at him, and he laughs. He asks, “So what about you and Namjoon?”

“Well, he is a creature of the earth and I love staying in, so I smell like old books and herbs to him while he smells like the earth during spring to me!”

“Balance?”

“Imprinting is all about balance.”

Seokjin smiles and Junmyeon smiles back, a pleasant feeling in his body. He is glad he found Yifan then.

 

Oh Sehun leans on the bedpost as he watches Zitao pack a small duffle. Sehun says, “You didn’t tell me where you are going.”

“Qingdao,” Zitao answers as he frowns down at the two black hoodies in his hand.

Sehun shakes his head as he snatches the hoodie on Zitao’s left hand and stuffs it in his bag. “Take this one, I like wearing the other one.”

Zitao chuckles. “Okay.” He zips his bag and wraps his hands around Sehun’s narrow waist. He kisses his mate on the other’s nose. “Miss me?”

Sehun puts his hands around Zitao’s neck and smiles. He pecks Zitao on his lips and pouts, “Take me with you then?”

Zitao looks at that pout, and his resolve instantly weakens. He bites his lips as he thinks, maybe this way he will be able to keep Sehun safe before Yifan gives him his blood. He kisses the cute little pout and says, “Come with me then.”

Sehun’s blinding smile is a reward, and the sweet little kiss that follows is amazing—Zitao firmly believes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, so I will leave on a vacation soon. Possibly, I won't be able to upload before next month. Thank you for reading and commenting!


	23. Black and Blue

Junmyeon finds Yifan alone in the study he shares with Luhan. The connecting door to Luhan’s room is closed, so Junmyeon makes himself comfortable, and by comfortable, he makes his way on top of Yifan’s lap and tucks his face into the vampire’s neck. He needs his mate’s comforting scent, especially after the conversation he had with Seokjin.

And the blood bind works its magic when Yifan wraps his hands around Junmyeon, and with one of his hand, he starts running his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon is struggling with something, Yifan can tell—he can literally feel Junmyeon’s stress and agitation hitting him in slow waves. Junmyeon needs comfort and he will give it to him. He lightly brushes his lips on Junmyeon’s temple and softly asks, “What happened?”

Junmyeon sighs. “A lot.”

“A lot?” Yifan asks, a little amused at the way Junmyeon was behaving. He is used to see Junmyeon being a fighter, a strong hunter who never backs down from a fight. So, this Junmyeon, a little petulant, seeking him out and climbing on to him, surprises Yifan, but he won’t complain.

Junmyeon nods. “I imprinted on a Royal, I didn’t think of the consequences.”

Yifan frowns. That was a very strange thing to say, he reckons. He cups the side of Junmyeon’s face he could see and says, “Consequences?”

Junmyeon moves his head and peers up at Yifan through his lashes. There is a frown marring the space between his eyebrows and his lips are pursed. “Yes. Everyone keeps looking at me and bowing at me Yifan.”

Yifan sighs this time, finally having a glimpse into what bothers Junmyeon. Yifan also finds himself overlooking this. He murmurs, admitting his error and ignorance, “I didn’t really think about this.”

Junmyeon tucks his head back in again and sighs. “They are all treating me like I am a royal or something. I mean Soojung just bowed at me, and she never did that before! Of all the people on earth I could have imprinted upon, I had to imprint on a Royal!”

“Well, some things are always beyond our controls Junmyeon,” Yifan says, feeling a little taken aback by Junmyeon’s muted outburst. He also feels guilty for doing this to Junmyeon, even though it is no one’s fault.

Junmyeon sits up straight, panic swimming in his eyes. He had felt the strange melancholy Yifan was feeling through the bind. He says in haste, “No, no! I don’t regret imprinting on you, even though common senses state that I should. It’s just, my life is changing and,” he cups Yifan’s face and places a gentle, yet firm kiss on the vampire’s lips, “I just feel helpless.”

Yifan smiles, pleased that Junmyeon chose to be honest with him. “I understand.” Then he remembers something—something that had been clear since day one yet Yifan kept ignoring the obvious. He tries, “Junmyeon? There is something else you need to know.”

“What?” Junmyeon frowns.

“You do realise I cannot leave the Wu Manor and go live with you in the city, right? The Council emerged after my father chose to die and the other Nobles and Royals couldn’t decide between me and Yifeng. So when I finally take the throne, the Council will merge and Wu Manor will once again become the seat of authority in this region for all supernatural creatures. I can never leave my place, not permanently. You do realise what this means, right? Especially since mates cannot live separated?”

Sometimes Yifan sounds so much like a king, it takes Junmyeon’s breath away. He looks regal, sounds important and Junmyeon gets why so many supernatural beings trust him to be their leader. Junmyeon can agree during such times that he respects Yifan a lot. But what he said right now takes his breath away for other reasons. The frown on his face deepens as he mulls over what Yifan said. If Yifan becomes king, it would be his responsibility to take care of his subjects. And Junmyeon has heard what happens to mates when they are separated from Baekhyun. He cannot imagine living with that kind of pain. So, he has only one option left.

Junmyeon whispers, “I will have to live here and stop hunting.”

“Yes.”

A beat silence passes as Junmyeon keeps boring holes through Yifan’s shirt, as Yifan watches the half-wolf curled up on his lap.

Yifan feels even more terrible. This is why he had asked Junmyeon if he was sure before the claiming mark. Not only immortality, Junmyeon would have to uproot his entire life and start a new existence here with him. Junmyeon has friends and family, and even though Yifan would never impose and keep Junmyeon here against his will, Junmyeon would still have to be away from them and watch them die.

Junmyeon didn’t have much to begin with. An uncle, two close friends and blades given to him by his mother were all he had. Still, back in Seoul he had a life, he had a roof over his head and he had a job to do. This is no longer just about living forever, it has become something far more, and he needs time to think. He looks up at Yifan and the affection and understanding in Yifan’s eyes has his heart stuttering. He quietly says, “This is a lot, I need some time to think.”

Yifan brushes some wayward strands of ash hair away from Junmyeon’s eyes and smiles. “I understand. I can never be this selfish, so you can have all the time you want.”

Junmyeon smiles before throwing his arms around Yifan and saying, “Thank you Yifan.”

Yifan strokes Junmyeon’s back as he smiles into the latter’s shoulder. “Always Junmyeon, always for you.”

At Yifan’s soft words, something warm unfurls from his heart and flows through his entire body, making his skin tingle and his breath a little shaky. He cannot explain the sudden warmth, but he basks in it and forgets all the unpleasantness—he must face one day—for now.

For now, he only wants Yifan and his arms around him, and his soothing scent quelling the tumultuous sea inside him. For now, this will do.

 

To Sehun’s great dismay, it started raining the day he landed in Qingdao with Zitao. His mate, invulnerable to any weather condition, didn’t mind the chill and harsh wind rolling from the sea and the equally cold rain, but Sehun wasn’t so thrilled. Yes, Naepo-ri is cold, but it is a dry sort of cold, Qingdao is in the beginnings of its terrible coastal winter. And then Zitao had left him alone in a restaurant close to the airport as he ran off to find something in the city. Sehun didn’t ask what because he had a feeling he would know it all when the time is right.

The first day is spent in journey along a picturesque road as they travelled to Mt. Laoshan. Zitao says as Sehun is near to dozing off on his shoulder, “The last I heard Fang He had an uncle in one of those Taoist temples in the mountain. He was apparently the only member of the clan who didn’t understand why his family was so against their daughter falling for a human. I hope he is alive.”

“He has to be,” Sehun yawns. “Or else I am punching someone.”

Zitao chuckled as he draws his mate closer into his arms. Even though they are close in height, it still amazes Zitao how Sehun makes himself smaller just to fit against him. He drops a kiss on Sehun’s temple and says, “Still cold?”

Sehun smiles as he closes his eyes, feeling very nice and snug now that Zitao held him close, his supernatural body heat warming him perfectly. He hums, “Yes, but this is nice.” He presses his nose into Zitao’s warm neck and sighs, “This is very nice.”

Zitao cannot stop smiling throughout the entire journey of one and a half hours as Sehun sleeps in his arms. He feels such a rush of love and protectiveness for the man in his arms, that it chokes him a little.

He has lived for a long time, and in the beginning, he was eager about imprinting, wondering how his mate would be, who would it be. When he hit his hundredth, he had given up hope, and then entered Sehun, tall and clumsy and beautiful in his own way. The bond is new still in werewolf conventions, but for Zitao it feels like he has known Sehun all his life; like he has been waiting for him forever.

Imprinting on a human is taboo, and Zitao doesn’t know if any other wolf ever committed this grave crime, unwillingly of course, but he guesses he will find his answers soon enough.

When the journey is at its end, Zitao gently shakes Sehun awake. Sehun peels his eyes open with much effort and the sight outside the window astounds him. Zitao smirks, “Beautiful, right?”

Sehun is dumbfounded, and speechless—rightly so—as he gets down from the bus and without blinking, takes in the mystical place. The bus had stopped at the foot of a great mountain with smooth grey stones and scarce shrubs of emerald dotting the cracks in haphazard intervals. The fog had rolled down and the top of the mountain is lost in clouds. To his right, he can hear water but the early afternoon sun isn’t enough, and the fog is rolling down the cliff, shrouding the source of the sound. Sehun hugs himself and grins, “It is beautiful!”

Zitao smiles as he laces his fingers with Sehun’s. The two share a smile, amazed at the splendid scenery before them. They look on quietly as the sun tries to peek through the cloud resting like a crown on the mountain’s head; and a couple of minutes pass before Zitao speaks, “There are six temples here apparently.”

Sehun unlaces his hand from Zitao’s and stretches his back. He yawns again and says, “Let’s split up then? My Mandarin’s perfect so I cover three and you do the rest?”

Zitao nods. Then he rummages his backpack and presses something cold and smooth in Sehun’s hand. Sehun looks down to find a stiletto dagger in his hand. He frowns up at Zitao, “What is this?”

“A silver dagger,” Zitao answers, his brows rising a little. He knows Sehun doesn’t approve. He pushes down his sleeve, having used the fabric of his hoodie to cover his hand to pass the weapon, so he could avoid burns from the metal.

“Is this why you left me in the soup shop on my own?” Sehun’s scowl deepens.

“Yes.”

“And why am I being given this?” Sehun presses his lips in a thin line.

Zitao scratches the back of his neck. He is well aware of Sehun’s view on violence and bloodshed. “This for your protection Sehunnie.”

“I—”

Zitao puts his finger on Sehun’s lips and shakes his head. “Look, I don’t know how this uncle is, or if there are other werewolves around. And you may not know, but you smell like me, and if they realise what you are, they will know. If I am too far from you, and it takes me time to get to you, this dagger is for you to protect yourself. I know you hate this, but please, _please_ do it for me.”

Sehun’s frown relaxes and he pockets the dagger, much to his discomfort. He really doesn’t like fighting but he knows he has to do this for Zitao, so he nods his head. Zitao takes away his finger and grins, and then proceeds to give Sehun the tightest hug possible. Zitao only lets go when Sehun complains of oxygen deprivation.

They soon part ways to look for a monk called Bo (that’s all Zitao remembered and Sehun curtly said that was _terribly_ specific) with a little hesitation. Sehun could feel the light weapon weighing his pocket down, while Zitao didn’t feel too eager to let his mate go searching alone. But both silently agree that splitting would help them cover more ground and have them going back home sooner. A fight looms in the horizon and both know they are no good away from the Manor.

November isn’t tourist season so it was empty. Sehun covered the bigger temple complexes while Zitao covered the smaller ones. It was nearly three hours later when the sun was inching towards the west, that Sehun stumbles upon a possible clue at the Temple of Great Purity.

He whips open his mobile to call Zitao. His mate picks up quickly and breathlessly says, “Hello?”

“Yeah, meet me by the Longtan Waterfall. Apparently, someone called Bo lives close to it, but the last they heard of him was three years ago,” Sehun says.

“Okay, meet me there!” Zitao disconnects and Sehun pockets his phone as he makes his way to the Waterfall, south of the Temple.

As Sehun is closer to the falls, he reaches there first. He puts down his backpack and rolls his neck. He is standing on a bridge underneath which the waterfall rushes down. It is at the height of twenty metres and he tries to look for some hint of a temple or shrine down by the shore of the river, but the foliage is too dense and he is no werewolf with superior sight. So, he chooses to wait for Zitao.

Maybe ten minutes or so pass before Sehun hears footsteps behind him. He turns around, expecting Zitao, but to his surprise he comes face to face with a tall man with copper skin frowning at him. He is bald like all the other priests and monks he encountered, but the deep scar diagonally across his face gets Sehun feeling uneasy. He gulps as his hand reaches for the dagger in his pocket. He asks in Mandarin, “Hello?”

“Hello to you,” the man speaks in a rough voice and for the first time, Sehun realises his eyes are mismatched—one’s blue while the other is dark brown. “Tourists don’t come here in this season, so what are you doing here?”

Sehun has hunch, so he swallows and says, “Are you Bo?”

A flash of shock passes on his face and the frown morphs into a glare. He growls, “How do you know my name human? Are you a hunter?”

Sehun shakes his head. “I am looking for you, I am not here to hurt you.”

Suddenly Bo jumps and is directly in front of Sehun, who backs away immediately. Bo takes a deep sniff and his glare is accusatory when he sneers, “You smell like wolf. Why do you smell like wolf human?”

“Because he is my mate,” another voice growls from behind Bo.

Sehun drops his hand from his weapon when he hears Zitao. Bo turns around and his eyes widen when he sees the alpha red in Zitao’s eyes gleaming at him and his teeth barred at him, ready to attack. Bo, when he speaks, sounds amused, “Why is an alpha and his human _mate_ looking for me?”

Sehun runs towards Zitao, and with his eyes, commands Zitao to calm down. Besides being there for cuddles, Zitao acknowledges that without Sehun he would still be a wild, ill-tempered wolf ready to sink his teeth through anything and anybody. Sehun then comes to stand between Bo and Zitao. He smiles the way he would smile at parents of his unruly students during those dreadful parent-teacher meetings, “As I was saying, I am Oh Sehun and this is Huang Zitao. We have come from Korea and we need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh Sehun?” Bo asks, his voice tinged with incredulity. “You Korean? You speak my language very fluently!”

“He teaches Mandarin,” Zitao informs gruffly.

Bo laughs, “That is great! Now what would two visitors from Korea want with me?”

Zitao crosses his arms and says in a chipped tone, “I am here for Fang He’s son.”

The glare is back on Bo’s face. Both of his eyes turn an icy blue as he growls, “Who are you two?”

Sehun steps in again and says loudly, “We are not here to hurt you or anyone! We are here for Junmy—I mean Junmian!”

“The child’s alive?” Bo asks, the glare having replaced with surprise.

Sehun nods. “Yes. Junmian is alive.”

“Oh my god, the kid survived,” Bo clasps his head and sighs. “If you two aren’t pulling my leg, then I am glad.”

Sehun smiles again, “Zitao did say you didn’t mind your niece falling for a human.”

Bo smiles as he shakes his head. “I never did. Why would I? I was the only one in the family who would give her shelter when she was pregnant.”

“Why?” Zitao asks as a strong wind picks up and blows through their hair. “It is surprising, your leniency.”

“You have a human mate as well Mr Huang,” Bo chuckles. “You are just making sure I won’t hurt him, aren’t you?”

Zitao coughs, “Well, one can never be any sure.”

Sehun looks back at him, eyebrows raised. He looks back at Bo as another gust of wind blows through. Sehun hugs himself and shivers. Bo looks at his sorry state and guffaws. “Anyway your human needs warmth. My place may be no five-star hotel, but it has a nice fireplace, come on!”

Bo starts walking and Zitao and Sehun quietly follow. Sehun whispers, “Did you see his eyes?”

Zitao nods. He is about to say something when Bo answers with amusement in his voice, “I am just like Junmian that’s why.”

Sehun and Zitao share a look, feeling terribly surprised as they keep walking, following Bo down a hidden stairwell cut roughly along a smooth cliff.

When they reach the bottom, a wooden cabin comes into view hidden under a tight-knit circle of pine. They enter Bo’s abode and the man instantly starts working on the fireplace. Sehun and Zitao wait in bated breath, afraid to bother the man as their heads reel, trying to process the information.

The fire is lighted, and the room is getting warmer when Bo straightens up and looks at them. In the dusky light in the room, Sehun notes his deep wrinkles and age spots on his cheeks. Bo smiles, genial and softly, “You two have a lot of questions obviously.”

“Yes,” Zitao says a bit sheepishly. “I don’t understand how you are still alive. I mean, Fang He’s parents were hell-bent on finishing her child.”

“Huh,” Bo laughs. “That is what her father wanted, her mother didn’t. She was willing to welcome her daughter and her grandson. Except, Fang He had to die in childbirth and her mate wanted to take their child away. Jiejie tried, but jefu wasn’t going to hear anything—he wanted the kid and the father gone.” He finishes with a deep, sad sigh, with his eyes glassy as he reminisced.

Sehun inches closer to the fire and sits down in front of it. He says, “So, I suppose your clan didn’t mind that you were half human?”

Bo shakes his head and places a pot of water on the stove in the kitchenette. Zitao joins Sehun on the floor, sitting down on the deerskin rug. The cabin is small and has no other room, and is decorated sparsely with a few rugs on the floor, a chair by the window and a bed pushed at a corner. Bo continues, “Jiejie and I were cousins, but I lost my wolf mother when I was three and my human father never wanted me, so I was raised with jiejie’s family. When Fang He imprinted on Junho, that hunter, jiejie tried everything to stop jefu from slaughtering his own daughter.” He stops whatever he is doing in the kitchen and places two steaming cups in front of Zitao and Sehun. “And what was all that violence for? For the honour of the family. Kill a man for his love and try to kill an innocent child for honour. Utter rubbish!”

Sehun picks up the cup, hugging the cup with his hands, seeping in the warmth. The tea smells like cinnamon and honey, and Sehun takes a tentative sip. He lets the sweet, spiced hot liquid flow down his throat, warming him from the inside. He says, “Is this why you live like a hermit?”

Bo chuckles as he nurses his hot drink in his hands. “Yes. Every now and then I come here; a few monks in the temple know my real identity and they keep this place clean for me. I try to avoid my kin as much as I can.” He takes a sip and hums.

Zitao takes a sip as well and says, “We are here for Junmian actually.”

“Oh?” Bo asks, eyebrows raised. “How is that kid? What did he become?”

Zitao comprehends that Bo is asking about Junmyeon’s status. So, he puts down the cup and says, “That is the question.”

Bo frowns, “What do you mean?”

“Junmian is a beta who behaves like an alpha.”

Bo gasps. He puts down his cup on the rug and stares at Zitao with his mouth gaping open. He asks, “He is a true alpha?”

Zitao shakes his head. “That is what we don’t know.”

“That would be quite something,” Bo says, his eyes trained to the ground.

“He was also prevented from turning by his human relatives. They poisoned his blood for years with wolfsbane.”

Bo’s eyes flash an icy blue as he angrily says, “That’s horrible! How could they hurt jiejie’s grandson like that?”

Sehun moves forward and places a hand on Bo’s shoulder. “Sir? Please calm down. We wish to help Junmyeon.”

Zitao nods. “Yes sir. I want to help Junmian. I owe his mother a lot, and I wish to repay in kind.”

Bo calms down and Sehun takes away his hand. He brushes his head as he nods. “Junmian is a strange one, like me I suppose.”

Zitao asks, “What do you mean?”

Bo smirks. “Half-wolves are all strange son. I am an omega but there are things I can do that the other wolves cannot.”

Zitao frowns, “Like what?”

Bo doesn’t say anything as he takes Sehun’s hand and using one claw creates a deep gash on his palm. Sehun yelps as Zitao growls ready to attack Bo, but then Bo closes his hand over Sehun’s and when he removes them, the wound has closed and there isn’t even a scar on the skin. Sehun looks up at Bo, shocked and confused. Zitao gasps beside him, “How…we can only heal ourselves, not others.”

“And that is why I was alive in the pack,” Bo says. “So, if Junmian presents as an alpha, don’t be too surprised son. A true alpha may happen every few centuries or so, but they happen and no one really understands why. So, if Fang He and her clan’s last true heir is a true alpha, then too bad for them they refused him.”

 

Far away, nestled in a snowy mountain in a small house, Wu Yifeng watches the snow fall. A movement behind him has him turning. He sees Kim Jaehyuk looking at him in worry. Yifeng grins, “Are you worried I won’t hold up my end of our deal?”

The old man’s eyes widen in shame and worry. “No, I—”

“As I said, you can kill your grandson after I am done with him.”

“Bu—”

Yifeng grins maliciously, “I will still grant you immortality and you will be devoid of every and any pesky human worries. And then, when I believe I no longer need Junmyeon, you can do whatever you please to him.”

Jaehyuk presses his lips in a thin line, disgust etched all over his wrinkled face. “Oh, I will kill him the same way they killed my son.”

Yifeng raises an eyebrow and asks, “Oh? How did that happen?”

“They decapitated my Junho in front of my eyes.”

“Oh? But that’s no fun. A swoosh here and then he is done!” Yifeng exclaims.

“Oh no,” Jaehyuk grins, his stained teeth gleaming under the faint starlight. “I will have him revisiting his teen years first.”

Yifeng guffaws. “Oh, old man, I think we shall have much fun!”


	24. Remaining and Breaking Away

It is only on the bus journey next morning that Zitao first feels the fear of losing the fight to Yifeng. And Sehun is the one who leads him there. After spending the night at Bo’s cabin talking and learning more about Junmyeon’s origins, Sehun and Zitao are on the first bus back to the city when Sehun asks, “Do you think Yifeng knows Junmyeon’s blood has such regenerative properties?”

Zitao had almost fallen asleep when Sehun posed this question, so he jerks awake and says groggily, “What?”

“You saw how Bo healed me in an instant…” Sehun widens his eyes and waits for his mate to get his point.

“And Junmyeon can heal himself pretty quick,” Zitao finishes Sehun’s sentence, and a sudden fear grips him hard. He takes a deep breath, “Yifeng might come for him, and if he figures out his brother and Junmyeon are mated, he could cause greater damage.”

Sehun nods his head. “If Bo is right, and if Junmyeon possesses similar powers, he is in serious trouble.”

“And thanks to the imprinting, so is Yifan,” Zitao grimly concludes.

 

Miles away, Junmyeon and Jongin are resting after sparring in the basement gym. Jongin lies panting, a huge bruise on his upper bicep while Junmyeon lays there untouched and unhurt. Junmyeon explained to Jongin everything that has changed in him, and his cousin sounded amazed instead of worried, which didn’t surprise Junmyeon. Jongin has been his number one supporter since they were kids.

“Nini, I have to stay here,” Junmyeon says quietly.

Junmyeon hears Jongin moving to sit up. The younger asks, “What do you mean?”

Junmyeon turns his head to look at Jongin. “Imprinted mates cannot stay apart from each other, it ends up hurting them, weakening their powers, makes them restless, or in extreme cases, they may end up losing their sanity.”

Jongin’s mouth drops as he blinks at Junmyeon. His lower lip juts out as he says, “But…I mean. I will have to live on my own? How will I survive without you hyung?” He even wipes a mock tear for effect.

Junmyeon laughs as he sits up as well. He ruffles Jongin’s sweaty hair and says, “I will come visit you idiot. Anyway, I haven’t made up my mind yet.”

Jongin cocks his head to the side and presses his lips. “Hyung? What is there to think about it? I won’t actually starve to death if you leave me alone.” As he watches his favourite hyung’s eyes turn into half-moons, he gently smiles and speaks in a much serious tone, “I want you to stay here because you don’t see how happy you are here with Yifan, hyung.”

Junmyeon gazes at the floor and his heart aches as he feels grateful and loved. Jongin keeps talking, “It’s not like we will never see each other. You can come visit and so can I. Wait, does that make Yifan my brother-in-law?”

Junmyeon slaps the back of Jongin’s head and blushes. “I am not getting married to him you twat.”

“Yeah, but don’t werewolves mate for forever? So, same thing,” Jongin grins.

Junmyeon says nothing, he just thinks. He lies back down as Jongin gets up to grab his water bottle. He thinks about himself, he thinks about Yifan, and he thinks about the past, and the future.

He didn’t ask for much in his life. When he was younger, he did nurse childish fantasies of running away and finding a better life for himself. Alternatively, he wished he could ask Hyungdon and Jongin to take him away with them, away from Jaehyuk and his family. But he knew he couldn’t ask for such things, he was young and he was weak, the wolf in him in constant conflict with his human nature. He had enough wisdom to know he would never be able to fend himself. So he remained, waiting for the day he would get stronger and better, and maybe they would stop hurting him and let him be what he wants to be. He didn’t want the pain of refusing what his body wanted, and that always kept in a state of constant turmoil.

For the first time in his life, he is experiencing a strange sense of mental contentment. Here, he knows he can be as much of a werewolf as he wants to be, without fear of reprimand or punishment. He is free to be who he wants to be, and this freedom makes him happy, but it also scares him. In all the incidences when he let the wolf in him take over, it shook him to his very core, shocked at the strength and power he had no idea he possessed. He knew he was stronger than most humans, but to be respected by the werewolves for his power was something else. Chanyeol has promised to take him with the wolves next full moon, which is in two days, and Junmyeon is afraid of what his werewolf side will surprise him with then.

Then, the biggest change—Wu Yifan. Of all the people he could have imprinted in a world of six billion inhabitants, he had to imprint on a vampire, and not only any vampire, a Royal. If Yifan was any other vampire, life would be simpler—as simple as being with a supernatural creature is—but he isn’t. Wu Yifan is the uncrowned king of the vampires in the East and now that they are mates, Junmyeon’s status changes from just an anomaly, a hybrid, to a royal anomaly. If what Seokjin said is right, then his life will become one huge circus.

However, that is only from the outside, those are external factors which affect him some times when he lets them. So far, the supernatural world is far less prejudiced than the human world about creatures like him, so he isn’t too worried about acceptance. What strikes him hardest is the uprooting his life is going through. He finds himself grounded in the life he had worked hard to build in Seoul, with his uncle, Jongin and Ye-ji. It wasn’t much, but it was his, that too after years and years of torment and humiliation. He knew people feared him and he knew they respected him for what he had given to the Hunters’ association. He had a reputation, and even though it was marred in controversy, he was still proud of it. Was his pride in his prestige easy to give up? Could he do that for Yifan?

But pride goes before the fall, and he knows he is falling into something new and good with Yifan.

He hears Jongin lie down beside him. He turns his head to look at his cousin and he wonders if he is entirely comfortable in leaving this kid live on his own. He remembers the one time he went away for a week and came back home to a broken refrigerator, burnt rice cooker and broken hinges on the bathroom door. He has a ginormous soft spot for Jongin, and yes, he babies him too much, so he may have some attachment issues there.

Jongin feels eyes on him, so he turns his head to find his older cousin looking at him with melancholy in his harlequin eyes. He can fathom what Junmyeon is thinking, so he smiles, “I won’t actually starve and die without you, you know? I can boil water for ramyun.”

Junmyeon snorts. “Bless you for that.”

“I know you are worried for me, for dad, but we all want to see you happy, and if you find your happiness here, then no one, not even me or dad, have the right to take it away from you, okay?”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows in surprise. When did Jongin start sounding so wise and grown-up? He sits up and pats Jongin’s head. “Thank you,” he says as he tries to fight back his tears. He gets to his feet, he has to find Yifan, he has to talk to him.

“Going to find your sweetheart?” Jongin smirks.

Junmyeon feels his cheeks warming up. He scowls down at Jongin. “Whatever.” He quickly scurries away, not eager to show his flustered face.

Jongin looks up at the ceiling and smiles as he hears Junmyeon rushing out of the room. He is happy for Junmyeon, he really is. He may have been young and his father might have tried his hardest to shield a young Jongin from the terror of his family, he knew what they did to Junmyeon, especially his grandfather. So, if Junmyeon can be free and happy, Jongin doesn’t wish for anything else for him.

He is so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear Soojung enter the gym. She silently sits down beside him, and it startles him. He raises himself on his elbows and blinks at her in surprise. Soojung giggles, taking great delight in his startled expression, “Perks of being a cat?”

Jongin sits up and shakes his head. He grabs her hands and rubs his thumb over her slender knuckles. Ever since they kissed, she has surprised him with her softer, affectionate side, and he was at the danger of losing his heart some more. She says, “I have excellent hearing so I sort of heard what you were talking about Junmyeon with.”

Jongin doesn’t look up, but he isn’t mad. He simply murmurs, “I will miss him.”

“Of course, you will.” She laces her fingers through his and cradles their joined hands on her lap. “He is your family, but the King is his mate.”

Jongin smiles and looks at her. She has her brown hair tied in a low bun, with a few loose strands framing her pretty face. If Jongin were to be asked what he liked about her best, he would say her kind, deep eyes which always made him feel at ease. Like right now, he finds his sadness sliding away little by little as he beholds her gaze, the flecks of gold in her hazel eyes so mesmerising and unique. He says, “I know. I hope he chooses to stay—I know this will be good for him.”

Soojung nods his head. “Yes, you would know best.” She tilts her head to the side and smiles wistfully. “So much happened when he arrived…the King has a mate, my master has a silly crush on your friend that he is too afraid to own up to, and…” she stops and bites her lip as she blushes.

Jongin knows what she was going to say, and he knows she is shy about them. But being the annoying tease that he is, he leans in closer, till his lips are a hair breadth’s away from hers and whispers, “And?”

Soojung moves her head to the side as her cheeks heat up. She feels Jongin’s lips on her cheek, kissing as he moves to her ears and asks again, “And?”

She murmurs, “And you.” She moves her head and their lips meet in a sweet, breathless kiss.

Jongin splays his hand on the back her head, loosening her bun. Her hair tumbles over his hand like silk as he deepens the kiss, and she gives in, with her heart pounding to a rhythm she couldn’t recognise after years of her existence. She doesn’t know what she and Jongin are at the moment, but she likes the way he makes her feel, she really does.

When she feels dizzy from the kiss, she pulls back for air. Their lips are barely touching as they pause to breathe. Jongin rubs his thumb over her lips and says, “I really like you Soojung.”

Soojung sighs as she closes her eyes. “I really like you too.” She swallows as she thinks if it is the right time to ask Jongin a question she had meant to ask the day they kissed for the first time.

Jongin hears her hesitation. He frowns, “I hear a ‘but’ in there though…Soojung?”

She pulls back and cups his neck. She asks, her eyes wide in worry, “Doesn’t my age bother you?”

Jongin sighs. He had a feeling something was bothering Soojung for some time. He says, “Honestly? No, it doesn’t. It never has, and it never will.”

Soojung feels like a burden lifts off her chest as she smiles. She says nothing as she leans in to kiss Jongin and tell him how happy that makes her in no spoken word.

 

Jung Taekwoon bounds into the room and shifts as soon as his paws touch the carpet. He stands up straight, now in his human form as Yixing drapes a blanket over his frame to cover his nakedness. Behind Yixing, Seokjin goes forward to do the same for Jungkook who is busy trying to fish out all the branches in his hair. From the open window, Henry and Sun-young swoop into the room and find their masters to perch on. Sun-young drops on Jongdae’s outstretched hand and lovingly pecks his head, while Henry decides to roost on top of Amber’s head much to her chagrin.

Kyungsoo and Ye-ji enter as the wereravens return, out of breath and with flushed faces. Yifan raises an eyebrow at Kyungsoo’s red face, but asks no questions. Luhan, Wonshik, Yong-sun and the other vampires are the last to arrive.

They are all collected in Yifan and Luhan’s shared study. There is a knock on the door, followed by Junmyeon’s head, who looks surprised at the amount of people in the room. Yifan feels Junmyeon’s confusion and disappointment, and he cannot help but smirk. His mate came looking for him, but found a room full of people instead. Luhan shouts, “Great! I was going to come look for you, but you came on your own! Is this a freaky bond thing?”

Yifan scowls as Junmyeon narrows his eyes at the Noble. He closes the door behind him and comes to stand beside Yifan. The Royal smiles at him and surreptitiously squeezes the wolf’s hand. Yixing sees that anyway, and for the first time, as he watches Junmyeon and Yifan standing together, he cannot help but think they make a very good pair. He hopes nothing ever ruins that.

Taekwoon speaks, “Shall we start?”

“Wait,” Yixing says, “We should wait for all of them. Kyungsoo did you inform the others?”

Kyungsoo nods his head. “I told Soojung to go collect everyone. I don’t know what’s taking her so long.”

From the corner of the room, Jiho speaks up, “You were late as well.”

Yifan smirks, finding it extremely hilarious at the way his nephew is squirming from that question. Junmyeon rises on his toes and bringing his lips close to Yifan’s ears, he whispers, “He came with Ye-ji didn’t he?” Yifan nods. “That explains a lot.” Yifan grins.

Soon, Soojung arrives with the rest of the Manor dwellers and Jongin. Everyone notices the hunter and the werecat are holding hands, but don’t comment on it. Junmyeon just smiles.

Yixing nods his head. “Now we can start.”

Taekwoon starts talking, “Yifeng has taken cover in a house three kilometres away from here. Jungkook and I followed the trail of the surviving Metas. The bad news is that those Metas are alive and well, while the good news is that Yifeng and his Noble are not making any new Metas.”

Henry hops down from Amber’s head and transforms. He says, “Sun-young and I then decided to fly over the property. We managed to hear snippets of conversation. They are planning to hit the Manor tomorrow or on the full moon.”

Chanyeol hisses. “The full moon? We would be useless!”

Luhan frowns. “Yifeng knows that. He knows wolves cannot distinguish between friends and foes during full moons.”

Jungkook coughs. As the youngest among the were-creatures, he hasn’t been called to report, but a silent nod from Taekwoon encourages him, so he says, “I…found something funny. I told hyung.”

Taekwoon cocks his head. “You tell them.”

“I smelt a human among the Metas.”

Wonshik scoffs. “That could be their dinner.”

Henry shakes his head. “One human for about two dozen Metas? That is not enough.”

Jongin crosses his arms and asks, “What are you trying to say?”

Jungkook glances between Jongin, Ye-ji and Junmyeon. He says, “Whoever it was, it smelled like you guys.”

Ye-ji gasps, “A hunter with Yifeng?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “That’s impossible. The hunters hate Yifeng, no way one of them will side with him.”

“He is right Junmyeon-sshi,” Henry says. “After Jungkook informed us of a presence of the Hunter, Sun-young and I took to flying around the property. We found a car with the Hunters’ logo on it.”

Junmyeon, Jongin and Ye-ji share looks. Junmyeon says, “Who would side with Yifeng? No one there would be that eager. Almost all the founder families lost people to his madness.”

“Maybe it is someone we don’t know,” Ye-ji says. “Someone who is helping Yifeng for their own purposes.”

Yifan says, “That seems plausible.” He places his hand on Junmyeon’s back, to ease his worry.

Luhan says, “Okay. Now let’s talk about our plan of attack.”

After a few hours of discussing, fighting and shouting at each other, they draw up a strategy. The wolves will guard the frontiers, followed by the weredogs and werecats. The vampires will come in third, and the witches must stay close to the Manor. Jongin chose to be with the were-creatures, Ye-ji took her place among the witches, while Junmyeon chose to fight alongside Yifan no matter what. The wereravens shall fly over and assist whenever possible.

The meeting breaks up with Chanyeol grumbling about food. They leave one by one, and when Kyungsoo finds the room emptying, he says, “Shu fu, can we talk?”

Junmyeon wanted to talk to Yifan alone, but one look at Kyungsoo’s distressed face, he decides to leave. He can always catch Yifan later. His nephew obviously needs him for something, and he won’t barge into that. He smiles at Yifan before leaving the study.

“I suppose Junmyeon wanted to talk with you,” Kyungsoo says, the glance shared between his uncle and his mate not unnoticed by him.

Yifan smiles, “I suppose, but you first.” He sits down on the table and beckons Kyungsoo to take the chair in front of him. Kyungsoo flops down on the chair, and Yifan pats his head, ruffling his soft hair. “Something happened, didn’t it? I know I haven’t been the world’s best uncle lately, but I can tell something’s changed within you, hasn’t it?”

Kyungsoo blushes as he ducks his head. He murmurs, “Yes, it has.” He looks up, and into Yifan’s inquisitive eyes with much effort as he says, “I told Ye-ji I liked her.”

A smile slowly makes its way on to Yifan’s face as his nephew admits his feelings for the hunter. He chuckles, “So Do Kyungsoo has a heart?”

“Shu fu!” Kyungsoo whines. “You are not helping!”

Yifan laughs and spreads his hands, palm up. “So, what am I supposed to do? By the way, what did she say?”

Kyungsoo grins and Yifan thinks he has never seen his nephew this bashful. Kyungsoo says, “She likes me too.”

Yifan pats Kyungsoo’s shoulders and smiles. “Then I am very happy for you Soo.”

Kyungsoo says, “But…”

“But?” Yifan frowns.

Kyungsoo fidgets and shifts in the chair. “But what if I say I wish to leave with Ye-ji, would you let me go?”

Yifan is taken aback, but he isn’t angry. His hands are still on Kyungsoo’s shoulders as the younger peers at him with his large, hopeful eyes. Yifan thinks, didn’t he say he wanted Kyungsoo to have his own life? Kyungsoo had sacrificed a lot for him, and Yifan, at the end of the day, after everything else, wants the best for his nephew, who he had raised like his own son. He squeezes Kyungsoo’s shoulder and smiles. He says, “I will never, ever come between you and your happiness. If you think you have to go, then you go.” He watches the slow unfurling of a smile on Kyungsoo’s face, and maybe his heart bleeds at the thought of separation. But he will never deny Kyungsoo anything. However, he cannot let go of the chance to mess with him like he does with his uncle. Yifan grins, a hint of evil in his eyes. He says, “However, on one condition.”

Kyungsoo frowns, “Condition?”

“Do you promise me mini-Kyungsoos in the future?”

Kyungsoo’s face gets impossibly red as he gapes at his uncle. He gets to his feet and whines, “Shu fu you are the worst!” He turns around and storms out of the room with Yifan laughing in the background.

Yifan watches Kyungsoo leave with much fondness in his heart. His little Soo is all grown up (has been grown enough for the last century, but he shall ignore that) and eager to change his life. Yifan couldn’t be prouder. Then, the connecting door to his bedroom opens and Junmyeon’s head peeks out. He says, “Sorry for my super hearing but I heard what you guys talked about.”

Yifan smirks, “I know you were in my room.”

Junmyeon grins as he walks up to Yifan. He stands in between Yifan’s legs and throws his arms around the vampire. He tucks his head on Yifan’s shoulder and says, “You are okay with him leaving?”

Yifan snakes his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and draws him closer. Junmyeon is trying to comfort him, very possibly feeling his melancholy through their blood bind. “As much as I would hate to part, I know he is a grown man and I cannot stop him. If he’s happy, then I am happy.”

Junmyeon smiles. “That’s good.” He pulls back and pouts at the polished buttons on Yifan’s (yet another) white shirt. “I talked to Jongin, he seems very happy for me as well.”

“Yeah? He loves you, so he would be.” Yifan runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair as his heart races. He knows Junmyeon is after something, and he might get a definitive answer now. He tells himself to be okay with whatever Junmyeon chooses.

Junmyeon places his head back on Yifan’s shoulder and embraces him tighter. He softly says, “I will stay with you. I was fighting with my pride, not my domestic life in Seoul. But my pride never made me glad, being with you and the others here has made me happier than I could ever be. If I must spend an eternity anywhere, then I’d rather it be here, with you and everyone else.”

Yifan smiles as he kisses Junmyeon’s neck. He carefully asks, “Are you sure?”

Junmyeon nods and mumbles, “Yes.”

Yifan twines his fingers on Junmyeon’s nape and nudges him to stop hiding his face. Junmyeon looks up bashfully, his teeth dragging over his lower lip. Yifan gently kisses him and says, “Thank you.”

Junmyeon smiles and shakes his head. He doesn’t understand why Yifan is thanking him, so he says, “I should be the one thanking you. You changed my life.”

Before Yifan can respond, Junmyeon quiets him by pressing his lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the fluff in this chapter seems suspicious, it probably is. 


	25. The Act of Preparing II

Ye-ji waits in Kyungsoo’s room for the witch to return after his talk with his uncle. She lies down on his bed and smiles, rubbing her lips. He kissed her, finally after _days_ of waiting and wondering, he kissed her. And it was really nice.

He likes her too and Ye-ji couldn’t be happier. The question of being together hovered between them for a while, till Kyungsoo shyly admitted he wanted to see more of the outside world. It’s not like he never leaves the Manor, but he is yet to experience how it feels to live out there among people. And he said, while holding her hands, that he would like to do that all with her. Ye-ji nearly squealed at his pink cheeks as she did cartwheels in her head. She hugged him and told him she will support him no matter what.

Lost in her thoughts, with a silly grin on her face, she doesn’t hear the door opening. She realises someone is in the room when she feels a weight on the bed. She turns her head to see Kyungsoo sitting beside her with a smile on his face. She sits up, mirroring his smile. She asks, “So what did your uncle say?”

Kyungsoo drags his teeth over his lower lip and says, “He doesn’t mind, even though I could tell he would be upset later.”

Ye-ji puts her chin on his shoulder and says, “We can always make it work somehow if you don’t want to go. I won’t force you come with me, never.”

Kyungsoo lightly knocks his head with hers and says, “I said I will go, didn’t I?”

Ye-ji scrunches her nose and says, “What about Soojung? Aren’t familiars supposed to be with their witches?”

Kyungsoo smirks. He thinks about the time she came to him to tell him about Jongin. He says, “She can come too. In fact, I think she will offer to come herself.”

Ye-ji tucks her head on his shoulder and says, “I am kind of upset about Junmyeon staying, even though I know I got no right to stop him from living his life. I will just miss him so much, you know? He was my first friend, and has been more of an older brother than friend.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “I will miss shu fu too. I haven’t left his side for more than a hundred years…”

Ye-ji sits up straight and regards Kyungsoo for a while. She feels her heart twisting at the melancholy in his tone, and face. She doesn’t want him to be sad, since she loves his smile so much. She decides to distract him, and she grins, “One hundred and thirty…I always had a thing for older guys you know.”

Kyungsoo turns to look at her with mock displeasure. Then, without missing a beat, he says, “Well, then, you are one lucky lady.”

Ye-ji laughs. “Cute and funny! I did get so lucky!”

Kyungsoo twists his body around and bops her nose. “Maybe I got lucky too.”

Ye-ji drops her gaze, feeling conscious and shy. She feels Kyungsoo’s fingers under chin, tipping her head up. She refuses to meet his gaze, so she closes her eyes and leans in, pressing her lips gently against his. He slowly responds, his lips moving against her in a delicate, unhurried way, and his fingers tangle in her hair, tilting her head so he could kiss her better.

Ye-ji grabs his collar, melting against the plushness of his lips. He has the most addictive lips, and even though they are new to kissing each other, Ye-ji had already decided she loves kissing him.

Ye-ji almost chases his lips when he pulls back. He smiles, “Thanks for distracting me.”

She grins. “Not a problem.”

 

The morning after Sehun and Zitao come back to the Manor is spend in a stare-down between the werewolf and his mate.

“No,” Sehun says as he crosses his arms, the scowl getting more pronounced on his face as he glares at his mate.

“Sehunnie,” Zitao sighs as he scoots closer. They are sitting on their bed, and ever since Zitao said Sehun should leave before the fighting starts, Sehun has been glaring at him. “Please?”

“Please?” Sehun flails his arms. “If, if something happens to you?”

“What if something happens to you?” Zitao shouts, not in anger, just exasperation. He can understand Sehun is worried, but why can’t Sehun see his worry?

Sehun licks his lips and sighs. He knows he is a hindrance to Zitao, but he cannot stay away while his mate fights. He will worry himself to death if he goes away. He cups Zitao’s neck and says, “I will be so worried if I stay away. Last time, when you got hurt, you don’t know how I…” Sehun’s throat clogs up at that memory. He will never forget the way his heart stopped when he saw Zitao’s bloody, unconscious body. “I love you Tao, I can’t bear to lose you.”

Zitao smiles as he places his hands over Sehun’s. He says, “You won’t lose me. I love you too Sehunnie, and if you mean what you say, then please for my sake, go.”

Sehun frowns. Zitao has managed to hit the weakest spots. He throws his arms around Zitao and mumbles, “I will go on one condition.”

Zitao smiles into Sehun’s shoulder. “And what is that?”

“You come back to me alive. And then we go on a vacation somewhere sunny or something.”

Zitao chuckles as he kisses Sehun’s neck. “Done.”

 

Xia calmly watches her father and aunt Yoona whisper and talk amongst themselves. The sick human joins them and nods, then in halting steps, walks out of the room. She looks back at her father, who beckons her over. She walks over to him and he puts his arms around her shoulder. He smiles down at her as he says, “My love, do you want a proper introduction to your brother tonight?”

Xia frowns but doesn’t say anything. However, her father’s expectant smile has her responding in affirmative, just like her father wants to hear. She may lack in emoting, but she always knows what her father expects from her.

Yifeng says, “Now, go on wait in the car with Mr Kim. I will be right there with Yoona.”

Xia nods and pulls her shawl tighter around her. She isn’t too eager to know her brother, and she did catch a glimpse of him last time, so she isn’t that excited. She walks out of the room in a practiced lethargy, heavy and swaying like a leaf that could be blown away anytime. Yoona watches her go and she scowls. She looks at her Sire and says, “Is it safe for her to go?”

Yifeng smirks. “Are you worried for her?”

Yoona hesitates to answer that. Xia is different, but Yoona has cared for her all this while, and despite everything else, she can’t bear anything terrible happen to her. She shakes her head. “She has never fought before, so I was worried.”

Yifeng tilts his head to the side. “This is what I raised her for Yoona. She is a weapon, a very useful weapon.”

Yifeng passes by her as he walks out of the room. Yoona stands there, foreboding and anger mixing into a heavy cloud that rests on her immortal heart. She clenches her fist and takes a few deep breaths. Of course, she knows Xia has been raised to be a weapon, but she is also just a child, despite being over a hundred years old. Somewhere down the line, Xia had become Yoona’s responsibility and Yoona came to care for her too much.

Deep down Yoona knows Xia will not return alive tonight, and she allows herself some tears of anger, in silent mourning, before she follows her Sire out of the room.

 

It is a day before the full moon, and Zitao and Junmyeon are seated on the steps of Yixing’s greenhouse as the alpha tells him about the things that happen during a full moon.

“We are basically animals, deep down,” Zitao says. “There is no denying that. The moon governs our bodies and our powers as well. If you want to harm a werewolf, best catch him during the new moon. And if you want to survive, then do the smart thing and never go near him during a full moon. We are strong, but we are exceptionally weak when it comes to the lunar cycle.

“Wolves are very predatory creatures. And when we fall back on our pure forms, it is hard for is to understand who is a friend and who is an enemy. Though, wolves never hurt their mates, there have been exceptions. Especially when wolves imprint on other beings.”

Junmyeon asks, “What do you mean?”

Zitao grunts. “Sandara and Chae-rin are mated, and they are okay when they are in their complete forms. But a long, long time ago, Chanyeol nearly killed Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon gasps and looks up into the garden, where Baekhyun was being teased by Taehyung and Chanyeol. He looks at the three of them, smiling and laughing, enjoying the late winter sunshine. He watches Chanyeol sneakily plant a kiss on Baekhyun’s head as Taehyung fakes gagging. He cannot imagine Chanyeol could ever hurt his beloved witch. He has seen them sappily look at each other, and he finds Baekhyun’s spurious exasperation regarding Chanyeol adorable; and he cannot believe the exuberant, ungainly tall werewolf ever hurting the one he loves the most. He mutters, “But…”

Zitao had been looking at them as well. He says, “Baekhyun has a scar down the front of his chest and down to his thigh. Chanyeol was younger then, much wilder when he attacked Baekhyun. Baekhyun was unlucky enough to be close by when Chanyeol transformed. He dug his claws, not really understanding that he was hurting his own mate. If Yixing and Luhan hadn’t intervened, Chanyeol would have killed his own mate. Can you imagine the tragedy then?”

Junmyeon looks down at the grass growing under his feet as he quietly says, “He would have blood on his hands, and the loss of his own mate. That is terrible.”

“Yes,” Zitao frowns. “Maybe, this is why cross species imprinting is looked down on so much. It is dangerous. I stay far, far away from Sehun too. I would die if I hurt him.”

Junmyeon smiles. “I…Last night something happened.”

Zitao stares at Junmyeon in interest. “What happened?”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath. He tells Zitao what he dreamt about last night…

_Junmyeon is sleeping comfortably in Yifan’s arms when he wakes up sweating and scared. He was dreaming of a wolf—a huge grey one with deep, blood red eyes. In his dreams, it was snowing and he was bare-chested, but he wasn’t feeling the cold, and he was kneeling in a clearing in a dense forest. The silvery moonlight wasn’t doing enough to light up the forest around him, which stood around him like a tall, obsidian fence. The wolf with the bright eyes was standing in the shadows, staring right at him, and Junmyeon felt like it wanted to devour him whole. It was waiting, and waiting, and Junmyeon was hypnotised by the eyes, so he was unable to escape. Somewhere, he felt like he couldn’t leave even if he tried._

_And then the wolf pounced, and it was huge. Junmyeon simply gaped and bent his upper body, his arms covering his face. The wolf sunk its teeth into his arms and his claws into his torso. Junmyeon screamed in pain, and then he woke up, shaking and sweating. He feels the fear from the dream travel to his conscious and he raises his arms, feeling the phantom pain. Then to his surprise, his claws are out and they are longer than he remembers._

Zitao listens to Junmyeon in silence. Junmyeon stops at the claws, as he feels Zitao doesn’t need to know that Yifan woke up with him as well (he now sleeps with Yifan), and calmed him down till he could fall asleep again. Junmyeon finishes with a sigh, “Zitao, what is going on with me?”

Zitao scowls, weighing the pros and cons of telling Junmyeon about his trip to Qingdao. So far, Junmyeon knows Zitao went there for his personal purpose, and he didn’t question it. At the end, he decides to keep the information about Bo a secret—for now—as he says, “I think, and this is just my theory, but the blood bind has unlocked the wolf in you.”

Junmyeon frowns. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Yifan’s blood flows through you as well, and the bind has opened channels between you two. I think his power has destroyed the lock on your supernatural powers. All this time, you have been restricted, and here your past is no longer binding. You can do as you please. So, I think you _must_ accompany us tomorrow. We can’t afford the chance of you turning all of a sudden. This will be your first moon and you may end up hurting, or killing, someone.”

Junmyeon gasps. _Turning_. He always wanted that, yet he kept fighting it. So far, his human side has won, but Junmyeon now knows that the wolf needs to win too—he has been cruel and biased towards it. Even as he sits under the mellow sunlight with Zitao, he can feel an itching under his skin, and he knows his senses are heightened today because he can hear Zitao’s steady heartbeat, smell the grass on Taehyung’s body as he rolls in it. He knows his body is changing, for what purpose he doesn’t know yet.

He looks at Taehyung grinning as he tackles Baekhyun to the ground, and for a moment, he feels ready for whatever is coming for him.

“Tao?” Yifan shows up behind them. “Sehun is waiting for you.”

“Oh yes,” Zitao gets to his feet and dusts the back of his jeans. “I should see him off.”

As Zitao’s about to leave, Yifan stops him by grabbing his shoulder. He had seen the way Zitao’s hands shook when he dusted his jeans. He smiles, “You will see him again.”

Zitao scoffs, and even though his confidence wavers, he says, “Of course I will.” He smiles at his duizhang before walking away.

Junmyeon looks back at the garden as he hugs his knees. Yifan takes Zitao’s place beside him and cards his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. The half-wolf sighs and leans into the touch. He knows Yifan is trying to soothe him with his touch, and he feels so comforted. He mumbles, “I don’t want anyone to be hurt tonight Yifan.”

Yifan smiles. “You are talking like me now.” Junmyeon turns his head to frown at Yifan, who explains, “You care about them, and I like that.”

Junmyeon smirks. “I am the King’s mate after all, aren’t I?” In his mind, he is surprised by his concern as well. When did the people in the Manor become so relevant to him? Maybe it was their unwavering kindness towards him, and their open hearts that won him over. But it is true nonetheless—he is distressed about everyone’s safety.

Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s temple and grins. “Yes, you are.” Junmyeon leans into him and he wraps his arm around the former’s shoulder. “You try to be not hurt as well, okay?”

“I promise it if you promise the same,” Junmyeon mutters.

Yifan looks down at Junmyeon at the same time the latter looks up. Without a word or glance exchanged, their lips meet in a tender, reverent kiss. Yifan mumbles against Junmyeon’s lips, “I promise.”

 

The sun has dipped down under the horizon, and Hyungdon is half-asleep when Jinri barges into his office. He almost slips out of his chair when Jinri cries, “Hyungdon!”

He wakes up with a jolt and when he notes the wild look in her eyes, he sits up straight, his sleepiness vanishing entirely. He says, “What is it noona?”

Jinri says, her eyes wide and her voice shaking, “I have managed to track down father.”

Hyungdon leaves his seat with a gasp. For the last few days, their father had been behaving rather strangely, and both siblings were hell-bent on discovering why. Hyungdon circles around his desk and stands in front of his sister. He says, “What did you find?”

Jinri swallows. Her lips quiver as she says, “He is in Gangwon-do. Hyungdon, _he is with the Royal_.”

Hyungdon cries, “Wu Yifeng? That is impossible!” Their father side with a vampire? That is entirely too ridiculous.

Jinri pushes a brown envelope into his chest. “Check for yourself.”

Hyungdon opens the envelope and finds pictures, all grainy and black and white, but he can easily distinguish his father and the vampire who has had them on high alert ever since his presence had been noticed in the country. He makes a sound, and Jinri rubs his upper arm. She says, “He needs to be stopped. Whatever he is doing, it won’t be any good for us…or Junmyeon.”

Hyungdon raises his head from the picture to stare at his sister. He sees her worry, and he smiles. “Yes…Junmyeon. Isn’t it a pity he doesn’t know how much you care for him?”

Jinri scoffs. “He doesn’t ever need to know. It is easier that way. We needed father to trust at least one of us, right?”

“And thus, I am now the traitorous son!”

Jinri shakes her head. “Whatever, we need to go Hyungdon. We have to stop our father, no matter what. And try getting in touch with Junmyeon, okay? He is helping the brother, right? He needs to know. I think he could be in trouble, especially if father is there.”

“Yes.”

Jinri marches out of the room, and Hyungdon picks up his things and follows her. Jongin had informed him that Junmyeon was helping Yifan, Yifeng’s brother, to hunt the crazy Royal down. Hyungdon had relayed all this to his sister, and she had agreed with Junmyeon’s plan. As she walks in front of him, he thinks back to the time he brought a infant Junmyeon to Seoul twenty-five years ago.

_Hyungdon finds a hotel, too afraid to go home directly and face his father. His brother was hiding from Fang He’s pack and small Junmyeon was entrusted to his care, and he would die protecting his four months old nephew. Scared, he had called Jinri, who had arrived twenty minutes later._

_“Hyungdon—” Jinri says as she steps inside the room, but is interrupted when Junmyeon starts crying, lying on the bed. Hyungdon goes to pick him up from the bed and cradle him. Jinri shakes her head as he sees Hyungdon holding Junmyeon all wrong, who keeps up working his tiny lungs to their full power. Her own daughter was a year old, so she is far more experienced. She plucks Junmyeon out of Hyungdon’s arms and rocks him gently. The baby stops crying and opens his eyes. She gasps when she sees his eyes, utterly mesmerised by them. Junmyeon quietly looks at his aunt and Jinri does the same. She lightly brushes his soft cheeks and murmurs, “He is such a beautiful baby Donnie.”_

_Hyungdon smiles. “I know. You never met Fang He, but I strongly believe he takes after her.”_

_“I can tell,” Jinri giggles. “Oppa cannot singlehandedly make this perfect little one.” Junmyeon gurgles and raises a small, clenched fist towards her. Jinri laughs and covers his small hand in hers. She coos when Junmyeon smiles, all gums and no teeth, “God, he is too cute!” Her heart has already melted from all the adorableness._

_Hyungdon’s face darkens. “Hyung may not return alive noona. And Fang He is already dead.”_

_Then Jinri remembers. Her smile falls when she says, “And father will never accept him.” She looks down at Junmyeon’s innocent face as her heart lurches. She knows what her father will do. “But we have to tell him about Junmian’s existence Donnie.”_

_Hyungdon sits down on the bed, exhausted. “I know noona, I know. But he will try to kill him the first thing. I can’t…” He stands up again and shouts, “He is only a child noona!”_

_Junmyeon crinkles his nose, agitated by Hyungdon’s loud voice. Jinri knows he is about to cry, so she tucks him closer to her body and sways her body, gently lulling Junmyeon to sleep. She kisses the top of his downy hair and says softly, “I know Donnie. We have to protect him no matter what. He is just a baby, untouched by what happened to his parents, and above the hatred running in our father’s blood.”_

_“With hyung gone, father won’t trust any of us.”_

_Jinri pats Junmyeon on his back as she hums, an idea forming in her head. “Well, then one of us has to become a villain and take his side.”_

_Hyungdon frowns. “What do you mean?”_

And with that, Jinri took her father’s side, apparently. So, whenever the patriarch send Hyungdon away, Jinri called him back so he could save Junmyeon in time. When Junmyeon revealed too much of his wolf side, she would work in tandem with her brother to erase all evidences, like video footage or eyewitness accounts. When Jaehyuk kept poisoning Junmyeon with the wolfsbane, Jinri kept reducing the doses over the years, slowly and steadily, so no one could catch her. Kim Jinri always helped her nephew from the shadows, as she had loved him ever since he had smiled at her for the first, and only, time when he was only four months old.

 

Unlike the last time, the Manor is prepared. Zitao stands with his pack and Yong-sun and Wonshik at the fringes of the property; Taekwoon stands guard closer to Seokjin’s greenhouse, tall and alert in his complete weredog form, with Soojung shining bright, her golden coat gleaming as if on fire as the sky turns purple; near the borders of the garden Yifan stands still, Junmyeon beside him with his blades strapped to his back; and on the balcony wrapping around the Manor and on the terrace, the witches stand silent as the wereravens keep watch with their keen eyesight.

The air doesn’t move, neither do they, their senses heightened and on alert. Inside the Manor, the witches feel it first, the overbearing aura of the fifth element. Kyungsoo gasps, “They are here.”

Ye-ji whips her head around and sees Kyungsoo staring back at her with wide eyes. She grips her gun harder and nods. With other free hand, she holds Kyungsoo’s hand and smiles, “When this is over, I will take you to my favourite café in Seoul.”

Kyungsoo gives half a smile as he squeezes her hand, “I look forward to that.”

Outside, Zitao smells the Metas before he sees them, all forty of them. He knows this will get bloody, he is glad he managed to coerce Sehun to go stay with his friends down in the town. He looks over his shoulder at Chae-rin, and grins. His muscles ripple and his bones crack, and in a few seconds, he stands tall and proud, the russet alpha. The wolves behind him follow suit, and Wonshik growls lowly.

When Zitao shouts in his head, “ _Kill ‘em all_ ”, the wolves howl in unison.


	26. Blood That Betrays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violent times

A jagged sizzling sound is heard, before in a flash of yellow and white, the Metas step in, led by three hooded figures. One of them disappears halfway and the other two run forward. Zitao realises Yifeng and Yoona are probably heading towards where Yifan is. Sehun and his discussion of the morning in Qingdao vibrates in his mind. He says to Chanyeol, “ _Go, inform Yifan his brother is coming for him_.”

Chanyeol doesn’t ask any questions as he nods his head at his alpha’s order and runs towards the Manor, desperately hoping he reaches Yifan before Yifeng does.

To replace Chanyeol, Wonshik takes his place beside Zitao, blood on his snout, having crushed the skulls of a few Metas on his way already. Zitao jerks his russet head at the other red haired alpha. Then they both jump into the incoming swarm of Metas.

The wolves are busy trying to keep the Metas at bay when the vampires, Yifeng and Yoona, slip in, past the gap in the barrier Yifeng created with his dark magic. They run past the werewolves, Yifeng eager to face his brother again. However, they suddenly find their path blocked by Kibum and Minho, the latter growling at Yoona. The female Noble says to her Sire, “Go ahead Your Highness, I can handle this.”

Yifeng glances between Yoona and Minho, and recognition dawns on him gradually. He smirks, “Ah, right, Jinki. I remember now.”

Kibum hardens his jaw and holds Minho back. They are here for Yoona, they know they cannot kill Yifeng, not with the way the Royal has modified himself. Kibum gnashes his teeth, “Nice of you to remember.”

Minho bounds past Kibum’s hold and rushes towards Yoona with his teeth bared and his eyes glowing a deep carmine. Kibum curses under his breath as he follows and watches with dismay as Yifeng runs past them to go find his brother. He hopes Yifan manages to end the agony of a century tonight—they all need closure from everything they lost.

However, Yoona came prepared—she knew she would meet Minho again, even though she did wish he had died from his wounds the last time. She hisses, her eyes glowing a vivid purple. Kibum shares a glance with Minho, and then they rush in.

Yoona moves to her side as Minho and Kibum circle her, with Minho grabbing her hood. Yoona pulls herself out of it and throws a punch at Kibum’s direction, having twisted her body. Her knuckles crack against Kibum’s jaw, and she notes with some satisfaction at the crunching sound. But then she feels a knee in her lower back, hitting her spine. She cries and falls to her knees.

Kibum massages his jaw and glares down at Yoona. “You are not leaving here alive tonight Yoona.”

Yoona looks up and grins, “Oh really?”

Minho crouches behind her and drives his hand through her chest. She coughs out blood as she feels Minho’s fist clenching around her heart, the grip too strong and suffocating. Is this how everything ends for her? She chokes out, “This was unfair.”

Kibum kneels in front of her and his face is stony when he says, “Killing Jinki when he was defenceless was unfair.”

“He didn’t even want to harm you,” Minho growls. And then, without dragging Yoona’s torment any further, he pulls out his hands, her beating heart clutched in his bloodied hands. He watches her figure slump forward, her face pressed against the ground. Minho drops her heart and tears start rolling down his cheeks.

Kibum pops back his jawbone in place as he rushes to comfort Minho. He pulls the other into his arms and says, “There, you had your revenge.”

“But this won’t bring Jinki back,” Minho sobs.

“I am afraid it won’t.” Kibum looks down at Yoona’s body and then he glances over at the Metas and wolves clashing a few yards away. He thinks if fighting for what everyone lost does do them any good at the end.

Minho killed Yoona for Jinki, his mate. But tonight, one brother will die from the other brother’s hands, and Kibum wonders if bloodshed is the answer to everything. He muses if removing the flesh ensures removing the mind, the ghosts of the remain of people in your heart, because he does remember the time when Yifeng and Yifan were only brothers, and were not meeting each other in a battlefield.

Kibum shakes out of his musings and says, “We have to help them, come on.” Minho nods, rubs his face and starts running with Kibum to join the battle.

 

Yifeng leaves to find his brother as Xia tries to break the barrier around the Wu Manor. Jongdae, Sun-young, Amber and Henry are at the uppermost level, watching the spell deteriorating in front of their eyes. Amber gasps, “Their power is so evil Jongdae.” She, and the others, can feel the omnipotent aura of the darkness of the fifth element burning down the barrier.

Jongdae swallows and nods. Beside him, Sun-young transforms into her wereraven form, and Henry follows suit. Sun-young says, “ _Best of luck_.”

“ _Come back to me_ ,” Jongdae says. He glances into her big, beady eyes and even though Sun-young is a raven right now, he can feel her warm smile in his mind. With fear and apprehension in his heart, he watches her take flight along with Henry. They fly towards the werewolves’ station to assist them.

Amber says, “They will be fine.” Jongdae solemnly nods in response. “Let’s go down to help Kyungsoo and the others.”

Amber and Jongdae hurry downstairs just in time for Yixing and Kyungsoo to start their counter attack. With their addition, the witches fight back. Seokjin and Yixing take the forefront as they others chant along, trying to keep the barrier intact. Down by the very edge of the property, they can hear the wolves howling and the Metas shouting, waiting for the barrier to break some more by the east side so that they can start their offence.

Jongdae, suddenly, feels the sharp sting of a knife piercing through his torso. He thinks he got stabbed, but when he puts his hand over where he believes the wound is, there is no wetness indicative of blood loss. To his surprise, there is no blood, and he even lifts up his shirt to make sure. There is no wound…that could mean only one thing.

He shouts, “Sun-young!” He breaks the circle, which breaks the concentration of power, as he runs towards the gardens. He knows his familiar is hurt, and he has to find her. Kyungsoo curses, he is sure his father hurt Sun-young to distract Jongdae. He orders to Amber, “Go after him! Don’t leave him alone.”

Amber looks torn. “But the power circle will weaken Kyungsoo.”

“Let it weaken, I don’t want anything to happen to Jongdae. Go!”

Amber nods, and with much reluctance, she leaves the witches to go after Jongdae. Kyungsoo watches her leave and frowns. Ye-ji aims her gun at the sky and Kyungsoo follows her line of sight, and gasps.

His sister hovers over their head. Ye-ji asks, “That your sister?”

Kyungsoo had told Ye-ji all about his twin. He nods, “Yes.”

The girl lands on the ground in front of Kyungsoo and takes off her hood. Ye-ji nearly drops her gun as she stares, aghast, at Kyungsoo’s twin. The same big lips, the owl-like eyes and petite stature. Except, Kyungsoo has puffy cheeks and hers are sunken; Kyungsoo’s lips are pink and hers are cracked and blue; and her eyes are vapid, they contain no sign of any emotion. She is too thin, and Ye-ji cannot help but feel sorry for a person raised in such darkness and emptiness. She knows, from Kyungsoo, how fifth element users never really learn empathy and Ye-ji feels pity. But she keeps her gun cocked at the girl’s direction.

The girl tilts her head to the side, and regards Kyungsoo with her vacant gaze locked on her twin. She speaks, her voice thin and monotonous, “Are you my brother?”

Kyungsoo hardens his jaw, and it doesn’t surprise him that he feels nothing for his own flesh and blood, his mirror image. He fists his hands and conjures two flame balls, ready to attack whenever. He says, “Yes.”

“You do look like me,” the girl says. “Father named me Xia. But I know your name. Sad, really, that you don’t know mine…” With each pause, she takes raucous breaths, as if she hardly speaks in such long sentences. Dark, blacker than the night, swirls of smoke snake out of her hands, wrapping around her like a shawl, as she smiles, a practiced one, “Father told me to kill you first.”

Ye-ji says, “Not before I kill you first.” She pulls the trigger and the bullet is aimed straight at the witch’s head. Ye-ji never misses, but then to her surprise, the bullet disintegrates into sparks as soon as it touches the dark smoke. Kyungsoo puts his hand on her gun and says through gritted teeth, “Don’t waste your bullets. You can’t kill her like this.”

Ye-ji glances at Kyungsoo in alarm, “Then what?”

“Oh, I have lived for so long,” Xia says, lightly swaying, and her conjured smoke dances with her. “You cannot kill me with your guns and power.”

Qian, was standing quiet, but she loses her cool and sends shards of ice raining down on Xia, who deflects them with relative ease. However, a few fall on her arm and she hisses, her eyes feral and Ye-ji finally notices emotion—disgust and hatred.

Jiho clutches Qian and pulls her back. “Darling, don’t.”

Kyungsoo extinguishes the fireballs in his hands. He quietly says, “Yes, Qian, listen to Jiho. Leave her to me, go help the wolves or the vampires.” Qian and Yixing protest, but Kyungsoo doesn’t pay heed to them as he scowls, “I want you all gone, please. You cannot die for me!”

“We are your coven Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun shouts.

Xia shouts, “Enough!”

They all take one last look at Kyungsoo before dispersing—a look comprised of anger, and love for his friends, and determination and hope at what he has decided to do. However, Ye-ji doesn’t leave. She unclasps her daggers and says, “I am not leaving you, not now.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to talk, but Ye-ji puts her finger on his lips. She says with everything she can say with her gaze, filled with adoration and trust and hope, of how she refuses to listen to his silly request and plans to stick by him through this.

Xia notes the way Ye-ji and Kyungsoo were silently communicating, and she wondered what that felt like. She has never had anyone touch her or look at her the way Ye-ji was touching and looking at her twin. But like a fleeting breeze, the thought passes, leaving her rustled in a bitter way, and she says, “You think you can take me?”

Kyungsoo looks back at Ye-ji and smirks as the fire dies in his eyes, replaced by nothing. He closes his eyes and rolls his neck. Ye-ji takes a tentative step back, covering Kyungsoo from behind, as she sees the air around Kyungsoo’s body trembling.

Then, much to Xia’s astonishment, Kyungsoo opens his eyes and they are black, even the sclera. Ye-ji can tell from Xia’s face that she didn’t expect this. She smirks, she was there when Kyungsoo _finally_ made good use of his mother’s blood running through him.

Xia says, eyes wide in fear, “How?”

Kyungsoo smirks as dark tendrils rise like roots out of the ground around his feet. He says, “We shared a womb sister, what made you believe you were the only one?”

 

Yifan isn’t surprised when Yifeng finds him and Junmyeon separated from the other vampires. They were fending off the Metas when they had broken away from Luhan and Minseok. But what surprised him are the other three people following closely behind Yifeng. Yifan takes his stance with his sword in front of him, and Junmyeon does the same with his arms crossed, his crescent blades gleaming in the moonlight.

Yifeng cocks his head to the side and smiles at his brother, “Oh, why do we keep meeting like this little brother?”

Yifan growls, “You tell me.”

Yifeng chuckles. “I could. I mean, after all you have something I want.”

“You are not getting another drop of my blood!”

Yifeng laughs and shakes his head. “Oh no, no, I wasn’t talking about you.” He stares directly at Junmyeon and his smile drops to a menacing, thirsty gaze, “I want his blood this time.”

Junmyeon nearly drops his blades. Why would Yifeng need his blood? Yifan puts the question out loud, and then to Junmyeon’s surprise and fear, the three figures behind Yifeng move to reveal two Metas escorting his grandfather.

Yifeng smirks at Jaehyuk, “So grandpa, what does hybrid blood do?”

Jaehyuk grins, “Heals any and everything, better than vampire blood. The reason why adult hybrids are so rare because they are killed when they are babies to get their pure, unadulterated blood, which is the ultimate elixir for other supernatural beings.”

Yifan feels Junmyeon’s antipathy and revulsion rolling out in waves, hitting him hard, so hard that he feels like someone is crushing his lungs. Junmyeon drops his stance and with his eyes wide and his voice shaking, he asks, “Why are you here?”

Jaehyuk replies, with the cruel arrogance Junmyeon was so accustomed in the past, “I made a sweet deal with Mr Wu the older here. He gives me blood and I give you to him.” He doesn’t like the gleam in his grandfather’s eyes, nor does he like it when the older man pulls out a sleek black pouch. Junmyeon can smell the aconite from here, and his limbs freeze.

The two Metas are joined by two more and they move to hold Yifan down as Junmyeon stands there paralysed. Jaehyuk closes the distance between them, and keeps talking, “…I am sick Junmyeon. I need to live and make sure my traitorous children never get what they don’t deserve.” He pulls out a extremely familiar knotted whip, made from leather stained by Junmyeon’s blood, from the pouch, and under the moonlight, it glistens, and the strong smell of aconite is enough to render Junmyeon weak. Yifan emits a muffled no, his sword taken by the four Metas.

“But, but you hate vampires,” Junmyeon says, as he backs away, fear making his flight instinct stronger. He has been conditioned to accept his punishments, and after years, a replay of his past is taking place and he feels so powerless, as his body gives up.

Yifeng grabs the blades out of Junmyeon’s hands and smirks, “Well, your grandpa is greedy for life, and I promised him that he can have his fun with you before I kill you. But first, I have to deal with my brother.” He throws the blades away and moves towards Yifan. He dismisses two of the Metas, who emerge down on Junmyeon, pushing him down and holding him with all their strength. Junmyeon doesn’t even struggle when the whip cracks through the air and lands on his shoulder—the burn like an old enemy marking him anew.

Except the whip hits the bind mark, and from a distance, Yifan’s screams mixes with his own.


	27. Scar That Never Heals

Henry and Sun-young fly towards the were-creatures warding off the Metas. Over their heads, they see the barriers thinning, all but disappearing. Henry says, “ _This is bad Sun-young_.”

“ _I know, I know_ ,” Sun-young says. “ _But Taekwoon and Soojung down there need our help_.”

Henry doesn’t say anything as he follows Sun-young down where the fight has begun in earnest. Henry plucks a Meta off a werewolf and tears its head from his neck. Sun-young does the same to another Meta.

Sun-young spots Taekwoon, Chae-rin and Soojung struggling with a dozen or so Metas, so she swoops in to help them. She pulls one female Meta who was trying to climb on to Taekwoon, and quickly finishes her, adding to the pile the two familiars and wolf had already made. Taekwoon nods his dark head at her, his eyes glinting, “ _Thank you_.”

Sun-young caws in response as she stops another Meta from approaching Chae-rin. However, this time, she miscalculates, as this Meta digs her nails deep into her chest, the softest spot on her body. She releases the Meta from her claws and falters as blood drips out of her wound. Another Meta takes advantage of her condition, and grabs onto her wings, pulling her closer to the ground. She tries to fight back, but the pain is too much and she wants it to stop. Unconsciously, she calls for Jongdae.

As the Meta on her wing manages to pull her down, another comes to attack her. She closes her eyes as she wonders if this is indeed how she dies. At least, she could get to tell Jongdae how she felt…

She turns back into her human form, and waits for the teeth to sink into her flesh. But instead of that, she feels warmth on her face. She opens her eyes halfway to see a Meta ablaze in front of her, and the other Meta a bloody mess in Soojung’s mouth, who spits it away and gags at the unpleasant taste.

Suddenly, she finds someone covering her naked body with theirs. She feels a hand on her belly, the hand trying to stop the incessant blood pouring out of the wound, and she peels her eyes open to see Jongdae, her master, her lover, shedding tears. He whimpers, “You are alive, you are alive.” He closes his eyes and brushes his lips over her temple.

Sun-young smiles through the pain. Jongdae is here, she knows she will be okay. Soojung, Chae-rin, Taekwoon, and the newly arrived Jungkook (in his human form) fight off the Metas as Jongdae carefully picks Sun-young up. Soojung walks up to them and tilts her golden head to the side. Jongdae frowns, “What do you want?”

Soojung scratches the ground with her front paw as she groans. She drops her jewel-bright gaze on Sun-young and then turns her head as much as she can to point towards her back. Jongdae finally gets the message, “You want to give us a ride?” Soojung nods her head. “But…”

Jungkook says as he wipes blood off his temple, “I am here, you go, you cannot carry Sun-young noona in this condition!”

Jongdae heeds Jungkook’s words and cautiously puts Sun-young on Soojung’s back after the cat familiar crouches down. He gets up as well and the werecat interweaves her way through the mayhem, to take Sun-young and Jongdae to safety.

 

Jungkook watches Soojung go, and he swallows, gripping his daggers harder. He feels the wound on his temple healing, and he grimaces as tissues reconnect and blood vessels reattach themselves. The healing part, honestly, possibly hurts more than the hurting.

His gaze lands on Taekwoon, the older weredog in his deep ebony fur and grey smoke swirling around his formidable form, and he feels envious. His transformation has been troublesome. He hasn’t been able to hold onto his complete form for too long. Taekwoon said he lacked mental stability. Jungkook wanted to prove his mentor and hyung so bad, but he doesn’t know how. Till he could figure out what is wrong with him, he trained hard with the wolves to cumulate his strength and improve his combat skills. Seokjin allowed him to fight tonight only after much arguing.

Jungkook stabs a Meta through his throat as his mind wanders off to Seokjin, and he understands his master’s concern. He is weak when compared to the other familiars, but he is trying his very best. So he fights on, with his strength and his skill with his weapons of choice—sleek things of forged metal with its hilt encrusted with a solitary emerald, and blessed by Seokjin. He wields, slashing and cutting as much as he can. This is his home and he will die protecting it.

A sharp howl to his left nearly distracts him as he slices a Meta’s torso open. As the Meta staggers and gets finished by a wolf (Jungkook thinks it’s Chanyeol), he turns his head to see Taekwoon on the ground as Metas try to sink their teeth into him, but the smoke keeps hindering them. Jungkook growls, he knows the smoke hovering around Taekwoon is not only for aesthetics, they also protect him, like a bulletproof vest. Jungkook rushes over and growls louder than he had expected. He looks behind him and his heart throbs when he realises the witches’ are in trouble if Taekwoon falls. Jungkook doesn’t want a repeat of the last time.

He also knows, as he looks at the chaos around him, he cannot fight like this anymore.

So, Jungkook tries to shift. His longest duration in holding his form is a little under fifteen minutes, so he needs to hold for as long as it takes Taekwoon to heal. He can do this. Thus, he throws his daggers away. He rips his shirt off as his muscles shift and change, his bones stretching as far as they can go. He mutters an apology for Seokjin under his breath, as his transformation reaches its final stage, and in place of a tall, young man, now stands a big orange-brown dog with red fur around his neck and paws. Jungkook barks and jumps on the Metas hovering around his mentor’s prostrate body.

He tears through the four bloodthirsty Metas with relatable ease. As he spits the head of the last Meta aside, he noses along Taekwoon’s snout. He says, “ _Hyung, you okay_?”

Taekwoon exhales, “ _They bit me on my belly. But I can feel the wound healing_.”

“ _Do you need me to call Yixing-hyung? He usually boosts your healing_.”

“ _No, no. Give me a few minutes, I will be fine. I am getting old after all…_ ”

Jungkook snorts as he licks behind Taekwoon’s ear, and says, “ _I will protect you_.”

Taekwoon smiles, his heart swelling in pride for his protégé. He hears Jungkook howling and snapping at the vampires, and he knows he is well-protected.

Meanwhile, Zitao watches Soojung bounding towards the Manor with Jongdae and Sun-young on her back. “ _Sun-young is hurt_ ,” Chae-rin says, as she stands beside him.

Zitao groans. He hopes the wereraven’s condition is not too serious. They have miraculously avoided the loss of lives on their side for so long, and he’d like to keep it that way. He commands, “ _Bring the fight closer, get around Taekwoon_.”

The wolves hear their alpha loud and clear. They start nudging the Metas inwards, and as soon as they are trapped amidst more wolves, the were-creatures attack. Zitao teams up with Jungkook and Wonshik while Chae-rin, Chanyeol, Taehyung and Yong-sun fight together. Screams and howls fill the air, and the metallic twang of blood lies thick on tongues and teeth, and a red mist rises as blood gushes out of necks and torsos, as the wolves and familiars leave no room for mercy, tearing through the vampires.

Zitao feels smug, he thinks they can manage a clean victory. However, as he licks his canines, a loud howl interrupts his premature glory. Zitao turns around to see Wonshik bleeding on the ground and a swarm of Metas cover him. Zitao howls and rushes, quickly dispersing the Metas, who are taken care of by the others.

Zitao is, though, late. Wonshik gives him one last sad look, baring his teeth, and then he stops breathing. His form doesn’t change back to human, and Zitao knows he is gone. Zitao raises his head, and howls.

His howl is joined by the other wolves, who know someone amongst them died. The sound of all those werewolves howling sends a chill down everyone’s spine. It is sad, drenched in pain and laced with a need for revenge. Even the Metas pause, feeling the power of the howl, and they stand wherever they are, taken aback.

Down in the town, Sehun hears his mate howling—but then again, so does anyone who are awake. Others curl under their blankets and wonder if they imagined the sound, or blame it on the street dogs. But Sehun knows. He can feel his mate’s melancholy through their bond. He gets up from his bed and rushes towards the window.

Sehun gazes up at the moon and a tear rolls down his cheek. He closes his eyes and prays for his friends. And that, come morning, he can see his mate smiling in front of him.

 

Kyungsoo keeps his gaze steady as the fifth element manifests around him, swirling with an unstable energy. He didn’t have much time to hone it—not that he even wanted to—but whatever he has, he will use it all to defeat his sister.

Maybe Xia knows that his power is fledgling, because she grins, emotionless and evil, and it infuriates Kyungsoo. She says, “You are not strong.”

Ye-ji notes how her lips curl into a heart-shaped smile as well, but there is nothing pleasant about it. She then moves to cover Kyungsoo from the back, in case someone decides to do a pesky attack from behind. To her amazement, she sees Soojung running towards them.

Kyungsoo hears the voice of her familiar’s loud and clear in his head, “ _Master!_ ”

He controls his surprise and doesn’t flinch as he asks, “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“ _You mustn’t fight your twin on your own_!” But before Soojung could get a reprimand from her master, she comes to a halt beside him, and hisses at Xia.

Xia’s eyes widen when she sees Soojung in all her fiery glory. She gasps, “So this is how a familiar truly looks like! Splendid…”

Kyungsoo hates the greedy look in Xia’s eyes as she gazes at Soojung. He can feel his familiar bristling under the eager yet omnipotent gaze. He focuses his energy and throws it against Xia, who was too transfixed on Soojung. The force of the blow hits her square in her chest, and she falls back on her back.

Ye-ji grins, “Ha!”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I am still not strong to fight her.”

“ _You have me_ ,” Soojung says, “ _And you have your human_.”

“Ye-ji is not my human,” Kyungsoo talks back to Soojung aloud, and then blushes when he realises what he did.

Beside him Ye-ji starts laughing. She smirks, “Well, I would like to be your girlfriend, but human isn’t that bad either.”

Before Kyungsoo could reply to that, Xia gets to her feet. Her face is twisted into a scowl as she says, “You will pay for this brother!”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, “We shall see.”

Suddenly, Xia starts running towards them. Kyungsoo quickly tries to thwart her, creating a dark wall of a boundary, but it proves futile when a snake of dark energy pokes a hole through it and hits Ye-ji.

Ye-ji feels a stabbing sensation in her torso before she gasps and falls to her knees. She feels a chill crawling through her body as her heart throbs in pain. She sways and darkness washes over her as she faints. Kyungsoo gets distracted as he crouches over her and cries, “Ye-ji!”

If Xia’s power could incapacitate a weredog, Kyungsoo cannot imagine what it can do to humans. He grabs Ye-ji, and the chill of her body scares him. She is breathing, _but for how long_?

Kyungsoo feels hot tears pricking the back of his eyes as the anger swells inside him. He gets back to his feet and he counters Xia’s curse, and it makes the latter furious.

Xia is mad that her weaker twin countered her curse, so she puts more power as her body complains. Due to her fragile condition, father never allowed her to use her complete potential. But today, she refuses to lose against Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gets as near as he can to Xia, and as he channels more of his anger into his power, Xia sends a shower of spectral spears raining down on him, and they hit their target. Kyungsoo shivers when the sharp ends of her curse hit him. He wobbles as he feels his energy leaving his body. He falters and falls to the ground, and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Xia raising her hands to hurt Soojung.

 

Another crack through the air, and Yifan can feel the cut blooming across Junmyeon’s back. His mate screams, and he gasps aloud. He tries to fight of the Metas, but he cannot, when Junmyeon’s pain keeps him grounded. It’s too much, and he feels tears running down his cheeks.

Suddenly, he feels cold fingers curling under his chin and then his head gets tilted, and he finds his brother staring down at him with malevolence in his red eyes. Yifeng grins, “Why are you so...hmm, I wonder.” His other hand pulls the neck of Yifan’s shirt and his eyes widen as he sees the binding mark. “So, a blood bind. Here I was wondering why your blood felt different tonight.”

Yifan grimaces. He hates how Yifeng knows, he hates how Yifeng could always tell. His brother’s greed for his blood scares him now, though there was a time when Yifeng did so out of concern. But that brother of his is dead. Yifeng chuckles, “A vampire once fell for a wolf too, you know. But, you know what happened?” When Yifan gives Yifeng a look telling how uninterested he is to know, Yifeng gleefully continues, “The wolf’s alpha killed him. You know how orthodox wolves get.” Yifeng even rolls his eyes and sighs. He glances over at where Jaehyuk whips his grandson, and says, “Maybe history will repeat itself tonight. How interesting.”

“I never thought you would go team up with a hunter,” Yifan hisses.

“Oh, I needed him,” Yifeng waves his hand. “And who cares, I mean your mate would be dead, so will you. Maybe I will write your tragic story down, if you want to.”

Yifan struggles and tries to throw the vampires off, but it is of no use when Yifeng pushes him down. Yifeng laughs, “I hope you know, this isn’t entirely personal.”

And with that, Yifeng claws his hand and digs it into Yifan’s chest. Yifan screams as sharp nails claw through his flesh to get to his heart. He looks at Yifeng and as he sees the maniacal gleam in the latter’s eyes, he hates how this is the last thing he has to see before he dies.

He closes his eyes, and expects Yifeng’s hand around his heart anytime now, but then he hears a loud roar and a strange sort of power sizzling under his skin. The hand under his skin is gone and the blood gushes out of his wound. So, he opens his eyes, and to his surprise, there is a large white wolf with its teeth clamped around Yifeng’s neck.


	28. The Wolf Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plenty of blood here as well

Soojung puts up a brave fight, dodging Xia’s attacks and occasionally roaring fire at her, which the witch manages to avoid as well. Kyungsoo watches everything as he lies on the ground, trying to make his limbs move. Whatever Xia did, sort of paralysed him. He keeps trying to make his muscles move, but it is like pushing a boulder through heavy, wet sand. But he keeps pushing, he can feel Soojung’s exhaustion, and he knows she won’t be able to keep up for longer, no matter how hard she tries.

He needs to fight the numbness threatening to take over him, completely. He groans and tries to fight the tendrils of dark magic slowly crawling up his limbs, like poison spreading. He needs help, a boost. He whimpers, “ _Soojung…I need your help_.”

“ _You need my life force_?” Soojung asks as she barely dodges Xia’s attack, a dark cloud brushing against her tail. She hisses at the cold burn of it searing her golden fur.

“ _Yes_.”

“ _I need a distraction master, if I make a false move, she will get me, and she will hurt you_.”

Kyungsoo groans as he sees the wisdom in Soojung’s words. He tries to channel power from the earth, so he could at least use it to create a window for Soojung to help him. He closes his eyes and focuses on the great reservoir of power he can feel coursing through nature. But his fingers refuse to cooperate, and his tongue lies thick in his mouth as his brain starts feeling fuzzy, unable to form the correct words.

He is going to fail them all, his friends and his uncle, he thinks as his body refuses to listen to his mind. A frustrated and angry and helpless tear rolls down his cheek. He closes his eyes and apologises to everyone he loves.

Suddenly, he hears a sound—a gunshot or two. And then, like a flash flood of fire, power surges through his blood, and he is finally able to move his limbs. He realises Soojung is pouring in her life force into him, and he doesn’t want to burden her, so he blocks her power when the numbness recedes and he calls upon the elements around him—the earth and the air—to give him more power. He feels the fire coming to life within him, and slowly, yet steadily, he gets to his feet.

The first thing he sees, and hears, is Jongin shooting at Xia, and every time a bullets hits Xia, it is sparking, burning her skin. Kyungsoo walks over to Jongin and the hunter grins at him, “Welcome back. I pulled Ye-ji away to safety.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, truly glad that Jongin came to distract Xia. Behind him, Soojung butts her nose on his head, and Kyungsoo says to her, “ _And thank to you as well_.”

“ _You are always welcome_ ,” Soojung says. “ _Jongin dipped his bullets in Datura, I told him too_.”

“ _Good girl_.” Then he pulls Jongin back when he sees Xia constructing a defence. He tells the hunter, “You have done enough, this is my fight.”

“Doesn’t mean I cannot help you. You cannot do this alone,” Jongin reasons.

Kyungsoo blinks, as an idea forms in his head. He did see angry burn marks at places where the bullets embedded in Xia’s body. The fifth doesn’t stop her from getting bodily harmed then. He says, “Do you have your knife with you?”

Jongin pats his hip, “Never without it hyung.”

“Good, we will need it. When I say now, you drive the knife into her heart.” He puts his hands in a circle and manifests his element—fire. “Soojung, I need your help too.”

The familiar nods as she syncs her life force with his, their fire elements merging into one, and Kyungsoo feels like he is drowning in the heat coursing through his veins. With all the force, he sends a stream of fire aimed at Xia’s dark barrier, and to his surprise, the fire eats away at her walls. He grins when his twin shouts in anger. The Datura-steeped bullets have made a dent in her physical and mental strength.

Kyungsoo chooses to believe, and trust, in his own element, and not the one he received from his mother, as he closes in on Xia. The witch tries to send curses, but Kyungsoo swerves them every time. Xia steps back when Kyungsoo is close, but the latter doesn’t let her move too far as he creates a ring of fire around her. Xia looks at him wildly, and Kyungsoo calmly says, “I have had enough you know. My father tried to kill me thrice for you. You disgust me.”

And then, he makes the flames surrounding her bigger, so it nearly covers her behind an orange blaze with only her silhouette showing. She screams as the flames lick at her skin, burning her paper-thin skin. Kyungsoo shouts, “Now!”

Everything happens at once. When Kyungsoo finds Jongin closing in, he makes the flame smaller, and when his twin’s almost charred face peeks out from behind, he makes a space for Jongin, breaking the ring and the hunter steps in, driving his Jagdkommando through her chest, straight into her heart.

Xia screams as blood spurts from her wound when Jongin pulls out his knife. She falls to her knees, and then sideways. Her chest moves once, twice, and then it stops, and the ring of fire reflects in her empty, dead eyes.

Kyungsoo falls to his knees as tears run down his cheeks. Jongin crouches beside him and hugs him from the side. Kyungsoo says, his voice thick with remorse and resentment, “You know, in some other life, I would have had a sibling.”

“Family doesn’t always end in blood hyung,” Jongin quietly says.

Soojung returns to her human form and she too crouches beside her master to hug him. Jongin lets go and goes to find Ye-ji. He glances at Kyungsoo crying in Soojung’s arms, and then he glances at Xia’s dead body lying there, her face a broken mirror of her brother’s. He wipes his knife on his pants and returns it to its sheath.

Family doesn’t end in blood, he knows it very well too. He only had to observe his grandfather and his other uncles and aunts all his life to learn this.

 

The first hit stings, and as Junmyeon screams, he feels the familiar burn of wolfsbane seeping into his skin. His blades drop as the Metas push him down, his back to his grandfather who says, his voice booming and infuriated, “I should have never let you live this long. But I guess, you proved to be useful after all.” Then the whip lands on Junmyeon’s back again, close to the last wound, and his skin bursts open, and he feels the warm trickle of blood dripping down his back.

Two hits land in close and his vision blurs when the wolfsbane enters his wounds and sets his wounds aflame with pain so debilitating, that Junmyeon blacks out for a second. He hears Jaehyuk insulting him some more, and Junmyeon can’t find it in him to respond. With his blurry vision, he sees Yifan in the distance on the ground as his older brother hovers over him.

Yifan looks powerless, and Junmyeon blames himself. The blood bind will end them, Junmyeon belatedly realises. It may have made him stronger, but it also made them weaker. He is mortified, and scared, and repulsive. He hates himself, he hates how weak he became when the memories of his abuse rose to the surface, and he can do nothing. He feels like he travelled back in time when he was smaller, weaker and alone. But he wasn’t alone now, yet he cannot retaliate.

Suddenly he feels his head being yanked back and a smooth blade resting on his neck, which starts burning his skin; the blade too is covered with wolfsbane. Jaehyuk pushes the blade deeper into his neck, and he can feel the metal slicing through the surface, and the wolfsbane seeping in, making him scream and scream with tears running down his eyes.

Jaehyuk puts his mouth close to his ears and says, “I would kill you, but Yifeng wouldn’t grant me immortality if I do that.”

Junmyeon understands now. He whispers, his voice hoarse from screaming, “He is going to make you a vampire.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Jaehyuk laughs, haughty and malicious, “So no one can ever take away what’s mine. Jinri and Hyungdon could be my children, but I don’t trust them, never did and I never will. You disgust me, if I could have, I would have finished you when you were growing inside your mother. I hate that bitch, she seduced my child, my son. After Yifeng is done with you, you will be reunited with her.” His laughing increases and something akin to revulsion crawls across Junmyeon’s skin. It also makes him angry.

Junmyeon shuts his eyes and gnashes his teeth. His head thrums with static, as he only hears his own heart thumping and the harsh breathing of his grandfather. Blood trickles down his back and his throat as he cries. However, his self-pity is cut short when a new kind of pain blooms in his chest. He gasps when he feels something sharp and long digging into his flesh, close to his heart. He looks down, and he finds no wound, no blade dipped in aconite. The pain is so acute, his lungs forget to pump air and his heart stills for a second. He accurately feels all that, yet he sees nothing on his body. So, what…

Then he looks up and realises, through the static in his ears, that it is Yifan screaming and Yifeng has his hand digging in his mate’s chest. He growls and his vision turns red, with anger and this urge to protect. Yifeng is hurting Yifan, and Junmyeon cannot let that happen.

 _His_ mate, his _forever_ is going to be taken away from him, and he won’t let that happen, no matter what. He doesn’t know where he finds his will and strength, but suddenly, power, pure and raging courses somewhere from his chest and flows into his limbs, fuelled by Yifan’s screaming and agony.

His heart races and his lungs constrict as he pushes back the Metas. He hears his grandfather falling behind him as he stands up. The torn muscles on his back complain, but he pays no heed as he rushes towards Yifan. He ignores the burn in his legs and the terribly hot prickling on his skin. He doesn’t realise his claws and fangs have elongated. And he definitely doesn’t see the way both of his eyes have turned a bright, ruby red.

The Metas holding Yifan down see Junmyeon turning, and before they know it, a great white wolf pounces on Yifeng, with its teeth embedded deep in Yifeng’s neck. It is only when the disgusting taste of Yifeng’s blood fills his mouth does Junmyeon realises he is not on his feet, instead he is high up in the air on four legs. He drops Yifeng from his mouth, spitting the blood away and the Royal squirms on the ground, screaming. Junmyeon growls, baring his blood-stained teeth. Yifeng screams, “How? You cannot change!”

Junmyeon proves him wrong and puts a foot on top of Yifeng to stop his movements. Then, he bites through Yifeng’s chest, the Royal screaming at the top of his lungs for mercy, but the wolf has none to spare. He bites through muscle and sinew and bone till he finds the throbbing organ. He pulls Yifeng’s heart out and then throws it to the ground, the strange, rotten taste of it making him gag slightly.

Yifeng lies still on the ground with his eyes wide open and his chest ripped up, his ribs sticking out like wings, and his black heart glows green on the ground beside him. Junmyeon steps over and the sound of it squelching underneath his foot makes him howl, loud and proud. Blood, black and viscid, sticks to the underside of his paw, but he pays no mind. He regards Yifan looking at him with wide eyes, and his wolf mind wonders if he is a threat too, forgetting for a while that he is his mate. However, he has more pressing matters to attend to.

Junmyeon turns his head around, and when they land on his grandfather on his butt looking up at him with fear in his eyes, Junmyeon howls louder and runs towards him. The two Metas come to stop him, but they are no match for the pure strength of a true alpha. Junmyeon tears through them quickly. Then he steps over Jaehyuk, trapping the older underneath his body. Jaehyuk whimpers as he stares aghast at Junmyeon’s red eyes and his bloodied snout, his white fur stained red, “You…you can’t…”

Junmyeon groans, and scowls as his eyes glow feral and angry. He doesn’t wait before he sinks his teeth into Jaehyuk’s neck, and with a sick tearing sound, detaches Jaehyuk’s head from his torso. He throws his head and howls again, and hears an answering howl from the distance. He turns his head towards the sound, but then another noise distracts him.

Footsteps approach him from behind, and Junmyeon turns his head with a low growl. He sees Yifan, with his bloodied chest walking towards him. The vampire raises his hands and whispers, “Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon steps away from his grandfather’s body and closes in one Yifan is slow steps, like a predator seeking his prey. In his lupine form, he is having a hard time recognising his mate, but Yifan doesn’t know that.

All Yifan saw was the violence and the blood Junmyeon shed. His wolf form is huge and powerful, and right now the bind is burning up in flames at the sheer power Junmyeon is emitting, which is getting too much for Yifan to bear. A true alpha, Junmyeon is one, and Yifan knows he finally turned because Yifan was close to his death. The urgency of losing his mate spurred him on, it pushed his true nature to the surface. He watches the way Junmyeon’s red eyes glare down at him, there is no reflection of recognition in them. Yifan is, truth be told, scared, but he needs Junmyeon to stop the mayhem.

“Junmyeon?” Yifan tries again.

This time, Junmyeon suddenly jumps, and Yifan falls, with his hands raised. He feels teeth sink into his forearm, but before Junmyeon can bite his arm off, Yifan hears a hiss and then a whimper and he puts his arms down to see Junmyeon panting over him with his eyes closed.

Junmyeon deemed Yifan as a threat, so he attacked, but when his tongue came in contact with Yifan’s blood, he recognised the taste and his shoulder started to hurt. Lavender and mint, this combination of taste, he remembers it—his lupine side remembers too. He remembers biting through soft, golden skin. He remembers drinking the blood that was sweeter than anything he ever had. He remembers the golden hair splayed on soft sheets, and he remembers ruby-glazed eyes looking up at him with adoration. Blood and skin and eyes and adoration that belonged to his mate. _His Yifan_.

Junmyeon opens his eyes and finds Yifan under him, his eyes wide in fear and he can hear the vampire’s racing pulse. His mate, he just hurt his mate, he finally realises. Shame and guilt floods him and he groans. He licks the blood coagulating on Yifan’s arm and he hates how the vampire flinched. He mewls, as if apologising and Yifan quietly lets Junmyeon clean his wound.

Yifan sits up, now a little less scared because the feral look in Junmyeon’s eyes is softened, replaced by derision. He gingerly touches Junmyeon’s quivering ear and says, “Junmyeon.” The wolf mewls and Yifan smiles. “You are back.” He feels the hum of apology skimming across the bind.

Yifan digs his hands into the soft fur of his mate’s and Junmyeon nuzzles his chest, licking over the wound Yifeng made. When he is done with his administrations, he licks Yifan’s face. The Royal chuckles as he presses his face on Junmyeon’s throat. Yifan can smell the earth and the trees on Junmyeon’s body, yet he doesn’t miss the undertone of oranges and juniper in there; it makes his heart sing. He gently strokes over whatever surface he could reach, his hands stroking over the soft fur, relishing the feel of it all. His mate is a strong wolf, he feels pride swell in his chest.

Then, Junmyeon starts emitting short, crying noises. Yifan looks up at him in alarm, but Junmyeon pushes him away. Yifan thinks Junmyeon is hurting, and he is proved right when a flare of pain resonated across the bind. He quickly rushes over when Junmyeon falls to his side, completely spent. Yifan falls across his torso and rubs his back as he murmurs, “It is okay, I am here, I am here…” He keeps repeating his words and doesn’t stop petting Junmyeon, hoping it soothes him.

Yifan watches in awe as Junmyeon’s muscles start rippling, and as the wolf takes short, gulping, gasping puffs of air, the white fur gets replaced by smooth, pale skin. Yifan takes off his shirt and drapes it over Junmyeon’s now human, naked form. Junmyeon opens his eyes and stares at Yifan, and the latter gasps when both of his eyes gleam the most beautiful shade of red. Yifan cups Junmyeon’s face and says, “You are a true alpha.”

Junmyeon blinks up at him in confusion. Then he sits up, putting his hands through Yifan’s spoiled shirt (he is aware he is in his birthday suit). He spots his grandfather’s decapitated body and detached head over Yifan’s shoulder, and he gasps. He grabs Yifan’s bare shoulders and says, “Did I…did I do that?”

Yifan glances over his shoulder, and sighs, “Yes.”

“I turned…” Junmyeon says, mostly to himself.

Yifan buttons the front of the shirt and nods his head. “You also killed Yifeng.”

Junmyeon gasps and looks at Yifan, who notes that Junmyeon’s eyes are still heterochromatic, except the topaz eye is replaced by a ruby one. Junmyeon’s eyes widen when he cries, “I hurt you too!”

Yifan raises his arm, where the wound had already started to heal, and grins, “I am fine, see?”

“I could have killed you!” Junmyeon shouts, completely appalled by his behaviour. He could _have_ killed Yifan, he knows he could have, and it makes him shiver.

“But you didn’t,” someone says, and both Yifan and Junmyeon look up to see Zitao standing with a proud smile on his face.

Junmyeon crawls closer to Yifan, needing to smell his mate’s scent, to calm himself, to calm the turmoil in his head. He presses his nose into Yifan’s sternum, and his frazzled nerves find some ease as he inhales deeply. He feels someone petting his hair and he knows it is Zitao. The alpha says, “I saw it all, from the moment you killed your grandfather. I could have stopped you when you jumped on Yifan, but I stopped when I saw you whimpering. I realised that you recognised your mate, that even if your wolf won tonight, you would never let it completely control you. Now, here.” Zitao puts something on the ground beside Yifan’s knees, and Junmyeon realises it is a pair of shorts.

Junmyeon murmurs, “Thanks.”

“I will leave you two now.” Zitao chuckles before he walks away.

Junmyeon pulls on the shorts and Yifan looks away when he does so. Junmyeon returns to his embrace as soon as he is done, and Yifan wraps his arms around Junmyeon again. He says, “Are you okay?”

Junmyeon snorts, “I should be the one asking you that.”

“You saved my life.”

“I also tried to kill you.”

Junmyeon turns his gaze upwards and Yifan is taken aback to see the way the former’s eyes are glassy with unshed tears. Yifan cups his face and says softly, “Junmyeon? I am okay, I promise.”

Tears rolls down as Junmyeon cries, “I could have killed you!”

Yifan presses his lips against Junmyeon’s, hushing him. He murmurs against Junmyeon’s quivering lips, “No, you would never, I know that.” Then Yifan increases the pressure on his lips, and Junmyeon gives in to the gentle way Yifan’s lips are moving against his.

Junmyeon cups Yifan’s neck as he tilts his head to let the latter kiss him deeply. His tears mixing in and Yifan can taste the salt of Junmyeon’s tears and the sweetness that Junmyeon is, and he groans. He pulls back a little and swipes his thumb over Junmyeon’s swollen lips and says, “Trust me Junmyeon, and more than that, trust yourself.”

Junmyeon shuts his eyes and swallows. He feels lips all over his face, kissing his eyes and nose and temple and cheeks. He exhales and nods his head. He knows as long he has Yifan he can learn to trust himself; he has trusted Yifan ever since he met him.

“Junmyeon!” a very familiar voice shouts and the wolf opens his eyes. He sees Yifan looking over his shoulder, and when he follows his gaze, his eyes land on a very familiar figure.

Junmyeon gets to his feet and says, “Uncle?”


	29. Family

Zitao leaves Junmyeon and Yifan as he bounds towards the town. All the inhabitants of Naepo-ri are sound asleep as he rushes towards Sehun’s friend’s house. The sky above his head is washed in the pale moonlight—the tug of the full moon skitters across his blood, and he feels the rush of it—and the wind is cold as he runs to meet his beloved.  If he is correct, he knows Sehun won’t sleep a wink, worrying himself incessantly until he became sure of his survival.

When he finds the house, he walks around it, and sniffs the air to catch his mate’s scent. From the last room, with the open window, on the end, he gets the strong whiff of lemons and summer breeze. He jumps up, and manages to land inside the room on the balls of his feet. Before he could straighten up, he feels a body barrelling into his. He chuckles when he hears Sehun whining into his neck, “Oh my god!”

Zitao runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair as he kisses the latter on his temple. “I knew you would be awake.”

“How could I sleep knowing you are out there fighting, huh?” Sehun pulls back, and glares at Zitao.

Zitao’s heart warms at the concern, and anger mixed with love swirling in Sehun’s eyes. He cups Sehun’s cheeks and brushes his lips against Sehun’s, and whispers, “I know, I love you.”

Sehun sighs and his eyelids flutter close as a slow smile blooms on his face. When he opens his eyes, he finds Zitao looking at him with so much warmth and adoration, that his breath hitches. His mate is here and he is okay, and Sehun feels happy and content. Later, when his anxiety has vanished, and the moon has been replaced by the sun, he would ask Zitao about how the fight went. But for now, he settles on grinning and saying, his voice choking up, “I love you Tao, I love you so, so much.”

 

Junmyeon gets to his feet, and his eyes widen in surprise when he finds Hyungdon, and he is even more surprised to see Jinri standing a few feet away from Jaehyuk’s headless body. He says, “Uncle?” Before Hyungdon could respond, Jinri notices Jaehyuk and his head, and shouts.

Jinri falls to her knees and asks, “Who killed him?” Her face is blank, and Junmyeon wonders if it is the shock of her father’s death, or of it’s something else. She doesn’t look _too_ upset, just blank and composed, and Junmyeon is confused.

Junmyeon crosses his arms and glares down at his aunt, “I did. I turned into a wolf, by the way.”

Jinri looks up at Junmyeon in shock while Hyungdon gasps loudly. Jinri gets to her feet and clamps a hand over her mouth. When she looks at Junmyeon, he sees her eyes swimming in tears. She comes closer to him, and he expects her to hit him, but then to add to his surprise, she throws her hands around him, and whispers, “I am so sorry for everything Junmian. I am so glad you are okay…”

The use of his Chinese name shocks him. His aunt releases him, and Hyungdon wraps his arms around his sister. He glances between Junmyeon’s wide eyes and Yifan’s deep scowl, and says, “We need to talk.”

Yifan nods. “This way.” He cups Junmyeon’s face, and smiles, “Take your uncle and aunt to the parlour, I will go grab a shirt. I don’t think it is nice to meet your family shirtless.”

Junmyeon cracks half a smile as he places his hand over Yifan’s heart. He nods and steps back, gesturing his uncle and aunt to follow him. He silently leads them down a corridor. He meets a few people on the way, he simply shakes his head and smiles. He is glad Seokjin and Jongdae don’t ask him too many questions.

He opens the door to the parlour and to his relief, he finds it empty. He turns on the light, and when his gaze falls on the antique clock, he realises it is only a few minutes after midnight. He takes a seat, and his uncle and aunt follow.

Hyungdon sighs as he sits down, “You probably have a lot of questions.”

Junmyeon smiles, “So do you.”

“Yeah, like who was that tall blond man?”

Junmyeon drags his teeth over his lower lip and gazes at his feet for a few seconds. He inhales deeply and says, “He is my mate, and he is Yifeng’s younger brother.”

Jinri and Hyungdon gasp and blink at him. Junmyeon fights back the urge to laugh at their stunned expressions. Hyungdon leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees, “You have imprinted on him?”

Junmyeon frowns, “You know about imprinting?”

“Of course, I do,” Hyungdon waves his hand. “Your mother educated me once upon a time.”

Junmyeon’s frown deepens, “And you never told me.”

“Would have eventually, but you never tried dating anyone, so I thought it would never come up in a conversation.”

“Uncle…”

“Yes?”

“I hate you,” Junmyeon pouts and whines, feeling played.

“No, you don’t.”

Suddenly, Junmyeon smirks. “Oh, me and Yifan, we are also bound by blood.”

Jinri speaks up this time, “You mean the rare and sacred blood contract between a human and vampire?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says as he leans back into the pillows. He hoods his eyes and gazes at his aunt, his head buzzing with questions. His aunt looks too placid and composed for someone who just lost their father. “Why did you apologise? Shouldn’t you be mad since I killed your father?”

Jinri opens her mouth to reply, but Hyungdon stops her by placing his hand on hers. “Junmyeon, trust me, noona and I have no love lost for our father.”

Junmyeon’s frown returns, “What do you mean?” This is surprising. Anyone would have surmised by the way Jaehyuk depended on his daughter that there were no problems between the two of them. Sure, Junmyeon could never figure out Jinri’s stance on his existence, but he is aware of her position in the Organisation.

Hyungdon says, “Father was suffering from cancer. He had very limited time, but he didn’t want to leave his post as the head. He went to Yifeng, seeking his help in turning him into a vampire.”

Junmyeon nods, “I figured that part out.”

Jinri nods, “Yes, and he didn’t tell any of us. But I realised he was behaving rather strangely, so I started to trail him. And when we figured out he would end up here, we had to come here as soon as possible.” She gets up and starts pacing as she twists her fingers, “I am so glad you are alive though.” She laughs as she wipes a tear—Junmyeon looks up at her in confusion.

Jinri was always so passive, he could never figure her out. So, to see her so relieved is making him more and more confused as seconds tick by. Hyungdon watches Junmyeon’s expression, and he grins, “When I brought you to Seoul, you were a tiny little thing. Noona knew our father would kill you as soon as he saw you, so we came up with a plan. I would be your protector, while Jinri will take father’s side.” He laughs suddenly, and then continues, “Did you never wonder why I always showed up in time to stop my father, or why you managed to retain your wolf side despite all the years of aconite poisoning?”

Junmyeon gets up too, his knees shaking as he glances between his uncle and his aunt in confusion as comprehension dawns on him. Hyungdon resumes, “Jinri would call me whenever she felt father had planned a punishment for you, and she kept reducing the aconite dosage over the years without anyone noticing. Noona loves you too Jun, always did.”

Jinri looks at her nephew, and her heart swells when Junmyeon steps closer to her, with tears of his own in his eyes. He asks, in a strained whisper, as he grabs her elbows, “Is that true?”

When Jinri nods, Junmyeon bites back the gasp. He never could have imagined—he feels like his whole life was a lie. That there was always someone else who loved him, that there was someone who protected him. His heart clenches painfully when he sees Jinri’s doleful, hopeful eyes on him. He could never figure out his aunt, but today, he does, and he feels like crying. He drags his aunt close and throws his arms around her. Hyungdon watches, with tears in his eyes, as aunt and nephew embrace each other, sobbing quietly, for the first time.

Hyungdon had always imagined a family reunion where he would finally tell Junmyeon the truth about Jinri, and even though he hadn’t planned on Jaehyuk being killed by his grandson for that to happen, he is still glad. He gets to his feet as well and throws his arms around both his nephew and sister. He says, “How dare you leave me out of this hug!”

“Dad!” the door bursts open, and in steps Jongin and Yifan. Father and son embrace, and Jongin has too many questions, but Hyungdon shushes him. He focuses his gaze on Yifan, who squirms a little under the hunter’s judgemental gaze. Hyungdon circles around Yifan and Junmyeon shakes his head. Jongin and Jinri try not to laugh at the scene.

Finally, after careful consideration, Hyungdon says, “Hmm, you will do.”

Yifan frowns, “Excuse me?”

“Jun told me you are his mate, so I am just making sure. You will do for my Jun, I mean, you are kind of good-looking for a vampire.”

Jongin starts laughing as Junmyeon palms his face to hide his blush. When he peeks out from behind his finger, he is amused at the light flush on Yifan’s cheeks. Junmyeon drops his hand and smiles at Yifan, who smiles back.

Jongin throws his hand around Hyungdon’s shoulder and says, “So, you gonna tell me how you and aunty came to be here?”

Hyungdon nods and yawns. Yifan says, “Um, if you don’t mind, I think it’ll be better if you rested for now? We had quite a night.”

Junmyeon walks over to Yifan and stands behind him, throwing his arm around Yifan’s waist. “Yes. We will talk in the morning. Jongin, take uncle with you, and—”

“I will show aunty to a room,” Jongin says as he yawns himself. “Come on.” Then his eyes gleam as he says, excitedly, “Oh dad! You must meet Soojung!”

Jongin then drags his father out of the parlour, and Jinri follow, however, she stops in front of Junmyeon and cups his shoulders. She smiles, her eyes crinkling kindly, “I suppose we have a lot to catch up, don’t we?”

Junmyeon dips his head and fights back the tears, as he nods. He feels Jinri kissing the top of his head before heading out of the parlour. A sweet, warm sensation fills him from his head to toe as he feels both happy and sad for wasting all these years not understanding Jinri, and the all things Hyungdon and she did for him.

He says nothing else as he lets Yifan drag him away to their room. As soon as the door closes, Junmyeon whimpers, “Yifan…”

Yifan says nothing as he pulls Junmyeon close and engulfs him in a hug. He strokes Junmyeon’s back and plants gentle kisses all over the side of Junmyeon’s face who sobs. Yifan doesn’t ask. Junmyeon went through a lot today, and Yifan can only feel the exhaustion Junmyeon feels.

When Junmyeon feels calmer, he tilts his head up to look at Yifan. He smiles, and Yifan wipes the tears on his cheeks with his thumb. Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s forehead and says, “You okay now?”

“Much better,” Junmyeon pulls away from Yifan and walks towards the bathroom to wash his face. He hears Yifan following him, however, he stops at the entrance as Junmyeon runs the tap. He splashes water on his face, and when he raises his head to look at his reflection, he gasps and steps back, like he just got electrocuted. “Why is my eye red?”

Yifan scoffs, “I was waiting for you to notice that.”

Junmyeon whips his head to the side and glares at Yifan. “What is this supposed to mean?”

Yifan walks closer to Junmyeon, and wraps his hands around Junmyeon’s waist. He puts his chin on top of the werewolf’s head and grins, “You are a true alpha.”

“What’s that?” Junmyeon asks, glare still in place. Somewhere deep in his head, he wonders, bitterly, what else his body going to surprise with him next. First, the bind, then the subtle changes, then him turning, and finally this.

Yifan smirks, “A true alpha is someone who is not born an alpha, but becomes one.”

“And I am one?” Junmyeon’s glare dissolves into confusion.

“Yes,” Yifan smiles and kisses the top of Junmyeon’s head. “You are special.”

Junmyeon tucks his head and sighs. He feels Yifan brushing his lips on his nape, which sends a gentle ripple of pleasure across his skin. He hears Yifan speaking into his nape, “Let’s just go to bed for now, okay?” Junmyeon nods in agreement. Tomorrow, he will think about all that he learnt today.

 

When Junmyeon wakes up, he finds the bed empty and a knock rouses him further from his sleep. He drags himself out of the bed, where he was all snug and comfortable, to answer the door. He opens it to Jongin smiling at him, “Good morning hyung.”

“Morning,” Junmyeon yawns and rubs his eye.

Jongin gasps when Junmyeon looks at him. “Whoa, I thought I was seeing things last night, but your eyes are actually red.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Coming to the Wu Manor has been one heck of a journey.”

Jongin laughs. He shakes his head before pulling Junmyeon in to embrace him. He says, “I am so glad you are okay.”

Junmyeon pats Jongin’s back and grins, “I am glad you are okay too.”

Jongin pulls back and his smile drops. Before Junmyeon can ask what, Jongin says, “You need to go to Yifan, they are leaving to bury Yifeng’s body.”

Junmyeon swallows and after a quick visit to the bathroom, he follows Jongin to the entrance where Luhan and Yifan are conversing. He steps beside Yifan and slides his hand on the crook of the vampire’s elbow. Yifan regards him with a smile, and asks, “Do you want to come with me?” Junmyeon nods. Yifan exhales and runs a hand through his hair, “Okay.”

The Wu family had their own ground for burying their dead, and Luhan sarcastically informed Junmyeon how the area was classified as a protected environmental zone, so no curious human can enter without prosecution. Yifeng’s body already had been taken away by Yixing and Minseok last night after the fight had died down and the remaining Metas had beat a quick retreat.

The Wu graveyard was located at quite a distance from the Manor, much deeper into the woods. When they finally stop, Junmyeon spots a clearing surrounded by tall oak trees, and in the middle of the greyish grass were a dozen or more tombs of marble and granite standing tall, proud and regal. The sunlight is pale and accompanied by the grimness of all the grey stones, Junmyeon feels the eeriness of the atmosphere acutely. He says nothing as he gets down from the car and follows Yifan and Luhan to the freshly dug grave, beside which stand Yixing, Seokjin and Taekwoon. There is a closed coffin on the ground, and Junmyeon is glad the lid is shut since he didn’t want to remember the sight of Yifeng’s body, that _he_ destroyed and is responsible for.

Junmyeon glances at Yifan’s impassive face and wonders if the vampire hates him for killing Yifeng—after all they were brothers once upon a time. Yifan had this faraway look in his eyes as he gazes at the plain wood coffin, like he is lost in some daydream, or maybe realising some things. He grabs onto the sleeve of Yifan’s sweater, which leads to Yifan breaking out from his reverie. Yifan notes the guilt in Junmyeon’s eyes and he asks, “What is it Junmyeon?”

“Do you,” Junmyeon gulps and glances at the coffin, which is being slowly put into the hole the witches dug out, “Do you hate me for killing your brother?”

Yifan frowns, his thick eyebrows knitting together, “What? No, no I don’t.”

“You look sad,” Junmyeon ducks his head and meekly murmurs.

Yifan sighs and rubs his face. There is a small smile on his face when he says, “I am sad, but not about ge’s death. I am sad about the life we once had.” A gentle breeze picks up one stray golden lock and Junmyeon watches the beautiful, wistful vampire lost in his thoughts with reverence.

_The Amazing Wu Brothers—that was the most loved pretend play the Wu brothers liked playing. Yifeng, all of eight years and Yifan, five, would meet in the small room on the terrace and today, they were pretending to be magicians on the run from the evil sorcerer. Yifeng, the future king, had escaped from the throes of his tutor, and is now decked in an old cloak and brandishing a stick of wood he had found in the kitchen. While Yifan was dressed similarly, except he was drowning in the cloak his ge got him, but he is so happy his ge is playing with him. Ever since the evil tutor had shown up at the Manor, his ge hardly had any time for play._

_Yifeng steps on top of a box and says, in a high and mighty voice, “Friend, today we shall go out and make plans to bring together magicians from all over the world to beat Master Wei!”_

_Yifan giggles, a noticeable gap in his smile—his fangs are yet to grow. Yifan laughs because the tutor is also named Wei, and he does look like an evil sorcerer._

_They jump around, kick up dust and run around, shrieking and wording made-up spells, shooting them at invisible villains. Sometime during play, Yifan slips and hurts his elbow. Yifeng rushes over, throwing his stick aside and crouching beside his brother. He blows on the wound, a scratch really, as Yifan softly sniffles. Yifan says, “You said to not get hurt. Now Master Wei will find us!”_

_Yifeng pats his brother on the back and smiles, “Ssh, you are okay. You are not bleeding, so the evil sorcerer will never get us! Ge will always protect you!”_

_Yifan stops sniffling, and widens his eyes. He rubs his nose, and asks, “Ge will always protect me?”_

_Yifeng smiles, his own fangs now starting to grow, as he nods, “Yes! I promise!”_

Except ge broke all his promises…

Yifan lets a tear slip as Yixing and Seokjin use magic to cover the hole with earth. He remembers when their father decided on a date to die and made Yifeng his successor. He remembers how terrified Yifeng was of becoming a king. He remembers how he spent nights running in these woods with Yifeng to give him a break from his duties. He remembers the day Yifeng met Haruka, and he remembers the exaltation Yifeng felt. He remembers the year when Yifeng and father fought about humans and feeding. He remembers the day Yifeng started to change, subtly at first and then openly as he started rounding up people who supported him. He remembers the day Yifeng asked him to join, and he had said no—he remembers the anger, betrayal, hurt and disappointment in Yifeng’s eyes. He remembers the day father made him the new successor, and then as soon as father died, he remembers Yifeng coming for him. He remembers the bloodlust in Yifeng’s eyes and when he tried to look for the ge he knew, he didn’t find him there.

Yifan feels warm fingers lacing through his, and he doesn’t have to look to know, or feel, Junmyeon is trying to comfort him. He bends over to collect some earth and throws it over the grave. He mumbles, “I forgive you ge.”

Then Yifan breaks as he kneels and more tears flow as more memories, of centuries gone by, choke him. His wonderful, smart ge with his bright eyes and brighter smiles, and the cruel, ruthless Wu Yifeng who only wanted power and destruction—and in his mind, they shall never be the same person. So, he cries for his ge as Junmyeon wraps his arms around him.

 

As the day closes to its end, Oh Sehun steps into the study, and finds Yifan and Zitao standing by the former’s table. Minseok too is present and he smiles kindly at Sehun, who is nervous now. After all, it is not every day one becomes a vampire. And since Yifan is going to be the one to change him, he will be a Noble, purple-eyed, strong and with a better control over bloodlust than Metas.

Yifan steps closer to him. “Ready?”

Sehun nods and looks at Zitao, who nods and is at his side before he could blink. Zitao takes his hand and squeezes it, to reassure him. Sehun looks back at Yifan and says, “I am ready.”

Yifan smiles, “The procedure is simple. I will take some of your blood, and you will take some of mine. I will be your Sire from now on.”

Sehun nods. He knows this part, Luhan had educated him on it. Apparently, Sehun will be the second Noble Yifan would sire. He doesn’t know why, but he feels sort of honoured by that. Zitao steps back as Yifan steps closer. Sehun swallows and turns his head to the side. He squeezes his eyes shut as Yifan sinks his fangs into his jugular. Yifan isn’t biting to drink, he is biting to inject the venom that can kill him or transform him. So as the vampire pumps the venom into the wound, it burns, so, so much and Sehun bites down on his lip to stop his cries.

Zitao can feel the pain his mate is experiencing and he has to look away, lest he pulled Sehun out of Yifan’s grasp, who he knows is not doing anything deliberately. He then feels Sehun’s energy sapping away, and he hurries over, just in time for Yifan to pull away. He passes a groggy Sehun to Zitao, who holds him close and runs his fingers through his hair.

Minseok rushes forward with a ceramic cup and pushes a knife in Yifan’s palm. He says, “Now, before he faints!”

Yifan swiftly makes a deep cut on his palms, and fists his hand to direct the dripping blood into the cup. Minseok waits till the cup is half-filled, and then says, “Enough.” He rushes over to Sehun and tells Zitao, “Quick, feed him the blood.”

Zitao takes the cup and nudges it between Sehun’s parted, pale lips. As soon as the blood touches Sehun’s lips, he feels the pain lessening and he feels less tired. He eagerly laps up the blood, his body realising that he needs it to survive. He finishes the cup and drops his head back on Zitao’s chest. He lazily blinks at Yifan and says, “Thank you.”

Yifan smiles as he wraps a rag around his hand. “Not a problem Sehun. Now go rest, allow your body to get used to the changes.”

Sehun nods his head and Zitao doesn’t let him move as he picks him up and leaves the room, not before sending a grateful smile towards Yifan’s direction.

Minseok sighs in relief. “Thank god that’s over. Sehun will make a lovely Noble I think, even more handsome than my knuckleheaded mate perhaps. Don’t let Luhan know that though.”

Yifan laughs as he looks towards the door to his bedroom. Minseok watches him and snorts, “Yeah, you are free to go to your mate.” Before Yifan can retort, Minseok chuckles as he walks through the door connecting to Luhan and his room.

Yifan scratches the back of his head as he steps into his room. He finds Junmyeon looking out through the window at the dying sunlight. The lights haven’t been turned on and the red light entering the room sets everything ablaze. Junmyeon wraps his arms around himself and sighs. Yifan steps behind him, and Junmyeon leans back on him. Yifan puts his hands on Junmyeon’s hips, and the latter touches the injured hand. He runs his fingers over Yifan’s hand as he murmurs, “You okay?”

“Yes,” Yifan rests his chin on top of Junmyeon’s head. “I will heal…Are you okay?”

Junmyeon could lie, but he knows he cannot lie to Yifan. He sighs, and it comes out from the very depths of his soul. “Do you know how I feel?”

Yifan knows Junmyeon is scared, nervous, agitated, and yet underneath all these is a repressed excitement. Even then, Yifan shakes his head in slow motion and drops a tender kiss on Junmyeon’s temple. He whispers, “No, I don’t. Tell me Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon’s voice drops to a husky whisper as he says, “I am afraid of losing control Yifan. Last night, I couldn’t stop and I could have killed you.”

Yifan mumbles, “I knew you wouldn’t.”

Junmyeon looks over his shoulder with a scowl on his face. “You didn’t know that.”

Yifan lightly knocks his head against Junmyeon’s and smiles, “But I did.”

“Bu—” Junmyeon gets cut off when Yifan gently presses his lips on Junmyeon’s. When Yifan pulls back, Junmyeon pouts. “But it is the full moon tonight, and stop distracting me.”

Yifan jeers. “Who’s distracting you?”

Junmyeon lightly hits Yifan’s bicep, despite the huge grin on his face. He turns his body around to press his face against the steady beat of Yifan’s heart. He mumbles, “You are terrible, absolutely terrible.”

Yifan cards his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair as he chuckles. He kisses the top of Junmyeon’s head, and says what he had been thinking ever since he detected the distress Junmyeon is under. He says, “What if I come with you?”

Junmyeon raises his head. “What do you mean?”

Yifan cups one side of Junmyeon’s face, and tries to breathe as he sees his favourite pair of eyes blinking up at him in confusion. “I mean, I could be there with you when you change tonight. I stopped you yesterday, maybe I can do it again?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No, Zitao said wolves are even more out of control during the full moon. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yifan shakes his head and smiles, a gentle and sublime look in his eyes. “You won’t hurt me. And I know you need me there.”

Junmyeon’s lower lip juts out, but he can see Yifan is right—something tells him he _would_ need his mate there. He nods his head and murmurs, “Okay.”


	30. Forever and Always

The sun is a slim semicircle along the horizon when Zitao shows Junmyeon the cave they take shelter in. The alpha says, “And that is where we go. The cave has many tunnels, so we spend all night running through them, trying to burn our energy. But since you chose to stay with Yifan, you two will probably head to the caves behind the mountain. It is not as big as this one, but it is okay.”

Junmyeon nods and fists his hands. “Okay.” He kicks at a small rock at his feet and pushes his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Zitao? What if I hurt him?”

Zitao chuckles and ruffles Junmyeon’s hair. “You won’t. He calms the wolf in you, I saw how he dealt with you last night. It was pretty spectacular, so I think you will be okay.”

Junmyeon smiles. “Thanks uncle.”

Zitao grimaces and frowns. “Don’t call me that _please_.”

Junmyeon laughs as footsteps enter the clearing. He doesn’t have to turn his head around to know who is it. Zitao smiles and there is a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “Well, my work’s here is done.”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes at him, but forgets his reply when he feels a warm touch on his nape. Yifan cups the back of his neck and with his thumb, makes slow circles to calm Junmyeon, which works, and honestly, Junmyeon loves how Yifan’s calm presence pacifies the disarray in him. He leans into the touch as Zitao scoffs and walks back towards the cave. Junmyeon turns around and grabs Yifan by his waist to pull him closer. He presses his forehead on Yifan’s sternum, burying his face into the soft fur jacket Yifan is wearing, and sighs, “This is a bad idea.”

Yifan smiles into Junmyeon’s hair and says, “No, it isn’t. I trust you, do you trust me?”

“That’s a very stupid question,” Junmyeon mumbles, his brows drawn together. “Of course, I trust you.”

“Then…we will be okay.”

Junmyeon doesn’t press for further explanations because he feels like Yifan wouldn’t answer, at least not now. Right now, the vampire is leaning closer and closer, so, Junmyeon stands on his toes and meets him halfway, in a soft, enthralling kiss. They pull back when a light chilly wind starts and blows through Yifan’s long, blond hair. Junmyeon throws his head back and lets the cold wind caress his skin. Surprisingly, he doesn’t feel cold, the werewolf part of him keeps his core temperature ridiculously high for weather like this.

The sun has crawled down the western sky, leaving the sky coloured a deep misty blue. Far into the east, the moon remains shrouded behind clouds, and Junmyeon can feel the pull of it. Wolves are such slaves to the moon, he muses.

Yifan grabs Junmyeon’s hand and tilts his head to the direction of the cave. “Let’s go.”

Junmyeon lets Yifan take the lead as they run briskly through the forest. They run along the foot of the mountain till the northern part of the lake, where the back of the mountain rises flat but flattens out into a plateau. On the flat surface, tucked into the grey stone is a cave. Yifan and Junmyeon have a mini competition on who can jump up there first. Junmyeon wins, and Yifan comes second with a silly grin on his face. They share laugh and Junmyeon cannot help but beam at Yifan, his heart swelling in his chest.

The cave is spacious enough and Yifan takes off his gigantic fur jacket to place it on the rough, stone floor. Junmyeon grimaces, “Did you just put a designer jacket over dust?”

Yifan grins, his gums in display. “Well, I had this thing forever.”

“How ‘forever’,” Junmyeon makes air quotes as Yifan sits down cross-legged on the floor. “Forever are we talking about?”

Yifan runs his hand over the material and says, “Give or take a century? I think the first world war hadn’t broken out then.”

Junmyeon chuckles and sits down beside Yifan. He strokes the soft fur and says, “So I am sitting on a real vintage, wow.”

Yifan chuckles along as Junmyeon drops his head on the former’s thigh. For the last few seconds, his skin has been itching, well, the itch is more underneath his skin, so he cannot scratch it. But it is driving him mad, slightly. He feels Yifan’s long, cool fingers carding through his hair. The vampire whispers, “Are you okay?” Yifan’s fingers brush against his forehead, and he can feel the vampire’s worry in the bond. “Your skin is burning.”

“Happened last night as well,” Junmyeon says softly. Now that they are settled in the dark, dry cave, Junmyeon acutely feels the heat and the pain he had ignored for so long, a thorn at his side since he was talking with his uncle and aunt. Throughout the day, as the earth moved to welcome the moon, Junmyeon could feel his muscles complaining and his skin prickling and his gums hurting. Last night, the adrenaline had done an excellent job in masking the pain, but today he is more awake, more conscious, and every subtle change in his body is felt by him times ten.

So, as his bones prepare to elongate themselves, he can feel them move. As his muscle anticipate the stretch, he feels them burning as they expand. As his skin prepares to transform into tough hide and ash-blond fur, he can feel the strange burn of the surface stretching beyond its limits. As his canines wish to grow and grow and grow till it becomes bigger than his head, his gums hurt like someone had punched them, and kept punching them till it swelled up (he is amazed he could talk). As his nails expect to curve out and become sharper than a knife, his nail beds hurt, like someone is sticking pins where the nail joins the skin underneath.

But all these changes are miniscule and magnified. If he finds a comparison, it would be like the earth’s plates moving underneath the planet’s surface. Instead of millions of years, he has been feeling it for hours. He curls up and murmurs, “It hurts Yifan. It burns so, so much.”

Like an earthquake on the surface of the earth when the tectonic plates move inside, Yifan could feel the vibrations and he gasps as he pulls Junmyeon up and into his lap. Junmyeon drops his head on Yifan’s shoulder and tries not to cry from the pain, the subtle, consistent pain. Yifan cannot imagine what is underneath the surface, but from above it, it feels plenty unpleasant. He runs his hand down Junmyeon’s back to soothe him, but he knows it isn’t enough. Junmyeon is experiencing his first real moon cycle, unhindered by drugs and freed from his self-imposed restrictions.

Junmyeon clutches the front of Yifan’s shirt and whimpers, “Yifan, please, it burns so much.”

Yifan cannot stand the choked sobs, so he pries Junmyeon’s heavy sweater off and hopes the sharp winter wind entering through the cave’s mouth helps. And it does, a little, it helps Junmyeon as the cold, biting winds hits his exposed skin and reduces his temperature by a couple of degrees.

Yifan knows this is temporary as Junmyeon’s body will keep rebelling and rejecting every assistance to tame it. So, he clasps Junmyeon closer to him and brushes his lips all along Junmyeon’s broad shoulder and beautiful neck. In between, he murmurs, “It’s okay, you will be fine”, over and over again. He wants to help Junmyeon, but he doesn’t know how, so he does whatever he can to soothe his mate, whose hurt is hitting him in slow waves and he nearly winces in pain himself.

Suddenly, as the moon peeks out from behind the clouds, a violent shudder runs through Junmyeon’s body. Yifan widens his eyes in surprise and cries, “Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon gulps as he realises, he _is ready_. This is _it_. He bites on his lips with considerable force, his canines now slightly longer as it slices through the delicate skin on his lip. He pushes himself away from Yifan and locks his ruby gaze with Yifan’s deep brown ones. With much effort, he pushes back the tingling in his throat, and pants, “It’s—I am— _oh_!” He scrambles out of Yifan’s lap as he struggles to get to his feet, but he drops on his knees as pain akin to getting electrocuted shoots up his spine.

Yifan lets Junmyeon tumble out of his lap and he gets to his feet as well. He watches Junmyeon pant on the floor, and his heart twists at the helplessness of it all—he cannot do anything to help, cannot interfere because Zitao told him to not touch Junmyeon when he changes…

_“Junmyeon will no longer be the man you know in the initial stage. Sure, he will be him, but he will be no less than an animal and the human part of him will be absent. So, mind you duizhang, don’t get too close to him until he lets you. The blood bind gives the guarantee that he won’t kill you, even though he could hurt you still. So, be careful and don’t even touch him, or try to help when he changes. That part is the most dangerous, his head is all mixed, moving between what makes him human and what makes him a wolf. And he is a true alpha with no idea of the power he contains, so be very, very careful, please.”_

So, Yifan moves backwards, till his back hits the rough walls of the cave as he watches Junmyeon’s ears first changing, becoming longer till it resemble a wolves’. Then Yifan has to clamp his hand over his mouth as he sees Junmyeon’s spine rippling under his skin, which results in a heart-wrenching scream. Yifan feels his eyes tearing up, getting frustrated at how much he _cannot_ help his mate now. The skin expands, slowly yet steadily, sans blood, and Junmyeon’s body changes into a more lupine shape.

Junmyeon pounds the ground with one hand and Yifan can hear the floor cracking. His eyes widen when he sees blood on the floor, and he notices Junmyeon has dug in his claws into the soft flesh of his palm. Then, Junmyeon throws his head back and the roar he emits is deafening and Yifan is sure the entire town heard it. Junmyeon canines have grown, his eyes are a bright blood red and his nose is slowly changing into a snout. And Junmyeon keeps howling throughout as his body changes.

All this while, the moon was casting a faint light into the cave. But now, as soft ash-blond fur replaces smooth alabaster skin, the moonlight lights up the dim interiors of the cave and Yifan gasps at the wild beauty of Junmyeon’s wolf form, filling three quarters of the cave.

The wolf howls and scratches the dirt with his paws and with his eyes shut close. And Yifan stares at the strong legs, the undulating back and the shiny white coat in awe. Then Junmyeon opens his eyes to gaze directly at Yifan and the vampire gasps at the stark contrast of white fur and red eyes brimmed with black. His mate is a beautiful wolf.

But in his red gaze lies not a hint of recognition as the animal sniffs the air in the cave, and hears the rising heartbeat of Yifans’, and bares his teeth and emits a low growl that scares Yifan.

Yifan gulps and tries to rein in his fear. He has to remember that underneath the strong muscles and the red, angry gaze lies his mate, his Junmyeon. So, he reminds himself to be brave, to trust Junmyeon. He peels himself from the wall and stands straighter as Junmyeon stalks closer to him, his sanguine gaze unwavering and foreign.

Yifan waits with his heart in his throat as Junmyeon comes closer, and with much surprise, he can still smell the oranges and the junipers under the lupine scent of the earth and the wind, of the wilderness and of something primal. It calms Yifan down, a lot calm as he smiles, “Junmyeon?”

The wolf growls and snaps his mouth, as if telling Yifan to shut up and not make a move. Yifan remains quiet and stands absolutely still. Soon, the wolf is a foot away from him, and he starts sniffing, the skin around its nose expanding and contracting. It shakes it heads and growls lowly and starts pawing the ground. He whimpers and all the hair on its back is standing up. Yifan can tell Junmyeon is confused about something, but he is too afraid to ask.

Then, something strange happens. Wolf-Junmyeon raises its head and his red eyes seem mollified, and even apologetic. Yifan, then, hears his mate’s clear, deep voice in his mind, “ _Yifan_?”

Yifan gasps. He says, out loud, “How?” Yifan has never heard the werewolves in his head, so he wonders if it is a bond thing. He must ask Jiho when he returns to the Manor.

Junmyeon blinks and inches closer to Yifan. Right now, he is taller than Yifan, at least more than two feet taller than the vampire. He leans down and the shorter fur on his head tickles Yifan’s face. The vampire chuckles and raises his hands to scratch under Junmyeon’s ears, his fear completely annihilated as he chastises himself for ever feeling afraid of Junmyeon in the first place. Junmyeon speaks again, “ _I didn’t think you would hear me. But I am glad. I can smell you better now_.”

Yifan chuckles again as he moves to run his hands all over Junmyeon’s ridiculously soft fur. He cries, “Your coat is so soft!”

Junmyeon makes a chortling sound, which Yifan thinks is laughter. Junmyeon wags his tail, his ears droop and says, “ _I almost hurt you_.”

“But you didn’t,” Yifan gazes kindly up at Junmyeon. “I knew you wouldn’t. I was scared, yet I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Junmyeon noses at Yifan’s golden hair, and the vampire understands. He pats Junmyeon’s flank and says, “Want to get out of here?”

Junmyeon seems confused, and Yifan doesn’t know how he could tell that, so he assures him, “I will be with you all the way.”

So, the werewolf and his vampire mate step out of the cave, into the bright moonlight. Junmyeon lets out a long, drawn howl, and Yifan steps back to let Junmyeon have his moment. Then, they skip down the cliff, and start running.

And they run, all through the night, till dawn breaks. They run around the lake, through the forest where it gets deeper as they leave civilisation behind. Junmyeon can hear the wind rushing through his ear, through his eyes the moonlight is as bright as daylight, he can feel the wind tearing through his fur, he tastes the coldness of it on his tongue, and he hasn’t fell more _alive_ ever. This is him, a creature of nature, the wilder, the more magical side of nature, and he feels it echoing through his entire being.

Beside him, Yifan keeps up pace, his feet making no sound on the hard ground, or over fallen leaves. Junmyeon can feel the earth living under his paws and it excites him, and he lets out some playful barks which causes Yifan to laugh at him. The dead leaves crunch under his paws and he enjoys that terribly. Last night, he had death and blood on his mind, but today he feels free and enjoys what it feels to be a werewolf. He no longer deems this a curse from his mother, his wolf heart thanks his mother for the gift. And as Yifan, glorious and golden and beautiful, runs and laughs with him, he thanks her for him as well.

As dawn breaks, they stop at a clearing hedged by tall, naked trees. Junmyeon feels calm settle on his bones, and he knows with the night receding, he must say goodbye to his wolf. So, exhausted, he stops and Yifan gets it. Junmyeon plops down on the ground on his belly and Yifan sits down beside him, and starts brushing his fur, like how he would run his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair to calm him down. It works and Junmyeon closes his eyes as his bones realign and the fur gets replaced by pale skin. As the wolf transforms into human, Yifan throws his fur coat over Junmyeon since the latter tore through his pants in the cave, and he wished to protect Junmyeon’s modesty (no matter how much he liked an unclothed Junmyeon more). Also, he direly wishes to remove the sight of Junmyeon’s naked form from his mind. Now is, _definitely_ , not the time to think such things.

With a whimper and a cough, an ash-blond head peeks out from beneath the large coat. Junmyeon sits up, drawing the coat around him. He fishes out some dirt from his hair and as his eyes—one dark brown and the other a bright carmine fringed by a black ring—land on Yifans’ soft gaze, he grins. “That was fun.”

Yifan knocks his head against Junmyeon’s and says, “It was. We should do this every full moon.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he wraps his hands around Yifan’s neck to hold him in place, the coat falling from his shoulders. He whispers, his voice hoarse, “Every full moon for the next few centuries?”

Yifan’s lips lift at the corner in a half smile as he senses Junmyeon’s insecurity. He tilts his head and brushes his lips against Junmyeons’. “Every full moon for the next few centuries.” It is a promise edged with so much potential and hope for the future and more.

Yifan knows that Junmyeon knows that what he said was the absolute truth. Junmyeon scoots closer as he slots his lips with Yifan’s.

The kiss starts tender and passionate as Junmyeon slides his lips, slowly, with an unhurried sensuality that makes Yifan forget how to breathe. Then, the kiss travels into dangerous territory when Junmyeon climbs into his lap and the coat falls from his body and pools at the side, and Yifan, to steady Junmyeon, puts his hands on the other’s hips. As soon as his hands meet soft skin, Yifan forgets all about modesty and bites down on Junmyeon’s lower lip.

Junmyeon groans when Yifan starts sucking on his lip, and when his tongue licks along the corner of his mouth, he doesn’t thwart Yifan, he opens his mouth and the first brush of tongues sends electricity shooting up his spine—this time it is more pleasurable.

Yifan sucks and bites, and Junmyeon is putty in his hands. The weather is cold, but his body is so warm, and Yifan is making his blood hotter. When he is satisfied with stealing all of Junmyeon’s breath and soft mewls, he turns to mark the unblemished skin all purple and red. And Junmyeon all but moans when Yifan’s large, rough hands squeeze the flesh on his buttocks as his teeth scrapes over his pulse. Junmyeon’s grip on Yifan’s shoulder tightens as he rasps out, “Bite me.”

Junmyeon doesn’t understand why he said that, but that is what his body wants. Yifan groans, “Not now love, not now.” And Junmyeon wants to protest and whine, but Yifan has other plans as his wicked mouth travels lower, till they are pressed against Junmyeon’s nipple. A cry, mixed with pleasure and pain, bursts out of Junmyeon’s mouth when Yifan sucks on the sensitive bud. He tugs at Yifan’s hair to stop _and_ continue the divine agony at the same time. The shameless, wanton moans that Junmyeon spews from his sweet, swollen mouth are sending heat down Yifan’s body as he moves to pay attention to the other nipple.

Desire, hot and needy, amalgamates, and Junmyeon moans at the way his now hard cock is trapped between his body and Yifans’. He whimpers, “Yifan.”

Yifan smirks against Junmyeon’s chest as he pulls Junmyeon closer, till his erect cock presses against the bulge in his pants. Yifan utters a choked, guttural groan as Junmyeon moans. Junmyeon pushes his fingers through Yifan’s hair and makes sure Yifan is looking at him. He says, “Please, please Yifan, take me, make me yours.”

“Here?” Yifan asks. No matter how much he wants Junmyeon now, he knows this is surely not the place, but a naked, flushed, hard Junmyeon is very close to reduce _his_ modesty to ashes.

“Yes,” Junmyeon exhales, his beautiful eyes blown with lust. Yifan knows he looks the same, and damn everything.

Yifan says nothing in response, and Junmyeon thinks he is going to get refused the second time, but then Yifan captures his mouth in a hard, rough kiss. Junmyeon knows Yifan draws blood, and the slick slide of Yifan’s tongue as he licks off the blood on lip is just making things harder. Junmyeon moans in protest.

Junmyeon wants to taste Yifan too, so he tears the collar of Yifan’s shirt and starts kissing down the sculpted column of his neck. Judging by the harsh, bruising grip on his waist, Yifan is liking it. And he might be liking it more when he starts pulling Junmyeon down on his erection in a slow grind, that gets Junmyeon taking deep breaths against Yifan’s collarbones. Then, Junmyeon nearly blanks out from the pleasure as Yifan wraps his long fingers around his cock and starts stroking in a languid pace.

Junmyeon gasps, as he mumbles against Yifan’s neck, fully aware of what he wants from Yifan right now. “No, don’t touch me. I want to come with you inside me, please, please.” The last please Junmyeon draws out, but it unravels at the last syllable in a moan as Yifan’s thumbnail digs into the head of his cock.

Yifan gulps as he hears Junmyeon’s request. He would want nothing more than that, to bury himself deep inside Junmyeon, but he says, in worry, “But, we don’t—”

Junmyeon hushes Yifan with a kiss on the latter’s lips, and then down the side of his neck. “I won’t break, you know I won’t break.”

“But—”

“Yifan, I trust you.”

And Yifan nods. They are too far from the Manor, and he doesn’t think either of them will be able to make the journey back in the state that they are in. So, he cups Junmyeon’s neck and kisses him, deeply as he unbuttons the fly on his pants. Junmyeon breaks from the kiss and licks his lips as he bats Yifan’s hand away, and wraps his own around the vampire’s length. The vampire moans as Junmyeon pulls him free and presses their erect cocks together. Yifan puts his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, the over-stimulation making him see stars behind his eyes. Junmyeon picks up a steady pace as he says, “I want you so, so much Yifan.”

“I want you too,” Yifan rasps out as he mouths along Junmyeon’s clavicles.

Junmyeon removes his hand and grabs the fur coat. He leans back to spread the coat evenly on the forest floor. He smells ice in the air, but he doesn’t feel the chill, his body not caring about the externalities. He gets up from Yifan’s lap and lies down on the fur, and bites his lip as he looks expectantly at Yifan.

Yifan’s heart stutters and his lungs forget to work as he stares at Junmyeon, beautiful and needy, spread on the stark white fur, just for him. Junmyeon spreads his legs, as if to invite Yifan and the vampire mutely follows. He leans over and kisses Junmyeon, promising him things the wolf understands, and they don’t even need words.

Yifan rubs his thumb over the tight ring of muscles, and Junmyeon trembles, with anticipation. He knows he doesn’t need to be prepared. He has wanted Yifan like this for so, so long. He mumbles under Yifan’s lips, “I am yours Yifan.”

“Now and forever?” Yifan asks as he slips his thumb in Junmyeon’s tight heat.

Junmyeon cries at the intrusion. “Yes, yes!”

Yifan would have liked to do this in the confines of the bedroom, but there was something very sacred about doing this out in the open, in the lap of nature. He feels like the vibrant, living magic of the earth—that the witches prayed to and the werewolves were born from and the vampires revered—needs this offering of their souls and their rapture. So, Yifan rubs his own spit on his length and slowly pushes his hard cock into his mate.

At first, the girth and the stretch and the heat has Junmyeon crying and biting into Yifan’s shoulder. He doesn’t draw any blood, but his eyes close as he tries to relax, to let Yifan in, to give himself to Yifan. He feels Yifan leaving feather-light kisses all over his face and low words of apology and encouragement and want. Junmyeon opens his eyes as his body becomes lax, and eager. He whispers, “Move.”

Yifan is wary, but then he feels Junmyeon roll his hips and his walls clench down on his throbbing length. Thus, he moves, pulls himself out in slow motion and pushes back in, a little bit faster this time. And Junmyeon sobs out a strangled “Yifan!” at gratifying drag of Yifan’s hard cock in and out of him.

Steadily, the thrusts increase in pace and Junmyeon’s back arches off the ground as Yifan rams into his prostate. He shuts his eyes and moans out, “Oh Yifan, more!”

Yifan groans as Junmyeon scratches down his back. Suddenly, Junmyeon finds himself lifted from the ground as Yifan sits back on his calves, and then pulls Junmyeon down on his cock again. The change in position ensures Yifan hits Junmyeon right where he wants him to hit, and Junmyeon’s head lolls back at the pleasure of it all. His mouth drops and his body takes over as he starts rocking up and down, in time with Yifan’s deep, perfect thrusts.

With them sitting up, Yifan buries himself deep inside Junmyeon and at every push and pull, Yifan loses his mind to the way Junmyeon’s walls clench around him, the heat and the tightness is unreal. He knows he won’t hold up any longer, and he knows Junmyeon cannot either. The wolf bouncing in his lap has lost his pace, and Yifan relieves him by wrapping his hand around Junmyeon’s swollen cock. It takes a few tugs, and then Junmyeon is coming hard all over himself and Yifan. His orgasm hits him hard, and it hits him perfect as he loses himself in the roughness of Yifans hand and the accuracy of Yifan’s thrusts, and the heady medley of it all pushes him over the edge. But then Yifan bites down on his shoulder, and he screams his lover’s name into the open like an invocation.

As Junmyeon comes, the tightness around Yifan is suffocating and he knows this is it. So, he keeps Junmyeon’s other request and sinks his fangs into Junmyeon’s shoulder as he comes deep inside Junmyeon. He doesn’t know what ultimately leads him to his end—Junmyeon’s perfect body or his sweet, heavenly blood. But whatever it is, Yifan’s head swims and his skin burns when he orgasms and he cannot help moaning at the taste of Junmyeon in his mouth.

Yifan licks over the wound he created as they both come down from their high to stop any excessive blood loss. Yifan mouths over Junmyeon’s skin when the first snowflake lands on Junmyeon’s other shoulder. The heat emanating from the wolf’s skin makes the snowflake sizzle and evaporate. Yifan chuckles at the scene, still buried inside Junmyeon, “Wow, you are hot.”

Junmyeon playfully bites the top of Yifan’s ear as he says, “Yes, I am.”

They look at each other, at the post-coital bliss on their faces, at the satisfied buzzing in their bond and they know that, maybe, this is how forever looks like.

Yifan finally pulls out and Junmyeon pouts at the sudden emptiness, which makes him laugh. He takes off his shirt and tries to clean them up as much as he can. He is a vampire; hence he isn’t too bothered by weather either. All this while, he misses the soft, exalting gaze on him, watching his every move in a dreamy acknowledgement.

Junmyeon looks at Yifan as his heart swells. He doesn’t know what this feeling is that floods his body and overwhelms his heart, but then again, he knows he has all the time in the world to figure things out. When Yifan puts his pants on, Junmyeon shakes his head and Yifan sits back down on the ground again. Junmyeon picks up the coat and climbs into Yifan’s lap again, this time with his back to Yifan’s chest. He dusts the dried leaves as much as he can from the coat and then throws it around Yifan’s bare shoulders. He leans back and holds the opening in his hands. He makes himself small and warm in Yifan’s lap and under his coat.

Yifan simply smiles as Junmyeon gets comfortable. Junmyeon looks up at the sky, and Yifan follows suit. When they had stopped from their nocturnal run, the sky was a steely blue, and as they gave into their desires, the sky had turned into a paler grey over them.

Another snowflake lands on Junmyeon’s eyebrow and it doesn’t melt. Junmyeon closes his eyes when Yifan blows it away, and then opens them and turns his head to look up at Yifan’s serene smile. He smiles back, and his smile gets wider as Yifan kisses him, in a tender fondness that has Junmyeon’s toes curling.

Bound by blood, and magic, in a way, so unexpected, yet so perfect, so beautiful. And in silence, it thrives and love becomes a possibility that has all its time to grow and bloom between them. Then they do nothing, and say nothing, as snow, white and pure falls from the heavens above. They seem happy in their small moment, simply appreciating everything in silence. Yifan knows he has found something profound in Junmyeon; and Junmyeon knows he has found his home in Yifan.

_A heart worth loving is one you understand, even in silence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A heart worth loving is one you understand, even in silence."  
> -Shannon Alder  
> ...can you believe I didn't kill any EXO members in this? Cause I sure can't. LMAO  
> phew, I cannot believe I am finally done with this! Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, I can't put it into words how much I appreciate all of you! Thank you thank you so so much!  
> Until the next Krisho, ciao! ^^


End file.
